


May The Blessed Have Mercy

by MysticalShard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Beware, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual couples, Homophobia, Homosexual couples, Hurt, I'm still not a nice person, Knight!Gladiolus, Knight!Ignis, Language, M/M, Medieval AU, Mentions of Molesting, Might change the rating to E because of how explicit it's gonna be, Multi, Oh shit things get out of hand from chapter 10 and up, Prompto speaks a different language, Sexual Content, Slave!Prompto, Slavery, Slow Burn, Upsetting Pasts, Witch/Knight!Aranea, Witchcraft, tags will change as the story continues, there's gonna be smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 125,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalShard/pseuds/MysticalShard
Summary: Medieval Fantasy / Slavery AUPrompto is a slave that is transported in to Insomnia living in a human shop, where owners of all kinds buy their slaves. Living his whole life as a slave, he never experienced the outside world nor its colors. But Prompto isn't an ordinary slave.Yet, what if there was more to change?Prompto's life of despair suddenly changes for the most when an unexpected Prince falls into his life, changing everything and all things around him.





	1. Whispers of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Important A/N: Few hints before we start this: First, this may contain spoilers for when this story continues further. You're fine here, but later on I'll put a notely reminder when there will be. 
> 
> Second, there is no Crystal, well, it was said to be a myth. The ring, however, still exists. Pretty much "fuck the crystal, on with the w̶e̶d̶d̶i̶n̶g̶ ring" thing.
> 
> Third. I will establish warnings for what is to come. It's not only violence but some heavy flashbacks of molestation and past non-con/rape; be warned. >u>
> 
> And finally, fourth, (Oh boy.) This story may or may not change its ratings. It's gonna... go down. Hard. Not only sexually but really badly.
> 
> Seriously, I'm balancing f̶i̶v̶e̶ two stories at the exact same time so whOOP WHOOP ME AND MY RIDICULOUS IDEAS. Also, I apologize if my writing is a bit hard to understand. I tend to get carried away with being heavily descriptive.
> 
> You might have to forgive me for my timing. I know there will be times where I'll update very slowly, but it isn't now. Brace yourself for when I do, though. And it's a slow build-up. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto remembers how it all happened, how he was shipped over into a completely different world.

The sea was merciless.

Waves of deadly waters crashed at the sides of the ship, it threatening to topple the whole wooden architecture.

The clouds of grey that looked of smoke draped over the once cool sky of pure blue letting the gloomy setting sink in. The ship creaked and crawled to the edges of the water, senselessly rocking along with the rough uncontrolled rhythm of the waves. It was freshly early in the morning as the moon hung high above the navy sky that were filled with streams of stars above.

The rain crashed on to whatever surface it could land on.

Though, the moon was unable to call attention from the clouds that ruthlessly hid its moonlight very shadily. The waters hissed angrily along the painful storm through the night. Was it so hard to sail at afternoon? Why must it have been early night for them to set sail?

The ship contained slaves of course.

"Pull 'he main flag up'ards!" A man hollered.

"Y'herd 'em! D'ya wanna sink the ship and kill's all?!" Another yelled.

The constant bickering of masculine voices boomed from above the deck; every step the crew took they would send quakes and loud tremors for the people cramped underneath the wooden floors of the ship.

Even though the winds have been merciful enough to not perish them with an angering tornado, they instead riled the ocean to sway their direction constantly. It began to rumble louder, the water slipping through the cracks of the wooden planks. The boat couldn't stop swaying from how rough the was being.

There were shrieks, screams, yelps of terror from the slaves squished together. The water crashed the people wide awake and they began to panic. The slam was so powerful, one slave of blond hair bounced from where he was sleeping, tumbling across the floor with the many slaves. He snapped his eyes wide awake, the sleep that gnawed at his lids soon was replaced with fear. The cool chains that clamped onto their wrists and ankles tugged harshly, bruising even.

The boy of pale golden hair gazed his sapphire eyes around the walls of the ship curiously... confused, concerned. Freckles dusted the bridge of his nose to the ends of his cheeks, some visible on his shoulders. The white cloth he was wearing looked like a tank-top: only small straps on his shoulders and the top ending by his thighs. The ends of both his top and shorts were tattered and scraped, shredded and covered in dirt. His shorts were a beige color and stopped at his kneecaps. Typical slave clothing.

The voices continued to boom across the deck but not as strong and loud as the treacherous waters'.

 _'What are they saying? What could they be talking about?'_   Was all he could think.

_'Could it be a storm?'_

Looking around, the many people crowded together began rambling within their own native tongues, either ones he knew or ones that come from completely different regions.

_``What are we going to do?!``_

_"It's the gods! They're mad with us!"_

_"We're going to die!"_

_``Mommy! I want my mommy!``_ A child cried.

The many voices of the frightened people stained his virgin ears violently. There was panic alarmed within their eyes, some already tear stricken. Children had been crying for their parents. They all looked of startled sheep hurdling together with their little lives. Every slave was clothed with ragged pale white to beige cloths that were completely covered in dirt. Very similar to torn up nightgowns. The blond boy licked his lips anxiously.

 _'A storm? Here? Now...?'_  

Water began dripping from all sides, especially the top, staining and drenching them all like cats in rain. Their complains went unnoticed, garments getting soaked made them cry even _louder_.

_``What if we drown!?``_

_``I'm getting wet!!``_

More and more screams of terror. The boat continuously swayed from side to side. They could feel the nausea threatening their senses.

It wasn't until one of the crew members from the surface opened the hatch to the bottom of the ship and stumbled down the stairs. He looked drenched like a wild animal. His eyes glared at them with disgust.

As soon as he opened his crusted mouth of dirty teeth, you could tell his voice was going to be loud. "Quit your fuckin' screamin'! You're makin' it even worse than it outta be!!" As soon as he said that, he caught eye of a nearby vassal (another term for slave), instantly stomping over and shoving them to the hard wood below. The crowd backed as if the man was a monster. "Now shut the hell up! Unless you're askin' for more!" And he ran back up the stairs carelessly slamming the latch from the top shut with a loud _WHAM_! The sound of a lock picking didn't even beat the screeches of the waves from outside.

It sounded like an ensemble of chaos, the mixtures of men and women violently screaming as well as the water spewing fear. A song of anguish from the seas.

The current slave that had been shoved immediately recoiled and scrambled to his bare feet, the rest of the slaves helping him up, instantly clinging onto him.

_``Did anyone catch what he said--``_

_``How should we know?? No one here speaks their language!``_

_``Stop fightin' and stay calm!``_

This was utter madness. His eyes of pure crystalline blue gazed in a feature that mixed both fear and concern. The sounds of people whimpering and shifting weren't calming the tides outside. This was no ordinary storm and the waters were one hell of an obstacle.

Suddenly finding his voice deep within his throat, the boy within tattered cloth stood tall in front of the cowardly.

 _``Everyone, we're going to be okay! Just have faith!``_ His voice spewing with optimism and faith. As soon as it reached the ears of the shaken sheep, they exchanged looks continuously.

Many eyes locked onto just him as if he was the only thing drawing their attention. There were so many doubtful looks that it made him regret ever speaking in front of them.

_``He's right. It's just a small wavering within the water...``_

_``Y-yeah, we have nothing to worry about.``_

_``But what if we don't...!?``_

Taking a big breath, the boy sighed. They were going to be alright. They _are_  going to live. Wherever they were being smuggled in to, they were going to be fine.

 _``It's going to be okay! Think positive and hang on tight! Us freaking out won't make things better.``_  His voice barely audible, yet as loud and powerful as could be, rang out. Further looking at each other, some even nodding, they obeyed and locked hands. Some were still speaking negatively.

Time proceeded forward. Several minutes, maybe even hours passed.

Judging by how long it has been going on, it must've been a lifetime even though it has just been a couple of hours.

The boat danced aggressively with the ruling waters until suddenly the waves came to a stop after a pregnant pause. It took forever for the seas to calm. After spending what seemed like an hour huddled within a corner, eyes of all colors fluttered open. They looked around. No sound of water threatening to overthrow the ship. No more shouts and yells of men from the surface. The tension that hung within the air was finally released. Some even looked like they were waking up; as if they were sleeping soundlessly like a baby.

He could even hear the now quiet mumbles from the men on deck.

Eyes of blue gazed around the rough edges of the flooring and how drenched it was.  _'We're safe... good.'_ He found himself thinking.

It wasn't until he noticed that through the cracks of the ship there were dim lights of gold flashing through. Squinting his eyes further, he could see that dawn was making its way through the sky, but that was just a guess.

The silent and calming swaying of the current beneath them was soft and kind, not one bit dangerous anymore. It rocked many to sleep, the blond could barely be able to keep his eyes open. Slowly, he let the calming rocking of the ship sink him into sleep.

Next thing he knew, the ship was nearing its destination. The young man slowly lifted his head still feeling drowsy.  He sat up more comfortably, eyeing some of the others that were either just now waking or still consumed by sleep.

Suddenly, he felt a pinch on his cloth and he turned to see a young child all tattered in the same dirt and cloth he was.

 _``...Excuse me.``_  They said, barely even a whisper but many could hear. `` _You helped us stay calm. Thank you!``_  The child grinned with light shining from their teeth.

He bent down to match the length of the child, only a head taller even from crouching. `` _No problem buddy.``_  He replied, reaching a hand and roughing the kid's messy brown hair. `` _What's your name, Mr?``_

Gazing within those hazel-green eyes of the child, he gave a small smile.  _``T_ _hey call me Seventeen -- as my number -- anyway...``_ His eyes broke away from the child to the number embed upon his right wrist.

 _``Not your number, sweetie,``_  He heard a feminine elderly voice call out. His eyes locked onto an elderly woman, nothing but wrinkles and gray hair, but she carried this genuine smile that could make anyone feel innocent and bright. `` _What is your name? It's silly how we are branded by numbers.``_

Hesitation leaked from his eyes. His lips opened but he couldn't find his voice to speak it. 

 _``...Prompto.``_ He said.

_``Prompto Argentum.``_

* * *

**A month later...**

* * *

 

He remembers it like it was yesterday. Although the memory was a month ago. He never did get to see the child or the old woman again. It was as if they were ghosts, vanishing so quickly within time.

A careful hand gingerly stroked the leaves of a tall plant. Its leaves were a luscious green that represented spring at its finest. The pedals were painted lavender as were the delectable fragrance it carried. Prompto could feel the small fibers from the plant tickling his thumb as he mercifully ran his frail fingers through the texture. To the side of where he sat, a bucket of water rested there. A used watering bucket.

 _``Looks like you could use some water, little buddy.``_ He spoke with care.

He wrapped his fingers around the handle and proceeded to use it on the plant, the drops twinkling down from the bucket and onto its delicate stem to the dirt.

The dirt drank in the water rather hastily. Prompto's genuine eyes traveled to the garden of flowers around him. `` _I sure do have a lot of work to do!``_  He chuckled softly. This was where he resided from now on. In the back of a slave shop just waiting to be bought. But that doesn't take away his privileges for caring for the garden that sprouted there. There were splotches of colors painted all around, the garden breathed of life at every inch and every corner of it. There were walls crafted by what seemed of rock or stone surrounding the garden. It was a whole field, so close to looking like a small cooped up prairie.

There were so many flowers and bright colors exposed all around him and he was just in the center watering one specific flower. Back to the walls, no one could jump the wall nor really climb from the other side of it unless they're some superhuman or someone forgot to move their cargo and climbed it over the wall. There were fine and big bushy bushes lined by each wall.

The walls were chipped, dulled down and not very sturdy. Despite its rich tan rocky color, the place he was in  _is indeed_  hell.

His chains clanked against each other loudly reminding him that he was still trapped here; in this _hell_. They were trapping his ankles and his wrists. He could stretch his arms as high as he could, but that's only how far his arms could go since they were connected to his ankle cuffs. Not only that, but an iron ball as big as a grapefruit would continuously prohibit him from moving around a lot. It was an inhibitor and he hated it.

The constant need to be free--bruises aching, gnawing beneath the iron cuffs on his skin. They hurt.

His eyes narrowed in disgust and hurt. Long blond lashes cast a faint shadow above his freckled cheekbones. Anxiously, he bit the bottom of his lip before fluttering open those gorgeous eyes of an ocean.

Tugging his shorts upward, the delicate blond rose from the ground, water bucket still within his grasp.

He walked to every frail plant despite the extra weight weighing him down from his ankles. The sun was beaming down intensely. It was hotter than a desert.

Sweat drenched his forehead and he wiped it from his brow. The ball of light hung high and mighty within the sky, its light touching almost everything and barely leaving shade. It was like that common hot day that usually happens once a week or during a certain season, there were no clouds that swam in the sky above, there was barely any wind tickling his skin.

Examining the floral paradise, It seemed the whole field of flowers received their full meal of water from how lively and full of color they emitted.

`` _And that's that.``_

He dragged himself over to what seemed to be a rack and placed the bucket back to its normal position.

Upon seeing the gate, he wished he could stay in the floral wonderland a bit longer.

"Seventeen!!"

Prompto turned to the calling instantly. There, appeared a rather unappealing man standing there. A scruffy beard with little hair to cover his scalp at all. He was a big, burly man. Judging by the look on his face, his bushy eyebrows were knitted into annoyance rather than of mercy.

"So ya think you can just waltz off into your little flower happy-wonderland over here??" He sent out a disturbing growl, gritting his teeth.

Prompto's eyes were lost and confused as he just stood there rather stunned. The man stomped over, trampling the many flowers within his wake, to the frail slave and captured his cuffed wrist while using his other meaty hand to yank on the chains ruthlessly. Prompto jolted down with a weak gasp.

He was taller, much, much taller than the blond that he towered over him.

Those beefy hands pulled him so far over that he stumbled halfway below the man's waist. "Stay in your place, rat!"

 _``W-wait-- hey! I-I don't understand what you're saying for the millionth time!``_  

He rasped out in his native tongue. All the pieces he could place together were  _'rat_ _' 'seventeen'_ and ' _place'._ There were other words he knew but it didn't seem like the right moment to bring it up.

The bearded man snatched at his chains again, pulling him even harder. "What was that? Can't understand your rubbish language!" A loud guffaw ripped from his mouth, it was humiliating.

"Y'know," he said, drawing the  _'_ _ra_ _t'_  so close to his face that they were almost touching noses. "you'll always be a trashy, good-for-nothin' rat.  _Always._ "

The last word left a shudder crawling up his spine. The fear glossed his pure blue eyes before the man sent a strong force into him, shoving him away. The force was so strong that he fell flat on his side, a grunt ripped from his mouth as he rammed into the ground, his arm supporting his weight. Dark eyes beamed with disgust down upon him and he could  _feel_ it.

"I don't understand why flower-boy here loves it out in this dump."

He rammed his boot deep within several flowers. Prompto watched them weep and shrivel up beneath the man's dirty boot; the petals wilting off and the stem of the many flowers shrinking up like broken wiring. "Nice flowers you got there..." A sickening purr slid off his lips.

There was hatred and fear within those eyes as he watched the man come closer and he could feel the small hairs on his neck stick up. "The fuck 're you lookin' at??" He growled, instantly grabbing a hand full of chains again.

They yanked Prompto from the ground and through him forward, his legs barely able to sustain the force so he stumbles and tramples against his own feet. "Get back inside you fuckin' rat!" He hollered so loud at the young man that he immediately picked himself back up and scampered back inside the shop. The man letting out a booming laughter as he watching his little  _rat_ scramble to his bare feet and take off.

No longer hearing the chiming of laughter, he let a sigh of relief flow from his nostrils.

The insides were of a pale rose color as the flooring was just plain old brown wood. Candles hung from the walls, the fire barely even lighting an inch of the room.

It was somewhat faintly dark that resonated a faint orange light. From the front door, the first thing you could see was the stand (or bar) of where the owner of the shop resided. The beefy fucker from earlier would be just standing there and waiting for wealthy slave-owners to come into his shop and purchase innocent lives. To the side, there was another hall but it led to the the outside pen house that held other chained up individuals.

They were held in there like livestock within a pen. And then there were people who were stuck in the front for display. Their faces were of glum, sadness, despair, agony. They didn't want to be there. They would be either sitting or standing up, still chained to their poles.

It was a mad house.

It made the nausea swirl within the back of his throat.

The place was a mess as he could see the vases had been tipped from their stools and some candle holders had been skewed to the side all messily. The Argentum blew a puff of irritation, a chagrin face.

_``Am I some sort of maid for this hell-hole...?``_

He proceeded towards the vase that laid on its side. Extending his arms forward and lifting the heavy artifact, he angled it back to standing right back up. Done with the vase, he turned over to continue tending to the mess until his eyes locked with a very slim girl standing next to him. She had been one of the slaves put up on display because her chains were not only placed on a pole, but her cuff was sickeningly around her neck.

Her hair only came to the nape of her neck or rather stopped an inch above her shoulders, a surreal passionate brown was the color of her eyes. Her cloak looked more clean than the others. It wrapped around her waist like a nightgown and the straps were healthy upon her shoulders. However, those glossy eyes of chocolate bled with despair and anguish. His actions stopped when she finally made eye contact with him; he didn't know what to say or do.

`` _...Hey_ ,`` He said sheepishly. `` _Are you okay?``_

A look of uncertainty dashed from her eyes. `` _I guess you can't understand me...``_  A saddened shrug. Suddenly, she brought her head down into a nod.

 _``Actually, I can._   _``_

_``But only... little?``_

She tried her best to speak through her failing accent. Even so, it was still great for someone to understand him. `` _Thank you. I'm fine.``_ She said through a genuine smile. It was as if Prompto had cheered her day up because through those eyes was a happy smile and her teeth actually shined. It was great to hear that.

The front door of the shop was pushed open with a squeak startling both Prompto and the girl. Stumbling through the shop was a man with wild auburn hair that looked of a lion's unkempt mane.

It was a spicy auburn color with rich strands, his jaw line was stern with a scruffy beard forming on it. It was hard to see his eyes through the hat that shielded them with shade. This man looked like an ordinary beggar with multiple layers that it was pure blasphemy to wear such clothing in ridiculously hot weather like the one they were having.

Every step he took made the floor shake, every second he passed from the door he emitted a dangerous aura that made Prompto stammer.

_'Bad news. Bad news.'_

The man came to an abrupt halt at the front desk, his hidden eyes meeting with the bastard at the front.

"Good day to you, sir." His voice was of thick velvet. "It appears I've stumbled within something that has caught my eye." He said through a purr.

The bearded shop-owner smirked. "Yeah? I'm guessin' you're a slave-owner?" The smirk upon the auburn haired man grew suddenly but was softened to look more genuine. "I wouldn't only say that." The stranger tipped his hat. "I'm merely here to examine the prized possessions you eagerly are displaying."

The owner just muttered an 'okay' with a toxic smirk recoiling his chappy lips. The man, ever so tall and coated in layers of black, tread across the room with heavy boots clanking upon the old wood. His eyes were still concealed, though Prompto, any other slave really, could feel those dangerous lustful eyes even if he only looked near them. The wooden floor ached beneath the man's weight as did he tilt his head high up to examine the captured slaves. Jolting a smile, the danger lurking man twirled on his heel to capture their features within his own vision. Small female, orange hair. Tall male, hair that rooted some gray strands.

With one whirl around to the scruffy bearded man in the front, a grin couldn't help but slither on his frown-lines. "Many of much to choose from."

"I do have my talents of rallyin' up the best. If ya know wha' I mean."

"Yes yes, though," Amber eyes glowed with malicious narcissism, "you might as well have picked a handsome few from the importing dock." The bearded man blinked before parting crusted lips into a shied cackle. "Yeah yeah..." A hand came up to cox the back of his bald head. (The importing docks in the Docking District which is where the hell started-- is where they ship the slaves to for either equal trading or to smuggle innocent lives to become slaves, however most of them start out having already been a slave way before they were transported.

Shifting his boots across the floor, the wild-haired man caught a specific brown haired girl jolt. Eyes now revealed, they were of a fiery gold with the intent of malice, the leathery grin turned into a disturbing smile that even tore away at Prompto. Looking over at her, her eyes were stricken with anxiety and fear.

He turned to her, slowly coming closer. Every second that passed felt like an eternity. Every step that he took left her leaning back. "At last, it's good to see you again dear!"

"How's your dear brother?"

Disgust flared through her pupils. "Oh~ He must be so very worried about you! You must be missing your precious kin, aren't I right," He drew closer almost closing the distance between the two, a hand reaching and capturing her chin, forcing her innocent chocolate eyes to lock with his golden. "Iris?"

She broke away from the hold like it burned her, eyes gleaming with hatred at the man. Breaking away from the girl, he exchanged looks with a familiar freckled boy knelt to the ground by the girl. Prompto felt the floor freeze and he was stuck there like a statue. Getting a perfect glance at the man's structure, he had a strong jawline and eyes piercing maliciously like a snake's. The void that filled Prompto's heart was challenged with tension and every second that passed made it even harder for him to breathe.

He smiled though through that smile Prompto could feel that it carried nothing but trouble, nothing but danger and he hated the fact that a man like this was staring him down like this. A chill crawled up his spine like a spider.

It felt like an eternity before the man broke his gaze and headed for the front door, stopping halfway. "Oh, and do care to tend to your slaves' mobility." He purred with a creamy masculine voice. "You wouldn't want them to run around about freely. That would prove to be a rather undesired problem." And with a push of the door, the man completely disappeared into the void of the outside. Looking now, the rich orange glow gave away that it was already sunset.

How could time have passed by so fast?

Having felt glued to the floor, Prompto found himself and woke out of his thoughts, rising from the ground rather with haste with his eyes never leaving the door the strange man had came and went through. The tension hung within the air and he could feel the unease from every individual in there. He looked up at the girl-- which he could gather was named  _'Iris_ _'_ \-- who exchanged a glare with him but still couldn't shake off the stiffening feeling from her shoulders.

Hours and hours passed until night had finally taken a hold of the sky. It felt like it was just a minute ago that such a scenario happened. _'_ _Who could he have been? Was the girl someone important to him? He looked at me like he **knew** me.'_ The thoughts surged through constantly.

He already ate earlier which only gave him a half-cooked potato and he could find his own source of water. Judging by the looks, the man was already wrapping up by stepping over to the front wooden door and shutting down the latch to the door. He rallied up the rest of the slaves at the front, took them by the chains and led them into the one hall with a door leading to the outside that had pens where every slave were forced to sleep.

Prompto could still see Iris among the slaves-- her stopping to glance at him and smile before she was furiously yanked forward by her chains, the cuff around her neck choking her. Disgust filled the edges of his bosom. Prompto waited for the man to lock them up. Though, the bearded bastard reeked of alcohol that he even stumbled from every step. He must've gotten drunk for the hundredth time by how flushed his face was. He was a heavy drinker that resided at the front of the shop.

He through all of them inside their pens and locked the hatches. It was the door that led to the outside where there were pens that looked like the ones that chocobos were meant to be kept in. The man yanked their chains one by one, throwing either one or two together within each pen. He was the roughest with Iris-- raggedly shoving her into the pen until she slammed into the wall and shutting the hatch with a loud  _SLAM_. She rose to the bars and wrapped her hands around the splintering wooded bars.

They all were placed in there like cattle. Prompto being dragged into one with the man saying "Get the fuck in there!" and roughly shutting his hatch.

It was a rough landing that he'd rather not have to go through for the hundredth time. Yet, it has been happening for the passed month that he should be used to it.

An hour had already passed and the owner had returned back to his post but was leaning against the counter trying not to fall asleep. An hour --guessing by how long it felt and how dark the sky was already -- had passed and Prompto lurked from his pen like a cautious ghost. Carefully, as quiet as he could manage, he slipped a small length of his chains through the bars until they stooped down low to the hatch's handle.

The metallic chains letting out small cries whenever he moved them.

`` _...Come on.``_

 He whispered quietly as he never took his pupils off of the latch he was so close of reaching. The chains hooked on to the latch which earned a small sigh of happiness before he tugged them up. `` _Alright! That's what I'm talkin' about!``_

The wooden latch slid across the pen's door before fully opening it. The door slid open revealing the outside area. Too bad there was a fence that kept him from escaping. The moon was smiling down upon the atmosphere as stars lined the sky like a fine sea; a glowing masterpiece. He could even feel the night breathing softly. There were finally clouds within the sky that draped over the moon carefully, the moon's light still shining passed the translucent puffs.

Slowly shifting to his feet, he could hear the silent snores of the slaves in the pens next to him. He would do this almost frequently-- no, might as well be every night whenever he's up to it or if the bastard wasn't in the front completely awake. Sneaking across with steps that were so light that not even a wolf could hear, he made inside to the door that led to the garden out in the back. Anxiously chewing on his lip hoping that he wasn't too loud, he began pushing open the door, praying to the gods that it didn't let out a loud painful shriek that would wake the bastard up. The door only squeaked and that was it.

There it was.

The many different colors breathed of life and even more so when the moon gifted the place with its fluorescent light.

 _"Here we go...!"_ He made sure the metal ball didn't hit anything either, so he held on tightly with it. Until he was completely outside, he slowly pressed his frail fingers upon the wretched door gingerly, making sure just a small crack was present so that he could open the door with ease and make it back without having to make even more noise.

Prompto paced over the flowers lightly hoping that he didn't hurt any in the process, following the small dirt path to the flowers around the middle but still close to the wall that faced him. It was like being encased within a box of flowers but still being very pleasant.

Finally arriving, Prompto knelt down on the ground full of flowers and meeting with the many petals of blue. Blue, white, purple, red, yellow-- you name it.  _"Hey, there little guys. I'm back again_ _._ _"_ A sheepish smile.

 _"Today was another shitty day._ _"_ Prompto slid a hand through his golden locks that rested in his face, brushing the many strands out of his face and some behind his ear. The wind pranced around making the flowers shudder and sway together. A very chilly wind but it wasn't minded because it actually felt good on his skin. The moon bathed him in light and the wind cuddled him with a sensation of tranquility. 

He began softly humming as he ran his hand through the texture of the fuzzy petals, nuzzling it through his fingers. Nothing could come in between this moment of calming! Sluggishly, Prompto lifted his head up as he began hearing things.

Hearing  _voices_.

It was subtle. They sounded angry and out of breath; a group of what seemed to be of males shouting things.

"Get your ass back here pretty boy!!" He heard one bark out. Whoever they were chasing, it was causing a commotion.

His blue eyes zoomed around to where the voices were coming from, even turning his torso in the direction. It sounded like it was coming from all around--left, right, even the front. The walls kept whoever out but Prompto found himself caught in curiosity.  _"_ There he is! Catch him!" The voice yelled even louder. Then he heard it.

Boots clinging onto solid rock and hands slamming onto a hard surface.

"Shit!"

Before he could even react, a loud rustle of leaves and bushes accompanied with a _THUD!'_   from behind him startled him. A young man fell from the top of the wall, fell and slammed into the bushes within the garden by the wall. The young man sucked in a rather painful breath-- "...Agh... dammit! _"_ The stranger rested on the bushes with a face twisted in agony.

It startled Prompto so much that he rose from the ground at the surprise.

This was no ordinary person.

Laying there, the stranger made no effort to move which gave Prompto the impression that he must have been gravely hurt.

His bare feet shyly lead him to the hurt individual, eyes wavering. The closer he got, the more he could make out of the stranger. Raven black hair as dark as night messily sprawled across his head but the bangs were neat across his face. A somewhat masculine jawline still developing. A common but fancy shirt that laced his torso, black dress pants that hugged at his hips and one of the most fanciest boots he has ever seen. A belt with a golden rim outlined his belt like he was royalty. Whoever he was, he was in bad condition.

The side of his topping was scratched real bad by what looked like a blade cut through. Crimson liquid only lapped at the edges of his little-exposed skin from the wound.  _Blood._  

Panic began to blossom within Prompto until he saw those narrowed eyes flutter open.

Beneath those long lashes were royal blue irises that held the stars within them.

Their eyes met finally. Blue to blue.

"...Who are you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is coming, I'm just being lazy. Lemme know what ya think of it so far!


	2. Leaping Into A Pit of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an ordinary day for the prince until he finds himself leaping into a world of trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness! :OO Thank you guys so much for those reviews!! ;o; It was only the first chapter and I'm getting so much love... It's kind of embarrassing to admit now, but I had the worst time posting this story because I have really bad anxiety and depression that I've been diagnosed with. So when I was posting it for the first time here, I was like "hhhHHHHHNNNNNNNO ONE WILL LIKE IT WHAT AM I DOING?!" But that's all in the past.
> 
> Thank you so much--really! Like I'm really happy that not just a small amount, but rather many of you are loving it only by the first chapter! I'll try to get this story moving along quite faster now! :'D
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

****Fluttering open his navy eyes, the first thing that hit his senses was the blinding lights that poured in through the enormous window to his right. The room was lit with pure white light that matched the perfectly structured white marble flooring, cobblestone walls of a pale silver color, the drapes were even a pale white but carried a tint of rouge with it. The prince stirred within his bed. It was way too comfortable like sleeping on a cloud and letting it take you so far away you didn't have to worry about any problems.

The gigantic palace door that led to his room peaked open revealing a rather intelligent looking man with spectacles lined at the bridge of his nose. "Your Highness," He said, handsome green eyes flashing ever so. "Your Highness, please do wake up." He repeated again this time approaching the drapes that flowed from the window. "It has passed your curfew. Need I say that you shouldn't be here slumbering any longer?"

The man was dressed incredibly neatly. A dark smoky dress shirt that was effortlessly wrapped around his torso elegantly while black dress pants lined his legs. A golden rimmed belt that carried two daggers on each side of his hips and dress shoes to complete the look. His gloved hands reached for the curtains and separated them making the light flood the entire room. It blazed onto the prince's pale face and he recoiled with a grunt of ignorance. "Give me five more minutes, Specs..." He grumbled groggily as he fled under his covers from the light.

The sandy haired man stared with a gaze only a mother would give after she would tell her child to get their ass out of the bed for the thousandth time. "Noct,"

"Noct," He repeated.

" _Noctis_."

The lump under the covers growled before rising his head first from the dark pure smoky covers. "You really won't leave me alone will you, Ignis?"

The man known as Ignis blinked. "Forgive me Your Highness, but not a chance." He nodded into a smile. "You must remember, training is prominent and so is the act of waking up." He spread the curtains even farther until they lined flatly on the sides of the window. Through the window was the perfect view of the forest that lurked outside of the castle and some part of the kingdom. It was a beautiful site, on fit for royalty.

Turning back to the lazy sack of potatoes still in bed, he stretches his arms way up into the air hearing a joint or two crack.

Still groggily, the prince yawned. "So does that mean I get a free day until evening?" Blue eyes narrowed lazily. "Don't get carried away now. There is still much to be done."

Ignis turned to Noctis. "I only ask that I don't resort to repeating myself, Noct."

The prince sighed. When Ignis is always this impatient, he'll keep nagging like an angry mother until you finally do it. "Alright alrgiht, I'm up..." The raven groaned, throwing the silky covers away from him and swinging his legs off of the side of the bed. Only looking to his left where a giant black wardrobe was placed, he walked over to it and opened it rather sluggishly.

"I see you're getting ready. I'll leave until you're properly dressed within appropriate attire." Ignis adjusted his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before turning on his heel and taking his exit.

Once gone, Noctis sighed. "Another day of being royalty I guess..."

The wardrobe was filled with clothing of all types of textures: silk, soft, fur, leather, fabric, cloth, lithe-- it was all contained within that enormous thing you call a closet full of clothes. Running a hand through the fabric of every topping, he stopped at a specific fabric and examined it. "...Maybe this one?" He questioned as he removed it from the hanger within his closet. Once in his hands, he looked at it from all the angles he could possibly look from before tossing it on the bed with an irritated sigh.

The dress shirt was navy with a fine line of gold outlining the rim of the top and a gold rim trailing down the button line. The buttons were black and the print the dress shirt had were floral with an even darker shade of navy. The dress pants he picked out were just regular black pants that had gold studs rimming the belt and even on the pants from hip to hip. Regular dress shoes that were polished to the touch.

Today was going to be a long day despite him not wanting to even start it. He began to undress, starting with his shirt and so on.

Looking into the mirror, the outfit suited him more than it was meant to, something a person of royalty and wealth should wear and he looked remarkable in it! Too bad it  _'wasn't his style'_.

Heading over to the door, his hand found the diamond hilt of the knob and twisted it open rather sheepishly. He noticed Ignis was still around but just waiting patiently by his door. Green eyes flickered over to the raven only to twitch and a frown form on the sandy haired man's features. "By the Six, Noct..." He sighed into an audible chuckle while pinching the bridge of his nose. His hair was a mess--it was all over his head like a fuzzy puffball. Like he had a black chocobo nestling on his head.

Impatiently, Ignis grabbed Noctis' arm and dragged him straight back into his room to the mirror net to the black wardrobe. He headed over to the drawer and grabbed a comb that rested there. "Please keep slight of the carelessness." He rasped while raking the raven's hair harshly. "E-Easy there Specs!!" Noct flailed. He just kept on raking and raking his scalp until it might as well have bruised red. "Ow--hey, hey! I get it already!" The raven wined as he swatted the rough hand away. His blue eyes narrowed into a bothered expression, him taking the comb from Ignis' hand and tidying up his messy strands himself. "Not so rough."

"Apologies."

As he combed his strands to a better look, Ignis left the room. Noctis got all ready for the second time but his hair was still a bit messy. Ignis just let it slide even though it was ridiculous for a prince to go unattended. He made his bed up, Ignis still being a stickler and fixing his buttons, the room was clean; they were ready to go.

As they walked down the corridor decorated in nothing but marble and fancy chandeliers, there awaited a fairly toned man of chestnut hair, uniform of black and gold. His eyes were of a piercing tundras; the lightest shade of blue anyone could possibly see. A fine line of hair around his jawline forming a very clean beard.

His lips curled into a grin at the sight of the prince. "I would say 'Good morning to you, Prince Noctis," -- He said through a masculine voice --  "but you still look like you're gonna fall asleep." Noctis gave a straight face. "Yup. And you can thank Ignis over here for helping with that." He looked at Ignis then back to the man with a smile. "Good morning to you too, Cor."

The man reflected the smile, legs moving to the side of the door and opening it. "Wish I could join but I've got some training in mind." 

And with that, Cor was already closing the door after they walked past it. "Don't forget to be careful now, Noctis." He muttered loud enough for the prince to hear. "Yeah yeah, I gotcha." Was all he heard before finally sealing the door. Their next stop was to the outside. No matter how many times Iggy protested, Noct just slid it off to the side and assured that they were just going on for a quick stroll around the town.

That would just be it. Nothing else, nothing more. To be fairly honest, he just wanted to get his ass off of training for the day.

* * *

Humbly stepping out from the castle doors, he inhaled a vastly big amount of air and exhaling. Right before the gates was a stone architecture of a woman of luscious braided hair that trailed over her shoulders all the way to the bottom of the fountain where the water rested. There were four other figures of the same model but all circling around the fountain. The expression on her face was one of complete respite; calming. The middle one seemed to be holding something within her two small hands; a ball. The water seemed to be spraying from her hands where the ball was but her closed eyes were also leaking as if she was crying. It was said that this fountain represented one of their Astrals: Shiva. It was most likely certain that the ball she held within her hands close to her chest was a soul; something that she has to guard with her life.

The gates to the castle opened and he decided to take a walk instead of riding a feathery stead. The myriad buildings of stone and hardened clay roofs were the first thing his eyes set on right after the black barred gate. There were tall tree-like bushes in the shape of squares lining the path outward and as soon as you passed the throng of them was the city down below. The castle was built on a hill and it was looming over the city like it was the kingdom's guardian.

Ignis trailed behind him like a magnet.

"We'll head down and be back before you know it."

"I hope so. Let us carry on."

The two had already found themselves at the streets of the city rather quickly. It was a terrain filled with finely cut stone and cobblestone pillars. Large buildings that stood as tall as a two-story, stairs leading to different parts of the city, unexplored alleys that lurked with nothing but shadow. The floor was complete cobblestone, almost like it was Lestallum. However as they turned the next street, their eyes met with the myriads of people swarming the market place. There, another fountain was right in the middle of the market.

Huts adjacent to sheds all having a layer or covering over their shop's booth. There were mainly women that worked by the booths with their hair wrapped inside a scarf and wore plain old citizen fatigues. So many different voices and conversations were being heard that it caused a swarm of voices, even shop-keepers rallying up customers by shouting.

"It's rather noisy today nonetheless." He heard Ignis mutter.

"You can blame me all you want if we ever get stuck out here." He gave a tired smile. Ignis literally looked like he was disinterested with being out here in the first place.

It was hard to keep a straight confident face with the many crowds of people around that you might as well get lost.

Through the path that was still crowded with men and women, the townsfolk selling from their booths couldn't help but perk their eyes up at the passing prince and sent greetings and waves with cheerful faces his way. Noctis waved back with a timid gesture, he may be used to having millions of eyes on him but he could never indulge in it. He'd rather shy away.

He heard a wise feminine voice, "Prince Noctis!" She called while waving. It was a fairly middle-aged woman with dull chestnut hair, nappy and curly to the beginning of her back; just below the nape of her neck. Her face had very noticeable frown lines depicting of her old age and her eyes looked tired or that she worked far too much, but they were of a heather blue.

If he wasn't in public he would've sighed but he still made his way over to the woman and her booth. "I apologize for halting your walk-" She reached behind her stand, "-but I must gift you with this! Please, take it."

Pulling out a wheat basket the size of a grocery bag, she smiled with chastity slipping through her innocent eyes. "I pray this be of great use to you!" The basket held baked goods like bread with some fruits to the side of it; the smell hitting his nostrils made him perk up almost making his mouth water. His mouth opened letting out an audible gasp of pleasing.

I mean, he was the prince. He got presents all of the time whether it was certain foods to weaponry and armor. It wasn't that he wasn't used to the gift but rather that it carried a cinnamon smell.

Before he could even grasp the back and utter a heartful 'Thank you', a hand reached into his vision and took the basket.

" _I'll_ be taking those,"

Angling his head around--wait... this person wasn't the same height as he was, he was far more bigger. Noctis was facing a broad chest before his eyes elevated up until he met with passionate eyes of amber with a scar stretching across the left side of the man's face from his forehead straight down to his jaw. Hair as wild as an outsider's and a surpreme tan coating his skin. He was fairly a big man.

"'Sup guys." His rough-to-the-edge voice melted their ears.

Ignis adjusted his specs giving the man a smile. "Nice to see you too, Gladio." 

"Don't startle me like that." The raven sighed, eyes glaring down into disappointment. "What, did I scare the mighty prince or somethin'?" He grinned with a wicked smile.

Noctis scoffed a quiet "Yeah right." While breaking his azure eyes away from the giant.

Gladio held the basket within one hand while patting Noctis on the back, "Glad to see ya, Noct." Now getting a better glance at him, he was within his regular outfit that consisted of a black coat that trailed all the way to his kneecaps and a blade strapped onto his back. A belt hung at his hips rather messily: It was diagonal, like it was neatly buckled on one end but when it trailed to the other side of his hip it looked jagged below his hip, long white pants and hard-on black boots covered in dirt. You could tell that he was out traveling but must've stumbled within the city for a trip.

"My goodness! If it isn't Gladiolus! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The woman jumped back into their conversation, slowly bowing. "It's no prob, thank you miss." He smiled at her before gesturing a hand over to the two, "Well? Aren't you guys gonna get goin' or what?" Ignis looked at Gladio. "I'm supposing you're resorting to tagging along with us?"

"Why not? I'm in town today, might as well. Besides, you know you miss me Iggy!"

"Can't seem to argue there," Ignis scent a very pleasant smile towards the man. But within those serious green eyes were _longing_...

"I don't seem to have a problem with it either. Come on big guy." The blue eyed male thanked the woman kindly before jogging ahead of Gladio, Ignis front and center by his side. They still made their way through the crowd of people who still kept waving within his wake. "So, mind telling me where you've been all this time?" He looked back at the broad man as he continued, "Only out exploring for two days. Not much of a problem if you ask me. You missed me?"

"Not a chance."

Gladio grumbled into a noticeable chuckle, same with Noctis. Guardian took one of the baked goods from the basket and started munching off of it. "This is actually pretty good."

"You do know those are supposed to be  _mine,_ right?"

"But the prince is so kindly sharing them with his sworn Sword and Shield."

"In your dreams: more like you stole them." Noctis smiled, "Give me one." He reached into the basket, took one and gave it a try. The sensation it gave off was very creamy and filled with sugary cinnamon! "Woah, you weren't kidding." Noctis said baffled while taking bites off of it now. "Told ya."

"Need I remind you that since Gladio has returned we can get back with your training, Noct?"

The prince almost stumbled within his tracks. He slowly began pacing faster. "I really,  _really_ , don't want to train today, Ignis..."

"No arguments. You're the Crown Prince. I suggest that we head back now."

The black haired boy sighed, nostrils flaring with a grunt. Gladio suddenly spoke up. "Hey now Iggy, don't push him too hard. We have the whole day. Why not try exploring some more than just being a stickler to the rules?"

Ignis dragged his everlasting emerald eyes to the giant. "I'm not saying it's a problem, I'd merely rather have the prince see to more important matters." Gladiolus snorted. "But he technically is by just walking around the place. 'Gotta protect the people from monsters and daemons!' It's his job right?" And he laughed while patting Ignis on the back. Ignis didn't seem to mind but you could tell he had that _Why-do-I-hang-around-such-individuals?'_ look on his face.

"Have a piece of this bun. You'll feel better about it Iggy." Gladio smiled, even those gorgeous amber eyes illuminated.

 _Too bad he's too clueless.._ _._

They walked much further through the streets and running into children playing upon the streets. The stone was hard against their feet and the air breathed of a fresh new beginning. The further they walked, the more remarks and smirks they sent off to each other. It was such a nice day that even one of the kids being clumsy ran front of the trio and tripped upon the concrete, the kid squealing when he collided onto the hard surface. Noctis helped the kid up and just like that, the kid thanking him with the stars shining inside of their eyes.

More remarks, more comments.

A bright sunny day with the millions of lives just enjoying their time around the city.

It wasn't until a blood-curdling screech sent them all into recoil.

"Stop!! Thief!"

Before they could even process what was happening, a rather rugged looking man bolted through the streets knocking over anyone or anything he could to escape the certain handful of people hunting him down. He was carrying what seemed to be fruits and jewelry of some sort; a pearl necklace? The stranger took a sharp jagged turn into an alley and disappearing within it. "There's something to look forward to." Noctis heard Gladio speak up. "It's best if we leave this situation up to the guards. They should be here any momen--"

When Ignis turned around his green eyes couldn't spot Noctis. "Noct?? Noctis!" He called out. Gladio ended up looking around himself since he appeared to notice. "You don't think..."

"Oh by the six..."

* * *

 His lungs burned from the chill air but his speed was gaining.

"HEY! Wait!" Noctis hollered at the thief but that only made the guy run even faster. "Dammit!" The prince picked up his pace and sprinted on after his prey like a cheetah ready to dine. Every step he took he could feel the vibrations underneath his heel, the breath that continuously burned through his lungs every breath he inhaled and exhaled. His blood was rushing with adrenaline and he could feel the fire burn within him. Burning within him for that goal.

To catch that thief!

Now right behind the man-- if he had a tail Noctis was certain he would have been able to grab it-- grabbed the shirt of the stranger and hauled him back. "Fuck off!!" The guy hissed as he sent a ruthless jab into Noctis' gut. The prince keeled over but still gained composure by still clenching the shirt and hauling him over. Both of them fell over and the goods fell onto the ground. The man looked straight at Noctis. "The prince??" He growled.

"Of course... Just my luck!" He grumbled before scattering to his feet. But Noctis was quicker and had already gathered the scattered ingredients on the floor.

"Fuck! Just you wait princy-boy, I'll come back for your ass!"

And he was gone.

Noctis regained himself from slouching any further and turned around to see Ignis and Gladiolus pacing over. "The hell's wrong with you? You can't go charging in like that without us."

"Gladio's right, you could've suffered injuries that we might have not been aware of." Their faces were twisted with annoyance and worry. "Relax, I'm fine. But whatever that guy was goin' for, I got it back." He said while holding back the stolen fruits and the pearl necklace. "So we're just gonna drop it like it's nothing?"

"As much as I loathe the idea, he's safe for now. We'll talk about this later."

"We better." The swirn Guardian snarled under his husky voice.

They returned to the person who had sent the distress call and gave them back their stolen goods. It would've been a normal day if some little thief didn't ruin their time off.

It was already approaching late afternoon, the sun was on its way to hiding over the horizon but only by a long shot. It wasn't just about to, but they knew it was going to set soon. This made Noctis agree to Ignis' terms and return home with Gladio's ass finally coming back.

* * *

Upon a throne, the man of nobility sat there with a glum expression. Frown lines stretched even further than normal into a scowl. King Regis was displeased. Very displeased. A Kingsglaive knight stood by the King and on the other side was Cor. Nyx was his name.

"It is quite the surprise that a man such as yourself agreed to engage in speech with me, Your Highness." A masculine voice chimed in amusement, eyes of amber locked onto the king's navy ones. He brought himself in to a solemn bow before the king of Lucis. The hall was empty but the two of them, the marble floor glossy enough to reflect both of their figures upon it like a mirror. The pillars stood tall and threatening-- truly a palace worthy of royalty.

"Please, do not lavish my time, chancellor." Regis spoke through thin lips. The chancellor rose upward, straightening and eyeing the man across from up the stairs. "Don't worry, I don't mean to; that would be quite unsavory."

"Spare me." The king firmly said as he grimaced at the snickering jester below.

The sun was already beginning to set outdoors from how the dim blue-green light leaked through the windows of the throne room.

"I am merely here to discuss a fair trade of sorts." The chancellor, having strands of violet and burgundy, grinned at the king. "You already know we have established the arranged marriage of young Lady Lunafreya and the Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, so I'll make this brief." The man stood with wicked eyes. "You've agreed to the terms of once that this carries out, both Niflheim and Insomnia will forge a bond together, but who can truly say that will be the final outcome?"

He knew what he meant. That once this refuge would be over, they'd still be on toxic terms; they'll still dislike each other. What kind of treaty would this purpose of it would bring the country together but not the people or its economy?

"I've already expressed my alliance with the marriage. However, if you mean to tell me that my kingdom will still be overruled by the trafficking of innocent lives you downgrade side by side with ruthless wars, then what do I have to agree more to?" The king held wisdom within those orbs of solemn blue. He truly did not like where this was going. His son was engaged to their princess and that was that.

What more did this scandalous man rob from him?

"Both Lucis and Niflheim has lost much to count. We are in devastating odds." Regis tried to conclude, but hazel eyes grinned at him through slithery malice.

"Forgive me Your Highness, but don't you mean  _your_ country is in the hands of destruction?"

The chancellor continued on.

"Oh, you  _have_ lost so many different locations to the Niffs. Lucis is in a plate of crisis. Permit me to say the least." And he smiled. So smug, inhumanely like a snake.

Niflheim has been belittling and degrading the Lucii for countless years. This time, Lucis was losing and most of the territories that belonged to them: Cleigne, Duscae, parts of Leide, Tenebrae -- they are all taken over.

"You do know that most of Niflheim runs on the putrid lives of those you call  _innocent._ "

Cor interfered. "They aren't just trash you can stumble upon,  _heathen_ \--"

"Cor, please."

His face was twisted with anger and his eyes were narrowed into slits, they were glaring daggers of ice completely into that man's, if not already, cold heart. "I understand that I'm not very much fond of slaves myself, their stuck in an irreversible situation, a cycle in snide. I don't wish then near.Though I disagree that it should continue the way that you Niflheim persons execute it." The king glared at the chancellor below him.

"Of course, of course! Ah," The turned to his heel but stopped to turn his head halfway back to the king.

"Do remember we have more to discuss. I won't pry you from your time any longer." And just when he was already treading to the palace doors, they opened revealing the prince and his duo. The chancellor bowed for the dumbfounded boy before passing him and leaving.

Noctis looked confused. He waited for the man to leave before turning back to his father. "Dad?" He looked at his dad but Ignis was the first to utter a sentence. "Your Majesty, is everything quite all right?"

The king's face was of one's discomfort but he soon found his voice. "Certainly. We've just had _unwanted_ company."

"... _Unwanted_ huh?" Gladio stepped up, turning over to the door the chancellor passed through. "No need to worry Gladiolus. Just the _usual_."

Noctis sighed. "Right, the _usual_."

It was the fact that he  _knew_ that he was being engaged to Luna. They've discussed this before a week prior to today. He doesn't have a problem with it-- he loves Luna. He just wishes he had more time to act and give his own opinion before taking her as his bride.

They've met more than once. In fact, they have been close even after the attack in Tenebrae he was saved from. They've pressed against each other, skin warm and touch sincerely burning tender sensations across flesh. Some hugs, even the act of drowning in each other's eyes like the whole Galaxy swirled within them. Soft terse lips of a thin outline pressing against his cheek and whispering soft words.

It was so sudden; them to be married. They already held feelings, the same feeling of being linked and sharing that special feeling towards them. Luna was beautiful in his eyes.

It brought swarming heat through his chest. 

 _He wouldn't mind being by her side._ She was beautiful within his eyes. He could feel the love radiating off of her and he held feelings for the moon blessed woman too.

Seeing how the sun was now approaching dusk and slipping behind the now darkening horizon, Noctis decided to go train with Ignis and Gladio in the next room.

* * *

This wasn't going to cut it.

He waited until night until he began to undress into his regular black shirt and dress pants, though changing his dress shoes to polished boots. Training went okay; it felt anger fueled. Gladio was just his old self but still swung much harder than intended. He was always a hard hitter, but Noctis could guess with his whole heart what was still wrong with him.

 _Iris_.

The poor girl went missing five years ago and he's still never stopped looking for his little sister. Ignis felt as if he was lost within his own methods trying to calm down Gladio with matched steps. Overall, it wasn't bad. Just didn't sink in well at all. He just needed fresh air.

Sneaking out through the palace, the prince made sure no one was around when he slithered straight out. The guards out front couldn't see him and even if they could they wouldn't be able to catch the little speed demon. He successfully slipped through the palace doors and through a simple high-up window that was above a roof. He tried to land as soft as he could on the roof without sounding like an elephant crashing into a building. He then made it off of the roof and leaped off onto the grass finally, but he landed way too hard for it to be okay. He cursed softly before walking to the nearest gate to the outdoors.

The guards were present there of course but he found a way over the stone wall. He ran full speed at the wall, stepped his footing on the solid surface and pushed his legs to run up the wall. He made it across with ease and later found himself within the now dead streets. During the night, there was not a soul that seeked anywhere in the dark. Why? Witches and Warlocks of all kinds summoned Daemons into their world so now they run freely.

Though, Noctis was smoothly slipped into the streets of the city. "This is much better than being cooped up around those guys..." He sighed. There was nothing wrong with having Ignis, Gladio, Cor, Nyx or even his father. But he just needed -- craved -- to get fresh air.

As soon as the alleyway left him into a new part of the town that barely had any buildings and showed the more open forest, he heard multiple footsteps approaching his way. "Princie?" He heard one muse out. Turning around and finally getting a better glimpse, it was the same peasant from before but he was accompanied by two others that looked just as roughed up and dirty as he was.

They obviously meant trouble.

"Listen, I don't want to fight."

They looked at each other and laughed. "You don't have to fight! Just get your ass beat!" Typical bad guys encountering the protagonist sort of thing is what he thought. And it might as well have been that.

"Where are your buddies? Aren't they supposed to be here protecting you?"

"Who cares? Les' just get'em! Payback time!"

The first one rushing towards him so slow that Noctis could predict what he was going to do way before he would even strike. The guy raised a hand and sent a slow strike to the raven's left flank but was easily dodged. Noct easily slammed a knee into the guy's side and he fell with a grunt, wallowing in pain. The second guy came running around from behind and grabbed the back-hem of his black shirt and tugged him back. The stranger wrapped an arm around the prince's neck and caught him within a choke hold.

The third just walked with a rather rusted blade within his left hand. "We're not gonna kill you, but you're gonna wish you weren't so  _kingly,_ princy."

And just like that, the prince brought his head backwards and slammed into the face that belonged to the guy holding him. He let out a painful whine and as soon as the third one tried to slice with his knife, Noctis brought kicked his leg high and knocking the weapon out of the guy's hand.

The guy cursed when Noctis returned the blow with twirling into another kick. The hit blew the man away.

He didn't notice where the weapon went but soon found the first one holding the weapon and sending a slash into his left side. The blade whistled through the air as it cut through the fabric of his shirt and carving a disturbingly painful gash onto his side.  _Shit!_ He mentally growled.

The pain blossomed from just a small pinch to a burning sensation that consumed his whole half side. Staggering across his feet, Noctis took this chance to run. He hated the idea of fleeing-- he  _hated_ feeling so damn weak. The searing white pain was evident within those hurt blue eyes and he took the path of running away like a cowardly dog with his tail inbetween his legs.

"Get up! We gotta get aft'a him!"

He could feel that same sensation of air destroying his lungs with nothing but the cold burn and as much as he wished it was just like when he was running with purpose, this felt like he was running with disgust because  _he_ was the one being chased this time, not the prey...

Passing through multiple alleyways, the pain surged into a greater unimaginable sting and he couldn't shake it off; he started running jaggedly until he was limping for Gaia's sake. His pacing went from quick to painful steps of limping.

 _'Fuck... Fuck I messed up real badly this time--!'_ He ran with the thought burying it within his mind set.

Corner to corner, alley to alley, path to path-- every where he went felt like endless corridors within the night. They gained and gained and he was fleeing like a rabbit from wolves.

Running even further he could see the forest even closer now and the few buildings that accompany it. It wasn't until he finally escaped the accursed alley he was met with a tall wall to his side. "Get your ass back here pretty boy!!"

Not enough time to just sit there and process, he ran towards the wall. Before even getting to that point, he could swear he heard someone  _humming very faintly until it stopped._ It sounded so peaceful, so caring whoever was singing.

 _"_ There he is! Catch him!"

Not thinking anymore, he pressed his feet against the wall and ran up it like he did before at the castle gates. It was a pretty tall wall, but when his hands clamped onto the edge, he flipped himself over in a very off-footing way.

"Shit!" He called out before seeing the world in his eyes descend. He knew this landing was gonna hurt, he knew. He let his surroundings take over as the wind flew away from his while he fell backwards.

Before he knew it, he landed within a bed of a prickly mess. It hurt.

It hurt  _a lot_...

"...Agh... dammit!"

The bushes that he apparently crashed upon were stabbing his sides and it sent hell through his injured side. All hell bloomed at his sides and he could see the black splotches devour his vision ever so slowly.  _'How did I ever end up in this mess...?'_ He thought before letting his conscious slip away into nothing but black second after second.

Only a minute had passed but it felt like he was out for an eternity. His lungs were aching and he just let the sweat drip from his brow. As long as he was safe and near no one...

A rustling noise shifted within his ears and he fought the urge to flutter his long lashes open. Opening them through his now clearing vision, he could see something.

Up close and eyes now adjusted from the blackness that devoured his eyes, he met with surreal sky blue eyes that held the stars in them. They were looking at him-- sinking him into that endless sky within those orbs. They reminded him of Luna, the woman's lithe frame and the careful glare her eyes would soften -- the shade looked like the petals of sylleblossoms. He shifted in surprise but only to get shut off by the pain so he sat where he was.

Getting a better glimpse, the character had short blond hair with many strands draping over his right side, freckles that dusted the bridge of his nose to his cheeks; even visible on his shoulders. A top of white that went low to his thighs. Though, he couldn't see any lower because all he could see was the person's top view since he was still laying on the  _Oh-So-Comfortable-Pillows_ known as bushes. But what he _could_ see that he was surrounded by a crowd of  _flowers_.

It was a male and he was knelt to the ground to loom over Noctis' weak form. His eyes were confused-- worried. He would've thought that he scared the guy, but he then noticed the eyes weren't locked with his but onto his wound that leaked of crimson.

Noctis was frozen. The blond's gaze felt the same as Luna's with it's strong azure haze. But this.

This was stronger. They were concerned. Worried blues looking right back at him. It tugged at his heart wildly as he sat there like a statue in the bushes.

Their eyes met once again. He couldn't find his voice; Adam's apple bobbing from how much he was swallowing until he finally found his voice.

"...Who are you?" He asked the blond boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil' edit: Has anyone seen the anime Magi? If not, it's actually an anime worth watching! You can say that I based off the slave clothing that Morgiana wears from Magi is the closest to what the slaves wear. Prompto wears something similar, but not exactly, to Alibaba's clothing (Just google search it. :3)
> 
> If anyone has a problem imagining the city of Insomnia within this time line or how it looks, all you have to think of is just a very Medieval way OR it sort of looks like Hyrule from Twilight Princess (The Legend of Zelda)
> 
> End of this little edit c:
> 
> Let me know what you think so far! And still, thank you so much for those reviews. I treasure them greatly :')
> 
> And please tell me if I messed up anything. I get super pressured on those lmao


	3. Sympathy For The Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has fallen into an unexpected garden with pain still blooming in his side! Is this what was on the other side of the wall that awaited him?
> 
> He would've said this was bad if it wasn't for the pair of eyes that trapped him there with such care...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (3/2/17): Made some fanart. Enjoy kiddos XDD http://crystalblossom216.deviantart.com/art/Sympathy-For-The-Innocent-666798494
> 
> The rest I want to say is going to be at the END NOTES. Especially for RavenHowl and Lux_Et_Tenebrea! (Matter of fact, might as well be everyone... You too, StarMaiden!)
> 
> Big hint: StarMaiden has asked me about what language does Prompto speak. In my eyes, Prompto speaks a completely different language that is VERY SIMILAR to French. If you want it to be realistic, then be my guest and just believe "Hey, my smol cinnamon bun of a child speaks French." Because apparently my headcannon is that Luna and Ravus are of French decent.
> 
> When the dialogue (IN QUOTES) is italicized here, that means they are speaking a different language. I know there will be some dialogue where it has full italicized sentences BUT THEN switches into normal text: which means they are switching between languages.
> 
> For their goddess, I just assumed that it was Etro because it's confirmed that XV's world IS of XIII's world. This may be shocking to many, but I actually loved the XIII trilogy even though the first one was kind of... yeah.
> 
> Onto the story! Enjoy!

Prompto didn't know where to begin.

Some random stranger fell from the sky into his garden like they were some sort of guardian angel from the heavens; that's what he would've thought if it was more supernatural. Their eyes locked with each other with the most warm chill he had ever felt just by looking into someone's eyes besides Iris's. In those eyes, those masculine, naive, young eyes of royal blue he could feel that they were a vast sea just drifting him into the surging currents willingly. It was like he completely lost himself within the waves just like when he was sailed over to this place, but he never got a bad impression in those surprisingly innocent eyes.

He felt like in those eyes held the ocean under a night sky and a billion stars swept through his irises like a crystal's.

Prompto noticed that the youthful man might as well have been someone very high up by his pants alone since they had gold rims. The young man shifted from the ground jaggedly before sucking in a painful breath and resting back down onto the bush bed; he was hurt.

Then his throat continuously bobbed, looking like he was strangling for the words to use since he seemed to also be panting.

"...Who are you?"

The prince gazed at the slave with eyes widening a little even though he was still wincing with pain.

 _Oh boy..._  Prompto mentally thought as he felt confused eyes on him. The language was so intricate to his ears that he cocked his head to the side slightly. He's only been in the town for a month but he could catch on to what the raven was asking him through curious eyes.

Noctis looked at the young blond before opening his mouth again only to shut it because the blond was staring at his side where the wound spewed curses of pain. It felt like someone took a hot knife out of the furnace and pressed it lightly against the side of his waist, but Etro knows that he could feel the searing white hot pressure that gnawed there. Before he could even sit up properly, the blond raised his shackled hands to somewhat point at it, him looking back up at the black haired individual to show signs of curiosity. The raven still never wavered the doubt through his blue eyes; was he trying to signal for him to treat it?

The slave rose to his feet carefully, raising his arms in a halting way as if he was gesturing for the raven not to move; to stay there before lightly treading over to what seemed to be a rack that held a bucket. That's when Noctis saw it.

Bound to the poor boy were iron clanks that captured his ankles and wrists, a line of chains connected them altogether and a ball of iron or lead dragged behind his left ankle.

 _He's a... slave..._  He thought in utter defeated.

The sight made his stomach turn in a sickly way, his orbs of blue averting to the side than to look at those silver clamps, though he could still hear the chiming of the chains so much louder than it should've been. Maybe his hearing was still recovering from how much his heart was pounding in his chest from that anxious need to escape those bastards.

He heard the light tramping upon the ground and the chains grow louder until the freckled youth finally reached the prince, him carefully kneeling to the ground with his knees resting on his gown. He blinked his eyes back onto the boy, knitted brows and uncertainty crossed with pain in his eyes. There was a bucket of water and a cloth in his hand, but he felt like he was missing something. The blond looked all around until he shifted his knees upward to extract the rest of his fabric. Shredding a very long strap from the ends of his top, ripping only at least two or three inches wide off, the top's end is now shortened to his mid thigh; he reached for the bucket that seemed to be an old watering bucket. But he was sure the water was clean, it was meant for watering plants so it was meant to be clean.

The person of freckles opened his mouth hesitantly ready to usher a word.

It wasn't until they heard a loud stomp shattering their piece and quiet, the noise coming from behind the door that led to the garden. Sky blue eyes widened before they located Noctis.

Noctis saw the fear within those eyes: they were boring into him, drowning him. "H-Hey wha..." before he could even finish, the freckled male interrupted.

_``Cache-toi!``_

He shouted in his language, but what he had just said came clear to Noctis but he still never moved. It was a command that he knew because it sounded familiar, but he was still stunned.

He had said to _h_ _ide_ _._

Noctis nodded after what seemed like to be forever and he shifted painfully off of the bushes until he flopped himself behind them, painful gasps and grunts clawing out of his mouth. He knew that language. He knew it.

Behind the bushes, the prince gazed with watchful eyes on what would happen next. Whatever was going to happen, it sent chills crawling all over Noctis like he was being wrapped in spiderwebs. The blond hunched over and wrapped an arm around his other arm. He looked so ashamed, or rather, bracing for something, his eyes were only on the ground and that was it. Noctis could still see the blond and he even grew anxious.

A rough looking man braced through the door angrily. 

His nostrils were flaring and every line on his face frowned into anger. "So I  ** _wasn't_** just hearin' things!" He growled and destroyed the ground below him with footsteps as loud and strong as thunder. The more he approached, the more Prompto began to feel his hands tremble with intense tremors. "Look at me when I'm talkin' to ya!  _RAT!_ " The man barked as he finally stomped his foot into the ground to where the freckled slave was. As fast as lightning, the man snatched his slim wrist and crushed it beneath clenching knuckles, the cuffs were only making it worse. It felt like he was going to break off his hand off.

The man must have waken up from the earlier ruckus. Not to mention the many voices shouting and Noctis plummeting straight into the bushes which erupted a loud crash.

The poor boy began yanking and recoiling away from the beast lightly until it became more vigor and a reflex to escape. The man smiled with ill desire, his eyes shooting daggers through the blond's pride. "Well aren't you weak??" He said, grasping the blond's other wrist and yanked him forward.

Noctis could feel his anger bubbling through his veins. It was fire accelerating through every inch and stream through his body and he could feel how heated he was getting. Through bared teeth, he sneered at the fucker who roughly threw the slave around like he was nothing but a doll. "Fucking bastard..." He found himself growling the lowest he could, but at this point he was heaving with anger.

The slim male hesitated through stuttering lips. ". . . Stop, please. . . " The slave said the clearest he could manage. Bushy eyebrows raised in surprise only to narrow once again. "Well, well, well! Looks like he can speak English!" He laughed only to yank the blond by the chains where he stumbled dangerously close to the man. "No. I'm not gonna stop just yet." He growled.

"You fucking belong to me and  _ONLY_ me 'ntil you're bought 'n gone! You. Are. Mine!"

The bearded fucker beat down a slap on the male, him leaning back before having his chains yanked back into the man's view only to be slammed in the gut. He was hurting-- every hit the man gave was like a kiss of pain. Every spot ached with either a new bruise of red or a blooming ache. `` _I don't belong to you! You're a disgusting bastard!``_  Blue eyes glared at the man with a dangerous intent trailing from his hoarse voice.

The dark haired prince widened his eyes in surprise. Why he didn't respond earlier wasn't because he didn't want to talk to him, it was because he doesn't speak his language. In fact, he speaks the language that sounds quite familiar to Lunafreya's.

The man looked so offended; he understood whatever the blond said was never good. He grasped a handful of golden locks and threw him down onto the flower bed before spitting on him. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood." He growled.

Prompto now looking away, his eyes found the bush that the black-haired stranger had fled to and met with his glowing eyes of hatred only to be replaced with hurt. Noctis could have stopped this moment any time he wanted. Any. Moment. Any. Time.

But it was those pupils-- those eyes that begged him to stay out of it. He could've stopped this by just standing up to the man and stating his business. He can't talk down to a prince!

But... But he just couldn't. Noctis chewed on his lip trying to water down the angering fire that heated his emotions with blazing hatred.

"Tell ya what? You can stay in this shit dump of a wonderland you love so much for now. But when I come back, get ready. Unless you're already scampering to your pen, you might avoid my punishment."

Next thing he knew, the man was stomping away back inside the shop and was out of his sight, but he slid the latch on the door. Prompto shifted from the ground by his arms supporting his weight. If the man locked the door from the other side, then there was no way he'd make it back to the pen safely. He was definitely in trouble. Rising from the ground and settling upon his knees, Prompto looked over at the bushes but he couldn't see his company's eyes anymore. Judging by this he might as well have caught the impression that he was looking away.

Freckled shoulders slumped and back facing Noctis, he looked like the embodiment of absolute defeat and loss.

The tension within the air crushed his lungs and made Noctis' heart sink. Noctis found the courage to rise up from the bushes and stumble towards the slave who instead refused to look him in the eyes. His hand covered the gash at his side before he tumbled forward. When he did lose his balance, the golden haired boy instinctively whirled around just in time to catch him, the prince leaning dangerously low. Noctis panted hoarsely, "...Thanks," he looked at the male.

He only nodded back with a smile.

Noctis felt like he was just rough-housed to the extreme by Gladio but only had his side gnawed off. Prompto supported him back over to the bushes he laid on earlier where he left his bucket and cloth. Once there, he tenderly guided the injured male onto the prickly bed which drew out a grunt from his lips, only for Prompto to raise a finger to his lips and whisper a quiet  _s_ _shhh..._

This was all his fault so he just sat and endured through whatever pain he was gonna go through. Sky blue eyes zoomed around for the utensils he had abandoned only to find them a few inches away before tugging them back over to where he was.

Shifting back down onto his knees again, the freckled youth carefully dunk the cloth into the bucket, the cloth drinking in the water and it instantly getting soaked.

His eyes located the dark blue eyes for any sign of trust as he hesitantly raised the cloth halfway. He kept exchanging glares until the prince got what he was trying to interpret and nodded sluggishly. Noctis sucked in the air and held it deep within his lungs as the blond extended the cloth closer to his wound before finally touching the painful cut and applying pressure all around it.

Noctis shut his eyes hard and he grunted through clenched teeth. Prompto eased his touch and drew back with worry in his eyes only to continue until it was barely a problem. He wiped the cut from the wound so cleanly, so neatly. He was being so gentle with it, it felt like a sheep's touch with how tender those frail hands were taking care of such a disgusting wound. Noctis found his eyes fluttering open and looking at the slave do his work, no, more like examining him. The blond then reached for what seemed to be a small shrubby looking plant that sprouted thick wavy leaves.

_Son of a bitch that hurts..._

The marigold haired individual plucked at least three leaves, all being picked with a little  _snap_ sound. Surprisingly, Noctis had no clue what he was going to do with the leaves from the green plant until he notices that the blond had shriveled only two of them up within his hand to some extent until it bled juices. Carefully, he placed the scrapped up pieces onto the wound like throwing a handful of seasonings inside of a pot. Frail fingers then smeared that one spared leaf that was never scrunched up carefully onto the wound, coating it with the previous juices applied on it from the leaves.

"...Hey." Noctis called out, but received no answer. He may not have responded back, but the slave did look at him with ears perked like he was readying himself to listen.

The experienced slave then pressed his hand on the gash with the pedal still in the palm of his hand, the warm sensation coated the base of his hand with a warm scarlet splotch. Noctis felt strange. Someone was touching him and he wasn't all okay with it, in fact, he felt embarrassed rather than disgusted. Tender, gentle, careful warm hands were touching his gash.

Remembering that he might not speak his language, Noctis prepared his tongue and spoke with sadness.

`` _...I'm sorry about this,``_

Prompto's hands instantly froze and his eyes looked at the man of royalty, pupils filled with shock and surprise. 

That was the only thing that kept him from rejecting the touch. They were careful and filled with gingerly actions. Hands like Ignis's but held more of a warmhearted nature.

After what felt like forever, the blond retracted his hand from the now healing wound.

`` _It's not your fault. I'm just insecure...``_ Prompto said sheepishly as his eyes slid to the side until it found the nearest flower for his eyes to settle on. That small heart warming happiness couldn't help but show on his face. Someone understood him!  _Someone_ can speak his language. Noctis glared at the yellow haired individual with hurt leaking from his eyes.

 _``Are you... hurt?``_  He asked the freckled male. Prompto really wanted to just shake it off like it was nothing, he really did, but when he shook his head his eyes told a different story. Prompto was lying and Noctis could easily tell just as simply as drinking a glass of water. "If you really mean it, Sunny." Noctis said in his own language, but as soon as those words left his mouth, the blond met with his eyes.

"...Prompto." Barely even a whisper, he muttered. Noctis cocked his head. "Hm?"

The slave pointed to himself, "...Name."

He was telling him his name. Noct repeated, "Prompto?" which earned a nod from the blond. He may have acted shy but for some reason he gave off this essence that became chipper; probably because he has someone to talk to and can understand him. Finally finished it, the blond took the strip he ripped off of his top and wrapped it over the wound over the black shirt Noctis was wearing: a knot tied sternly to keep it in place.

It would've been quite embarrassing to ask him to take off his shirt to wrap it properly, but that's way too much of a tease, right?

The wrapping looked fine even though it overlapped his shirt. It would do for now, so there was no worry. But the only doubt that ever crossed his mind was:

_What was going to happen to Prompto?_

He knew that bastard was gonna try something, but he didn't know what or how. But those eyes told him he was confident, that he would be okay.

"You speak my language?" the freckled young male spoke up with a smile, surprisingly speaking good English. "Only a little. Sorry." The raven replied a little defeated.

`` _Nice to meet you, Prompto_ _.``_  He found his lips curling into a fond smile. "You too... umm? _"_ The blond's tone trailed downward until he looked lost and then muttered  _'yeah sorry, I don't think I know your name...'_  in his native tongue rather clumsily. 

Out of the blue, a doting chuckle bubbled from his bosom,  _"I'm_ Noctis _."_ He snorted while placing a hand on his chest.

Of course, the immigrant never knew of the name Noctis or the Lucii. He never could never guess he's a prince even if he was wearing gold studs on his belt. Their chat was very pleasant, but Noctis knew he couldn't stay forever and Prompto knew he would suffer. Checking the bandage one last time so that it was tightened properly, the blond gave him an official nod. `` _This sure is a pretty garden.``_  He found himself saying, Prompto feeling his cheeks burn with glee. `` _Y-Yeah. I spent most of my time... planting more flowers here.``_

Noctis' eyes widened as the stars twinkled in his eyes. "Really?? `` _You made this?"_

Prompto raised his hand tilted slowly, `` _Not really. This place already had flowers but they were either only by the bushes you landed on or completely withered. Like they were never here. When I came around flowers just started to sprout wherever I planted and 'poof!' this magical wonderland exists!``_ Prompto made so many gestures so that Noctis could understand him one-hundred-percent, every word. He got some strange glares from the prince until he started catching on. `` _Is that so?``_  Noct cackled. Prompto nodded. `` _Are you gonna tell me how you ended up here of all places?``_ A questionable tone. Noctis grunted with annoyance at the thought of remembering the trio that ruthlessly ambushed him.

"Nothing, really."Noctis raised a hand to brush the few strands from his lids, `` _A_ _ttacked. Three guys.``_  He didn't completely know how to say the sentence right so he just resorted into saying simple words, the blond understanding completely. `` _T_ _hey got you that good, huh?``_

Noctis tilted his head in confusion. Language barrier.  _"_ Um... hurt you that bad?" He gestured with a painful jab and the prince finally understood what he meant and nodded while sighing "Yup. That's about it."

  _"Climbed the wall. Fell here."_

_``How did you do it?``_

_"Do what?"_

_``Climb the wall?``_

_"Wall? Oh,``_ I ran across it. _"_  

 _``...Huh??``_  Icy eyes enlarged like saucers; the stars were shining in his orbs with awe. From up there? What a strange thing to experience. The walls were pretty tall towering over them but only as tall as the front gates to the castle: A wall that is nine feet tall.

 _"I was... chase?_  Chased." Couldn't remember the word for "chased" so he just went with it, " _Couldn't think straight."_

They continued on with their talk for minutes until they heard a fist bash on the door.

"Hurry the hell up in there unless you want double the punishment!!" The fucker from earlier hissed from behind the door.

They had to thank their goddess that he didn't open the door or he couldn't hear that another person was inside the garden. The light they had within their pupils was lost by the realization sinking in. He couldn't stay and chat a little longer with his savior.

With a vicious growl, the raven narrowed his eyes.

"Let me handle him..."

It wasn't until the blond rushed his hands forward and clasped the prince's wrist-- so much determination in that grasp. "No! You...re hurt. I can, live." Angry, furious indigo eyes met with determined sky blue. "You. . . hurt. You leave safe. Okay?" The creamy voice struggled to say the words. He couldn't say it the best, but Noctis knew what he was trying to say. Angered slits softened as he bottled the anger he felt. With a sigh, the prince let the tension within his shoulders slide, ears perked and ready to listen.

The bruised hands finally released their desperate grip and fell to Prompto's lap.

"How, um, do I...?" Deep blue eyes zipped around trying to look for a place he could try to make it out from. He could try to run up the wall but he'd probably fail because of his injury that blocked him from just walking normally. `` _When that guy from earlier comes around to take me, you can make it out the door.``_ Prompto whispered, an earnest tone. `` _Half of that I got.``_  He said sluggishly trying to speak the language right. Noctis wasn't an expert on the language at all but it was great that the woman he is being engaged to speaks the language. It was mandatory for him to learn it.

Prompto cocked his head before realizing that Noctis only got a slip of what he said and he sighed, a slight laugh mixed in the breath. "Got a better idea?" The man of royalty questioned.

"Hmm... I help you over wall... up to it?" Prompto said suggested.

If he could, Noctis would spend his whole day in the place only just to get away from his responsibilities as royalty. The crickets croaked their song like a mantra through the night. The wind blew chill breaths that wrapped its arms around them as did the surreal fragrance that cried from the flowers. It was a very nice place to ease you from your troubles.

Prompto fixated his eyes on the raven, `` _Ready?``_ he said. Dark blue eyes were hesitant; he wishes he could say no but he knew that if he didn't get back home on time he'd also be doomed to all hell. What he gathered from his father on slavery was that they wouldn't  _dare_ miss an opportunity to capture royalty and make slaves out of them, especially when they went on about without being attended to. That meant Noctis really had to get out of there.

The prince nodded as he slowly pushed himself off of the ground and waited for Prompto to make his move. The spotted child rose up and headed over to the side adjacent to the wall Noctis came and fell from, his arm extended to prevent Noctis from going too far. With a quick nod, the blond crouched and cupped his hands together, held his arms out and gave an approving nod. Noctis, nodding back, he placed his foot onto Prompto's hands and he was soon pushed up with ease, though the wound felt like it opened and stung his side. Actually making it high enough, he caught the edge of the wall and with an intense grip like he was on the verge of falling to death. "Ngh!" Pain signaled that his body couldn't go any faster; every inch he made with his torso only jolted him into a slow stammering mess trying to climb over the wall.

He was being too loud-- someone could hear. He clamped his mouth shut and proceeded to painfully throw his leg over the stone edge. Prompting himself the prince rested on top of the wall only to look back down at the savior who rescued him twice.

 _"_ It was... nice meeting someone like you." Prompto said while giving a chastity soaked smile.

It felt like a quote from a typical movie. Cheekbones shifted upward in to a sad smile. "Thank you."

Even though it wasn't in his language, Prompto could still understand loud and clear and gave a nod. With that, the slave turned on his heel and walked to the door and knocked on the wood, the man of royal blood still eyeing him with sympathy and regret because he couldn't do anything more. It's so painful having to know that people, innocent and nonlethal persons have to be put through such trivial things. It wasn't even a topic that could be defended.

There were those who were higher up and then there were those who were damned to be in Prompto's place. The thought rotted in his mind and poisoning his senses, the nausea clawing around in his gut. How could someone-- _anyone_ \-- go through with this?

He couldn't watch any longer especially if that man from before came back in, or else he wouldn't be able to stop himself from jumping back down there and expressing his anger by punching the douche square in the jaw. It nearly took all he had just to not jump from the bushes and attack the guy from earlier when he was too busy brutalizing Prompto.

The boiling anger he felt within his royal blue eyes now were assuaged, and he let his legs drop him down. He landed the best he could on the dirt but keeled over; the injury sending multiple waves of torture. "...The sooner the better." He sighed before brushing the few strands of hair that dangled in his face away with gentle fingertips. Next thing, he was already limping-- walking now-- since whatever the blond did, the tear finally quieting down. He was already set to the castle but this time even more careful and camouflaged with the night's shadows.

Looking around now, Noctis didn't even notice that he was all the way at the end of the city from where the walls of Insomnia was encased from the outside forest. There was no stone path anymore but rather dirt instead since he was already by the end of the city, but that didn't stop him from leaving.

The entrance Prompto knocked on opened and the man yanked at his wrist practically dragging Prompto inside harshly. "Bout time. Thought you'd never get your ass out!" The bastard hauled him over so forcefully that the freckled youth crashed onto the ground. "Now, why don'tcha get scramblin' to ya little paws and scram to ya pen...?" They bent down, "Punishment!" They mused out. Prompto immediately felt the voice in his head scream for him to run but the man viciously grasped a fistful of golden locks.

"Sounded like you were talkin' to someone."

There was no escaping this time.

* * *

Noctis could feel that the night was screaming for him to turn back and help his savior but Etro knows that it would only cause more problems. He was greatly, very grateful, really. But first things first, he had to get on home before he was caught and lectured to all hell. They were literally going to chew his ears off nonstop-- holy hell Ignis would go ballistic with word after word lecturing the poor prince.

He just wanted to go outside for a walk of fresh air with a little, somewhat but not really, kind of quest that was finding a _certain someone's missing little sister._ Why would she be in the open or in the streets of the Crown City anyway? The best thing he could do was just go for a walk in the fresh air to drown out the tension he felt being inside. Noctis made it all the way to the West wall instead of the North gate where the giant black gate was-- but he was greeted with unexpected company.

"You snuck out again." The masculine voice said. "You gonna tell me where you've been?"

Gladio was leaning against the stone part with arms folded on his chest. Noctis stayed silent. "Don't worry, I won't tell Iggy about this."

The raven swallowed with averting eyes. "I was just out taking a walk."

Probably not the right answer to use. Gladio unfolded his arms and stood properly. "And you're tellin' me you got  _that_ from just walking...?" It took a minute for Noctis to realize that the brunette was pointing at the white strip wrapped around his waist where he was cut. "Alright," he sighed, "I was attacked by some guys and they took a good bite out of me..."

"No shit. You got it bad." All joking matter aside, the fury plastered on the brunette's face made it slightly frightening. "When we get inside, you better tell me  _all_ of it." A rasp flying from his lips; you could tell straight up he was not happy with whoever hurt the prince without his watch. The man with the scar tread to the smaller framed male and opened the side gate. Once inside, Gladio explained to any guard and knight who crossed by that they were just having late night training and Noctis accidentally injured himself. They made sure Ignis wasn't around and they were certain that King Regis had already gone to sleep. 

Once inside the castle, the sworn Sword and Shield took the prince into his room where he picked up a candle holder, ignited the torch by Noctis' door while the raven sat at the edge of his bed. The amber eyed guardian glared at him. "Take it off. Show me."

A scowl formed on his face before he obeyed and undid the wrapping Prompto so gently wrapped on him, he also took off his shirt. The first thing those angered eyes of a blazing sun found was the gash stretching at his left side overlapping betwixt his rib and waist. Setting down the candle holder on the nearest dresser, the broad man came closer to examine, it was coated in a dry-ish liquid that smelled of mint and had small chips and specks of a leaf.. No doubt about it that Gladio knew the plant smell; it was a dock leaf. Dock is used for treating wounds with severe cuts. How did he find dock in the midst of the town...?

Noctis never knew anything of plants other than the fact they were pretty. He let Gladio do the outdoor roaming instead.

"Alright, start talking." He found his low voice. Noctis would have lied because he really wasn't in the mood to explain, but did he really have a choice? He knew Gladio was smart and would catch on eventually but the best story to come up with was only half of it.

The orange light lit up his cheekbones and revealed his blue eyes that were looking away with a grimace. "I was just taking a walk until... that same bandit from the market earlier? He came at me with a knife. And now I have him to thank for _this_..." The raven gave a snarl as he looked at the now visible gash. "That all? That thief from before attacked you and you never even put up a fight?"

"I did." Noct retorted, "But I wasn't in the mood to fight so I got this little gift fighting them."

"All jokes aside, you should've given them hell instead of pussying out."

"Who said I was pussying out? I just... Lost my footing against them."

The strong man laughed. "Damn straight you did. You really shouldn't have went out on your own out there, you know how bad it can be for royalty. But I should have been watching out for you more. What kind of guardian am I if I don't even keep that up?" The brunette folded his arms as he sat next to the scrawny prince. Judging by his tone he was pretty angered but still had that nonchalant chill in his voice.

"Just don't do it next time or I'll really get on your ass. Iggy too."

That enough warned Noctis not to be so reckless next time. Even Gladio knew how dangerous Ignis could be with just his words and attitude. That man spat fire wherever he went. They treated the wound a little better but it still remained a mystery to giant on how the prince knew about dock leaves. The newly wedged bandages were fresh around his waist now that Gladio took care of them; he was careful not to rub off the liquid and small chips and specks of the leaf from it. As much as he wanted to ask about it the guardian kept his mouth shut and helped treat the scar properly with the right bandages. They were all set so Noctis got dressed into more of a comfortable attire that he could sleep in. "Remember, the next time this happens--"

"You'll call 'mom' in to kick my ass. Okay. Gotcha, BIg Guy" The prince was already sliding under his covers. The fact that he'd just called Ignis a mom was honestly funny. Quite ironic actually.

Gladio smirked. "So is that all or is there something else you'd like to tell me, starting with how you got dock roots over that scratch."

"...I remember in my lessons that they were used for medicine and treatments, so, I kinda... found the opportunity to use them." The raven replied. "I was near the outskirts when it happened."

"Mhm."

If it were only that simple to tell. Why couldn't it have been the full truth? It felt like plagiarism because he was claiming the work that Prompto did. But what good would that do if he were to just say 'Hey! A slave helped me out and risked his safety for me!' that wouldn't change the giant's mind. Slaves were looked down upon-- anyone, and I mean anyone-- could treat the prince because he is fighting for their home. Why would they not treat him with hospitality?

The guardian soon found himself taking his leave. Big hands grabbed the candle holder and he proceeded towards the door where he opened it and stood there.

"G'night." 

"Later."

 _So much for a better response..._ The guardian found himself nonchalantly thinking before blowing out the candle and closing the door.

The candle's light finally perished and let the darkness of the room cloud it with black. Finally alone in the dark, Noctis felt his shoulders release tension. The running and the fighting left him pretty tired. As much as he wanted to sleep, his blue eyes wouldn't even budge to close, they just stared into nothingness. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep.

It's that he  _couldnt._

Blue eyes. Blond hair. Pale skin. Freckled cheeks, a firm jaw line...

Twisted in courageous fear against that man.

They weren't from around these parts...

He couldn't stop thinking about those blue: they held the whole sky with those tranquil sapphire orbs. Innocence were clenched in them. It was suffocating.

Warm, delicate hands glued to his side where the scar was only for it to melt the pain away.

Bright blue eyes staring right back at him.

_Is he going to be okay...?_

The thought haunted him. It remained like this until he finally felt sleep calling him. Was he really going to be okay? Eyes drooped to the ground below, the remembrance of being royalty had reminded him that he shouldn't dwell on a topic such as a mere slave. He had a whole country to lead; to attend to. Protecting the people of Insomnia in the name Lucis. But it was the fact that despite them knowing they had punishment waiting, the blond still sacrificed his safety just to get the prince out of there.

Did he even know that Noctis had the blood of kings flowing through his veins? Probably not, Prompto wasn't from around Insomnia or probably even Cavaugh. The language he spoke was of  _Niflheim_. The only way that it could ever be so was because Luna's people socialize with it. Her being their leader, princess and a woman who had endless rumors of being capable of speaking with the gods. That must mean is from Niflheim perhaps, or maybe Accordo.

 It wasn't a pleasant night to dwell on, but he managed to let sleep take over. As soon as possible Noctis drained all the thoughts that urged him to stay awake and closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, he was already slipping in and out of consciousness. 

"Sure hope he's okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can I not burst into tears with these reviews?? Seriously! You guys made me tear up at 12AM and even when I was planning/writing this chapter in school during my Second Period...
> 
> To Lux_Et_Tenebrea: Holy fuck your message had me in tears at 12 AM in the morning yesterday and I was jUST HAPPY! Thank you so much!!
> 
> To StarMaiden: (AKA The #2 comment that had me in tears at 12 AM lmaooo)  
> You're damn right about Gladdy Daddy and the dRAMA THAT WILL CONSUME THIS STORY! Thank you for your review! (Also, I'm so aware that the moment I posted this story that maybe other users were gonna get the idea to make Slave AUs so I was prepared. It's already happening lmao)
> 
> To RavenHowl: wOOOOAHH That's a great idea! Unfortunately I'm not going to use that idea in my story, but who says you can't write your own and include that?!? You are definitely not talking nonsense and I write so much myself it's not even funny lmao (Also, I'm a slut for that kind of content too so I'M WITH YA!) I just hope I'm not that one person blocking you from writing your own Slave AU. Earlier, I just saw another fanfic coming out as a Slavery AU, so if ya want, GO FOR IT! Thanks!
> 
> To Chocobae: And I love you and everyone who apparently likes this so thank you ;D
> 
> To ayumuchan3513: GLAD I GOT YOU ADDICTED NOW HOLD ON WE'RE GOING HARD IN THE FEELS VERY, VERY SOON XDDD
> 
> To Muffin: And I'm thankful for you reading it. ^^
> 
> And a BIG OL' FAT HUG'N'LOVE FOR ALL OF MY GUESTS AND VIEWERS OUT THERE! I'll keep going on this story, though there will be days I'll update very slowly. Thank you so much!! I'm new to the website because I'm a homeless Fanfiction.net user who has been lurking with this website for at least two - three years until I finally decided to get an account through invitation instead of roaming Fanfiction.net like I used to. Heh... yup.
> 
> Until next time, Chapter 4 is on the way!


	4. The Moon Shows Her Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Noctis being hidden in the Citadel, he can't help to think of his savior. But royalty comes first, especially when a princess unexpectedly drops in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously bare with me because I've never seen Kingsglaive so I have no clue how Nyx acts, but I have a pretty good idea on how he does. ;A;
> 
> If I fuck up, totally expect that I should've just watched the movie instead. TnT I did watch the anime tho!

* * *

As the sun bathed the room in a golden ray of light, it failed to lighten up the dark covers shielding the prince. It didn't once reach past the blanket, casting a long shadow. Noctis didn't want to get up. He refused to.

 _It had been **two days**_. Two whole days.

Prompto wasn't in his spot when Noctis snuck out to meet him. 

Within those two days, Noctis began to worry about his blond friend. Whenever he called his name from the other side of the wall, the blond simply didn't answer. If Noctis could hover over the wall and see if Prompto was okay, he would. The blond was just never there and that worried the prince.

Burying more into the warm covers, the prince softly winced at the still aching pain that blossomed at his waist. Dust bunnies flew around the window and some messily blanketing dust over his dark covers.

The sun was still rising slowly which brightened up the room even more as time so easily slid by, earning a mumble of annoyance from Noctis as he slept so soundlessly. But it wasn't such a pleasant sleep to be fairly honest.

The wound was barely even noticed until he jolted his legs or torso in anyway.

It's like you're having a great time somewhere until that one embarrassing memory from such a long time ago comes back to haunt you.

Fluttering squinted eyes open, Noctis growled at the sun which recoiled more light. "...Perfect." He soon found himself rising from the dark covers that layered over him.

Noctis didn't really like dawn, in fact, he hated waking up anywhere near the damn time.

Sitting up now, the prince raised his arms straight up high releasing a yawn, a view bones cracking and joints connecting back together could be heard; the raven rested against the headboard of his bed and placed a comforting hand upon his head, releasing a breath.

It hurt a little bit because of the cut but it still didn't really ruin the setting that much. "Is it already time to get up?" He looked over at the now blinding orange sun that was still peaking over from the horizon. Twilight must have went on and let dawn come quicker than expected.

The palace door knob was twisted open and in came Ignis. As soon as he walked in his green eyes were impressed and his brows were raised. "This is a rather pleasant sight." He said. "You're up much earlier than normal." 

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself." He smiled at the sandy blond, the sleep still imminent in his eyes. Ignis finally moved from the door and came closer to the curtains and pulled them even more open. "Much to say, you already know the drill. If you need me, I'll be waiting in the hall." Ignis pushed his glasses further up his nose before glancing at Noctis one last time and finally leaving.

"Another day." Noctis found himself slouching until he moved out of the bed. He winced clumsily almost falling out of the bed. Lips turned into a grimace. "Great. You're still a pain in the ass." The raven growled at the wrapped scar. Iggy doesn't know about it and he thanked the Astrals that it wasn't so visible through his pajama top.

Noctis got dressed in slightly better clothing: White dress shirt with a black tank top underneath, dark black pants and boots. He probably wouldn't be able to skip training today so he might as well wear whatever he feels comfortable in battle. 

Fixing himself up he then met Ignis by the hallway and proceeded towards the citadel's corridors and into the throne room. The training room wasn't far, just right outside from the capital; not necessarily in the very front garden where the gates were but it was a spot to the east of the castle.

But once he got inside the throne room, he saw a figure standing up close to the throne in all white. The king wasn't at his seating... Odd.

When they turned from the halt of steps, their eyes linked together. Blond hair as pale as the heavens above and pure blue eyes that could heal many with just one look of it. 

 _She_ had lips as soft and plump but tinted with a cherry rouge. A few moles decorated her features. A beautiful white dress draped all the way to the floor and she carried a strip of silk around her shoulders to her arms.

"...Luna?"

 

* * *

 

Training went smoothly with Ignis using a Javelin instead of his normal daggers. It was stronger than the daggers with brute force but not anywhere as strong as Gladio because he was basically a behemoth with that great sword he carries around on his back.

But what he couldn't shake off was the goddess blessed princess.

She wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Insomnia unless the empire lost their hold on her or allowed her to go into the Crown City. Dawn was already approaching but they never stopped clashing swords.

Noctis, drenched in sweat, was heaving while his balance was beginning to falter. The sword in his hands was pointed down, blue eyes looking tired. Ignis on the other hand was holding his Javelin in perfect hands, not a single falter in his steps but he was still covered in sweat too. The raven furiously wiped the stream of fluids from his brow, locks sticking to the ends of his face. Ignis waited for the prince to regain composure before urging him back into a proper stance, javelin ready.

Taking note of the prince's ground, the green eyed man rushed at him and struck down his speared staff robustly. Noctis brought his sword up blocking the strike, the two weapons clashed against each other, sparks flying from the steeled weapons like fireworks; the brute force from the javelin was shoved aside by the blade leaving Ignis wide open. Seeing that the weapon in Ignis' possession recoiled and the man stumbling backwards along with it, Noctis found the moment to strike and steeled his blade for impact.

Out of luck, the attack was blocked and cast aside by the javelin that the man swiftly brought back down-- it was so fast-- _he_ was so fast, that Noctis could barely see it coming. The prince couldn't act quick enough before the man slammed his staff into the raven's legs causing the him to lose balance and crash on to the floor.

The speared tip of the weapon was pointed down at Noctis, making sure he wouldn't get up. The emerald gaze Ignis gave was sturdy and they felt cold, unwavering. Noctis growled rather annoyed and shoved the pointed tip away and picked himself up sluggishly trying not to show his opening wound.

Ignis glared at the man. "This isn't going to cut it."

"You've either been holding back or seem to be troubled with something."

Blue eyes shot daggers at the tall man that towered over him. "Yeah like that wasn't noticeable." The glare urged him on. "Is it because of Lady Lunafreya?"

 

* * *

 

"...Luna?"

Blue eyes widened. "Prince Noctis!" She smiled.

Ignis gave off the face of surprise. "Your Highness," he said charitably before kneeling down and placing a hand over his chest. "Ignis," she gave a sad smile, "There is no need to pay your respects to me."

"Duly noted," The sandy blond man assured while still kneeled low "but I mustn't shun the opportunity to pay my respects to royalty." He brought himself back to his normal level, green eyes meeting blue.

The princess bowed for the man. "I appreciate your generosity, thank you."

The tiara lined her hair flatly like a hairband. What was the princess doing here of all places?

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The princess herself.

"I didn't mean to arrive at short notice..." The smile on her lips gave off true genuine integrity, "I came to check up on you. I've heard rather unpleasant things about King Regis."

Fixing her vision now on Noctis, the man gave her a concerned glare. "Unpleasant? What do you mean?" Noctis asked, blue eyes being drowned out by narrowed brows.

Luna moved close to the duo until her eyes were finally glossed with worry. "Niflheim's empire, the ones who have stripped me from my rightful title as Tenebrae's princess... I fear they may be onto mischief after I received a comment from one of the Chancellors within the empire." Sky blue eyes intwined with navy. What could she mean?

"Apologies for interrupting," Ignis stepped in, "but what could you be talking about?"

"I'm not sure. I came as soon as possible but I may be on the delusional side." The woman cloaked in white looked down in defeat. "Nonetheless I came to meet King Regis for this specific topic."

"It appears he hasn't arrived yet." Ignis interjected again. It was odd-- strange. The King wasn't on his throne yet even though he is always the first to be awake and sitting on the throne, he actually wasn't there.

It wasn't until they heard a door opening from the side that they stopped and turned. Stopping there at the door was Nyx Ulric.

He was cladded in dark smoky armor but not wearing his helmet. In fact, he wasn't wearing much armor besides the chest plate, leggings, pelvic plate and gloves. He did have his shoulder pads though.

When he paused at the door he couldn't help but notice the prince and a familiar woman of light standing in front of him. "Lunafreya?" He gasped in small shock before walking up to her and kneeling very, very slowly.

Rising up to see her face, he didn't know what to think. "What are you doing here?"

"For concern of the King and of Insomnia." She replied with honest eyes.

They were as cold looking as a tundra's but as warm and charitable like the sum was shining in them.

"Concern? What concern?"

She stood her ground by fully turning to meet the tall man that towered over her. "I've had countless suspicions and conspiracies from the gods themselves. They know of not good deed within the Citadel and I'm here to confirm its safe passage if what they say is true..."

Nyx, now looking behind her to see Noctis and Ignis, looked at them for an answer. It appeared to be true because Ignis muttered so, but Noctis wasn't even paying any speech to this conversation. He looked troubled. Like he was in his own thoughts.

The tall man sighed. "No wonder." He knew something was up, but not so soon. "I only came around to say that Regis set out a while ago."

Now it was their turn to looked completely shocked, Luna herself concerned with worry.

"Wait-- what do you mean?" Noctis found himself.

"What I'm saying is that Regis set out to negotiate better terms with those bastards."

"He might not return for a while, who knows. He took Cor and many other guards but that still doesn't cool me down." He groaned. What could the king be doing out there? But the main question was  _where_ was he? 

"This worries me..." Luna frowned. Ignis grimaced. Noctis held unimaginable concern. "I've spoken what I can." She added on.

"I fear that Niflheim may wager a war of some sorts if we don't engage within the treaty soon." The beautiful woman closed the distance between her and Noctis. "I mustn't surpass my stay. They'll be coming shortly; the empire is already outside of the castle waiting for me."

Carefully close to Noctis, she raised a hand and placed it on his face gracefully, the warmth of her hand consuming the side of his face.

" _Please, take care,_ Dear Noctis." Her smile looked like it was wavering and her eyes looked sad. Nodding, Noctis placed his hand over hers that rested on his face and leaned into the touch.

"I know..." He whispered. " _Take care of yourself too_ , Luna." The raven spoke in her language, eyes never leaving his bride to be.

With that, the woman began taking her leave.

"May safe travels be upon you and your kingdom. I pray that Regis will come back unharmed."

Slowly walking down the stairs, she felt a hand gently grab her arm. "Hold it Your Highness." Nyx was be her side once again. "Did you come here all alone?" For some reason, there was a frown in her eyes. "I was accompanied by my steed and associate, Gentiana. Why do you ask?"

"Well," the dark haired man shifted from her side until he faced the raven haired prince. "Noct, I'm gonna see her Highness out."

Noctis looked at Nyx before frowning. "What?"

"What I mean is I'm going to make sure she makes it out. You heard the lady, they're already out there. She needs a safe passage." He glared at the young man. "Besides, I was ordered by your dad to be on Guard Duty."

Noctis' lips straightened into a thin line. "You _better_ keep her safe out there." 

Nyx nodded before walking with the princess, them making it out through the main throne doors; the guards that stood there immediately moved away to let the duo pass. Noctis, still feeling he unease wrapping at his heart, looked over to his friend for advice. 

Ignis felt just as confused.

What in the hell would Luna be doing here in Insomnia?

What was going to happen to the darling former princess of Tenebrae?

 

* * *

 

The memory replayed in his mind like a recorder. Twilight was already crawling at the edges of the horizon, barely any orange in the sky. Purple streaked the sky that still had golden clouds hanging from above and the wind felt cold but the atmosphere was warm and carried that rich moment.

Noctis, still recovering from the ground looked at Ignis. "Maybe-- I don't know." The young man struggled to say as his eyes looked away. The man before him let out a sigh and leaned down to the floor, putting the javelin down carefully before walking to the struggling prince. "Just... some things happened this week."

Ignis pondered on what he could mean. That was until he saw a hand covering his side. Noctis looked like he was trying to shield something, hell, even his eyes were giving off that same emotion that wanted to keep something. Ignis decided not to question it but he felt that the prince was being too stubborn to not open up about. "If there is any need to discuss, say it now."

A void of tension squeezed the smaller framed individual, his heartbeat growing anxious with every beat that rocked against his rib cage like a drum. Would it be wise to tell Ignis now?

Brushing some black strands from his face, Noctis turned to fully face Ignis after he regained complete balance. "I'm not that clueless. I can tell you've got yourself an injury." Ignis said while looking at Noctis' left side. "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Supposing that you were much more sluggish in today's training, then yes it is."

Not daring to look into those evergreen eyes, Noctis still stood his ground. "I got it when I was training my ass off with Gladio." Brows raised, the taller man looked disappointed. Probably disappointed in Gladio. "He's such a brute." Ignis muttered which eventually attracted Noctis' blue eyes to him. "It's not his fault, we were just brawling and I lost my balance... uh, scraped myself." He lied.

Ignis wasn't a man to be fooled so easily, but if the prince was willing to tell him this then it was just best to leave it alone for now. "I see."

"Training has ended for the time being. I suggest you get yourself some rest, meanwhile I have a matter to discuss with _someone._ "

The dusk was now merging with the night sky and soon the sun wouldn't be able to be seen. The trees that surrounded them and the garden were blocking the rays but a sliver of light passed through and lightened up their faces.

It wasn't until they heard a myriad of thundering steps that they turned to where the front gate was. Making their way carefully over until they were practically in between outside and inside the north side, indigo orbs locked on a large man of grey hair sliding off of his mount.

Standing there with a cane in hand was King Regis. 

 

* * *

 

Nyx walked beside the young princess as she gracefully took her leave down the stone steps outside of the castle. Every step she took her heels clanked against the stone, every second that passed Nyx relaxed despite he was supposed to keep watch.

"Forgive me for asking such a question, but why do you insist on escorting me?" Her cherry lips stretched into a thin line, "Surely I could have gone unaccompanied.."

Baby blue eyes locked onto the blond's and he sighed. "Why else? I don't trust you going alone."

Step by step time either chose to slow down into a slug's pace or they slackened their pace of walking. Luna didn't want to go with the Empire, she never did and never wanted to. A barely noticeable smile crossed her lips. "If that is what you wish. Though, they won't hesitate to cast you away."

"So? I'm just doing my job."

The sudden words drew out a laugh from the princess's mouth, her eyes gleamed with a smile. Her laugh was a beautiful song. The tall man couldn't help but look into her glossy eyes of blue before smiling back. "What's wrong with that? There something funny?" He asked as her voice died down. "No, not at all."

Blond hair brushed aside, the princess continued to walk forward. "I just find your persistence... humorous."

 _And she finds me persistent when she came to the castle with barely any guards..._ He thought.

Approaching the front gates, she could already make out the throng of individuals with their swords drawn. The smile that brightened her face soon darkened and she was back to looking gloomy, those sky blessed eyes were now dead.

"I'm afraid this is my stop."

The woman now sharing affectionate eye contact with the big man, she looked deep into those sky eyes and grinned sadly. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've been told your name."

Nyx opened his mouth before sighing. "Who I am to you is probably not important."

"I insist."

Exhaling once more, the dark haired man gave a look of defeat before it was replaced with a genuine smirk.  There was no reason to ask for his name; they've met countless times before in the past. "Nyx." He said.

"Nyx Ulric."

The woman cloaked in white returned the gesture with a twinkle. "Very well. It was pleasantly nice to meet you, Nyx Ulric." Gripping the dress in between her fingers, she brought the skirt of her dress high from the ground and knelt low, bowing before the man one last time. "I hope that we will be able to meet again once more." The distance between them was now even further as she walked through the gates filled with soldiers in all dull, white to grey armor. The outlining of their clothing was  _red_.

 _"Please be careful."_ The woman spoke through an intricate tongue-- her own language.

Nyx, unable to go any further because the soldiers threatened him with swords and javelins pointed at his very being, watched as the princess slowly walked into their hands. It wasn't until he noticed a fairly tall woman of long black locks dangling down her back and covered in what appeared to be a sacred cloak of black. She was already on the back of a mount looking peaceful and calm. How could she be so calm about this?

The troops began withdrawing from the gate as they followed the elegant woman towards the mounts. Instead of giving her a feathery bird for a mount, they gave her an actual horse. But it wasn't her controlling the reins of the horse, it was someone different.

Before Nyx could even get a description of the individual on the white horse, they took off, the many soldiers following.

Trotting away, the empire disappeared over the hill and through the town's passage way.

What a day it had been; the sun was still high up in the blue sky. Now he had to get back inside and report his job to the king once he returns.

 

* * *

 

Midnight. The whole sky was once again painted with a dark navy while the pale clouds stretched across the sky and draping shadows across the town. Noctis, still persistent to avoid the eyes of the guards and sneaking out once more, he made it through the darkest alley.

By the Astrals, he doesn't know what's gotten into him.

Heaving and breathing in the cold air that chilled his lungs and brushed passed his delicate pale skin, his legs carried him far until he could see the outskirts of the kingdom. Second by second, minute by minute, his running paced even faster like he was a cheetah until he felt the pain in his left side bark at him, the pain aching so much that he almost tumbled over.

It still didn't stop him from making his way over to where the blond was, just never got there as fast as he started off.

_If I turn this corner, then...!_

Following his senses, Noctis turned the corner sharply only to be met with a wall that was all the way at the very end. It might as well have been the very last building in the kingdom because once he turned, he was out of the alley but the dirt path and shrubs were around. Did he fail to notice them last time he was here?

 _Found it_ _!_ His mind deliberately focused on the tall wall, him taking his sweet time making it over to it. Once to it, the raven rested the palm of his hand to the wall.

"...Hey! Prompto?" He called as quietly as possible.

_No answer._

It wasn't his second time coming here, he came here the night before and also the night before that day. But his freckled savior never answered. Looking straight at the wall, the raven knocked on it rather harshly. "Hey! Can you hear me...?" He asked again, the desperation in his voice evident.

_... **Knock... knock**_

Ears perking up at the sudden sound, Noctis stared at the tanned stone wall before him. "Prompto?"

The prince brought his knuckles to the stone and gave it a medium forced knock.  **Knock. Knock. Knock.**  He pressed his ear to the wall.

**_...Knock knock._ **

_"...Hey."_

There. There was that creamy voice he knew.


	5. Shield Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally encounter our blond savior! But he's fairly distant and aloof this day. Meanwhile, we also get to learn about a certain little girl's past. (Edited/Rewritten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: OH HEY I'M JUST REWRITING AN ERROR I TOTALLY FORGOT TO PUT IN THE STORY. The flashback part in this chapter is rewritten/edited so please do read it. I left out a very important thing to it so I had to rewrite. Enjoy!

Slim fingers drumming against the wall in front, the vibrations tread through his finger tips. The wall that separated him and his finally found friend was cold but not as cold as the countless chills that ran up his spine sending him warnings. Noctis was worried for the past two days beyond belief (because why wouldn't he be?)

The atmosphere spoke of uneasiness whispering through his ears but it wasn't until he heard or rather felt a voice from the other side of the tall stone giant known as a wall.

_``...Hey.``_

There. There was that creamy voice that he has been missing for quite some time. It was just there but beyond his grasp being muffled by the wall that stood before him like a jail cell. The void that gnawed at his heart with suspicion and worry now broke down to reveal relief and respite. There was that voice, that musical note that he's been trying to find but...

It sounded _hoarse. Raspy._

The man of royalty couldn't seem to forget because what could have happened to the poor slave bothered his spirit to all hell. It... just wasn't normal. His father always ordered him to stay away from slaves and slave owners because not only were they 'bad' and would definitely not hesitate to kidnap the young King, but they would leave a bad imprint on him.

Noctis wasn't used to seeing this behavior, but when he did, he could feel all sort of dread and anguish flood through the cracks of his sanity. That is what his father worried so much for; they couldn't have a weak king on the face of war. And they certainly would not dare to place the prince into a spot of insecurity.

Regis himself, the lord of Lucis, couldn't bring himself to look captured and enslaved individuals in the eyes without feeling remorse and anguish.

In other words: Noctis was not fond of slaves or has ever been exposed to them often. Seeing one up close and personal was far beyond his comprehension. It reminded him of a faint memory from when he first met Luna twelve years ago. When he was there the blond princess told him not to walk too much around the palace which he obeyed, they stayed put right in her room the whole day until they roamed around to the corridors. She may have been a very young princess at the time but she sadly had barely any power over there since Niflheim pretty much courted the place, there were servants, maids and _slaves_ all together. Whenever Noctis could actually see one they would skitter away or try to walk away as fast as possible, the princess somewhat the same except they were being forced to serve her.

Whenever the young king tried to speak to one of them or keep eye contact they would avoid him as much as possible as if they _feared_ him or _feared_ what would happen to them if they dared engage with him.

Though, he didn't really know they were slaves, he just thought that they were servants brought from Niflheim to serve Luna. Niflheim still had control over Tenebrae but not as much as it did today.

"Prompto? Is that you?"

The sudden call leaving his cold chaste lips, the prince couldn't help but drum his knuckles against the hard concrete softly. The pound from the other side of the wall sounded so... silent. So distant.

**Knock...knock. Tap.**

It felt like the blond was trying to signal him with sounds and vibrations through the wall between them. Examining the chilled to the touch wall in his sight, his fingertips ghost up the chipped barrier, blue eyes glued onto it. "Yeah."

Hearing that same distant voice, the raven didn't know whether to smile or frown. His rescuer sounded... off-putting. There was something dragging in the lines of his voice and whenever he just uttered something, the aloofness that hung high in his voice, it was almost tangible. The familiar noise of metal clashing together reminded him that that was most certainly his friend in iron shackles.

Glad to see that the blond could understand what he said, the raven could sense the remote emotions from the other side of the wall-- and that's something. "You okay? _Is everything all right?"_

No answer.

If the bastard did any sort of thing to Prompto, may the Six send absolute terror against people like him.

 _``I guess. Just the usual beatings and treatment. I'm fine though.``_ The bitter laughter rang through the wall like it wasn't even there. How could anyone ever be okay with this? Noctis could feel his own blood harden into a hunch. _"T_ _hat's not okay. That's not normal."_

Feeling his noble heart tense inside of him, the prince didn't hesitate to move away from the wall at all, not even the slightest urge. His friend remained silent. "You're such an idiot..."

That earned a small response. "I...I-di-oht?" The word came out long and had emphasis placed on it like he was trying to say the word right. A snicker rushed to the prince's mouth as he tried to hold in a small laugh. _"_ _Dummy."_ It didn't take a while before he finally got a taste from that rich laughter. "Hey! Am not...!" The blond squeaked which only earned a short lived laugh from the raven's mouth, the laugh becoming contagious and making both of them sick with it.

The bubbling laughter died down into a numbing silence that still lingered with genuine happiness. It was breath-taking enough to know that his liberator was still there glued to the spot like he had absolutely no where else to go. It was that genuine chill that ran up your spine tenderly only to remind you of good deeds.

As if the wall wasn't even there, his solemn eyes didn't sway in any direction other than the one in front of him like he could actually see his friend from the other side. Golden locks, freckled cheeks, blue eyes and all. It wasn't necessarily easy to just toss out of your head and forget, it was more of a mutual 'can't seem to forget' kind of thing. The atmosphere released its tightening hold it had on his kingly heart and finally let his lungs get a full breath; the man that he was now talking to was safe and there really was nothing else to worry about.

It was great to hear the boy's voice, especially that he wanted to see him again. He made last encounter a hell lot better. "Is that bastard back?" He found himself snarling the question out. He waited for the blond's response until he heard a faint 'No.'

So the bastard wasn't around? Does that mean he completely left the slaves unguarded the whole night or was there something else that was scheduled? If the bastard wasn't there then that meant that Prompto was locked inside the garden until he _did_ come back.

The prince found himself caught with so many thoughts he couldn't just pick one. Maybe if he were to go over the wall?

"Noctis?"

"Hm? You remembered me?"

Surprised that the blond remembered his name, he brought his delicate macho eyes back to the wall. "How was day?" The sudden words drew a dulled chuckle from the raven's throat. "It's 'How was _your_ day?'" From behind the barrier he could hear a muffled laugh, "Close." he replied. "Oh, the normal kind." Noctis said despite if Prompto could understand him or not. Yet, the blond to no avail understood him.

Maybe he should go over the wall? His wound wasn't much of a bitch anymore. "You?"

_``The usual not-so-good type.``_

Well that means Noctis knew what kind of day Prompto had: and it sickened him. _"Hold still. I think I can make it over."_ He found himself saying. Even if his delicate blue eyes couldn't see through the wall he could still sense that the slave jolted up with surprise at the sudden wording. `` _Why? You shouldn't!``_

 _"I want to..._ and I want to check up on a friend _...?"_

As if the sudden surprise didn't hit him already, sky colored eyes grew into large marbles at the sound of just hearing that one word. _Friend._ He was already considered someone close to a person he barely has any knowledge of and that brought so many thoughts and feelings with it that he didn't know quite how to comprehend with it. How could that be? `` _Don't you mean your savior?``_ The words marched out. "Not sure I understood that, but okay."

What a strange young man he was. He really wanted to stay serious, he did, but he couldn't help but let a small snicker slide through his throat. Long blond lashes blinked heavily as it stared at the wall when he heard vague footsteps drumming against the wall violently; sounds of shoes sliding and skidding across hard rock only to hear a thump and an agonizing grunt. The dotted male rose with surprise and pressed his hands on the wall guessing the prince had fallen on trying to climb the wall.

"H-Hey! You hurt??" His voice was drowned out with worry. Noctis only replied with an 'I'm okay.' from the other side. The moron must've misplaced his footing on the wall and slipped and fell on his ass. `` _Don't go hurting yourself like it's normal!``_ As much as he didn't want the male to rush in to him, but he was scared if he were to get in trouble even if the man wasn't around. The gash at his side was still proving to be a nuisance.

As soon as his ears perked up at the sound of boots clinging onto hard stone once again, he registered that the raven had begun to reach the top of the wall and he did because he could see the hand clasping the flat edge of the accursed divider.

The rushed rise and fall from the opposite side to his area came with an easy go. That was if the prince wasn't so damn clumsy with walls.

Noctis didn't see Prompto in time as he was caught in the moment of being high up. As soon as the wind hit him and he found himself gliding into the area, the ground welcomed him with a rather harsh landing earning a pained grunt and another voice gasped.

 

"Shit!" Noctis slammed his hands on to whatever surface he could hold his weight on. Wincing with eyes closed, those dark black ravenous lashes quivered open, the first thing those dark indigo orbs laid on was another pair of pupils that glared back but in awe. Sky blue eyes.

". . .Wha?"

Noctis' mind could register nothing but confusion until he noticed that their faces were much more closer than supposed to be; their distance between them was closed and below his masculine frame was a dainty exquisite slim one. It didn't take long for Noctis to realize that his hand was clasped on the dotted male's hand but his other was just lying next to the blond's head. Prompto lays under the dark individual that blankets over him.

Freckled cheeks soon turned into rosy cheeks. "Uhm--" He struggled out with a desperate voice that not even the gods could comprehend.

As if the gods couldn't make anymore of a mockery of him, Noctis could feel the hairs at the back of his neck rise as he noticed what the hell happened.

Noctis foolishly fell from the wall and landed on top of Prompto, his hand pinning down one of Prompto's wrists and his knees sprawled out on both sides of the blond. Yup. The Astrals were definitely mocking him. As if time had frozen itself, he felt glued onto the poor male. Prompto just laid there getting even redder by the second; probably redder than a crushed ruby.

Noctis could take in all the details more clearly now. Now closer, his eyes could pick up the several dots and freckles on Prompto's face, cherry tinted lips that looked so delicate and soft, something to savor, those eyes that drowned him in a sea of nothing but blue chastity that swirled within those endless waves in his irises. They were so close. But his right cheek carried a dark black tinge and his throat looked marred with strangle marks. In fact there were more bruises on him than he could remember when they had first met.

Faster than time the man of royalty rolled off of the slave, the embarrassment never melting away. "S-sorry about that." Noctis said sheepishly while avoid eye contact. Prompto shifted back up only to smile and shrug it off like it was no big deal, accidents happen all the time. Noctis could feel the unease dripping from Prompto because he was trying to look away most of the time. Noctis decided to break the tension. "You... Are you--"

"Hurt? Not really."

His voice was pained.

Mentally, he tore through the lies because he didn't believe a single bit of that. "It is okay--"

"Don't lie."

The blond found himself sinking inward after the raven had cut him off, his expression twisting into something of sadness. The anger boiled within Noctis' heart like a geyser. "Don't go lying. Does it hurt?" The raven said quietly in defeat, Prompto slowly nodding his head in truth. "It's okay, _really._ "

If he could only just say how much that was just pity talk. "I don't get it." Noctis eyed the slave. He wasn't so worked up over a person he'd just met, but rather how a person could take such a beating and just be fine with it. Hell, the bastard could have done _much more_ to the lad than just a beating or to probably any other individual that was enslaved.

Thinking of people being tortured against their will for nothing wrong made the prince feel helpless for his people. He wasn't exposed to these kinds of things so seeing it happen in front of his very eyes makes him develop strong emotions. `` _I'm fine, seriously man. Does this look like the face of hurt to you?``_ Noctis looked at the blond who was pointing at his own wide smile.

Even if it was a _façade,_ he looked pretty convincing. Sighing, the raven gave into defeat. "Yeah yeah, sorry."

"Just... not used to handling these kinds of things." Vanquished navy irises broke contact and ended up looking at the garden of pedals that surrounded them with a warm welcome. It was still there but a few flowers by where the accursed door was were trampled and beat beyond repair. Now thinking about it, Prompto was able to understand him for quite some time even if he didn't speak in his tongue often.

That meant that when he first met Prompto that he was lying and _did_ understand what the man had been saying and chose not to say anything except for pleading or he just assumes that he knows what they're saying.

Prompto looked at the prince who avoided his stare. `` _How's your wound?``_ Noctis looked at him and cocked his head. "...Hurt?" Prompto said while pointing at the raven's injured side. Thinking about it now, the wound barely ever urged him in to pain until he was climbing the wall or moving way too much than he should have. Noctis shook his head, "It's fine."

Relief coating his sparkled crystalline eyes, he was okay to find that the wound wasn't bothering him much anymore. It's only been a few days and it still hurt like a bitch but it wasn't as bad as it was when it was fresh and untreated. If Prompto wasn't there or didn't know a thing or two about some medical plants the Prince would have been in a whole hell lot more pain.

Their conversation continued and eventually escalated into more topics. The gleam in Prompto's eyes were as bright as the sun's and whatever Noctis said made him even more interested to learn about his language.

Though, throughout the conversation Noctis couldn't help but wanting to ask 'What happened to you?' or 'What did he do to you?' but that didn't seem like the smartest thing to ask at the moment. The other thing that caught his attention the whole night was something that looked like a glass shard.

A small little shard that looked no bigger than a fingernail resting in the dirt. It's wasn't noticeable before. In fact, he doesn't remember there being _any_ crystals in the garden. But there was small little pieces and chunks lying in the garden.

* * *

 

Iris Amicitia. Yes, that was her full name, or rather, her former name. Iris sat in her pen with a grim expression eating away at her eyes making them look all drained of life. How could she have drifted from her home so far enough to be brought into a life of slavery? The girl of short brown locks raised her head from the dirt covered ground and fixed her gaze on the ball of white that hung above her pen outside. The moon looked pretty tonight, all full and everything.

The girl threaded her fingers across her legs delicately before bringing them to her chest and letting the palm of her hand rest at her heart, head drooping so low that a shadow cast over her pale cheekbones. She wanted to cry she really did. But even the Six knows that she couldn't even cry a single drop anymore from how many she leaked from just being there.

Iris Amicitia. The younger sister of the known Sword and Shield that went missing five long years ago. Cold chapped lips started churning into a frown and her eyes narrowed into sorrow. The bruises on her wrists haven't gotten any better and the collar that would be placed around her neck would choke her until she couldn't even speak. "Gladdy," Her soft voice broke into trembles as her shoulders hunched.

Her voice hitched at the silent sobs that were pulled straight from her throat. Iris missed her brother, she missed everything and everyone around her even though she wasn't all that special besides being of the bloodline that is sworn to protect and serve the house of Lucis. "Where could you be...?" Words came out like a song of sadness from her trembling chilled lips, her throat couldn't even spill the words out from how sore it was, her delicate hand reaching up to her scarred and strangled throat.

The moon tried as hard as it could to bathe the girl in silver light but it only went through the bars shortly.

 

\------

 

_The girl was only just now getting taller, hair slightly shorter than it was before and bright big luscious eyes of brown pooling with light and innocence at the world. The Amicitia family were well known for being by the king's side so they were free to live within the palace, yet, her family chose to live in a house in the outskirts of the kingdom that was only a few hundred steps into the forest by the kingdom._

_Not too far off, but it was a great place for her father, Clarus, and her brother to get off to training. The woods were a better place to train besides the palace, besides there was fresh wood and no one really ever around or dared to loom within the forests except for wildlife. Early winter; barely any color within the now greying trees and leaves dying off of their branches one by one every second and every day. Winter was a harsh season especially for nomads living within the forests that solely live off of wildlife._

_White painted the ground, the thick clouds above them that blocked out the blue in the sky, their puffs of air that slipped through their lips whenever they exhaled, white was the color of snow and everything pure and chill._

_Iris sat on the front porch, a fine lining of veneer colored a rich mahogany where she sat, eyes never leaving from the man in front of her wielding a giant wooden sword used for training. The young man brought the wooden weapon down faster than lightning, the swift strike startled the snow below making the pool of white scatter away._

_The girl rose up with her mouth wide open and saucer like eyes filled with millions of stars and suns._

_"Wow Gladdy!" She beamed at her brother with such inspiration that it just leaked straight from her eyes just by looking. Gladio let the weight of the weapon weigh his arm down to his side and he looked at his younger sister, a smile on his mouth. "You're so cool!" She found herself squeaking with compliments._

_Gladio looked younger, far much younger than the way he was today and a little more scrawnier too, but his smirk grew wider at his baby sister. "Aah? It's nothing really Iris."_

_That didn't stop the girl from shining like a happy camper. "Besides," He said running a hand through the little roots of hair he had, "it's just sword-play. Nothin' cool or anything about it really."_

_The girl jumped up to her boots. "Well I say it's cool!"_

_No matter how many times she would see it, it would always be the same for her and she would always love to see her brother train. Whenever he trained it was like watching a show that would never get boring and it always seemed to peek her interest every single time she would see it, whether it was at night, whether it was in day, no matter what season she always admired her brother and his strengths._

_The teenager was strong, very strong since he was eighteen years of age. She was only ten._

_"If the birthday girl says so!"_

_That's right. It was her birthday._

_As the grown young man groaned that out in a happy tone, he rushed at his baby sister and took her in his one arm lifting her off of the ground. Shock completely overtook her face and she let out a little squeak. He then began to start spinning with her. "Glaaaaddy!!" A whine exploded from her mouth as he held her and kept turning in a very slow circle prancing around and laughing. "What's the matter 'birthday girl'?" He joked._

_"Put me down!"_

_She was laughing._

_"No way! I've got'cha now!"_

_Eventually she gave in and they both started a storm of laughter, the snow being trampled and shoved aside by his footsteps and the current he was making. That day she felt pleasure and happiness stain her features for millions of years to come._

_The amber eyed teenager finally felt relieved enough to lower the girl down onto the ground softly, he brought himself back up only to smile down at his sibling. "There's Iris!" He chuckled. The girl gave a pout "What do ya mean?? I was always here Gladdy!"_

_Sure she was. Sure._

_That morning was one of the best memories she could remember._

_It wasn't until night that she made a grave mistake._

_It was nightfall and her family had showered her in the all of the love she could ever hope to dream for. Her father was there and her mother might as well have been there spiritually. Gladiolus was on the porch with the sword again, but this time he was looking just as exhausted as he was this morning; he trained with it for a long time._

_They celebrated his baby sister's special day of birth, but he still had to train on schedule._

_Iris may have minded it a bit, but it was meant for Noctis and she became quite fond with the prince so easily even if her brother had his doubts about the little squirt. "Tonight sure is cold." A shudder rattled from her teeth. Amber eyes locked onto her brown ones, "Which is why I told you not to stay out here and watch me. Why don't we go inside?"_

_"But I like watching Gladdy! Snow is nice!"_

_With a sigh, the older brother gave in and placed the sharpened wooden sword on the side of the house where it leaned on it. The brother walked in still looking at his sister._

_Just when she was about to follow, something shook in the corner of her eye._

_Turning herself towards the object that stole her vision, her eyes widened at what she saw._

_A feline as slim and healthy as could be was treading the snow in its small tracks. Sharp hazel eyes of grey that pierced through any object and the fur was glossed with the moon's silver light dancing across the fibers of its sandy grey fur, though the fur probably had more yellow than it did grey. Nonetheless it was a dull grey cream colored cat that had crossed her vision._

_As it did, the cat stopped dead in its tracks as its eyes locked with the girl's._

_She could hardly contain her excitement any longer. "A kitty!"_

_But it wasn't an ordinary cat, and neither did it fail to show off that it had an injured arm. Whatever it was from, it was running from something._

_Running from something big._

_It didn't take long for the cat to take off into a full fledged sprint, the snow immediately making way for the fleeing feline of dull cream. The girl suddenly felt the feeling of longing as the cat ran off with its tail betwixt its legs; she couldn't miss that chance. "Wait! Wait for me kitty!" She said foolishly, grabbing her scarf and taking off after the cat._

_Every step was marked by the snow._

_She kept passing trees and pursued the fast critter._

_"Wait! Please wait kitty!"_

_The cat limped as it tried to go faster, but each step they took they went even further than before._

_Soon the house became lost in the snowy fog and she was long gone from it._

_Just as she caught up with the feline, it turned on its heel meeting her and hissing like a snake. The silver pupils turned into intense slits, the fur of the cat raised as its mouth opened to bear its teeth. "Here kitty kitty!"_

_She reached her small hand towards the cat but it came to no surprise that the creature sank its teeth within her finger causing her to squeal. After biting her it made a run for it._

_And soon enough the cat was gone._

_And soon enough the trail was lost._

_And soon enough,_

_She was lost._

_That cat was no where to be found._

_"...Kitty??"_

_She was completely out in the open surrounded by nothing but a throng of dead trees, all of them lacking color because of winter sapping them of life. The fear began to boil and freeze her blood as she started to notice that where she was wasn't familiar. Where she was was not anywhere near her house. "...Where did you go kitty?"_

_"Or... where did_ ** _I_** _go?"_

_There was nothing in sight, not even the trees above her would let her see the moon or the sky. It was too dark and she was scared. No matter how many times she tried to ignore the same shadow that walked through the trees very slowly. It wasn't normal._

_The fear constantly ate at her being and as soon as she started to walk, she sprinted. As soon as she started sprinting, she panicked and rushed around with fright and complete terror devouring her senses completely. She was out on her own. She was being followed by something. "Daddy!! Big brother!!" She called desperately as she kept running._

_She was in alarm that her blood ran cold just like the winter._

_"I'm scared!!" She cried out not caring if she peed herself or not._

_It wasn't until painful tears pricked at the edges of her eyes that she began to sob uncontrollably while still maintaining speed; this wasn't fair she was out all alone because of a stupid reckless cat._

_After passing hundreds of trees and probably either went in a complete round circle or even further into the woods, the girl soon found herself dropping onto her knees and begging for her life; rivers flowing from her glossy orbs._

_She kept hearing a voice, she kept seeing a shadow crossing her vision ever so slowly. Whatever they were, they kept whispering "Come out, come out wherever you are little one~"_

_It was too foggy to see and the shadow looked like a man. It was a man wearing a hat and looked like he had wild hair similar to a lion's mane but that's all she could make out from the man._

_"You can't run forever~" It sounded again. The voice was masculine and purred all around her like she was trapped in a box. Whoever or whatever it was that was around her, it scared her nonetheless and she had no clue what to do. What did they want? How did they find her? How could they have found her?_

_"I want Gladdy!" She cried and cried like it was the only thing that could keep her alive._

_Then she saw the same thing that brought her there in the first place. The cat had returned but it looked concerned, its steel eyes looked completely human._

_Almost like it was a_ **_person_ ** _._

_"K-Kitty..." Her voice was wracked with painful sobs that hitched every second she even breathed. The feline stood there on all fours like it was ready to come closer._

_Then that's when shit hit the fan._

_Letting out a yowl, the cat roared with eyes as wide as saucers; it was trying to warn her. With whatever it was trying to say, it was too late._

_The girl was soon snatched up by two arms and roughly captured in them. She cried and cried but no one heard._

_It turned out that the cat wasn't just wounded from an accident and it wasn't just there. The cat was being_ **_followed_ ** _._

_"Looky here! Found one in the midst of a forest!" A foreign voice cackled. What were these strange men? "Dipshit, that's not one of 'em. Hell, that's not even the one we were chasin'. She's just a lost kid, just take her with us. Maybe we can get her home?"_

_Another familiar voice rippled through the air. "So the bitch gotaway from us did she?"_

_"Afraid so. What do we do with this lil' squirt?"_

_The trio of discussed nonchalantly. "You sure that bitch didn't trick us by casting a spell to make her look like a child?"_

_"With what we did to her I highly doubt that she would have the strength to do it. This is just a lost brat."_

_Before the man could even reply a blossoming pain riffled from his arm and he yelled in agonizing pain. The young Amicitia bit her way out of the hold and the man had dropped her hard on the ground. From there she tried to run, she really did. But she was far too small and too slow to even dare run from them. "God damned brat!" He growled while beating her down with a slap which then followed a fist to the face._

_"H-Hey man! She's just a kid, chill out!!"_

_Chocolate eyes grew wide with fear; they were eating her bravery up just by looking at her with vicious glares._

_She whined and whined but they became deaf to all her struggles and callings. It was then until she met eye to eye with the feline from before. It stood there hiding._

_Those eyes. Those grey eyes were haunting her. It wasn't of ignorance or of a daemon's._

_It was haunting because the glare was of fear. It looked utterly lost and even sympathetic for the girl._

_That silver glare was of_ **_helplessness._ **

_"Maybe next time we can find that wretched witch."_

_There might have been three men holding her, but she couldn't help but notice an ever stranger thing._

_"Hello there!"_

_There was a fourth man but he never said a single word or even negotiated with the men. Instead he just stood there with a menacing smile. Golden hazel eyes, burgundy hair, many layers and an unforgettable smoky black hat. "If it isn't an honor to meet three hunters out in this dreadful hour! Allow me to greet you!" The trio seemed to have been been stunned at the strange man's words, letting him get closer and closer to them. "Who are you?" One asked in a disturbed tone._

_"Where are my manners? I am a man of little consequences, my dear boy!" Intense hazel eyes looked straight through the man like he was never even there to begin with. Iris could feel the fear demolishing her heart and her senses screaming at her to run-- get out of there as fast as possible! Whoever or whatever that man was he breathed, emitted and even felt of mischief. His icy glares felt like they were burning you through your core._

_"It appears that you haven't tracked down your original target." He said in a low purr. "You may have let a cat slip from your grasp but this little one is far more precious than you realize."_

_That voice again. It was the same voice that trapped her in fear. That same masculine rasp._

_"I'm surprised to see an Amicitia roaming on about in a forest like this all alone." With haunting steps that crushed the ground and snow beneath them, the man made his way closer to the girl cowering in fear. Stretching a hand out and capturing her chin he closed the distance between the two and now he was face to face with a teary-eyed child. "My dear don't look so sad. Be brave like your precious little family~"_

_That's when the men exchanged looks._

_"An Amicitia? You mean one of 'em royal guardians?"_

_"Forget the witch! We caught'a'brat!"_

_"I dunno, she's just a brat to be an Amicitia. What say do you get in this man?"_

_"Come on guys, she's only a child. We probably should take her home..."_

_If only the chancellor had his free time away from such a noise crowd. The hand that captured the struggling girl's chin released its hold and she soon found herself scrambling away, feet kicking at the snow. She froze there on the ground too petrified to even move they were scaring her beyond help. The hunters' ramblings came to a short halt after the man wearing the hat interfered._

_"How about we purpose a deal?"_

_"You hand the girl to me and I shall give intel on where the witch fled."_

_It was then that her world fell into a pit of darkness._

 

_\------_

 

If she hadn't been so blind to chase a cat throughout the woods, they would have never torn her away from her family. She could almost feel the sorrow her brother screamed on that day. What a birthday present for her.

That strange man, she could never forget the face that had brought her into this miserable new life. She had just met him once again a few days back along with Prompto. Turned out he was a chancellor.

The Astrals know that she could barely even leak a tear, but this once night she made an exception. Iris started to weep, knees brought to her chest and her arms locking around them. How much she missed her family. How much she missed her father. How much she missed her brother and Noctis.

Silent sobs became trembling quakes, the air being cold only reminded her painfully of her kidnapping. Just crying was painful, her throat could barely even carry out her breathing. Her cries were a distress signal that never woke up the other slaves. Suddenly, something peered up from the wooden bars. Something with pointy ears.

_"Mrroww."_

Hitching, the brunette took her head out of her knees and looked from where the noise had come from. Inch by inch, she slowly brought her dark brown eyes to the creature. A _silver cream colored cat._

She was a complete statue at this point, not daring to even move an inch and just keep sulking. It's just a cat, what is it gonna do? Eyes never leaving the irises of the cat's, she could feel... something. The feline mewled once again before leaping down into the pen. Landing silently on its delicate paw pads, the cat grinded its smooth silky fur across her legs in a comforting way and then resting next to her. Her tears had stopped but her suspicion kicked in.

"...A cat."

Voice as terribly low as could ever be, she neglected all the bad feelings she felt and raised a hand sluggishly to the feline. It didn't bother to run or send any alarm of fear, the cat simply sat there and let the hand brush against its soft fur. Grinning, her eyes spilled with a tender feeling, "Hey there little guy..."

It was... comforting. It relaxed her.

For the life of her, she could faintly hear _two voices_ talking or even laughing, but she didn't care. She felt so calm at the moment that she didn't really care about anything at the moment. A cat was the reason she was here and a cat is the reason for her realizing her mistake. It purred.

"Good kitty."


	6. Exchanging Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis spent most of the night in the human shop with Prompto while the enslaved Amicitia nextdoor recalls much more of her past. And sudden insight from Ignis, but he's consumed by great struggles.
> 
> And an intimidating letter arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, NO! I'm sO SORRY about the wait ;A; I had a great birthday week (2/16/17) and was getting too comfortable that I became lazy and never updated. Don't worry, I'm back! :D

Chapped but smooth lips pursed within the warm air that carefully wrapped her in sleep, dark eyes fluttering to life as soon as the sudden warm hair stirred her senses. Through the wooden bars of her pen she could see that the sky was changing its true colors to a surreal purple and blue, a twilight of dawn was unfolding within the sky like a flower blooming in the front of spring while the clouds looked like its petals. The short sliver of long rays of light bounced around in the dark pen and it bathed her in a lukewarm blanket of light. Grasping a better image now, Iris adjusted her head until she was hanging low and looking down at her weakened legs with something soft and furry still in her lap.

Her dream was rather unpleasant this time around -- well, her dreams are always encased in fear and despair but this one that she currently had stood out the most. But it wasn't best to think about it now.

Dark brown eyes slowly drank in the surroundings carefully before processing even further, her scarred hand reaching for the feline that was curled up within her lap with a face so peaceful that it made her not want to even wake it.

She didn't want to wake it but if she didn't there would be a slim chance that the poor thing would suffer in the hands of the bastard when he got back from wherever he was at.

Running a hand through it soft delicate fur, Iris smiled at the cat and it purred, reaching further into her touch and nuzzling carefully. It wasn't until those eyes of silver opened that she was face to face with a familiar feeling, something that she felt like she knew or remembered but she couldn't place her finger on it: it was something that was ringing within her spirit like an alarm that wouldn't turn off no matter how many times she would wish it would.

"Hey there," she said barely even a whisper to the feline cuddled within her grasp. But when she reached to pet it some more the wild animal tucked itself further away from her hand as if she was poison or was burning the poor thing.

Confused, her eyes were pooled with nothing but concern as did her dark untouched brows narrow. The cat leaped away from her touch until it was on all fours and on the other side of the pen in between her legs. The space wasn't big, it might as well have been a damned closet.

The tension felt like it was just brewing from the cat and she reached for it once more, "Don't be scared, I'm not gonna hu--" before she could finish her safe speech, a small little prick burned at her finger: the cat had bitten her or rather grazed a tooth against her index finger's flesh and it only left a small cut about the side of a paper cut.

Iris jumped back as if she was burned and looked at the cat with utter disbelief written variously in her wincing eyes.

There was something about this feline. Something that just wouldn't go away like it was something more and it wouldn't just go away. It was a warning. Looking at her new wound she could see that its cut was only a fresh shade of pink and not much on the red side meaning that she probably wasn't going to bleed from it until she overworked her finger to the point the pressure gets pushed out of the slit.

Silver eyes that were now paper thin slits examined the slave it had just injured, the eyes never wavering. Its back was arched with its fur bristling like an unstable brush and its tail threateningly swished from side to side in a low manner just above its hind legs, it didn't seem to be very happen with the situation.

Sooner than normal, those steel slits softened and the cat actually looked mortified at what it had just done. Whatever went through the animal's head it wasn't thinking straight.

Breathing in a pained breathe through clenched teeth, Iris groaned a small 'ow' with her eyes filling more with discomfort. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!" She glared at the feline but all it did was sit there looking right back at the girl.

The feline just turned its head away ignoring Iris' existence like she was irrelevant and began to clean itself by gingerly coating its paw with saliva and rubbing it around its muzzle to its furry cheeks. Iris pouted and looked away. "Fine," she argued, "I just wanted to help. Be that way."

Not sure how that was helping.

The world was so unfair to her that she still wondered even after all of these years that so promptly passed by with ease why it was like this and if she truly deserved this. The Astrals be damned if they were just toying with her innocent life.Taking note that the sky was now a growing dawn and the darkness of navy retreated at the edges of the sky, the Amicitia felt a desire of warmth and closed herself off from the animal, bringing her knees to her breast and tucking them underneath her arms that wrapped around them.

She was closer to the dim light now, but what else could she do?

\-----

_She had no idea where she was or where this unfamiliar stranger was abducting her to, there was no way of knowing._

_She wanted to believe that he was taking her home and all of this never happened, that she never was struck down with a painful blow to the face by a hunter and there was no bruise to prove. "Goodness, why would a child such as yourself be going in a forest like this all alone?"_

_"It's very dangerous,"_

_The man tugged her away from the hunters firmly but even without touching the burgundy haired man at all, she could feel that his presence was nothing normal and it sent off waves of complete danger gnawing at her very existence like she was just a piece of meat on a platter waiting to be devoured._

_Iris could hear her conscious screaming at her 'Go find daddy! Leave this man! He's a stranger and he doesn't mean well! He means absolutely nothing but danger!' but the hand that was clenched around her small little stubby fingers entrapped her being._

_Finally letting out a small whimper and gaining courage, Iris struggled from the man's grip and violently lashed out._

_"I don't want to go with you mister!" She whimpered in a weak protest as she tugged from the man's hand, boots sinking straight into the snow and burying her weight there so she couldn't move with the man so easily. But he yanked her across until she was stumbling from each step. "My my, that's no way of treating your savior."_

_The man turned until he faced her. She was so scared; that stare gave off nothing but absolute fear swallowing her whole, not even her mind could think straight because it was stumbled against panicking and completely shutting off from the world around her._

_The trees grew taller and taller as they walked further and further through the throng of snow and wood eventually towering over them like looming shadows. They were further now._

_There were no stars to look up at. There was no moon to see from the dense trees looking at her soul like a delicious treat._

_Her trail that he feet indented within the snow was completely erased and she had no way of returning from where she came from. All because of a stupid cat._

_"Please! I don't know you!" Iris yanked again. "I don't want to go with you! I want my Gladdy!" She hissed with fear still coaxing her trembling voice._

_Hot bubbly tears dared to prick at the corners of her eyes, they came to an abrupt stop and the man had turned to her once more. "'Gladdy' isn't coming to play I'm afraid,"_

_A smile tugged his lips forward, "Please stop your whining, it's not very proper for a young lady. You should be happy that I'm generously shoving away my free time." He said with a growl but his eyes were menacingly grinning. "I-I don't care! Let me go!"_

_Dangerous amber sent waves of dark intents at those various moving brown eyes._

_Where was he taking her and why now of all places? Iris could escape if she just timed it right. If she can find a way to distract the man then she's home free and she'll be able to run with her small stubby legs through the forest._

_There was nothing but the color of a chilly blue for an atmosphere in the middle of the night and the snow only helped by crafting an eerie setting._

_Not before long that she kicked the man's shin -- twice in fact -- and yanked the hardest she could. The strong hand that trapped her fingers released them and she stumbled back into the snow on her butt with a pained squeak. Eyes gazing dangerously low at her, the man grimaced. "That, was an ill-mannered thing to do, young lady," the man growled. "These were finely polished this morning, too." He added on with a sigh._

_"And here I thought we were just now getting along..."_

_Chubby cheeks grew embarrassingly flushed with anger as did her chocolate eyes grow with unsatisfactory. "Ah, I know!"_ _he exclaimed all bubbly and giddy like he was a complete enthusiast, was growing closer and reaching out a hand to cusp her plump cheek. "How about a little game to pass the time?"_

_The way he said it sent chills crawling through every inch of her body and she retracted her limbs closed to her chest. "I'm in the mood to play." The man dangerously leaned down to her eye level until his vision was constantly glued onto her figure through her eyes, especially those sharpened gold irises that held no light, no stars, no essence or being inside them. He was smiling with every ounce of his dirty intentions._

_"Kids love games, do they not?"_

_Eyes watched the man cautiously and after a wait that seemed to last for minutes, she sluggishly nodded, the fear jerking her head in trembles. She obviously didn't want the man to get any more angered with her so the only thing she could do was nod. Circling around the little girl he eyed her like she was prey._

_It took her quite some time to find her crippled voice but it came out barely as loud as a whisper. "A game?" If she had only one thing of hope to cling on then it was the fact that it was going to be a game they were going to play. "Dear dear, It'll be fuuun~" A simple game to engage in. But what was the game going to be about? What were the plans? Something warned her that it wasn't going to be just a normal average game of fun._

_"W-what game are we gonna... play?" Iris choked out through fear clenching at her throat, the man eyeing her with such interest even she couldn't see him circling behind her. "I was hoping you'd choose my dear." He purred with voice melting like poison in her virgin ears._

_It was like Iris was all alone inside a wolf's den and she was just a small little sheep. What do wolves do to sheep many might ask? They eat them: swallow them whole and don't let them get their chance to even take a step away._

_Never letting them slip even for the most littlest of moments. Never letting the pure, innocent, hapless, creature in white wool get a chance to scream out a pained voice or never dared to let it leave without its fur getting dyed with the slightest shade of crimson: blood._

_In other terms many would believe that Iris was the once defenseless sheep wandering into her own demise with a wolf dangerously looming at the end of the road, teeth bared into a roguish smile and not of some vicious one with no manners. It knew what it was doing. And he was going to get his prey no matter the consequence._

_Wild burgundy hair bounced teasingly along with the stranger's prancing around, every deafening step he took only made her blood run slower and slower in to a much colder pace like the snow all around. "I think I know what game!" The voice rolled off with enthusiasm, his hands clasping together._

_That smile soon turned into a wolfish grin coated in nothing but venomous desire and malice._

_". . . How about a game of **Hide and seek**?"_

_\------_

No matter how many times Iris tried to forget, that dream would constantly come back every night to haunt her and plague her innocent mind with the simple mistake she made on the night celebrating her birth. No. It wasn't a damn dream.

It was a never ending nightmare that repeatedly reminded her every day of her existence.

The next thing she knew, the cat was no longer frightened of her and soon leaped upon the edges of the wooden bars.

It was probably taking its leave because it knew that the bearded bastard was returning for the day. It was only a matter of time before the _two voices_ she heard throughout the night to get to safety. She knew the bastard would keep her new _blond_ comrade inside the garden so he could punish him.

_Good luck and please be safe, Prompto._

* * *

_Earlier . . ._

* * *

 

 

_"Ciel?"_

 

"Sky." 

 

The blond nodded.

 

_"Nuit."_

 

"Night."

 

Another nod but it was from the raven.

 

_"'Je suis heureux'?"_

 

A pause in his voice, blue eyes narrowing into thought. "I am... hap-py?" Prompto said through a thickened accent.

The sky was still dimly dark but they could tell that dawn was coming much sooner. It was still a pleasant night that still had myriads of crickets chirping and bushes shuffling with the slightly noticeable breeze.

Noctis had been staying up throughout the evening with Prompto just talking, or rather learning and teaching him. Every word that slipped through Noctis' mouth was just a whole knew meaning that it made Prompto even more intrigued to learn some key words. Each time Noctis said a word, Prompto would respond with the opposite language than his own.

It was like a memorization test.

He was already learning some keywords and some ways to communicate through a broken sentence but that was the only thing that he could master at the moment since he was still learning.

Surprising to Noctis, Prompto had known some decent words and how to speak proper sentences but they aren't always brief.

Time flew casually along, letting the sky blush multiple colors and paint very pale clouds in the skies above, stars twinkling over them like headlights and the field of flowers they were engrossed in softly pillowed beneath their legs. A nice evening that felt like you could wake up and take a small walk along the forest sidelines.

Like teaching a child basic vocabulary, and the funny thing about it was Prompto was shy around the words and somewhat stutter upon warm pursed lips until he became more entrapped in the words and carelessly muttered them.

Every time he pronounced a word it came out slurred and difficultly executed which made the prince smile, close of laughing at how adorable it was, and then having Prompto pout and whine over it.

A genuine smile tugged at Noctis' lips, "It's 'se-ree-us', try again," He followed the blond's careful blue eyes. "Se-ri-ous? Did I say it right?"

Something more than just a smile on his face but the bubbling sound of a chuckle that emit from the Prince's lips made it clear. "Yeah, almost spot on." Noctis raised a hand and gave a slight thumbs up, Prompto's eyes lit up like fireworks exploding in a blackened sky. Overcome by that slight joy, he balled his fists and raised them up high in his self glory, "Yes!!" His bright teeth flashed underneath grinning lips.

The sight hit Noctis' heart square in the chest and he couldn't help but chuckle at this person filled with happiness but he soon reached forward, "H-Hey! Not so loud!" Then Prompto recoiled and scratches the back of his head nervously.

 _``But at least I got it down. Look at this master, already learning faster than expected!``_ Prompto chirped.

Whenever Prompto smiled or just spoke any words through that creamy voice that dripped of sunshine it sent a brush, a chill so strong that it ruptured his spine. Those violet-blue eyes exposing the millions of stars that streamed through his pupils whenever he got happy was a site to see like Noctis was watching the stars all over again like when he was a child, except it's through a person's eyes. However, those irises were  _different._ Nothing he's ever seen before.

Noctis could look at those eyes for a long time if he wanted to.

A faint warmness caressed his cheeks but the bright pink wasn't visible due to the moon's silver lining. He never even paid attention to how much of a muscular build Prompto had. Noctis was slowly getting accustomed to Prompto's presence and the way he beamed with joy just lightened the mood.

Noctis wasn't in a very pleased mood earlier with all the royalty shenanigans and Gladio just dropping in the kingdom whenever and Ignis having to take care of the royals' needs, it just wasn't working out. Not even his father had enough time to spare just to speak with him.

And the fact that the war between Insomnia and Niflheim grows inconceivably worse. The fire that burns the two countries' hatred for each other hasn't, and probably will never, be quelled. Noctis wouldn't dare want to be sent back out in the field to take another life.

To take another  _human's_ life. Even Regis wouldn't want to have to send his son through countless battles of hell. Noctis was strong, but he wasn't durable. He'd taken many lives before.

The thought of blood on his hands made his gut twist and he cringed from the thought.

But here was Prompto.

Someone who he could call a friend for once instead of 'Advisor' or 'Acquaintance'.

He wouldn't mind being in Prompto's presence at all. In fact, the blond cheered him up. Brightened his broody gloomy background like a ray of sunshine.

Noctis didn't notice that Prompto was examining his gloomy expression hidden behind a sad smile. 

"You OK?" Prompto asked concerned, Noctis locking eyes with Prompto's. "Yeah." He said.

It wasn't completely working with Prompto since he could see -- more likely feel -- the sorrow flowing through the Prince almost like an ongoing faucet.

He wasn't fine. And looking at those damned metallic chains clamped around Prompto's wrists and ankles only made him grey even further.

Unsure on what to say, Noctis looked around nervously trying to think of a better way of asking this next question.  He noticed the purple blackening shades of bruises all on his arms and especially on his wrists. "Hey, don't those...  _hurt?"_ The worry and sadness in his eyes combined with the emphasized disgust in his voice when he said 'hurt' almost like he was the one hurt made Prompto think. Someone was worried about him?

"Sometimes. Pain annoying. Used to it." He sighed out. Prompto looked like he didn't care about the chains and cuffs, almost as if he'd been asked that quite a lot, but in his mind, that  _brown haired girl with brown eyes from earlier_ had it worse since she had the collar around her neck. Prompto could barely remember her name but he knew it was Iris he was thinking about.

Yeah they did hurt but be wasn't gonna tell Noct that.

"This must suck."

"?"

 _"Those chains. Terrible."_ The raven couldn't even bring himself to look up anymore but at those damned hypnotizing cuffs. Prompto gave a small 'oh' at what Noctis meant even when he was pointing at his wrists.

It was like he felt the anguish through those silver iron clamps.

The Prince gave a fake smile. "But yeah, m'fine."

`` _I_ _can tell that you've got something on your mind, man.``_

Noctis raised his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Prompto pressed a hand to the Prince's shoulder and gave it a light shove, a cheeky grin wide on his face. `` _You look so down! C'mon, be happy and show that smile!``_ The freckled blond jerked his fingers on Noctis' face and pushed his cheeks up into a forced smile.

"Sm-ay-l!"

Noctis broke with laugher he couldn't contain, Prompto looking ever so happy at getting the Prince to do so. "It's 'smile'!" Noctis snorted with Prompto nervously laughing.

"Again!?"

This time Noctis was being a little too loud, but he didn't mind it. Their laughs intertwined into a musical note and created a song so blissful that neither of them wanted to stop hearing it.

The fucker known as the shop owner wasn't anywhere around so they could be loud. But not as loud as to attract attention from the other slaves sleeping nextdoor.

The sky began to blush a fluid violet to pink that might as well have been dawn. It looked exactly like a strawberry and a grapefruit smeared their juices all over the sky. Pretty fruity.

Dawn was already approaching which meant Noctis had to leave sooner or later, and that was a problem. He didn't want to go and Prompto didn't want him to leave. 

"It's getting to that time of day..." The Prince growled at the upcoming dawn, never had he ever liked it or shared interest with dawn or the early morning colors. Prompto looked confused until Noct pointed a finger up at the sky indicating it's now growing colors of rouge and pastels.

Prompto frowned. "...Dawn?"

"That's right. Nice job Blondie." The Prince teased but overall have a tender smile.

The blond gave a nervous chuckle.

It was already approaching that time.

Carefully, the raven rose off of the ground, mentally saying goodbye to the soft flowers that cushioned so comfortably underneath him, and smiled at Prompto, the blond responding back with the same gesture.

"Guess... Goodbye?" Prompto said hesitantly, eyes staring lowly. As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn't. Plus, Ignis would have his ass if not Gladio's first.

The raven sighed grimly, "Yeah..."

The sun hadn't risen yet but the paling other side of the sky was enough to show that it was rising soon enough.

Giving a nod, Noctis walked clean over to the wall. He wondered why he didn't just use the door until he remembered that the bastard purposely locked Prompto in the garden.

With every step towards the wall he had come from, Noctis couldn't help but notice the glistening dots within the flowers, dirt, soil and pedals of the garden.

They looked like... Chunks. Small crystal chunks.

Tear sized crystals in the garden. How strange.

They glistened and dazzled so much that he couldn't break his vision away. It was like getting glitter all over your hands from working on a project and they're so small but so noticeable that you can't ignore it when it flashes.

Despite the memorising small crystals that were no bigger than a tear drop, Noctis walked to the wall, Prompto following suite.

The wound in his side was still a bitch but not at the moment. He turned to meet the blond's gaze one last time before smiling. "I really don't wanna go." He groaned. Prompto sighed unhappily, "You have to." He wasn't happy about it either.

"I know..."

The raven had taught the slave so much in just a night's span but definitely not enough. They made each other laugh like goofs but they both know that they have to depart for the day.

Noctis was going to take his leave by rushing up the wall (if he could or was in any condition to do so) but he couldn't bring himself to take one step. Instead, his eyes lingered on the slim muscular build tensing up anxiously behind him. The blond played with his long fingers like he was nervous to ask something.

There was a rosy color that dusted the bridge of his nose, his pale freckles now coming into view even better than before; his freckles were standing out even more with blush.

Prompto stood there like a frozen statue before clenching his hands together and somewhat playing with his chains.

"Um, t-thanks...! Noct?"

The nickname reminded him of home except it didn't bother him whenever a supervisor or a knight said it. The way Prompto said it was genuine, caring, tenderly affectionate.

Noctis wouldn't dare mind Prompto saying that version of his name.

 "Se, Serious--ly. Thank you." Prompto rather shouted in an embarrassed tone than normal. _'At least he said the word right'_ Noctis thought with a smile.

Noctis returned the favor with saying "No problem, Prompto."

The sentence drove something big, something deep within the blond. His chest stirred at the way it was said and how it was said.

No one ever... referred him as his actual name before. It was always 'rat', 'slave', 'outsider', or... 'Seventeen'.

_And even 'slut', but he'd really not want to think about that one._

It was so kind and endearing to hear it that the blond could almost cry.

_Almost._

It's not time for that hidden  _gift_ just yet.

Closing his eyes to rid of the watering pain in the corners of his lids, Prompto faced the Prince and nodded confidently.

Prompto leaned forward slowly, uncertainty flashing in his blue lens. "Will I... See you again?"

"Yeah," Not only was Noct smiling, but so was his eyes.

Feeling the relief consume his frame, Prompto felt all the ice chipped at his ends thaw off. They were in good terms.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Noctis turned heel and took off after the wall. He firmly slammed his boots against the wall and ran across the wall fast enough for him to not fall down like last time.

Resting there on the edge of the wall, the wall in-between his legs like he's riding a mount, he turned to look at the stunned and amazed blond. Prompto was starstruck by how a man he had just met could do such a talent.

There were those stars in his eyes again.

They made his blue eyes shine but they made Noctis' heart flutter with a million butterflies. "Cool!!" He heard Prompto spunk out.

It was just adorable that he could just hug'em.

Noctis felt the realism dawn on him and his smile began to waver into a saddened grin. 

"See ya later, Prompto..."

He waited a couple of seconds hesitantly dangling his legs over the wall like a frightened man ready to jump into a pool. It was quite but he could hear the freckled slave say "Mhm! Careful!" Noctis took the words to heart and leaped off the edge of the wall. The man who was prompted up on the wall was no gone from Prompto's sights. It was like when they had first met: Noctis was leaving but with the help of Prompto and as soon as he was helped over the ridiculously repetitive wall, he sat there on top looking down at the blond. He wasn't looking down as a superior-inferior way, but looking down like he was bestowing his trust and gratitude at Prompto.

This time it felt the same but he felt more than gratitude: He felt genuine happiness. Prompto could tell he eased the male's worries and that's perfect in his book.

The sky shifted colors to a now paling blue which meant the sun was just an inch away from finally coming from the other side. The stars were still out but they were slowly losing their twinkling lights.

The bastard was coming soon. He was coming back to the shop now. Prompto was used to it so he didn't care. He wouldn't shed anymore tears. Not this time, it was finally dawning on him.

* * *

Ignis felt drained of all sleep and energy. It wasn't that he didn't get enough sleep but the note that rested upon his desk was what deprived him of his sleep. He was sitting at his wooden desk by the window examining a certain paper within his sights. The Advisor hissed out a sigh and removed his famous glasses from his face, the struggle and concern written all over his face and narrowed brows.

It was still midnight, the ominous moon cascading nothing but a blanket of faint white from the sky.

A letter from Tenebrae. Why so soon? The princess was just visiting yesterday evening, how could a message have come in so soon?

The letter contained a disturbing note.

Disrupting him from thinking and processing what it could mean, a small but powerful knock that sounded like it didn't mean to intrude or bother but it meant well. Ignis snapped from his studies and rose up rather hastily from his seating, sliding the letter underneath the drawer quietly so it wasn't suspicious. "Come in," He turned over to the door.

Instead of some regular knight or a maid coming in, Ignis found himself with a little surprise that Gladio had returned for the day and was standing at his door. "Gladio?" The broad man was wearing the same long black leather trench coat from a few days ago instead of his armor, a small smile crossed his mouth. "Not intruding am I?"

"You're never intruding with me." Ignis sighed before shoving his glasses aside on his desk, the faint gesture making Gladio realize that Iggy wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked distressed, the green eyed man running a hand through his slick locks tiredly. The Guardian sought the opportunity to take his entry within the room; Ignis' room was always well kept and organized. It might as well have been a library at that too since it had so many books and papers resting on the shelves and even his desk. A candle was the only light that lit the room in orange.

The weight he carried stomped across the floor but it was kind and not enticing or intimidating one bit, yet Ignis couldn't help but feel the sudden clenching at his heart every time the man grew closer and closer, closing the distance off from his personal space, the Sword and Shield standing in front of him, arms crossed. "Y'know, you look better without your glasses." He smirked. "Do I really?"

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"Hear, hear."

Gladio was known for making his opinion clear whether you wanted to hear it or not. He was practically towering over the Advisor, the orange light never passed Gladio's form which casts a large shadow behind him in the room. Ignis turned away from the desk and had his full attention on the built man above him, serious eyes forming into gentle emerald stones. "You don't look so hot, work got'cha down?" Ignis sighed, Gladio somehow always knew how he felt no matter how much he wanted to hide it. "Indeed. It's slowing me down to a sluggish pace." And then he added on. "You always seem to be able to read me like a book. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop that."

The Guardian smiled, "How can I not? It's obvious Iggy. Plus, someone's gotta look after your ass from time to time." Ignis turned away trying to shy away a chuckle but it slipped out. "You've got me there."

"Just because you've got everyone's back doesn't mean we shouldn't have yours." The man shrugged and unfolded his arms until they dropped down to his waist level. Ignis replied. "Just have been busy. With hindsight, I should have remembered that these kinds of things stress me out."

Not only did he look like the Astrals drained his life out, but he was sweating, sweating as if there was something so big was dragging him down. "Maybe you should take a break. Like go out and get some fresh air? It's worth your time."

"And be a savage native like you? Debatable." Green eyes smiled. It wasn't the sincerest conversation, but at least Gladio of all people is checking up on him, offering him some piece and quiet when he's been buried all day in studies and books besides attending Noctis and his studies. Gladio would have frowned if it wasn't for the small pout face Ignis was making, the sandy blond not noticing that Gladio was examining him intently. Gladio chuckled which grabbed Ignis' attention. "What are you laughing at?" He questioned at the dark haired man, who looked away trying to hide his bubbling giggles. How manly.

"Nothing. Just got something on my head."

"Is that all or is there something I'm failing to see?"

The Guardian groaned out an exaggerated breath before walking back over to the door and leaning on its polished rim, a smug smile on his face as soon as he was finished groaning. "Sorry, I was offering you some free time away from... y'know, duties."

Ignis' was smiling and he didn't mean to, but his friend was persistent. "I understand. Certainly you should too for caring for the Prince,"

"You mean Sleeping Beauty?"

Green eyes exchanged views from looking completely behind him at the tall man leaning at the door, a chuckle slipping through his lips. "Can't you at least show some decency or respect to His Highness?" Ignis muttered, Gladio once again retracting himself from the door and walking over to Iggy, looming straight over his back like he was trying to snoop at his desk. "Not if he slacks off. Which is always."

"If you wish," Ignis turned straight to face the behemoth behind him, awkwardly tilting his head very high to meet the man's amber gaze that made him want to  _tremble,_ "I'll take a walk with you, certainly. Just, spare me a moment." The Advisor pressed his gloved hand on that hardened chest and gave it a light push backwards until Gladio got the idea that Ignis was pretty much shoving him towards the door. Of course Ignis took his hand away instantly halfway to the door and Gladio turned around and stopped at the door muttering a "Don't keep me waiting." in that masculine rocky voice before leaving.

Faster than he could comprehend, Ignis almost  _slammed_ the door if it wasn't for being anxious around the Guardian or it being late at night and could cause a commotion throughout the castle. Finally alone the sandy blond pressed his back against the door and rested there, his legs almost buckling underneath his weight from the sheer tension and anxiety he had felt beating at his heart like a drum that wouldn't stop.

Gladio was gone and so Ignis could cool off, hot air blowing from his mouth in a sigh. Honestly, he looked defeated against the wall and how flushed his cheeks were already. The letter wasn't what got him riled up in such a timid anxious way. There was so much to do, so much to think but he wouldn't let himself dive any further in the sea of thoughts his imagination varied.

_That bold voice that vibrated his heart whenever it was heard or even when the man grunted, that toned and brief to the touch chest, explicit jawline and facial features, those gorgeous amber eyes devouring him with just a glance..._

But it was wrong.

"Get it together Ignis. This is merely a phase..." He groaned out in a whisper swallowing hard.

"Such feelings are a _taboo -- I can't be_..."

The kingdom wouldn't allow it. It was  ** _disgusting  _**in their eyes. He kept telling himself that it'll get better. That these strange feelings would go away and he'd finally be _normal. But they weren't._ In fact, they were getting stronger and the fear within him gnawed at his heart even further.

It was sin for a man to love another man in that way.

Finally exhaling that last piece of life within his lungs, Ignis proceeded to grab his glasses from the desk and place them on his face adjusting it firmly. It wasn't until his hand grazed the knob of the drawer the letter was hidden it that he had second thoughts. It should be hidden for the night, but he knew he had to give it to Regis.

Finally almost taking his leave to join Gladiolus, he stopped dead in his tracks looking behind him at the accursed desk. He went back and watched the tangerine colored flame dance around on the wax of the candle before killing it with a blow of his breath, the fire instantly dying out and only smoke slithered from its burnt root.

As the Advisor took his leave out the door, he couldn't get the note out of his conscience.

**"Niflheim grows impatient and will wager secret bloodshed. Please, I beg of you. They wish to see Lucis fall despite our treaty, I overheard their conversations and they aren't pleasant."**

**"They are targeti--"**

**~** _Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

The note cuts off from there as if she were in a hurry, like she wanted,  _needed_ to get this sent immediately.


	7. Dusk's Measurements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto hastily waits for Noctis to come back but in short of a few days, he still hasn't. The beatings worsen over the days, even then Prompto still has Iris and they've gotten closer to each other to eventually call each other friends. However a man tramples their pleasant short-coming. Noctis finally confronts his father for a talk. 
> 
> We meet new in-comings and characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hHEEEEYYYY I made some shitty fanart for this story. Two pics, in fact.
> 
> http://crystalblossom216.deviantart.com/art/Sympathy-For-The-Innocent-666798494
> 
> http://crystalblossom216.deviantart.com/art/Oh-hey-another-pic-from-my-fic-but-in-MS-Paint-667583465
> 
> *hiDES UNDER PILLOW*

Prompto hissed at the barking pain that consumed his entire backside, the markings seeping with hurt so strong that it felt like he was burned by an iron. The whip marks that brutally coaxed his backside left dark red slashes from his shoulder blades til the end of his spine, the long strikes were snakes that slithered on his pure paled skin.

He was knelt in the throng of flowers and petals nonetheless, but ever since Noctis had visited him that one night he hasn't been able to get the lump stuck in his throat out.

It was like he was choking on myriads of thoughts, one right after the other just sending chills through its fallacious nature. Flowers danced with the small sliver of wind that slipped feather light touches across his skin.There was barely any wind prancing around.

Noctis hadn't come around for three days.

Prompto was fine with this, the man had said he would come around and he should soon. But Prompto needed to make this clear: he would casually miss chatting with Iris and Noctis.

The shop owner kept Prompto in the garden so much that he eventually struck the blond viciously with a whip nonstop (whether it was his fists, kicks or any object, he'd beat the Argentum ruthlessly), each and every strike sending curses and painful kisses marking his chaste skin. His skin was now blemished with newly bred bruises marring his once untouched features.

He still had stains and markings from Niflheim before any of this, probably even more blemishes than what Insomniacs provide him. Any more of this and the bastard would mutilate a perfectly good **_prize_.**

Prize: the word he was also so familiar with.

The freckled male was knelt in the same flower garden, arms dropping low and hands resting on his bent knees. The garden is his garden of Eden.  **He was there the entire morning until dusk.** The sky was already blushing oranges and murky blues. Prompto wasn't going anywherein the shop because he would end up right back to the garden anyway. The sky was more of a rich tangerine color with gold clouds swimming the sea above. There was no where else he could go besides this garden to let out some steam; to finally get a taste of nature's everlasting green mirth and the feel of petals gently stroking his skin, soft fuzz tickling his legs. There was a yellow  _canary_  rested on top of the towering wall or sometimes flying over.

That bird was _always_ around. It came back like it was in a _hurry_. It was here this morning but now it wasn't there.

There were plants of all colors and they breathed life all throughout the garden's small area. Prompto truly felt like he could sit here all day than be anywhere inside; the insides suffocated him, reminded him that he was a slave and was trapped within closed walls that threatened to close in on him at any second.

Suffocating. The air was tense and it drained his lungs from his calm breaths. Why did those whip marks slow him down? He endured much more shit from Gralea than here.

He couldn't move, an eerie red color flushed his back, some new lines pulsing with little trickles of scarlet, some only left splotches and noticeable specks of red on his white top. Blue eyes settled on the flowers as they stopped their dance midway, the wind no longer brushed at his skin and the flowers had no rhythm to shake to since the air was no longer sharing a breeze. It  _is_ suffocating. To be reminded of this never ending nightmare that would never cease to lessen but instead grow more and more sore. Even though the sun stretched as far as it could over the blanket of yellow clouds, its rays barely sent kisses of warmth below, the sudden warmth was nice to bathe in, it was one of the many reasons why Prompto loved coming out to the garden. 

Everything was torturous.

The flowers swayed to the side gracefully, a path opened towards the door. It was like snakes biting into his back simultaneously. The bastard whipped him too hard this time. All he could see were stars of black dotting the edges of his vision. From his current spot was the outline of tall buildings over the wall, even the Citadel that towered over everything like a superior mountain on a hill. That building made Prompto wonder what was there. Isn't there a person who ruled the country, if not, all of Eos? Letting the tranquil air consume his senses, the blond inhaled fresh scents of all kinds, autumn spices and the twang of seasoned leaves sweep the air euphorically. As much as the unwanted torment stung, Prompto eyed the blue flowers before him, the petals so blue and untouched -- so pristine -- and he made side note not to crush or harm them especially the white lilies.

For some reason, they were special to him.

Prompto didn't make any attempt to move until he heard the shed door open, the sudden noise snatching his attention in front of him. Iris had been walking in with a timid manner, however carried more enthusiasm today. She stopped next to him looking down at his saddened demeanor.

Brightened brown eyes smiled sadly at him. "Rise 'n shine sunshine!" A smile crossed her lips.The sun had just risen over the flat desk of twilight with that daily lukewarm feeling.

Prompto seemed out of it. "Oh. Hey Iris." Iris inhaled and then exhaled the worry that now dripped from her expression.

Looking at his faded freckles to reddened slashes, she traced them with her eyes until the markings snaked to his shoulders til they hid behind his top vaguely. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that those were whip marks and they were badly mutilating his soft skin.

She didn't know what else say than the fact that the bastard went out of his way and started whipping him again. Just like any other slave, the master or holder would use any object they possess to inflict terror on innocent people. This, bearded man, held a whip and holy fuck did it hurt them. Iris still had faint memories of the thick black tongue raking at her soft skin like a claw tearing at her flesh.

Iris could relate to Prompto because she had whip marks all over her legs and thighs.

 _``Again?``_ Iris muttered, all happiness drained from her lively voice. She sat down next to the blond who returned a smile.  _"_ I'm fine, really.  _Merci."_

Prompto was usually always a ball of sunshine. These past few days he's been losing his everyday spark. Iris and Prompto grew close until they had a stable relationship: they were friends now. Despite the language barrier in the way they understood each other most of the time.

Sometimes Iris would help him understand the Lucian tongue but it was only a few words instead of sentences like Noctis taught him.

_Like Noctis._

Thinking of the raven brought something strange, something questionable but enough to worry over. The prince refreshed his mind. (Prompto doesn't know about Noctis being royalty)

Whenever Prompto thought of Noctis, it eased his pleasing heart and brought a sense of living hope in this dreadful leaching Prison Hell. The Prince would sometimes share his problems with Prompto which made him wonder:  _He must have a busy life._

He's gotten along with her just fine.

"Wait," the blond craned his head towards the brunette, `` _Um??_ _How come you can be here??``_

Prompto stuttered profoundly at the girl, Iris looking as dumbfounded as a meerkat right out in the open. The blond pointed at her while looking and jerking around confused; the clumsy nature of the male brought a smile to the girl's lips. Iris let out a melody of laughter causing Prompto to stop wondering and pointing at her and the area. "You mean why am I here?" The Amicitia bubbled, the blond nodded very fast.

It was early sunset and the slaves have already been up and out so Iris was fine.

"Checking up on you, silly." A chaste grin on her smooth lips. Prompto paced the words back and forth in his mind. He must have been dozing off so much that he failed to notice the changes in time. Dusk was already upon them.

 _``Sunset already?``_  there was a coat of disbelief hugging at his words. He was a sloth when it came to things. "Time sure does pass."

"Everyone's 'favorite' time! Dawn!" The blond muttered. Iris looked at him with a pathetic smile, "It's 'dusk', Prompto. Dawn is morning." She joked. "Eh?" Blue eyes narrowed.  "You get what I mean."

Even though he was lacking his natural over joyed self today he was still joking with her. All it took was a friend to get him going. There was nothing wrong with their evening except for a few shouts and the screeching sound of glass shattering on the sturdy ground underneath. A slave must have dropped a vase or something. Iris fixed herself before looking at her friend, almost all colors drained from her eyes like the suspense was drinking from her. "How hard this time?" He hesitated at the sudden question. `` _It's not that bad. I'm just overreacting as usual, y'know?``_ Iris pouted like a kicked puppy.

"Aw man, I hate it when you do that! You know I can't understand you!" The girl nudged the blond with her elbow jokingly giving him a light push as they laughed. Prompto flashed a genuine smile that could brighten any darkness. "Can't. Understand." She mouthed. "Speak. My. Language." Prompto sneered a sly smirk at Iris. He clearly knew how to rile her up. `` _What was that? Can't seem to understand you."_ His cheekbones shifted upwards into a light chortle.

_``Hm? Did you say something else? If you did then I seriously didn't hear it over how amazing I a--``_

"For the love of the Astrals, I get it you ding-dong!" Iris repelled Prompto again who was snorting every second. He couldn't tell what was funnier. Iris pretty much acting like a puppy barking at a thing or she was laughing along. Dark eyes as smooth as chocolate smiled a cherry grin at him like she had a devious plan. "It's not like you can understand me either."

Prompto looked at her with disbelief. "You better believe it! You only get half of what I'm saying. I may be small but I've got some serious smarts here, too!"

And she was right. Prompto could barely grasp some words that she said. A friendly competition or attrition. Just what he needed. They spent most of their afternoon talking which is what made Prompto's gears start working.

Their laughter died down as soon as the air crawled with tension. Someone was getting punished from inside.

Through glossy eyes, her grin stood on two legs, "Has your friend come back around?" She asked. He would have answered if it wasn't for the sudden shift in the air and completely new individual standing at the door.

Blue eyes were glued at the door to find a man familiar to him. Iris didn't piece it together until she noticed where he was staring; her blood froze simultaneously burning with a million embers flaring all over her like goosebumps, neck hair rising and teeth gritting like a wild animal bearing its teeth. That _yellow_ canary returned back to its spot on the wall and peers below, watching with it's beedy _green_ orbs and piercing straight at the man at the door.

This was sparking millions of red flags for the both of them.

There stood the chancellor.

* * *

Regis rested -- slouched -- in his seat looking out the royal window. He wasn't present in the throne room but his bedroom, the chandelier hung lustrous above. There were millions of scrolls and sloppily placed bodies of paper spread across his big bulky desk. A large sofa that stretched wider than his desk and multiple bookshelves on the sides until his massive king sized bed that could tower over even a giant. The room was enormous.

"So help me, the Gods..." A raspy voice layered with trouble quaked. Regis placed a hand to his forehead and leaned into the touch.

What was he to do?

The Niffs had conquered yet another defenseless town and his knights had failed to protect it. What could he do? There was already blood drenching his hands; must be sacrifice more troops for another city only to be slaughtered senselessly? Insomnia and its people are brave, they never back down to any challenge and would certainly never shy away from a battle that concerns them. If Niflheim chose to direct flames at them then Insomnia would trample over it like it was nothing more than a candle and crush their forces.

However, Niflheim has suddenly sprouted in numerous strengths, Regis wouldn't even begin to list how many neighboring cities have been dominated and stripped by the Niffs these unsettling months. Their subjugation was challenged by no one.

The king had already sent a small throng of soldiers, including Nyx leading the patrol, to Tenebrae. They needed a commander. Cor was out scouting the city with the town regiment and guards while Clarus was off to battle. Nyx was the only one he could send. The weakened king couldn't send anymore noble soldiers to their deathbeds not even his own son again. Regis would shy his son away from the line of duty and bloodshed. Noctis has been in countless battles and wars but he was still so young. As much as Regis wished to travel alongside a trusted man of his royal army, he was to retreat to his betrothed chair and bury himself in ancient scrolls. Stroking a hand over his greying beard, Regis feigned a desperate sigh drained of life.

The door pounded with the slightest of noise. Regis immediately fixed himself and looked at the door. "Come in," he called. He didn't hear so much as a 'majesty' which grabbed his attention. The glum king felt his heart leap at the sight of his son timidly walking through. "... H-Hey dad," the prince greeted sheepishly.

"Noctis?"

The aging man eyed his son like he was a ghost coming to haunt him. Noctis averted his gaze to his side, "C-Can we..." Then he saw the millions of layers towering on his desk.

The raven felt frozen as if his father's gaze would tear him apart, the constant bobbing of his Adam's apple showed that whatever lump was in the way of his speech he couldn't get out. He frowned.

"Sorry... Didn't know you were busy." Noctis murmured through shied lips, "I'll come back at a later ti--"

"No-- no, no! Nonsense!" Regis blurted out so fast he could barely catch himself, "I'm not busy Noctis. Please,"

The man of royal blood was already out of his seating and gestured towards the leather couch. Noctis stood there like a lost animal but obeyed and sat with his father through hesitant steps.

"Is there anything I can get you? A drink or...?"

"Uh, no thanks, thanks though,"

This was much more than unexpected, Regis never gets a chance to even look at his son anymore from all the work he is buried alive in. Noctis was his son and he would gradually shove any nuisance of work out the way to greet him if he could. "I know you're busy so I don't mean to hold you," Regis gazed worriedly at his boy. A hand came up to rest on Noctis' shoulder, gentle and reassuring to the most simplest of touches.

"Rubbish! You are doing me a favor by ridding me of this headache from more of Clarus' nonstop reports through the East Region." He continued. "If I can spare myself the trouble of shoving aside my work just to speak with my son, then I won't hesitate to." His gruff voice layered out his sincerity as if it were a lesson in teaching. However those navy eyes averted his gaze.

Noctis looked upset. Not in a way where it seemed he was going to cry but they were spilling with hurt with how he refused to look at the king straight in the eyes. He just looked at the floor or to the side. "You say that all the time but you never do..."

Through widened eyes, Regis felt the everlasting tundra freeze his blood. "Noctis..."

"I... I get that you have tons of work to do," Noctis continued, "just wish that you'd spend more time away from it."

"Noctis."

There was void that engulfed the room with tension crushed his lungs heavily and it felt so suffocating. So suffocating that Regis could swear to the Six that he might as well have been a dead old man already.

The hand that rested on his shoulder eased off and pressed against the side of his face, the sudden touch felt reassuring. The warm blood rushing through his father's frail hand blossomed a sense of touch on the prince, something he would've leaned into if he wasn't afraid to. "Noctis," he heard his father call once more. This time, navy blue eyes connected with his father's and he swore he could feel the sudden burst pang at his heart in a sad memory. Regis was eyeing Noctis with the same delicate stare he laid on him when he was a child: such care, such ginger nature through soft round eyes of blue.

Noctis felt like a child again.

"You know this; I have to lead the people, and soon, one day you'll experience the same weight I am to bare." Oceanic eyes drowned the prince in his honest words. "I wish I could set aside all the work I am buried in for you, but as much as I _love_ you -- by the Six --  _adore_ and _care_ with every inch of my being, son," He ran his thumb in circles on Noctis' cheek with a voice that quaked with unshed tears, "I cannot afford to abandon my duties as King. Our enemies may worsen our defenses and I wouldn't dare let a chance like this happen once more. You of all people should know that."

"As much as I truly love you, Noctis, I won't let our defenses fall to where I _will_ lose you. I _won't_ make that mistake repeat itself."

_Another mistake._

He must mean his late mother: Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum. The woman perished from a deathly plague throughout the earlier times within the city due to Niflheim's shenanigans. As many people perceived and described her persona to be; Lady Aulea was a woman of true nobility and a caring woman at heart. She truly loved Regis and would give anything to be with her newborn son at the time. Stern, stubborn, succinctly aware of many things. The Queen wasn't the best but she showered her people in prosperity alongside her beloved King before he time swept away like dust. When Noctis was just brought into a whole new world, the Queen fell further in the pit of sickness and soon confirmed she wouldn't make it.

It was because Regis let his folly carelessness assuage his realizations that she was already being taken from him. Ripped from his arms and frolicking in a new field that awaited him soon enough. How many times he has shed countless tears over his beloved.

_'I will not allow this to continue. I will not lose another one I care about.'_

The ring that was of his late mothers' was now wrapped around the King's ring finger as a prized possession, but that's not everything the  _ring_ was for. It was special; it symbolized the family's heirloom and continued to be passed down through generations until today.

Noctis nodded sluggishly. "Yeah, I get that. I _know_ that."

The raven soon found himself dropping his head low until the same hand that rubbed at his face held up his chin to maintain eye contact. Regis' eyes weren't the icy tundras of a king, but the lukewarm chill that drifts from the chilled mountains from spring. He wasn't speaking to Noctis as the king. He was speaking to Noctis as his father. "I want this Gods forbidden war to end as much as you do.  _I do._ "

"But in the time being, wait for me. Be patient, please." Regis spoke through a tenacious intent, "I know I've repeated this multiple times in the past. But it will soon come to an end. Please, have patience."

Noctis had been patient. He'd been patient for nineteen years of his life.

He knew Regis would be damned to send him back onto the battlefield; that is the most piteous thing he'd rather not do. Regis would avoid having to send his son onto the battlefield not knowing what else to become of him: could he die? Could he be heavily injured? Would the same fate of what concocted upon his mother have the same effect on him? Would he be traumatized to return home remembering the countless lives he's slaughtered on bare hands soaked in hot blood that only he could feel?

He's sent Noctis before because he was sick and he needed a strong heir to take his place. Noctis did more than perfectly, but he wasn't fully ready to take any more lives than he should've. They would've been bickering about it constantly.

Noctis knew. He knew that his father was destined for war and would be called back soon (much sooner than expected.) He'd leave the palace and leave Noctis to inevitable chores.

With that being said and Noctis giving a cognizant nod, the king leaned forward closing the distance between him and his son croaking out a quiet "come here," and hugged him in a yearning embrace. There would be no tears this day, not in front of his son. Regis silenced the tears that pricked the edges of his eyes and shut them tightly sinking into the warm action.

Noctis was oblivious to what was happening, his mind wasn't processing the sudden gesture and he couldn't fathom the explanation for why he felt so hesitant, so sluggish, so stone frozen there as his father is wrapping him in a blazing warmth. The surprise overwhelmed the prince that he suddenly raised his arms to his father and leaned into the hug, arms now locking at the back of Regis' back and clung there. What was this pain aching at his heart? Such feelings never risen since childhood.

Both their hearts intertwined with the craving touch for comfort and sank there. The tension scattered away from the acceptance flooding from their embrace.

"...I'm piteous to have placed such a terrible example of fatherhood on you."

_'...No, you're wrong. You're wrong, dad...'_

Noctis wanted to say it, he wanted to let the words take flight from his mouth and reach his father's ears but he just couldn't. The lump of words strangled his throat and all he could do was swallow painfully at the upcoming stinging at his eyes.

"Dad..." Regis shifted his neck further into Noctis' neck, an audible hum. "What if I were to... change?"

Intricate sensations flooded his mind at the sudden quote. What if he were to change? "However do you mean, Noctis?" There were multiple comprehensions of that and multiple answers that would repel right back at it. But what was he to say? It was off-putting, the question lingered for an answer -- the question begged for a reply. Noctis didn't answer which meant that he was still awaiting his answer.

"It depends. If it'd be something terribly devastating I wouldn't know how to cope with such unexpected results. But no matter what, I will always love you and try to support you the best way I can."

Was this his way of saying he didn't want to inherit the responsibility of running a country or having change in thoughts? What if he suddenly had a change of demeanor that was heavily unsightly to the point Regis would lose his temper and all sense of reasoning? The withered king feared the most; there were many things he didn't want Noctis to become and he wasn't entirely sure if he could support his son on it. But if it is his son; if it is his heir; if it is his dear Noctis; then he would try the hardest he can.

"...I hope you're right about that."

They stayed in that humble embrace like time never existed. The time was high afternoon, the evening was much farther from happening at their time.

* * *

 

When Noctis left the palace, he didn't see Ignis or hear from Gladio the entire day. It was normal for Gladio to start disappearing out of the blue but for Ignis to be locked up in his studies far more than usual? That wasn't always the case.

Gladio was out as always, searching for himself or catching an adventure on the wild side. Unless him and Ignis were off somewhere? The raven walked through the path with heavy thoughts surging all in his head. His father had hugged him, they had finally talked after a couple of months but never so muchs physical contact like when he was a child. The King would always coax the young prince in hugs and warm embraces, something his mother should have been doing if it wasn't for her saddened absence. Dropping eyes low, Noctis dove further in the memory; broad yet weakened arms circled around him and expressed a warm sensation bloom in the middle of them. There was no room for a slight chill or the essence of cold, it was only meant for the lukewarm love that his father emitted for his son.

The sky was more of a tinting green indicating that the afternoon was coming to a close. He wasn't in the gates anymore but on the path from it. It wasn't safe for a prince to go unaccompanied but he didn't care. Noctis held on to the thought: Should he go see Prompto again? Ignis would chew his ears off with nonstop lectures and responsibilities a king needs to uphold instead of skipping out of lessons. Ignis was in charge of teaching Noctis through special courses. Ignis is also his mentor for he is the one that was teaching Noctis the Tenebraen language.

If it wasn't for Ignis, he wouldn't understand Prompto for anything.

_Prompto._

The way the blond smiled, how he cheered loudly or even played a song through his laugh, the thought of him crept a sudden smile to the raven's mouth. And those eyes, those luminescent eyes that carried the whole galaxy in them, they sucked the breath right out of his lungs whenever he floated in them, blond fluttering with long lashes, cheekbones shifting up to join the rest of his freckles on his face and showing a smile that flashed like the sun. All of what he could see from Prompto was life and he breathed happiness even when he's suffering.

"Sometimes he's such a moron."

Suddenly, he could feel a lob jump at his chest. His heart was leaping out of his chest. Noctis shoved himself out of his thoughts and looked down at his chest like something was about to burst from it. "...?"

"I'm not getting sick, am I?" He muttered to himself in concern, the sudden feeling rising worry. The only time he ever felt such a jump was when his father showed affection. However this felt stronger. This felt empowered. Pumped faster.

Noctis' eyes swayed to the ground the whole walk. He wasn't paying attention until he rammed into something -- someone.

"Oh shoot!" A feminine voice sounded in distress. Noctis almost fell from the impact, but what he did notice were red fruits, apples, scattering all over the path and a basket tipped over. Noctis felt the guilt consume him as he realized that he must've knocked into her when he was consumed by thoughts and...  _feelings?_ "I'm sorry," he apologized with wide eyes, "I didn't see you!"

The woman had messy blond curly hair thronged over her head like a brush stopping right before the nape of her neck, stunningly green piercing eyes that didn't look too natural and she was clad in a very pale yellow dress that frailed down to her slippers. She wore it with a brown corset hugging her top and her long sleeves were puffy and a skinny white scarf that represented a hairband in her hair.

Through sincere emerald eyes, the woman nodded at the prince, "No, yer quite all right. I should be apologizing to you." she reassured. Her voice had a strange accent that Noctis wasn't too familiar with but he didn't care, he reached for the scattered red apples from the ground while she rescued her basket. "Here," He directed to the blond while putting the many apples in the basket and kept reaching down to catch the rest of them. "Aw, yer very kind!" She smiled as he put the last apple in her basket. "It's nothing. I'm really sorry about this,"

"No no, y'fine!" She bubbled, "Am just a tad clumsy."

Getting a better look at her, she was a genuine young lady that was a few inches below him. But... those eyes. They were so green. Greener than Specs. Like _magic_ was swirling in a pot.

"Say, call me crazy, but I reckon' I've seen you somewhere before...?" The woman came closer to the Noctis and he froze.

She examined his face before bouncing off in a awe, her and her curly hair. "Well call me crazy it is! Yer the prince from aroun'ere, aint'cha?" Noctis was still frozen before nodding and saying "Yup, that's me."

The woman smiled so bright that it was almost rivaled to Prompto's. "Well I'll be! It is a grand pleas'r ta be of service to ya, Majesty!" She bowed before the young king and immediately sprang back up like she was the essence of happiness. "There's no need to be formal," He shied out but she protested with an "I insist that I do!" The woman rested the basket of apples to the floor and beamed graciously towards the raven.

"The name's Cindy. Cindy Aurum!" The girl chimed. "I'm a merchant travelin' the continent through ma _Pa's_ business!"

"A merchant?"

"Mhm, ya got that right! Leave it to lil' ol' me to give the best service! I can get'ya what ya need!" She pumped a hand up. Cindy was such an energetic woman, she was beaming with enthusiasm dripping from her sunny nature. It made Noctis think about a  _certain friend_. Cindy ensured that Noctis could trust her and her  _Pa's_ business, and Noctis assumed that this  _Pa_ person was someone she could look up to as a parental figure. She said she travels with a friend who she loves to tease by calling them a  **thieving cat.** She had been walking up the hills for apples and fruits to find so she could use them for food or selling.

Cindy gazed her green irises at the sun now; it was almost at the horizon of the sky. She would have stayed but she seemed to be in a hurry after the sky jotted into an orange hue. "Dearest me, seems like I've gotta get on movin'. It's gettin' late for me." She said while turning away to fully look at the sun. "It was nice meeting you, Cindy." He told her as she turned around to meet the prince. "Be seein' ya!" And like that, the woman took off with her baskets and disappeared from his sights. She just  _flew_ off; what a sunny woman.

Noctis turned on his heel to start heading back through the gates of the castle until his foot nudged into something. "...?" He looked down to see nothing else but a red apple. Cindy must have left one, the poor woman would probably feel hurt at the missing apple. He wanted to return it but she was long gone.

He was sure that he picked up _every_ apple.

Wherever she was headed, she sure seemed like she was in a hurry. Noctis picked up the apple and looked at its textures: purely ruby shaded with the delectable lines of yellow creasing from its tips. She must have been in the healthy parts of the forests or something. The prince shrugged it off and headed back to the Citadel still debating if he was going to sneak out again.

And...

What was that sudden _pang_ he felt earlier?


	8. Cloaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn smiled at the blond, "It is very rude to interrupt a genuine conversation like that, albeit." and instead of swiping the blond away like he was some sort of pest he repeated the gesture he had done to Iris but instead grabbed a hold of Prompto's face, Ardyn chuckling at the slave's protest to immediately escape his burning touch.
> 
> "Prompto...!" Iris began.
> 
> "Those eyes..."
> 
> Blue. Just plain normal blue eyes. But to Ardyn, they were blue with a crystalline sheen as if they held the very essence of ice and crystals glossing around with that ethereal glow similar to stars twinkling in his eyes. Violet Blue eyes.
> 
> Ardyn mused to himself being lost in those terse blues, "Ah, now I remember."

There was nothing but the tense air crushing their lungs, eyes locked on the mysterious man humbly standing in their vision. Iris fumed with hatred and fear at the Chancellor, Prompto gazing with curiosity and concern with those violet blue eyes of his. The golden light painting the garden from above failed to brush over his layered frame casting shade all on his features and a long shadow trailing from his front.

"An _enchanting_ garden!"

Prompto swallowed thickly.

The chancellor dampened the dry air in moist malice as he approached the two slaves glaring at him, all sense of charity and humor drowning in it. "If it isn't my little Amicitia?" His voice rolled her surname off huskily in a purr. Those golden eyes bled hazardously at the duo until he bounced to the young female and bowing before her, taunting. "I'm not intruding am I? Do please continue your roundabout."

Brown eyes sunk, "What do you want Ardyn?" her soft florescent voice now drowning in disgust and venom. Ardyn blocked the sun's rich streams from reaching her face like he was the embodiment of shadows; the flowers stopped their dance and leaned away from the man in frantic.

"Is it so wrong to check up on a dear friend?"

"I'm not your friend." She spat toxins. Almost touched by it, Ardyn pulled back like he was burned and placed a hand to his heart. "You wound me!"

The atmosphere, the air, the substance that their lungs fed on felt tainted, poison swept across instead and it was hard to breathe. The flowers had no rhythm, the sun refused to glow past the man's head as if an eclipse were dawning upon their exposed selves, blood running cold at the sight of his dastard teeth grinning. It was intensifying by the blackness gnawing at the edges of Prompto's vision, all he could keep his gambling eyes on was Ardyn like he was a grim reaper coming to bestow them downfall. It wasn't a feeling of natural occurrence; but of  _familiarity._

He _was_ familiar.

_He is familiar._

It took Iris all that she had not to yell at Ardyn; he was ripping their piece away feebly without even raising so much of a finger, not even trying. It was how much she hated him; loathed him. Teeth gritted behind sneered lips as she stabbed daggers at him through brown eyes but he was unaffected by it. Ardyn just kept staring right back at her, reflecting the emotions and ridicules straight to her soul just through amber eyes of a monster's.

He might have been smiling, but truly, his eyes were growling at the girl.

"So much for a warm greeting,"

Prompto could taste the rotten connection between the elder man and his flaming friend, it coiled his tongue and made his nose wrinkle (if not, mentally.) It wasn't that he couldn't just taste it, but he was bathing in the corrupt hatred wringing out of Iris like an ongoing faucet, even the sliver of fear. Ardyn was going to be here for quite some time. The man had no intentions of leaving so soon, his rotten eyes bled with it disastrous intent, his coat didn't just smell of a pleasant fragrance with a hint of outdoor musk but the heavy mirth of iron wrenching from it slammed Prompto straight in the face.

Ardyn smelled of blood. Danger. Malice. Greed. So _inhumane_...

Whatever words traveled from their mouth became deaf to Prompto; he just couldn't grasp enough of what they were saying. He stood there dumbfounded until he could understand them, but he was lost in the forest of tension. 

Tensing back, he gulped down the lump that refused to go down his dry throat; it was intense to just be around the man like he was a void of catastrophe. Curiosity ringed at his throat and roped him forward but his fears and wariness of the chancellor lulled him back.

He was so close to Iris, instantly towering over her with dirty intents, a scruffy smile rising. "You don't need a warm greeting." Iris growled at him with flames wavering lowly in her eyes, she was still scared but hid it in the flames of her anger. "The only greeting you'll get is a cold stone to the face."

"What's this about? Such rebellious actions towards me; I'm truly hurt!"

If he wanted to, truly wanted to, he could strike down the girl with no little than just a slap, but he was no where in the mood. Besides, he so graciously shoved his free time away just to meet a poor 'friend'. He's in no way here to harm her even if he felt his short string of patience wearing thin.

"As if you even have feelings."

Ardyn knelt to the girl's height still dangerously looming over her and he drew a hand forward, "Why of course I have feelings. I'm showing my care for you, aren't I?"

His hand was shoved away by her terse but firm hand, Iris muttering "As if." to the man. Mahogany hair bounced along with his smile jumping into a frown, gold eyes smoldering her core like it was burning her.

She wanted nothing to do with Ardyn.

A big masculine gloved hand snatched her chin and yanked her view til it met with his own face, his devilish smile returning and Iris recoiling from the touch as if he was the embodiment of acid. "You're not showing much generosity for your friend who left his studies to come and see you," he whispered gruffly, husky voice dripping, "aren't I to get a simple apology? Not even a 'sorry'?"

He smoothed his thumb across her terse chin close to her lip before she clutched his arm and weakly jerked back. In her hardened eyes all one could read was 'You can go straight to hell for all I care. I'm not going to apologize' and her glare never wavered. A child in her teens never faltering a scowl was giving him this bold look telling him she was not scared even if she truly was, she was never retreating her courage and glared back at Ardyn. Iris is a true Amicitia; even if she's shaken, blood frozen and teeth chattering behind close lips in fear, she'd show the stern personality of a true Guardian despite her growing terror. Stubbornness of her brother's and courage of her father's, if she still had her mother she would probably carry her individual fierceness.

Women are fierce, right?

"Your prince wouldn't like this behavior, especially from you now would he?" A chagrin smirk, "I wonder, would Prince Noctis have already forgotten about your existence?"

Iris would have spat at the man depicting on how close he was, but a familiar blond jolted in the way dislodging the man's hand from her face. It didn't take a genius to understand; Iris and Ardyn weren't just having a friendly talk. Prompto couldn't understand what was happening until Ardyn touched Iris, her anger rising above even an erupting volcano's.

He mentioned Noctis.

Everything screaming  _danger, dan_ _ger, she's in danger and that familiar man is causing it._ So he rushed in without thinking on it all together. Prompto severed the connection between Ardyn and Iris and spread his arms defensively in front of the brunette, Ardyn stared with raised brows at the blond whose face was plastered with a defensive snarl. However, in his wide blue eyes there were tremors; Prompto was frightened.

Prompto bit his lip anxiously.

"And who might you be?" A chagrin smile curled on his lips, the teasing nature in his voice. Prompto remained silent as his determination burned deep through violet blue orbs. "Everyone is so cruel to me, not answering my questions."

Not only did Prompto not want to speak and defend Iris, but his voice was trapped in his throat and his Adam's apple repeatedly bobbed at his throat trying to tear through the saliva blocking his wind pipe. The fear was crushing his throat and he just couldn't free the words stuck there. "Oh? You're that one from the front I met many days back."

A faint flashback to when hazel orbs trapped blue eyes back when he had first met him and Iris.

Ardyn smiled at the blond, "It is very rude to interrupt a genuine conversation like that, albeit." and instead of swiping the blond away like he was some sort of pest he repeated the gesture he had done to Iris but instead grabbed a hold of Prompto's face, Ardyn chuckling at the slave's protest to immediately escape his burning touch.

"Prompto...!" Iris began.

"Those eyes..."

Blue. Just plain normal blue eyes. But to Ardyn, they were blue with a crystalline sheen as if they held the very essence of ice and crystals glossing around with that ethereal glow similar to stars twinkling in his eyes. Violet Blue eyes.

Ardyn mused to himself being lost in those terse blues, "Ah, _now_ I remember."

Prompto could feel the burning sensation coat his face from sheer embarrassment and how hard Ardyn was cupping his face, his freckles popping out more than they usually are. "I haven't seen your kind here in ages, far ancient than most calendars."

 _Far ancient than calendars...?_  

" _My_ little Argentum."

A shiver ran through his spine.

"...?!"

He felt his mouth close up at Ardyn jerking his face even closer. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful and special your eyes are?" The hands clutching at his jaw tightened and he swears that if the chancellor squeezed any harder that he'd crush his entire jaw.

"They are quite ravishing."

"Stop...!" The freckled male squeaked but that made Ardyn laugh. "Blessed eyes and a voice that soothes any being, reminds me of those obnoxious nursery rhymes they repeat."

 _``What are you talking about?``_ Blue eyes glared dangerously back at hazel.

The smile grew a blighted grin and he thumbed the blond's smooth face tracing the freckles on Prompto's cheekbones. He couldn't understand the man well but he knew his surname. That wasn't good;  _it was never good._ The blond muffled another 'Let go!' and began jerking harder this time, Ardyn lulling him closer until Golden was pouring straight into clear blue eyes.

_ ``Sais-tu que tu as des yeux vraiment uniques?`` _

Prompto froze; actually froze.

His constant jerking from the burning touch recoiled and he soon sat there eyeing the man in wide-eyed fear.

Prompto was a statue.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Ardyn curled a sneer, "It would appear so. Deepest apologies," -- Ardyn smiled -- "but I would be lying if I were really contrite." He leaned closer until he was purring right above the slave's ear,

_ ``Et si tu me montrais ton don?`` _

The low gruff in Adryn's voice perked Prompto's ears and all he could do was feel the nervous attitude boiling in; the sinking feeling of fear and how much he wanted to get away. His voice hitched as he felt his own breath being held in, the inability to breathe in fresher air. Ardyn knew about it.

_ He knew. _

Ardyn drank in the fear that escalated from the blond, shoulders instantly tensing and his voice hitching at the question. It was as if he was no where in his floral garden anymore; he was surrounded by snow, blinding and dead all around with barely any trees but mountains. No, far away from the field of white; stranded in metal walls and violent screams and lashes. There was a child barely in his toddlers, despite being treated poorly he still gained a bit of weight. A woman shrouding him with any sort of protection. She stole, cheated and sought for the boy, even stole foods from higher places just for him.

Gralea wasn't kind.

_ Screams. _

_ Hands. _

_ So many hands touching him and he screamed. _

_ Tears. _

_ They were uncomfortable; it was uncomfortable. They wouldn't stop touching. They wouldn't stop groping. They wouldn't stop laughing. The small blond boy cried and cried until they stopped. They wanted his special gift._

_ It hurt. _

_ The woman was powerless, she couldn't save her child. Couldn't be around her child. She endured so much but not enough to save her child. She screamed and thrashed for her baby, voice booming through the keep "My baby! Bring him back to me!!" She knew full well what they were doing to her child. She couldn't bare to let it happen. "Stop touching him, bring him to me!!" She begged and cried. _

_ "Give him back!! Give me back my baby!" _

_ Her voice trembled brokenly as multiple drops burst from her gorgeous violet blue eyes. The same violet blue eyes her child had. But her tears weren't special anymore. _

_ She couldn't cry anymore of the substance they craved. But her child could. _

_ After the short years of being with the elegant woman that proved to be his mother, it was painful. Painful to realize this was the child's last time being with his mother before they were finally separated. Or at least one of them died. _

_ The man would approach him, eyes hungry and smirk slithering across his face. _

_ ``Que diriez-vous de vous montrez-moi votre petitcadeau?`` _

**_ . . . . . _ **

It all came back like a rock slamming into his skull. Being reminded of that drenched him in sorrow and Prompto's arms went limp, completely drained of all fight and eyes blankly staring. How could he forget? It wasn't something he could forget naturally.

Everything Prompto could see he could clearly remember as if his mind took a picture. Mentally remembering everything with great detail like his mind mentally takes pictures. Photographic memory.

But that wasn't his only special  _attribute._

_``...Then, you know about it?``_

Hazel eyes scanned his prey hungrily, it was too much fun taunting the blond that he completely forgot about Iris' presence. The hand that captured his face eased to a more pleasant grip and Prompto couldn't feel the tightening hold crushing his cheeks anymore but it didn't matter, his heart sank to the abyss of his bosom and the spark in his eyes weren't yet dying seeing as they were brought back with anger.

Ardyn sneered with a devious intent written all over his face like a big  _danger_ sign. "Still denying it are you?" 

He could tease and mess with the slave all day if he wanted to but it wasn't his place to, not when he's got other places to be. The smug look on his face violated Prompto's space and all he could do was struggle in his old memories, the pained expression forming on his face.

Multiple chirps cut the air's tension as precise as a knife, and Ardyn soon found his golden gaze breaking from the blond and coolly examining a _yellow canary_ pitching at the wall. Its feathers were curled messily, especially its tail. It was a pure yellow canary, but it had strange markings on its wings. It's beedy _emerald eyes_ pierced right back at the man with a strange feeling. The canary cocked its head and let out another chirp, but that soon ended as hazel met with green.

Ardyn's eyes hardened at the bird, straight at the feathery creature with a voice dripping with disgust.

" **R** **evolting**."

This time, Prompto recoiled from Ardyn's grip and Ardyn didn't fight, he just simply let the blond drift away from his touch. In an instant, Iris was by Prompto, worry and concern scorching through her eyes. He whispered 'I'm okay' weakly to the girl but she just wasn't having it, not when her friend had to suffer from the same individual who caused hers too. Her senses twisted into anger the dark man, him rising up until he towered over the two. Ardyn shifted his vision from the bird nonchalantly until he found the two again.

"Isn't it just daring to catch this moment? Ah, adorable! Truly a rare sight to see, yes." The two shrunk beneath his shadow.

"Why don't you just leave!?" Iris hissed.

"Feisty! You intimidate me, Iris!"

Flattering himself was more than just simple. He craned his view back to the canary who was still there,  _watching_ intensely. Letting out a sigh, Ardyn patted his hat and smiled at Iris. "Well, I shouldn't keep you. You already have a guest to share hospitality to, and I can clearly see that my company is unwanted." He looked at Prompto which made the blond jump, his slight neck hairs rising like a frightened cat. But it didn't feel like he was talking to the blond when he said it.

"Now where have my manners fled to? Ardyn Izunia; at your humble service, do forgive me for intruding." he smiled back at the blond, "Introductions are a bit tedious when you've already met the person. But I doubt that you remember my presence from such long years apart."  

"Until we meet again, little  _gem_."

The chancellor turned on his heel and his burgundy hair waved goodbye as he took his exit. Iris and Prompto didn't move an inch until the door finally closed. Prompto released the breath he didn't know he was holding in, all the stress melting from his body. He was like a fish out of water.

The man's name was Ardyn.

Ardyn knew about him.

Ardyn mentioned something about Noctis. Prince?

Ardyn  _was_ familiar. Familiar like the edges of his mind were being scraped by black nails digging painfully into his memory. He can't just forget something, his mind was like its own camera. There was just something off about all of this. Iris was the one to turn at the canary, but the bird wasn't there. It must've fled or something. Dusk was already fleeing from the dark hands chasing it, light gold rays disappearing beneath the horizon with multiple clouds.

Iris asked if he was okay and he answered normally while returning her question. They were cautious, depending on each other when the Niff arrived to ruin their fun. Ardyn trailed a thick layer of infamous spite wherever he went however the moment he walked in the garden the flowers were already recoiling from his like he was poison, like he was life's bane.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again and he nodded. Prompto seemed out of it like he was trapped in a box of thoughts, "He said Noctis." He said looking down. Iris looked at her friend, "Noctis?" she repeated with eyes filling with gloss. "Friend." Prompto muttered.

The girl felt her lips purse hesitation plaguing her throat. "Y-You mean...  _Prince_ Noctis?" 

There was that word again; prince. Prompto tugged himself from his thoughts until he was completely facing the brunette with confused blue eyes, "Prince?"

As the chancellor left the shop giving his regards to the man in charge, he stumbled at the entrance. Ardyn only came to intimidate and diminish the little Amicitia's courage and hope of lasting in slavery but was greeted with another presence, one he hasn't seen in quite some time. The groggy man sighed, when was the last time he has seen those eyes? Not so long, but if he were to remind himself it wouldn't be a problem.

"You should really stay inside your cage where you belong, birdie." He muttered in a snarl.

"The playground isn't keen on those who don't suit it."

He walked further into the field of grass before looking at the similar alleyway somewhat faraway and the nearby houses until the pathway to the center of the kingdom with the market. It was a far walk but he wasn't taking that route. He walked further away from the path until the grass stretched further and trees multiplied.

"Meddling in business that's far from your importance; you and your  _cat_."

The forest greeted him as usual with the sun dying over the horizon. He frolicked even further until the forest loomed over him with dreadful arms of black twigs and many leaves turning dull of color; the deep parts of the forest was losing its colors and the dark setting was returning. Ardyn couldn't resist the upturning of his cheekbones and his fangs baring in laughter.

"You won't fly for long, not if I clip your wings."

* * *

Iris sat in her pen angrily, her seating uncomfortable in the most painful of ways. It was already night and the bastard threw her in her pen and when she wasn't completely inside he struck her legs with a violent whip. She rubbed the aching marks mutilating her chaste legs. Prompto was locked inside the garden again.

Noctis was okay. He was friends with Prompto.

_"W-Wait! You're telling me you know Noct and you're friends with him?!"_

_"Uh, think?"_

_"How??"_

_Brown eyes widened as big as saucers at the news, surprise and nothing else evident on her features. The blond shifted a little until he muttered something in his own language._

Prompto didn't know Noct was a prince and he sure as hell didn't know much else other than he was a friend. Iris couldn't believe the news; Noctis was okay and he was around! He was so close -- right under her nose and she's been locked away like a punished child doing something wrong. She wanted to stay in the garden, she really did, but the bastard had found her at the time of dusk's ending and roughed her by the hair til he dragged her to her sleeping pen. Iris kicked and even fought; Noctis was around! How could she miss this opportunity? She should have hid in the bushes before the the bastard came in.

At that rate, she could've reunited with her hero and childhood friend. That is... if he remembered her. The voice of Ardyn stained her memory and she clawed the man from her mind. Iris eyed the night sky now, the moon shying away from the world and invisible, the only light source that streaked across the sky were the sea of stars twinkling.

The cat wasn't here this time.

Iris could feel the tears prick at her eyes once more until a shadow dawned her atmosphere, the sky was no longer visible and what was there was a person looming over her pen casting a blanket of shade over her. The Amicitia jumped out of her skin, they wore nothing but a dark brown cloak and their face was hidden beneath shadows.

The only thing Iris could see were the faint ash-grey blond strands of hair hanging from both sides of their head under the hood.

"Hey there,"

The voice was feminine.

Iris could feel the sweat above her brow start to show and all she could do was stare warily at the hooded figure.

"Who, uh, are you?"

The figure just stood there before looking to their side at all the other pens of enslaved people sleeping or not. "That's not really important right now." As all they said until they looked straight back at Iris. That's when she saw it.

Silver hazel eyes.

"Listen kid, I'm gonna get you outta here."

Looking straight through those enchanting silver eyes, Iris was brought back to a forest of snow with the chancellor playing innocent. She could still see those eyes. There were silver eyes directly exchanging looks through her big brown eyes; helplessness. They were familiar. What had silver eyes that fateful night? Iris could see pursed lips clearly, cherry tinted with the most pristine cupid's bow and pale cheeks that were being shaded by the blanket over their head. It was a female, no doubt. "Don't move," was all the stranger said.

The hooded figure left the pen for quite some time that Iris didn't believe they'd come back until they did. As soon as they came back, Iris rose to the bars of her pen and clenched them like she had a death grip. "Get me out? What do you mean--"

"I mean what I said, I'm busting you outta here."

Iris couldn't believe her virgin ears. The feminine voice sliced through her soft fluffy one with just a sentence and it made her spine shudder. Someone was... busting her out. A stranger was going to free her from her shackles.  _This is happening -- this is really happening._ The thought repeated through her mind crazily. "Wait," Iris made them pause, "how do I know I can trust you? You look way too suspicious," she said straight with a face that spelled trustworthiness. As much as she wanted an answer, all she got was "Look, there's no time to get mushy. You can trust me, I'm not going to try anything sleazy like a certain _douche_ I know," Hazel eyes assessed, emphasis on the word 'douche' like she absolutely despised the being she was talking about. Iris could feel the same way about a certain chancellor.

"But how do I--"

"Just stop worrying and let me do this before we get caught."

They were being too loud.

A weak voice called from one of the pens, "...Hey, hey why are you out of your pen?" a male peaked from his bars to view the cloaked person. "You've gotta get me outta here!" The man called, more likely shouted than whispered and the figure tensed. "Sorry, can't do that,"

"Please! I have a little brother, I need to get to him -- please get me out of here!" they called again. The sudden commotion summoned more attention and soon voices starting elevating. "Oh brother, why now of all places?" The figure sighed while drooping low, Iris giving an apologetic look. The owner soon arrived and slammed open the door, angry and flustered.

"The fuck's goin' on 'ere??"

Too late, there was no time. The figure groaned and turned to face the brunette through the bars, "See what happens when your ass is loud?" and the cloaked female turned to face the bearded man stumbling from the door in fury. "Who the hell are you?"

The figure zipped their vision around until they saw a torch by the door near the man, its flame dancing softly on its stick. Within a flash, the figure raised their hand towards the flame and called it forward, the palm of their hand illuminating with a rich gold light. Within seconds, the flame by the door grew inconceivably enormous and danced fiercely like an angry god performing a ritual.

"W-W-What the hell?!" The man yelped as the fire stretched and burned him in the processes, the flame igniting an orange light. The slaves screamed in fear at the red flower blooming by the door, protests of women and men joining in on the parade of fear. Iris gazed at the hypnotic flame eating away at the air and their attention, her senses all resorting to terror. What did she just do? "Hey! Kid!" She heard the feminine voice slice through time and turned to the figure. "You might wanna get back for this one!"

Nodding hastily, Iris backed away til the wooden wall behind her comforted her. The woman raised both of her hands like she was a puppet master and two balls of blue emitted from her delicate hands. Instantly, the woman drew her hands close to the wooden bar and chilled the wood until it was nothing but ice. The entire pen door was frozen solid in a crystalline fashion and she smashed the ice into bits of dust, the door being nothing more but chunks of ice.

She's a witch.

The door was no more, but Iris couldn't bring her legs any closer to the witch; her legs wouldn't obey her.

"Come on! We don't have much time here!" The witch called once more and her stern voice reminded the Amicitia where she was. The girl would have nodded and agreed, but she wanted to stay behind. She needed to because of what could happen to Prompto. Then the hand rushed and violently took her by the wrist and yanked her out, Iris having little time to yelp. The fire was from the side was so bright that she could clearly see the woman's face.

The moment the woman yanked the girl out, the flame grew into an animal and ate everything it touched, the door was more consumed than anything. The fire grew uncontrollable and eventually made its way to the walls.

Somewhere far away in the forest, a curly blond woman glared from where she was sitting. She was sitting on a tree branch high up from the ground and all she could make out was the familiarity of magic course through her. She noticed pretty far a place was on fire. "Oh shoot."

"By the Astrals, she's gon' done it and went overboard again," She shrugged.

Indeed she's gone overboard. Back at the shop, the woman stared at the fire "Fuck -- I really did it this time." The silver-blond grumbled. "She's gonna nag me with her grumpy old man when I get back," and with that, the woman tugged Iris closer until she lifted her over her shoulder, the brunette squeaking in protest and flailing "Waah! Wait, no!"

"Easy! Things would be a hell lot easier if you'd cooperate,"

The woman ran further from the protests calling "You better hang on tight!" until she jumped -- jumped high, really  _really_ high to the point that she actually jumped over the wall. Iris let out a shriek as they began to descend to the grass below, the witch holding the girl tightly on her shoulder. They landed without a trace of a problem and the mystery woman took off faster than an average human.

"W-Wait! Where are we going? Who even are you?!" Iris squeaked trying to free herself, "I told you not to worry, kiddo,"

"We can't just go!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Prompto! Prompto is still back there!"

The witch slowed her pace and dug her boots deep into the dirt, "Prom-- who?"

"My friend! He's still stuck there!"

The woman let out a troubled groan, Iris trying to steady her delicate hands on the witch's back. "Sorry, I'm making up a debt I owe! Best of luck to him, we can come back and get him later,"

The girl argued and thrashed but the witch's arm around her waist was too strong, she couldn't get loose and all she can see was the small thick cloud of smoke now trailing from the shop, orange engulfing more and more in the place. What was going to happen to Prompto? The blond was left there in the garden all defenseless and alone. What if he gets injured or doesn't make it?

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she let them fall. She wasn't able to help her friend. She wasn't able to meet Noctis this time; hell, Prompto said he doesn't always come. What makes her think he'd come then? And Prompto, by the Six she prayed for his safety.

Wherever the witch was taking her, she couldn't see from the darkening hands of shrubs, leaves, brushes and trees blocking at her vision. They delved far into the forest through the night like ghosts; never to be seen again. Cloaked in the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Translations))
> 
> ``Sais-tu que tu as des yeux vraiment uniques?`` -- ``You know you have gifted eyes.``
> 
> ``Et si tu me montrais ton don?`` -- ``How about you show me your little gift?``
> 
> I'm just sitting here milking so many ideas c:  
> I'm off from school and indulging in the wonDERFUL SPRING BREAK I NEED. ;A; So far, things are going pretty well, except I rushed myself here. Oh well, I can still place the story right with how things are going. :3 CAN WE ALL JUST ACKNOWLEDGE OUR SUNSHINE CHILD DESERVES THE WORLD??


	9. Scorching Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is faced with obstacles threatening his life, whether it's from his past memories he wants to forget or the scorching fire that is violently growing.
> 
> Noctis is just having a fair chat with Ignis. Until a sudden flare catches their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important A/N: Oh boy, here come the warnings...
> 
> Warning: There will be mentions of molesting and unwanted acts in sexual activity. Not rape, just unwanted touchy-feely stuff, y'know? Nothing too severe, however.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is also dedicated to a song:
> 
> Dream a Little Dream - Mama Cass (Yoooo, Ardyn's gonna sing this.)
> 
> (I prefer This version of Dream A Little Dream over the original for this because it's very slow and upsetting at the beginning, like it's a longing and sorrowful tune; a sickening lullaby until it escalates. I believe it can easily be used for demented purposes ^^;)
> 
> The lyrics will be in the fic, I highly suggest you listen to it while reading the flashback.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not one for molestation or forced sexual acts and I do not provoke or support them in any way. It is a serious crime that should be taken prominently.
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompto stirred himself from the throngs of flowers pooled at his legs; something wasn't right. The night was chirping with millions of songs from crickets hopping around the darkness and the trillions of dotted stars in the sky hanging so brightly above. Navy colored the time of night but it was soon to be faded. Another night trapped in the garden and still unknowing of his comrade who he now had knowledge of him being a prince.

The slave brushed the many gold strands of his hair away from his vision, still deep in thought. Flowers cuddled against each other as the night's breeze surfed past once again unlike during the evening when Ardyn came and stopped everything. A shiver rattled down his spine violently, the remembrance of the chancellor brought multiple memories he wished would just burn.  _Burn_ for all he cared.

The questions and answers that continuously resurfaced in his mind were 'How did he know?'

'He knew me.'

' _...I know him._ '

Hands clenched, Prompto wished he could shove all the memories, haunting memories, back into a vault. Yet again, he spent most of his time tied down in this garden of thoughts.

This garden of safety.

This garden of gentle care.

**. . . . .**

_There were pugnacious cries booming through the halls of Zegnautus Keep. All of Gralea was an iron fortress, metal doors mixed with wood and livestock. Not even Insomnia could provide this much metal. A woman who was barely even of age to bear a child cried and begged, brown hair that had the luster of gold in light grew no longer than her nape. She once had such luscious curly strands that traveled to her abdomen. It was such a shame they cut it to where it only fell to her nape messily and unkept. An Argentum was rare, the rumors spoke that they had strands of hair that mimicked silk, one of the most finest fabrics, while their eyes were said to cry tears that would enrich any being in wealth._

_She wasn't completely blond. Not entirely, she was a pure-breed that had lost her luster.   Numbers -- a bar code -- was inked onto her shoulder._

_The chancellor approached her and looked down upon her. She was in a cage -- a cell -- dirty and rusted to all mirth. The woman would have been sitting in the corner choking on sobs but instead she was struggling her arms through the chilled bars with eyes wide, filled with fear and lips parted._

_The man paused at her cell, her fingers barely ever reaching his long outdated cloak._

_"Please-- please bring him back to me!" She cried._

_Her face was puffy in red, violet eyes bloodshot and ready to pop out of their sockets, her lips peeled back to reveal her slightly yellowing teeth. Nails clawed at the man in front of her vision desperately._

_"Don't fret, mistress." The male finally responded after some time of watching her struggle in anguish, a smug smile ripping out, "Your son may be in the hands of beasts, but he's holding his own."_

_"I-I choose to disregard that! I demand my child returned here in my grasp! Please!"_

_She knew it. She knew her son wasn't fairing well against those wild animals outside their cages. She was just another precious bird locked away inside a cage while her little hatchling squealed and called for her, helpless and weak._

_She had protected her son for the many short years before she knew she couldn't protect him anymore. But it came so soon; she wasn't ready._

_"Persistent are we?" The man smiled back, "You aren't wrong: they're savages that only know how to cheat, hurt, rob," the look he gave her made her eyes shimmer with more rivers, "molest and fuck."_

_The female let out an inhuman noise, something that not many would even consider human but she was shrouded in sorrow that it was passable. The woman forced her hand towards the chancellor and grabbed a fistful of his scarf. With weak arms the woman gravitated the huge male even closer to her._

_"You listen well and I mean **well** , demon." the woman began in furious tears, "What has he done for this to be bestowed upon him!? He's just a child!"_

_"I just want my son back! I just want my dear innocent, small, fragile Prompto returned! I want my baby -- please!"_

_Teasing her once more, the mahogany haired man pursed his lips, "If I were you, I would spare me your insolent threats, dear girl. It would be wise if you were to release your hold on me,"_

_It was all he could hear, he couldn't see his mother's soft eyes surrounding him, he couldn't feel her warm presence and the lukewarm sensation of love, he couldn't hear her soft voice singing onto him with familiar lyrics._

_She would calmly embrace him, sing onto him the words he'd love to hear. 'Loving you,'_

_'Is easy cause you're beautiful,'_

_He'd always loved to hear her sing, he always loved to hear this song, he'd always love singing this song when he was alone._

_He couldn't see her anymore; he was in some room all darkened and rusted._

_This has happened too many times to count. They'd come for as many slaves as they could or wanted and would make them suffer. But he was special, him and his mother. They would come for her most of the time and she would have to tell her child to move farthest to the cell until they were done with her; until she was returned back to the cell, legs stumbling and stance crooked. But one day, one of their masters decided._

_'What about the child? The mother has a child, no? That should make him equally special.'_

_And they weren't wrong._

_Eventually, the mother ran out of what they were looking for; her tears. They were special. Something to **die** for. It could make any man rich._

_And then they went for her son. Countless times she'd try to defend her child and knew they would hurt him until they returned, a sniffling and helpless blond child with a tear stained face and horrified blue eyes. He only had the smallest amount of chub due to him being starved most of the time._

_They surrounded him in crowds, all either serious snarls or demented grins glaring down at him. He knew what would come next. Multiple hands attacked the remains of his tattered clothing until it exposed skin. Prompto would beg for help; some kind of slim chance or hope to slip through._

_None._

_Nothing._

_All that came was the sheer unwanted touch of hands wrapping all around his body. Teasing. Man-handling. Fondling. Capturing. Molesting._

_Violating._

_"C'mon, just give us what we want,"_

_"What we need."  
_

_Every sensual feeling he felt from a hand not of his own felt like lava scorching his skin and he would jump away from it. Unfortunately, they would always capture him._

_"NO!" He'd scream, thrash and cry out._

_A finger in. Two fingers in. Hell, sometimes maybe even three. It felt so uncomfortable._

_"I don't wanna!"_

_"Please! I don't want to!"_

_It hurt. Tears would always prick at this part. Sometimes they'd force themselves in his mouth; they were always so big that their lengths would often threaten to break his small jaw, it would mute his protests and all he could do was grunt and moan out._

_It would hurt, even when they were finished. But they would never go all the way; their beloved chancellor wouldn't allow it._

_Never allow them to be sheathed completely inside him. Only hands were to be used or they would defile a perfectly wealthy prize._

_A familiar man would always come after they were done. The one they call 'their chancellor'. He'd always come around when they were finished harvesting the blond boy. Always coming singing a familiar tune, his deep voice leaving a gruff purr at the end of every note he hit which struck fear and anguish in the younger Prompto. Rich red-violet hair bouncing with his usual scampering, hungry hazel eyes devouring the cowering blond youth._

``Stars shining bright above you,``

_The man would watch. He'd come close to Prompto as the blond would crawl away weakly, eyes stricken with nothing but bloodshot fear. This wasn't his familiar song that his mother would always sing to him; it was this accursed lullaby sung he would always hear from the man._

``Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you,``

_He'd touch Prompto while he screamed out in fear trying to get away from the man. He hated his touch the most._

``Birds singing in the sycamore tree,``

_Prompto hated the way his fingers would scissor inside him, it felt humiliating. Unwanted. Tainted. He'd wail even louder, his screams of terror similar to a bird's chirping. How Ardyn loved to hear his bird sing._

``Dream a little dream,`` _he'd approach and snatch the blond's quivering face,_  ``of me...``

``Say 'Nighty-Night' and kiss me.``

_He'd lean in and crash their lips together; the chancellor being a vampire and sucking the life from the poor child, his singing drowned out the whimpers from Prompto._

``Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.``

_Hazel eyes ran gluttonous all over the boy and he craved more, inching his body more and more until he was practically crushing the youth; he wanted more. More of that substance that dropped from his tears._

``While I'm alone and blue as can be,``

_Always alone and bored. But the slaved child always brought him satisfaction. More than the mother could ever._

_The red-violet haired man stopped his singing, the sniffles and small cries from the child before him they came to a stop too. "No need to fear, young one."_ _He inches so close that their noses were tipping, Prompto hitching. "Because you'll always,"_

**_``Dream a little dream of me.``_ **

**_. . . . ._ **

Sheer hatred and fear caused his teeth to clench together. Prompto didn't realize his frail hands were quaking but he did nothing to stop the fear piling up. It was frightening. Scary. He didn't know what else to feel but have a straight face mixed with a troubled glare. He was used to it. The same thing happened with the bearded bastard. He was forced to take the man's length in him as punishment. The beatings, the ruthlessly manhandling, the musky taste of filth he always tasted whenever the man would shove his cock in his mouth and the taste of his disgusting seed. He felt his nerves tense and tremble. It was nerve racking.

It was revolting. All because of this  _gift_ he still refuses to show so easily. Not even to Noctis. His heart sank from the hellish memories.

He couldn't sing his normal tune that his mother always sang, couldn't delicately hum the tune that he always knew would cheer him up but that **damned** song would keep rippling his thoughts, prohibiting him from singing his usual song. The song he hummed when he first met Noctis. Well, before he came crashing down in his garden. It was suddenly replaced with that nightmare fueled lullaby and it dragged him through a void of fright.

That terrible tune that reminded him of hell. He couldn't remember his mother's song at the moment.

 _``Come on Prompto, you can do it buddy. That's all in the past now,``_ He silently whispered to himself, the thought of enduring the night kept him at bay. But the remembrance of Noctis made it easier.

 _``No point in lingering there.``_  He mentally slapped himself. `` _Alright Prom! Just wait for your weirdo of a friend and you'll be golden.``_

_'Who is somehow a prince.'_

He would have been seated in the grass, however something caught his attention.

Voices.

Unfamiliar voices. Prompto turned to his left to see the other wall that separated him and the area where the pens and slaves rested. The blond soon found himself gaining the curiosity of a cat's and dragged himself towards the wall, chains clanking and the iron ball dragging through the flowers. He sat on the dirt and drummed his fingers upon the hard chipped surface of the wall, eyes stayed focused on the material until they widened in confusion.

There were voices.

Multiple voices. Someone shouted. A door slammed open which startled the blond, his neck hairs rising on end.

"The fuck's goin' on 'ere??"

That was the shop owner. What the hell was he doing in the next pin; to hurt and cause more suffering?

The smell of smoke -- something burning -- whisped by his nostrils and his nose perked up at the sudden change of smell in the fresh air. 

That was the case until Prompto heard a shout, a wave of shouts ringing in the air until something large caught his eye. A booming flare screeched in the air and a luminous orange light waxed full like the sun's rays.

Prompto shot back to look at the upcoming orange flame growing large and tall like a giant ready to pass judgement; an alarm of bloodcurdling screams cut the air itself. The blond found himself mesmerized by the flame, mouth agape and eyes dilating. `` _What the, what is that!?``_ Each pang that sounded from his heart escalated in jumping beats.

There was a giant as flame next door and it was peaking straight over the wall. At this rate, most of the area next door was already on fire.

It wasn't until he heard the terror of fearing slaves grow louder that he scrambled back. The light exploded into a giant flame, it looking over anything below. A gruff groan sounded from behind the wall with the myriad of yelps, the sudden explosion of flares startling his stance and he recoiled even further.

_``T-there's a fire!``_

Sweat dripped from his now furrowing brow, `` _Not good! Definitely not good!``_

Prompto could feel the sudden shift in the air, how the flame wasn't ordinary and how supernatural it sparked. It was a growing menace and began pridefully eating away at the roof and wood gluttonously. It wasn't normal. Just like his eyes, this flame wasn't normal. Smoke pooled out thickly and eventually he could smell the burning debris and that charcoal scent, ash beginning to fly around like darkened dust bunnies. Prompto didn't know what else to do other than stare at the fire rapidly growing, his limbs were frozen and he couldn't take his ethereal blessed eyes off of the damned burning substance. It was like a trance.

_'What the hell is going on?'_

His blue eyes zoomed to the wooden door and he rushed to it. He felt sluggish because of the iron ball weighing down his steps but he didn't care, he made it to the door and gave it some fierce yanking. The door wouldn't budge, it was still locked from the inside out. `` _C'mon door! Just budge just a little--!``_ More pulling against the damned handle, he was trying to give it all he had by even ramming into it from time to time, most of the attempt was pulling as hard as he could.

The door refused to open. There was no way of getting out.

_``No way. Oh you've gotta be kidding me right now."``_

There was a fire breaking loose and he was still there just awaiting certain doom. 

It wasn't until the flame flared causing wood and debris to shift around randomly, a large part of the debris from the top of the door crashed down. Prompto scattered from the door like a scared pup. The door was blocked and perhaps now on fire.

 _"Shit!"_  Prompto regained his composure and examined the now blocked off exit. _``...Great! I just love when this happens. Never enough foreshadowing.``_  The blond groaned. There was no other way out. He was doomed here, he was going to possibly burn.

Then he remembered the bucket of water. Hurrying over to the rack of wood behind him (Really not far off from the door) and took the bucket.  _"This'll have to do,"_ he said while eyeing the bucket determined. Rushing back to the door, some droplets and sprays of water fled from the bucket from how clumsy and off his running was, it wasn't wise to lose this much water during a fire.

Without a second thought, the freckled male splashed the water over the flaming debris. Water and fire wrestled for dominance until the water extinguished the menace, steam and smoke immediately flying out. The fire on the debris really did die.

Then all went to hell as soon as another chunk of heavy wood from the debris crashed down in front him once more. He leaped backwards but something was caught and he soon found himself groaning in nothing but pain.

* * *

 

It must have passed midnight already considering that the half waxed gibbous moon was almost more than half way across the darkened black sky. Noctis was on his way, he didn't want to sit through another late night lecture.

Hell he'd rather have Gladiolus on his ass angrier than a snarling dog than having to go through more lectures and how to lead the royal army.

_"One day, whether I'm weakened, ill, or perhaps even deceased, you will have to lead our kingdom through treacherous times Noctis." His father said after their hug, "I have to ensure you that you must take responsibility. I don't want to nor do I wish to ever bestow this upon you, but you are prince. You are my son."_

_"I couldn't ask for a better heir. But Niflheim has flourished even worse than I'd imagined. I'm getting weak, Noctis."_

_Even though he spoke with unshed tears, the king still held his stern voice without trembling._

_"You will have to go to war again."_

It was true. He would be thrust on the line of duty for his kingdom and his citizens. Noctis didn't have a problem with fighting or having the familiarity of crimson liquid splashed on his face, the heavy scent of iron thick and musky sweat plastered on his features. He wasn't scared of war and he wasn't scared of taking another life.

Noctis just didn't want to put anyone he cared about in danger.

"You're always gonna be the same way, old man."

Later on he just might have to apologize to Ignis. Especially for skipping.

This time, Noctis hadn't bothered to change out of his fancy clothing. He wore a black long sleeved dress shirt, buttons all buttoned until it reached his collar bone, it was choking him earlier and he'd rather not have to be feeling the collar of the nice shirt strangling him. As always, black dress pants but without the gold around his belt and regular fancy shoes. Noctis didn't really like wearing his royal attire, but Ignis would always chew his ears off with being fancy and kept but he could honestly care less about it. It was even more ironic because Gladio could just wear a trench coat and get away with anything.

Earlier when he went back into the threshold of the kingdom after meeting Cindy from the late afternoon, he sat in his room overlooking a familiar combat knife from many years ago. The knife rested on his desk alongside a teal ornament that looked like an animal with a ruby crested on the top of the creature's head; a good luck charm his father gave him when he was still in his childish years. It was of the mythical creature, Carbuncle. It reminded him of the good old memories he had as a child. He slipped the knife in the pocket of his belt.

He wasn't lingering in his room (which he'd love to call his only safe zone). He was outside, already on the trail and close to meeting with Prompto again.

Noctis thought he had lost Ignis. He thought he was sneaking out undetected but failed to notice that Ignis was trailing behind.

* * *

 

Noctis didn't plan for Ignis to be around especially after dark hours. Not even outside unless it was training or him scouting the town with the KingsGlaive.

"Mind telling me where you're off to, Noct?"

The raven froze and turned around. "I, um... Going out for some fresh air."

The green eyed man raised a brow at the response, the Advisor coming closer to the prince. "Alone? Betwixt midnight?"

"Yup, that's about right."

The raven raised a hand to the back of his head nervously; he had to play it off. "I sometimes... get cramped inside the citadel so I go out for walks."

Noctis said it in his casual voice but with a small pause, his eyes were flickering to the ground. "I understand if you get cramped which is normal, but you don't need to sneak out for it."

His senses tensed at the sudden reveal, it wasn't shocking that Ignis actually caught him but it left an unsatisfying feeling like when a child is caught doing something he tried so hard to be secretive about. "And I have noticed you have been slipping from your studies, sneaking out." Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and examined Noctis, his eyes turned to the floor as if he was just found guilty. Before Noctis could justify himself, a loud sound rung through the air, both the men not focusing on themselves anymore.

"Did you hear that?" Noctis whispered. Whatever it was, it drew the prince in and Ignis walked behind him.

"Hold on,"

In the corner of their vision pretty far, there was something bright. A faint but luminous light exploded from afar and it was getting bigger.

"Is that...?" Ignis gaped at it.

When the two arrived to what startled them, both were frozen in the cool grass around them, they were no longer on the dirt path. An orange light was brightening up the sky from where they stood and Noctis found his eyes widening in both surprise -- worry. His heart turned to stone and froze him, sweat breaking from his brow down to his cheeks.

Ignis straightened himself but couldn't bring his perplexed green irises from the growing orange menace flaring up. "Astrals," he gasped breathlessly.

"What the hell?" Noctis gaped at the fire dancing elegantly above the wooden roof of the building, it hadn't reached the towering walls yet. This wasn't normal. A random fire broke out in the middle of midnight threatening to devour anything and anyone it catches. Feeling the heat send waves across his flawless skin didn't thaw his frozen blood in his veins, his heart refused to beat any faster because something he feared began gnawing at him violently.

This was the shop.

It's burning.

A fire.

The ground swallowed his feet while his legs refused to obey him, Noctis stood completely stoned in the tall grass. The heat was so intense that it breathed warmth across the area and the light blinded them, Ignis approaching with only two steps. "Noct," he said looking back at his younger friend, "This isn't our time. We must contact the royal regiment and have them deal with it."

"They'll know what to do."

There wasn't much time left; the fire was threatening every second and would lash out angrily at anything it could get its hot fingers on, devouring it and lusting for more oxygen. The only logical solution to do was to wait patiently for the royal guard to catch on. There were loud shrieks of terror being muffled by the fire crackling. Ignis awaited for the raven's response but instead Noctis took off towards the burning building. "Noct!" Ignis shouted after the prince, him turning around to meet his green eyes.

"There's no time! There are people in there, Ignis!"

There was determination flaring in his blue irises, Ignis taken aback.

"I know what you are feeling, but I doubt we will be able to do anything!"

Blue eyes hardened into boulders at Ignis' emerald orbs. It felt like there was stubborn fury growling from the depths of Noctis' stormy blue eyes, however the Advisor wasn't afraid to get near the raging storm in the raven and he paced towards the prince, taking his arm firmly, blue eyes being forced to glare into green.

"We must retreat and wait for the royal army--"

"Like hell Ignis!" The prince broke away from the taller man's hold.

"You just want me to stand here and wait while there are people going to die?" Noctis broke into anger as his voice rose in a threatening tone, stormy blue eyes raging like a hurricane. He stood his ground by standing there in front of the man, mouth in a straight line across his lips parting hesitantly, hands clenched into full on fists."Noct, your fastidiousness behavior is not going to help much,"

"We don't have much of a choice."

"We don't have a choice?!" Noctis looked back at the fire and then back at Ignis, "Do you hear yourself? Gods, it's as bad as it can get!" The prince pointed at the ashing building with eyes filled with desperation. 

"By the time the regiment gets here, they'll all be fucking corpses!"

Then the man or royal blood broke contact with the brunette and dashed towards the burning building head on, the more he got closer to the blinding orange light, the further he was getting and the harder it was to see his black silhouette. "Noct!!" Ignis blinked and kept his eyes narrowed to see the prince darting towards it, however the figure of the prince was lost and all the sandy brunette could see was the blackening material of wood disintegrating in to ash. Ignis sighed heavily and after a good minute he began to pace after the foolish man.

The thickening clouds of smoke trailed out like how coal burned in a pit of fire and the smell was heavy that it drowned out his nostrils; the only scent he could pick up was the smelting of leaves and cedar rubbing together, the way the greying clouds sprung out were like snakes slithering in the air and skewing their poison across the air, intoxicating the once fresh outdoor air. Even though the fire was still an infant and growing into a much bigger and mature form, Ignis could feel the lukewarm blanket of heat coaxing his skin as if it was right there in front of him. This was no ordinary fire.

Noctis didn't stop his senseless running until he came to the front entry way, the door barely untouched by fire even though the top edges were already starting to dull black. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and every beat his heart quickened, the faster he could hear the blood pulsating straight through his reddening ears. He could already hear the millions of screams even louder.

He slammed the door open and was met with a wave of indescribable heat blasting through, ash particles already floating around the main room and alienating the normal look. As fast as his senses could prosper, his stormy blue eyes zoomed across the room until he heard them loud and clear next door.

_``What are we going to do?!``_

_``Somebody! Anyone! Help us!``_

_``I-it's getting hot! It's getting closer!``_

_``That witch came to put us out of our misery!``_

None of them sounded familiar however their shrieks of fright did not go unnoticed. He would have gone for them if it wasn't for the familiar door in the front, a flames engulfing the top left half of it. It was burning; he'd have to come back for it later. Noctis aimed for the hallway left of the door and as soon as he turned to it he was met with chunks of the wooden hall blooming with small flames, the side of it already being eaten alive and a much larger flame was being born; he raised his arm to shield his face from the sheer heat exploding his way. "Holy shit, this is bad." He found himself gaping in shock, the burning red flowers of fire being reflected off of his eyes.

"W-we're gonna die!! Help!! _"_ Wheezed a voice, a female coughing violently. Not only was there a storm of coughs, but repeated banging on wood.

_``My c-cuffs! It hurts -- my cuffs are so hot t-they're burning my skin!``_

_``I don't wanna die!``_

So many different tones and voices, some different languages, all scattered across like dialogue that didn't sync well; they were in pain. The fire growled at the raven as it crawled even closer, Noctis prancing around the menace and running down the hall. The ceiling was already chipped and many pieces of hot chunks or burning debris fell like snowflakes, Noctis trying his best not to get touched by the cinders raining from above or igniting the floor. Noctis was already fuming with sweat and he wiped his forward with his sleeve. At the end of the short hall he found the door but it was already open.

What he came to were many pens -- chocobo pens -- that were ignited, the wooden roofs of the cells spreading exactly like a forest fire. Next to him on the floor looked like a spot someone must have fell on, but it looked like they have already been gone for quite some time. There still was no sign of the bearded bastard, still it wasn't the time for Noctis to be thinking of this -- there were people in need of assistance.

The familiar mellow voice of a female's coughed again, Noctis turning over to see a cell with a burning roof. "A-anyone?!" She called again, curly brown hair draped all over face. "Hey!" He hollered over to the panicking woman, the look in her saucer-wide eyes resembled a lost kitten. She backed away a few steps before looking straight at the man, "Help! Help me please, please!"

"You're gonna be alright, you hear? I'm gonna get you out." Noctis assured her in a hurried voice.

The woman looked like she never wanted to cooperate but desperately brought her head in a shaken nod. The wood was warm; hot as it was burning his unmarred hands. The wood from above the pen ached and the woman released a panicked shriek, she was so close of losing it. She was hyperventilating with the lack of oxygen coursing through the poisonous smog of smoke. Soot painted his pale fingers as he pushed the lash harshly across, the door now unlocked and him yanking the hinges of the damned wooden barred door open.

The lady hesitantly took steps away from the burning insides before hurrying out like something was chasing her. Any later and she wouldn't have made it, she would be up in blazes. Her hands were burned as part of her cloth was however. She had shackles on her ankles to her hands like Prompto. Her brown eyes locked on the prince, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She rambled while desperately clinging onto Noctis' bicep like she had a death grip, still trying to hold herself up.

"Noct!"

The raven turned his stunned orbs of blue towards a figure dashing towards him. It was Ignis.

"Ignis!"

"Can you assist her?"

"I think," troubled blues turned to the trembling slave who only nodded, Ignis reaching a hand out and her taking it. The light bursting from the flames reflected so brightly off of his glasses that you couldn't see his eyes under the lenses. "You came. What made you change your mind?"

The advisor remained silent until his lips opened. "Let's just say the calculations of this event would have ended in quite a disastrous outcome if we _had_ awaited for help to arrive."

"Heh, glad you thought about it and came. Thought you'd wait."

"Come now, I'm not that oblivious to emergencies. The only other logical solution I could conjure was to follow you and never leave your side."

"And know when the future king runs off unassisted to his death bed." Ignis continued as a small smile formed on his lips, Noctis snickered, "Not dead yet, Specs."

Noctis continued. "You better keep up with me then!"

Ignis gave another smile -- perhaps even a chuckle -- leading the lady to the front where it was safe and returned to see Noctis again.

"You think you can handle getting all these people?"

"I'll do what I can. Count on it."

Noct and Ignis zoomed across helping many helpless people, some slaves not knowing how to cooperate because they don't speak the Lucian tongue. Luckily, Ignis knows how to speak the language of Tenebrae. He  _is the one who is still currently teaching Noctis how to speak it._

_He is his advisor after all._

Noctis soon assured Ignis that he could handle the rest, seeing how there were less people in the cells. However, there were a few individuals running out in flames, their pained screams starting panic. Many severely burned that their flesh peeled from their muscle and some leaving some fraternal markings for their life. Ignis had everything under control, he was fine. 

But they still haven't found Prompto.

Noctis remembered the door from earlier, looking back at his mentor who was helping two men out of a cell. The realization hit him. "Iggy, I'll let you handle this! I'll go check another room!" And he dashed off across the now scorching hallway. "Prompto?" He called. "Prompto!!"

Everything was turning to ash, the air polluting with poisonous fingers wrapping around his lungs, black soot smearing his fingers and clothes (some on his face), the heat breathing on his now melting skin, it was insanity. The shrieks died down, but he wasn't feeling well. It wasn't good to inhale this much smoke.

But he had to get everyone out. Safe and sound.

And then he heard a weakened grunt. Almost like it was pained and in agony.

Noctis ran until he met the door, this time the front had birthed more heat and puddles of fire stretched their arms even higher. "Prompto?!" The door from earlier was already slipping into cinder, the top being eaten alive by the gluttonous flames. "Gods, what does a man gotta do?" He mumbled to himself as he examined the door that was lit. There was no water around.

"Son of a... Guess I'll have to do this the hard way," An angry scoff blew from his lips and he rammed into the door. "Hey! Are you in there?" The raven shouted as he slammed his body into the sturdy door again, this time the door breaking apart instantly and Noctis hurdling straight through it. He tumbled over, pieces of cinder and burnt wood collapsing on him and burning his skin through his fancy clothes. Some part of his fabric ignited small torches on him and he swatted them away, blue eyes looking around as he got up sluggishly.

It was the garden.

Tha party of flowers instantly shriveling up against the putrid smog and some already being demolished by angry flames.

Noctis inhaled a pained breath just looking at the life being drained from the garden. The garden that Prompto apparently grew most of.

Prompto.

The blond laid there collapsed on his side so close to him. Prompto had been at least three yards away from the door. His heart stopped. A giant wooden part of the debris was -- like a wooden beam -- was large and on the floor, in the way, the whole thing swarming with the orange flames.

He lied there in the midst of ash and smoke. Unconscious and motionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUGGHHH I'M SORRY! I never intended for it to be cut off, I actually have the whole chapter written out and what is going to happen bUT IT WAS GETTING TOO LONG SO I DECIDED TO CUT IT IN HALF DX I'm sorry I'm sorry! ;c;
> 
> BUT!! Next chapter, we're going to find out why Prompto is 'sooooo' special! ;') If I messed up, please warn me *0*


	10. Crystalline Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is faced with dangers as he struggles to get Prompto out. However, hidden gifts start being unwrapped.
> 
> AKA what makes Prompto so special ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH. YES. (SCREAMS IN ENGLISH) (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻ Finally, we're here! Geez, I've been waiting to write this part sO I cAn GeT iT oUt Of ThE wAy, Y'kNoW?? ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> It's 4 AM.
> 
> For the love of Shiva's tits I had such a hard time here. I swear. It gave me the worst time that I just decided and went "Fuck it." (Note at the end will explain why.) So many ideas.
> 
> ♪~They go on, and on, and on~♪ 
> 
> Let's get on with this (PAINFULLY, STRESSING, AGONIZING, SO MUCH TIME DOING RESEARCH, BLOOD AND TEARS, "I WISH I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER") chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Prompto!" Worry flashed in Noctis' narrowed eyes, an arm covering his face from the sheer heat blowing his way. "Hey -- hey!! Prompto!"

No answer.

He just laid there motionless. However his face was scrunched up in pain, Noctis swore he saw him flinch weakly and let out hefty breaths.

It was just like that night when he returned to find the blond but he never answered from behind the wall.

The blond man still wasn't moving except for a few flinches. Noctis examined the wooden beam anxiously, the reddening flames coating the wood like a swarm of ants in a colony. "Fuck! Prompto!" Noctis leaped over the damned obstacle that burned his legs through his pants and met with his injured friend. He crouched by the blond and looked him over, a hand clenching his freckled shoulder and shifting his features to view. "Prom! Wake up," he gave the slave a shake, the blond unresponsive. All that was in Prompto's face was agony.

Dear gods, how long was he left here? His chains felt like they were scorching! Just running a finger against the once cool metal for a few seconds would hurt him.

He was covered in sweat, a small thin scar trailed his shoulder, it easily made by the cedar wood scraping against his skin because Noctis at least found splinters sticking to it. Face caked with sweat, the color of his skin was paler than a ghost, chapped lips, his flushed visage that revealed his millions of freckles on his face more darker than before, and parts of soot staining his clothes and fingertips. The smoke slithered out through the air and it soon became a little harder to see.

Prompto fluttered open his eyes tentatively, pained blue orbs could barely be seen under the long hairs of his blond lashes. Prompto found the troubled raven and how he was glaring down at him in worry, brows knitted and lips churned downward into a noticeable grimace. "...N..octis?" Prompto croaked so quietly. He surprised himself on how weak he sounded. He couldn't muster enough strength to completely rise himself off of the ground, the grip Noctis had on him calmed down his frayed nerves but a few violent coughs and grunts spluttered through his lips making the prince worry even more for him; he was breathing too hard and he wasn't in great shape just by looks. However the blond still could command his mouth to put on a tired smile.

"Hey," Noctis would have smiled but it just was the growing danger around them that kept it away. "I'm gonna get you out of here," he said nodding to the blond. The smoke plagued his nose as his lungs felt like they were tightening in a hand of smoke -- squeezing just by smelling it -- and Noctis swore the charcoal odor was making him sick. In a matter of seconds, the blond sluggishly nodded.

"...You came..."

Prompto said barely even a whisper. Sincerity dripped from the blond's words like the season spring. It reassured that he truly felt his heart in reaching out towards the raven and Noctis could feel his heart being tugged. "Damn right I did," Noctis gave a relived smile still shifting. Prompto hasn't seen Noctis in quite a while like he was just some phantom that ghosted around until the middle of his troubles. Always at night, always the darkening hours when he is in prosperity.

_``I s-sometimes wonder what... takes you so long, man...``_

Noctis wrapped the slave's arm around his neck and began to rise upward on one knee until he heard Prompto cry out in heartfelt pain, eyes scrunched back up in torture. They didn't even move much -- it terrified him. Noctis could feel Prompto grab his posh shirt, the grip tightened enough that the blond was already clenching a fistful of the fabric and Noctis settled back down having looked like a spooked cat.

"Prompto?!"

The blond finally peeked open his gorgeous blue eyes. They were squeezed with hurt and pain, a scowl written on his features. "...Hurts." He gasped out. Noctis began to wonder what he meant. Hurt? Was he in pain?

Noctis frowned. "What's wrong -- what's hurting?"

His stormy blue eyes zoomed around in panic until he saw his leg. He was kicking and wiggling his leg inventively.

His feet looked redder than normal -- they were burned and had soot dust parts of his toes, so were his hands as if he was desperately struggling for something. His chain that connected his legs were trailing under the burning beam of debris blocking the bottom of the door. The chain wasn't even far away from the burning beam, barely even a foot away.

The giant ball that governed Prompto's movement was halfway underneath that giant piece of debris Noctis jumped over, a few more flaming chunks of debris the size of a plate rested on the chains. His ankles were smoldering an unhealthy red color underneath the iron collar and he let out more pleas in a tormented face.

"H-hurts...!"

Prompto's feet and ankles were burning. The heat radiating from the wood transferred into the iron of his chains and overheated them, some parts of the chain was already blemishing orange. Prompto looked like a person trapped in their own home; someone in agony, a being wishing to be set free but confined in suffering.

"Help," he wheezed out painfully. Sorrow swelled up in his heart as the adrenaline pumping vividly through his skull and ears making his senses and blood go into overdrive.

Noctis licked his lips anxiously, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the pained expression of his friend and the cause of his suffering. There's no way Noctis could stand there and feel his heart freeze and sink while his Prompto was being tortured by the flaming hungry hands of fire.

If Noctis got here any later he was certain the broiling fire would have heated Prompto's cuffs to its boiling point and start melting into his skin. He's been trapped here for a long time, the chains have already started to blossom that fiery orange gleam and Prompto's breathing wasn't fairly stable. It was alright and could pass off as normal breathing under stress but he was coughing from inhaling much smoke.

Tearing away his sights from squinted blond lashes, Noctis leaned forward hastily and yanked at the iron ball in a pugnacious manner in lieu of his growing fear. The crackling voice of fire spat sizzling words.

"Son of a bitch!" Noctis gritted as he tugged strenuously, hands beginning to strain with heat and how hard he was gripping.

`` _C-can you go a little faster?``_ Prompto whimpered. The ball nudged only a little but still remained until the debris.

`` _Out of all the ways I wanted to die, this is definitely not one of them!``_

It shouldn't be so hard to remove the burning ball of iron from underneath the cedar, but it was burning rapidly fast and the entire log was bursting with ravenous combustion, Prompto squeaking and protesting in painful grunts.The more he tugged the more it hurt Prompto, the more he wiggled it around, the burning cuff around Prompto's ankle would shift up and down his ankle burning his skin further there.

Then he remembered, he still have his knife from earlier in his pocket. The knife his father gave to him when he was a child preparing for training until he was of age for war and battle if ever necessary; to protect himself.

Noctis looked at his friend with hesitation. "Prompto," The blond turned his head towards the prince, eyes wincing. _"I'm going to help you._ Just _..."_  Noctis thought of what words to use next but hopelessly gave up, he wasn't exactly the best at speaking that language.

"Just...?" Prompto knitted his brows.

"It's probably gonna hurt. Are you gonna be okay with this?"

With saying that, Noctis could feel his sweat trail down the side of his face as he began to retrieve his knife dubiously. The knife had the handle of black, silver trailing it the edges of it until it stops and reaches the metal of the knife. Sharp and so keenly reflecting the bouncing orange-yellow light off of it.

It looked was mostly an assassin's knife but slightly bigger.

At first, Prompto glared frozen at the object gleaming in front of his violet blue eyes. There was nothing but Noctis and the knife.

_``Oh. Oh no, you're not gonna chop off my leg are you!?``_

What he was going to do with the knife he still didn't know and might as well have prepared for the worst, but that all changed until he noticed that Noctis wasn't only looking straight into his eyes, but he was also exchanging looks between the worn out chains.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." 

That was all it took for Prompto to nod. `` _...As long as you d-don't screw up!``_

He knew Noctis couldn't understand him but he felt more safer telling the prince anyway.

Noctis gave a few seconds of hesitation before nodding back. He aimed for the most heated part of the link (where it was at least close to a blazing orange), it surely would be easiest to cut through there since a metal becomes softer the hotter it gets.

Then with that, the knife levitated back upwards and smashed straight into the hot orange part of the chain. Noctis continuously stabbed at the metals eluding his knife, either he sunk the blade into the sultry line or the knife would right into the dirt instead. It was scarce trying not to hurt Prompto, especially when he was moving too much and twitching his leg.

Each jab sent the chains screeching. The knife barely even left dents but only a few steep cuts, Noctis became more infuriated with how stubborn it was. At this point, Noctis stopped stabbing with such force and did it faster. He was a living jackhammer at this point.

One minute.

Two minutes.

The knife slit through the chains only half way and his vision was starting to clog along with the smoke as did a storm of coughs crawl up his throat.

Noctis refused to give up even though his limbs craved rest and began to tire. "Shit!" He pulled at the chains and let out an audible groan of discomfort. The chains were blazing at this point.

The raven turned to look at Prompto who was dangling from consciousness at this point. His eyes were half lidded and not even his arms could support his weight. Prompto was not in good shape. He's been here much longer than Noctis. Who knows, he could possibly already be dying from inhaling so much smoke.

"Just hold on Prompto!" Noctis couldn't stop the panic rising in his voice nor the painful stinging jabbing at his heart, he couldn't even steady himself and his vision blurred. Ignis must still be evacuating other slaves because he could hear small muffles and yelps next door with hushed footsteps.

Noctis did one final tug at the chains and ran his knife through the slit once again -- the hot link disconnected and were finally severed, Noctis recoiling backward from how much force he allowed himself to put in. "It's off!"

That was it.

Prompto was finally free from that sluggish limiter.

Prompto instantly yanked his leg away from the burning wood. A breath of relief slipped from the raven's mouth but his eyes were still narrowed and his lungs struggled for air, he twisted himself around to locate the barely conscious slave. Noctis felt his heart skip a beat and he rushed towards Prompto who was still struggling.

The moist air of heat tensed around them like an angry thunderstorm.

"It's off, Prompto. C'mon." Noctis reached for the blond and tugged at his arm making Prompto sluggishly shift his way.  _``It_ _'s off... Oh thank the gods...``_ Prompto muttered so weakly. Noctis tried to pull him off the ground but Prompto still croaked; he couldn't walk but only limp. Judging by how long they've been in there, they don't have much time.

The only two options they had were either Noctis support Prompto's pace or he'd have to carry him.

Prompto was weak at this point and just jolting with his cuffs were torturous for him.

``... _T_ _his... is the last thing I wanted to happen,``_

The usual smiling freckled face was turned into a pained frown.

He was right: no one expected a fire to suddenly burst out of nowhere. He didn't expect to get himself injured in this bloody mess. He didn't expect the sorrow and unfortunate events on the other hapless souls in the same area. No one did.

But somehow, Noctis found that hard to believe and he couldn't find himself fully believing this was just some coincidence.

Noctis frowned at this because not only was his thoughts getting to him, but Prompto has fallen and crouched down for the second time while trying to walk. It was too painful to even watch. He was too weak and was already starting to stumble over. Noctis gave his back to Prompto and crouched, making sure the blond was practically leaning on his back. At first, Noctis was about to rise but he didn't have a firm grip on his friend. Prompto fluttered his eyes open once again but they blinked in confusion.

_``...What?``_

Noctis sighed while shrinking a bit lower to feel the blond press even more on his backside.  _"Climb."_  There was no doubt the blond was weak from just how he spoke; he could barely stand and his eyes were on the verge of closing. Without a second thought, Prompto brought his arms around the prince's shoulders hesitantly. Noctis rose upward and hooked his arms around Prompto's legs.

Prompto could get a strong waft of florescent smells from Noctis' black locks -- even from this heavy smog scent -- it soothed him and he rested further into the light feathery touch. Noctis could feel the warmth of Prompto's chains against his back, however a deep thudding pounded against his back.

Prompto's heartbeat. It was pacing but held a weak force like it was fading. Even if the blood racing through his veins silenced all the noises around him except for the crackling sound of wood on fire, he could still hear -- feel -- that pacing beat and it lulled him forward.

 _"Are you going to be okay?"_ Noctis asked as he craned his head back to locate fluttering blue eyes.

Prompto nodded. Prompto wasn't that heavy actually, he seemed to be frail to walk around with.

Feeling steady enough, Noctis began stumbling slowly towards the accursed wooden beam in their way. The nurturing garden from before was now up in flames, the corners of flowers and colorful petals going up in ash; the plants were hurting and they gave their last breaths before weltering away from the greedy jaws of fire. Something ripped out of Prompto's heart and all he could feel were the voices of regret and sorrow. The once colorful garden filled with intricate sounds and all forms of life was now chewed up into cinder, ashes, soot, and smoke. The sight wrapped a hand around Prompto's large heart and gave it a squeeze.

This was goodbye to another home. Goodbye to yet another place he felt truly safe. Ripped away just like every other safe haven that was bestowed on him and graciously allowed him to reside. But how he was holding onto Noctis, it felt just the same as always: nurturing and _safe_.

_``Y'know...I never thought you'd come around again,``_

Noctis halted at the door and churned is head to the side trying to look at Prompto again.

_``Well, never... like this... anyway.``_

He sounded pitiful; fragile. He was coughing.

"You're okay, we're going to be okay. Hold on." Noctis kept whispering to the blond who continuously rambled, he proceeded towards the flaming rod a little faster. `` _I_ _t's strange how I... a person like me was able to meet a... prince``_

Noctis leaped over the lengthy piece of debris, the fire reaching up and scorching his legs quite a bit but he was fine, his landing was troubled and he hobbled before getting a better stance.

Shit, the smoke was starting to get to him too. "Don't you dare go passing out on me, Blondie." The edges of his vision were replaced with blurred lines and black dots sprayed his vision, his mind was frayed and was barely oxygenated to even function. Regardless if his legs were already starting to buckle beneath him he still needed to get out or he'll really be a 'burned corpse'.

This time, he could only feel one arm loosely tightened around his shoulder.

"Hold on -- I'm going to get you out." His voice suddenly rose in slight alarm. The trepidation written all in his steps and how he was hurrying along.

Prompto must've let his left arm slide off the prince and dangle forward.  _``Y_ _ou actually came for me. Like a damsel in distress kinda thing.``_

_``...Like, a knight in shining armor...``_

Noctis would have kept moving but his legs became frozen it felt like he was walking through a forest of mud and his legs were trapped under the thick layer of the brown substance. _"D_ _on't talk.``_ We're almost out, you hear?"

_``Don't talk and leave you... in silence? You must t-think I'm crazy then...``_

Somehow a saddening smile crept up on his mouth. Noctis could barely understand Prompto or perhaps probably not really at all, but he still let the freckled male ramble on in that groggily feeble tone. Looking through the main entrance it looked like an absolute obstacle course of nothing but wood, chips of metal nails, and fire blossoming around like a deadly enemy blocking their way. There were bodies. Dead individuals all smoldered in broiling heat and their skin was no longer had color or the paleness of other tones but of blackening ash and their flesh cooking.

There were at least three scorching bodies -- and it made him sick. Noctis cursed to himself silently. He clearly didn't want to lose any people, not ever again; he felt sick.

The raven gripped onto the blond's legs firmly and Noctis pushed him further up his back despite the trembles and heavy staggers; how much smoke he was breathing in was finally weighing on him to the point he felt like he could collapse at any minute. But he didn't.

_``I guess... t-this is you repaying me... huh?``_

"Prompto,"

_``This time, you're saving me...``_

Noctis came to a stop. "Prompto." Blue eyes softened at the voice. "You should take a nap, Blondie." The raven smiled wearily. And then Noctis began again, pacing towards the door this time. `` _You should sleep.``_

`` _...Yeah.``_ Prompto buried himself further in the raven's back. There was no aching tension anymore, the bars of shackles of fear finally drifted away and the next feeling that came and stayed was the tranquil feeling over safety; the calm adjusting moment of knowing something good came around. There was nothing to be afraid of now. He was safe here on Noctis' back.

_``I think this goof-ball will...``_

And Prompto felt the essence of sleep take over... only to wake up a minute later.

Noctis came stumbling out of the front like a drunk but he soon picked back up his adrenaline and paced towards the long hairs of the grass. They were free now. Everything wasn't just blindingly orange or burning to be around.

They were truly outside: the night air whisked them a breath of fresh cool air and it chilled Noctis' sweaty heated skin. Noctis inhaled a lung full of the outdoor air and gladly exhaled -- fresh air and he was fully oxygenated -- but he still felt dizzy.

"Noct!!" He heard Ignis call. He was running around the sidelines of the building consumed in blazing cinders. Noctis slammed his knees into the tall grass and let Prompto (clumsily) plop off his back and land right into the grass.

The slaves all around were scattering everywhere: they were free, there was no need to stick around unless the army were to appear. Ignis found Noctis and immediately came to his side, glasses sloppily placed on his nose. He took a moment to adjust himself in front of the prince before kneeling down and examining Noctis' soot covered face.

"Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine." He told Ignis as the man let out a relieved sigh. "Thank the Six..."

Ignis remained crouched by the prince's side until an unpleasant frown formed on his lips, however it wasn't of pure disgust but of a worried and fully concerned gesture. "Do you know how gravely dangerous that was?" The Advisor continued. "The worst could have dawned on you."

Noctis turned to fully face perturbed emerald irises. "But it didn't, so I'm fine." Noctis looked down at Prompto who was just now gaining consciousness. "As long as we were able to save people, I'm fine."

As long as they were able to save the majority of the individuals caught in there. Judging by Ignis' distressed glare, he could make out that not everyone made it out. He knew this because of those poor people who met their fate at the front.

"Damn it! If we only had been here earlier!" Noctis shook his head in defeat and eyed the ground in utter hurt. A hand pressed against his shoulder which he knew was Ignis' but still didn't meet the man's gaze.

"We did what we could. There was no possible way we could have saved everyone in the time we were given."

He was right. The time they got there there was barely enough time to get the woman out of her cell at the start. Time froze for an eternity until Noctis slowly rose his head, pained eyes looking for talented greens.

"Thank you Specs, really."

The Advisor looked truly in discomfort with those words. Noctis truly meant those words. "My apologies, Highness." Ignis looked down at the grass below them, "I held you back when you clearly decided on a command. I've been very distressed lately that my attitude sprung up during this intermediate crisis."

"I shan't make this mistake again."

Noctis didn't know what to believe next. Ignis seemed so bothered by this, so upset with himself. He did act very judgmental earlier and protested against Noctis from saving the many lives that would have been dead by now. The man of royal blood gave a sincere smile -- it wasn't that he was pitying Ignis, it's just that he felt the need to reassure his friend that he wasn't a problem. "Specs, you're fine. I get that you were worried and probably had a lot of stuff on your back."

"Besides, if you weren't with me I probably would have gotten my ass burned."

He wasn't wrong, in fact he was more than right. It would have taken much longer for Noctis to get the people out and probably wouldn't have had enough time to save Prompto seeing as he was already slipping through the void of being conscious and completely fainting out lifeless. If Ignis hadn't been there, many others would have suffered in the hands of a devastating and slow death that should not ever have to come to anyone. Not even the witches they burn in the middle of the market with those priests always preaching about their gods and what they should do.

Ignis smiled. "Very well." Then he spotted the dress shirt the raven was wearing and it was all up in black dust and small burn spots with ripples. "Can you be less reckless next time? That was highly expensive fabric."

"Even when I could've gotten killed, Specs still has the nerve to rack on me. I'm 'touched'." Noctis scoffed.

"Certainly. What kind of mentor would I be if I wouldn't be able to catch this?"

The man in glasses gave a light chuckle. In light of moments, the two began smiling at each other. "Do you know what we should do? You know, with all these people?"

Ignis thought about it while looking at the many faces of the slaves all bundled up or scattered around looking for somewhere to go. Some of them began fleeting in different directions believing that they're free and could go anywhere. "I can't quite say so myself."

"The best thing we could suggest is either take them in and treat them with hospitality or set them free."

The choice was thickening and the answer was weighing on him. It shouldn't be hard to choose, especially for the remaining lives. The question was that some or possibly even half of them spoke different languages, if they were to take them all in then it would be a little horde (which wasn't much of a problem.)

However, what would his father think of this? Would it be normal and okay to proceed with this choice?

"I... I don't know Specs. I can't say. What do you think?"

"My opinion is to possibly shelter them until we've found a proper place to put them. It may be risky, but it's an option we can reflect on."

Sky blue eyes narrowed at the thought, he looked down at Mother Earth's ground beneath him with a faint twinge sparkling in his eyes. If he were to take them in then it would be like taking in more maids and butlers. Surely that's no problem. He's the prince, it should be no problem.

"I think I will look into the people and see if they've suffered any more damages. Meanwhile, I'll give you a moment to consider."

And the man was already off catering to the possibly tens of slaves. It's unfortunate that some have already lost their lives today. Noctis sat in silence until he heard a soft moan and the slight shifting in the corner of his eye. He turned over to the now waking blond, his blue eyes being revealed by the curtains of his long lashes fluttering open. At this, Noctis felt another sudden feeling he wasn't used to. It was relief but a growing warmth slithered and squeezed at his chest.

Prompto was an angel laying there.

Prompto felt the cool grass beneath his frame and he craved every inch of it, but then he noticed the prince by his side and he rose upward at a snail's pace. Noctis rotated his frame towards the groggy blond, eyes examining him intensively. "Hey there," he greeted at the now waking man. At first, Prompto looked like he was dozing completely off and saw multiple copies of Noctis in his vision but then he came to after blinking numerously. "Noct?" He called.

"That's right. We made it out."

Face stunned and mouth parted, the blond stared all around. There were no walls, no limiter, the sky was limitless and he could see the millions of dots twinkle across the sea of navy all above them, the waft of the out doors was  _different._ It was different and he enjoyed it.

"You're okay, right?" Noctis asked. "You didn't hit your head or--" Prompto immediately cut off Noctis with a giant hug, Noctis being taken aback and almost falling over into the grass. "Prompto -- hey!"

_``We made it!``_

The embrace was so sudden that he felt the heat from before not only overtake his entire chest but his face too. It reminded him of how his father catered him in a tender interaction. Any longer and Noctis swore Prompto would probably squeeze him.

_``Thank you Noct!``_

Prompto was still squeezing him. _``I thought I was a goner and would totally perish in there but here you come, my knight in shining armor like a total badass! You're like some hero I can count on--!!``_

"P-Prompto y-you're hugging too tight there..."

Noctis was practically wheezing while looking pale as a ghost. Prompto never even noticed or had no clue what Noctis was trying to say until he heard the gasps for air and the warning pats on his back.

Prompto immediately unhooked his arms from his friend and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Sorry, sorry!" He hitched and stuttered back in embarrassment, a few dry coughs spluttering through his lungs.

 _``You look really happy.``_ Noctis smiled at the bubbling golden haired man.  _``Dude, happy? I'm more than happy right now!``_ Prompto beamed at the prince, hands clenched and brought to his chest. "If you say so, Blondie."

"That name? Again?"

"It suits you. What else do you want me to call you? Sunny? Sun?"

At least he remembered how to speak some of the keywords he was taught. Prompto shoved the raven playfully saying "You better not!" with Noctis replying in a low laugh "Try me, Blondie." It made him chuckle; it flew them into a laughing fit for a few seconds. He couldn't rid his face of the growing smile, his lips grew legs and stood tall for almost anyone who came by to notice. He couldn't help it nor couldn't shield his face, the flush dusted his cheeks in light rouge as he became blind to all except the ground. "I'm, uh, hap-py. Really happy!"

Their conversation didn't go unnoticed, even by Ignis who was secretly tuning in.

That pang from before returned and settled in the roots of his veins that traveled to his beating heart, a warm sensation crawling up his spine. The many freckles dotting his tanned skin were so visible that Noctis felt like he had the need to just touch the blond's face. Of course, that is everyone when examining a person's face. The moon died over the flat earth despite the stars still brightened the now lightening sky.

There was no way they spent so many hours in that burning nightmare. Then Noctis remembered he came around pretty late.

Prompto came to a stop and his smile dropped, his eyes looked around until he found that the shackles on his legs were still there.

`` _Wait_ , _does this mean?``_  

And then he saw that the metal ball that used to be tugging him down was no longer present. The thing that inhibited his freedom was now gone. The smile from before doubled and he sprung from the ground only to topple a bit before Noctis caught him. His ankles were still sore and prevented him from standing. "Hey, don't push yourself. You're still hurt."

He was free. Prompto was free at this point. The word stinging his mouth in such a strange way, not only mouthing the word made him feel different, but even the  _taste_ different as if the air shifted into a sweeter taste and it made the small hairs on the back of his neck grow lively and spike up. It sent shivers through his nerves. Breathing fresh air, not being cooped up and doing any work, no more blisters on his feet or hands, no more dirt and grime smeared on his once flawless skin, no more punishments and the stinging aftermath of whips biting and sinking straight into his gentle flesh, most spots that had freckles on his back were now replaced with the long fang marks of a whips' strike.

"As I'd take it, you're free." He heard Noctis say.

No more daily torture just for his  _gift._

Prompto was free.

Blue eyes trembled noticeably. He was actually free.

* * *

 

How long they have been in this lifeless forest, she didn't know. The girl on the back of the witch soon obeyed the calling of sleep after so much fighting she did against the woman holding her. Iris protested and knocked at the ash grey blonde demanding they turn around and go find her blond friend, they were no where near their destination and Aranea grew tired of hearing the girl's complains so she chanted a small sleep spell on her. It was only able to work for some time.

She didn't notice, but the iron ball connected to her collar wasn't there anymore. In fact, it was just her collar and the shackles on her wrists and ankles instead of the same iron ball that slowed her down. It wasn't choking her anymore.

How long they been traveling in the forest that had been breathing with strange life forms unknown to her? Even in groggy sleep that was unwanted Iris could feel the forest breathing at her, calling her further and further into it like it was familiar. The trees loomed over them like giants and the further they went the darker and ominous it got.

They've been traveling for some time, the brunette had been asleep most of the trip and she had no idea what was to happen. Wherever they were, it took some time to get to. Iris peeled her amber eyes open to reveal nothing but a dark room. It was a bedroom alright, but it looked no bigger than a dress closet. Everything was wooden and worn down, cobwebs in the corner of the ceiling and some chipped planks sticking out.

Iris looked below her to find a printed bed she was laying in. "Huh?" It wasn't the comfiest bedding, but the blankets were skins of animals that felt so soft underneath her delicate fingers.

"Where am I?" She wasn't so sure. All she knew was through the crack of the room she could make out a faint yellow light -- a torch and it was giving enough light to cast shadows of the two individuals in the next room.

The next thing she heard, there were voices.

"Dag-nabbit girl! Not only were you slackin' off, but look at what'cha did 'n could've done? I swear,"

"Yeah yeah, shut it pops. You're getting too old for this. Just leave her to me."

It was an elder's voice and he sounded very displeased. "Do you know what dangers y'er dawnin'?" That familiar female voice sounded, voice still nonchalant. "I'm fully aware. Look, I'm not here to cause problems even though my stubborn witchly-ass did cause some major heavy damage. But I have a debt to pay."

"Debt? Huh, aren't you funny? I think I'd like to hear this."

"Don't make fun of me old man: as much as I hate to admit and abide to it, I caused this girl grief and I'm only repaying her back." The witch from before spoke, it felt like she was treading around because the woman's shadow was moving shifting where she stood. "Just wanna get this over with so I don't have to feel shitty for the next hundred or so years."

"Y'er causin' more trouble by bringin' her 'ere." The man laughed in a raspy cough.

"Now I'm not judgin' ya, I understand. You've made some serious mistakes and you wanna right'em. I hear ya."

The male voice spoke up and Iris could hear the smile in his elderly voice. The male chuckled with a dry rugged cough. "Well damn, call me a skinned coeurl! Aranea has a soft spot. Never thought I'd see the day before my aging eyes."

"Fuck off pops. I'm only doing what's right. It's only fair that I give her back her life."

"Sometimes I wonder what my dear girl sees in you, but I can clearly make out why now."

Iris levitated from the bedding and once her feet touched the flooring she swore something felt like it was crawling up her leg and she let out a yelp. The two outside the door exchanged looks with the room Iris was in and she covered her mouth, fear edging through her nerves. "Looks like she's awake. I'll go give her the basic greeting."

The door opened and revealed the same face from before.

The woman of silver gold locks standing brave and formal in her vision. Looking further into those now visible irises, they were a hazel silver that shifted from different hazels. Strange. The woman was still wearing the brown cloak from before, but the hood wasn't raised shielding her face. Iris could make out that underneath the cloak was a frail black dress that trailed all the way to the woman's ankles and it had the strangest design on it. The print was of grey damask fabric and it looked ominous on the woman staring Iris down.

"Looks like you're up and awake. Welcome back to Earth."

Amber eyes scanned the woman before her. "Uh, thanks?"

"No need to be shy, come on out." The witch gestured a hand and flicked it forward. Iris would have gotten out and followed but she stayed in seated in the bed. "Is it true?" Her lips hesitantly parted. The witch eyed her for a second before she left the girl finish her question. "That you're a..." Brown eyes dropped down to the floor boards until she found her voice again. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

Silver eyes blinked. "Bingo, you guessed it."

Iris tore her gaze from the floor and started in awe at the woman composedly. "It shouldn't come off as a surprise. You're asking that when you _saw_ that I used magic back there?"

"Well, I..." The words froze in her throat and she couldn't rid the lump stuck there. "Where am I?" She asked next. The woman replied that she was in a faraway abandoned shed. A shed that claimed to apparently be her home. It was a pregnant pause until the young girl sprung up, eyes wide.

"Oh no! Prompto!"

Aranea stared at the girl before frowning. "Where is he? We need to get to him now!" A hand was shoved in front of her before she could even take a few steps away from the bed she was in. "Hold it girly, you can't just go out there willy-nilly." Iris protested with burning eyes. "Why!? I have a friend who needs my help!"

Blood rushed through her skull as the memories came flooding back. The wooden door that was once in front of her was frozen solid and smashed into bits of ice; the torch holding such a small flame lighting the area combustively exploded into a monster of heat and malice and it began burning the place; so many screams and the panic written in the eyes of many; the damned bearded man was caught half on fire. "You have to let me go!" Iris demanded but the hand refused to move from her way. "Sorry, you can't just go out -- he's probably dead by now."

Probably dead by now. The words drilled deep in her heart and stung like acid. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes and thickly bubbled out. Her cheeks flushed strawberry red as her amber eyes squinted trying to hold back the tears. "Y-you're lying. You said we'd go back for him!"

"And we will. Just not now."

Sorrow weighed down on the poor fifteen year old and crushed her, Iris' legs were buckling underneath her straightaway and she collapsed onto the ground in broken sobs. "N-Not him t-too..." She whispered through ugly sobs and hitching breathes. "C'mon kid, stop crying. We'll go back for him, that is if he's still alive." Aranea reached a hand towards the shivering girl but she recoiled from the touch as if she was burned and glared daggers at the woman with wide amber eyes.

"W-what are we supposed to do now?! You shouldn't have taken me!" Iris growled at the woman. Aranea rolled her eyes, but for some reason her instincts screamed at her to  _get back_. "I did what I had to."

The atmosphere suddenly chilled. It got cold abruptly.

"What you had to? You could've gotten us both!" Her voice was hitching and breaking in all the wrong parts; she was unstable. Prompto was considered the only friend she had in a long time besides Noctis. She couldn't be around her family anymore seeing as she was stripped away from her family role, but Prompto was the first friend she ever made while being a slave, and he actually cared for her rather than himself like most others did because in their eyes it's you or death like a Mad-man's world. She didn't want to lose another friend, not another one.

To her, Prompto could relate. He noted about being special himself like how she was of the royal blood of the Guardians, the long line of Shields protecting their sworn kings. And now that he's gone she doesn't know what to do now.

"Why? This is your fault..."

The air got even colder than before, almost like winter was brewing right here in the room.

Iris wasn't wrong.  _Everything bad that happened in her life was caused by this witch._ At this point, Aranea was already backing away from the girl because she clearly wanted to be left alone. "No shit Sherlock, everything is always my fault. And for once, I'm trying to fix them."

"I don't have time to sit here and babysit you, but I chose to."

"He could still be there waiting for us or being tortured by that disgusting pervert of a shop keeper! Who knows what he's going to do to him next? What if everyone burns, what if Prompto doesn't make it out?" The girl rambled on in countless tears shedding down her dry red cheeks.

She wasn't listening.

Aranea would have stepped closer again, but the aura from the girl seeped  _danger_. "If you'd listen to me it'd be a hell lot easier!"

"No, I can't! H-how can I listen to you?! Not after what you could've done -- people could be dying because of that! Just leave me alone..." The girl seethed through grit teeth. "Leave!" And as soon as she barked that word,  Aranea backed away until she was at the door again.

Aranea sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right..." And she stepped out of the room. Now meeting face to face with the elder from earlier, he was sitting at a worn out table, a mug in hand while examining some sort of card in his bony fingers. "So how'd it go?"

"You already know. Bad with me."

The man scoffed as he brought the mug he was holding to his lips and began enjoying his beverage. Aranea sighed, this wasn't fair and it it wasn't completely unjustified: it was all her fault and she did take responsibility for it. Silver eyes looked down at her black flats but they widened.

The tips and sides of her flats were frosted with pale chunks of ice.

"Well I'll be damned."

* * *

 

Free. the word he could finally use. Prompto had broken away from Noctis' hold a while ago and was standing the best he could while admiring the growing dawn. The sun hadn't peaked over the horizon -- it was shy. However, the sky was beginning to illuminate with pale virgin blues and that golden hue at the edge of the flat horizon. Prompto was humming.

The stars hung heavy but began to fade like the ghosts they were.

Ignis turned to Noctis, "Have you decided on what we are to do with them?"

Noctis didn't face those grassy green orbs, "I can't really say still."

"Very well, take your time. But know that the more time you take, the more devastating it becomes."

Ignis wasn't wrong, he gave the right type of advice and Noctis couldn't quite pick a choice. He turned to look at his friend who's back was turned to him. "Give me a minute." Noctis walked over to Prompto, the sound of grass crushing beneath his shoes gave away his position to the blond. Prompto was humming that same familiar tune from before: the day Noctis first met him.

"Everything okay over there?" He asked, Prompto stopped humming and turned to meet him. "Mhm." It was so calming, so tranquil. Prompto smiled at the lukewarm breeze against his skin, the sky now full in his view and not cut off by some damn iron fortress or stone walls.

Grass was underneath his toes. The trillions of songs the birds were singing across the dawning sky and the light breeze the brushed his skin. It was everything he imagined it to be. He's bout out before, even back in Gralea. Just not as free around life. The only life he ever knew was his garden.

Now, this was the pure outdoors and he could finally see what a forest was. Prompto could see the millions of clustered trees adjacent to them and all he could do was gaze in awe. It was a forest.

An actual live forest.

It was so strange, yet heart filling.

Prompto rotated to meet Noctis' gaze, lips turned into a smile.

_``Is this what you guys deal with everyday? It's so nice!``_

It was indeed nice. The feel of not being confined felt true, even when there were cuffs still on his ankles and wrists.  _``It's like some fantasy that you'd never want to be taken from.``_

Lavender-blue eyes were smiling; they were exploding with happiness, his eyes located the severed chains by his legs where the iron ball used to be.  _``It's kinda hard to believe, y'know?``_

 _``I'm actually standing outdoors without some jackass hollering at me or threatening me. I don't have anything holding me back anymore...``_  

Noctis pitied a smile. For whatsoever reason, he felt sadness strangle at his heart. "Can't understand you well, remember?" Noctis pointed at his ears and shook his head, Prompto looking confused before chuckling. "You're such an idiot." Noctis shrugged off in a chortle.

"Smiling like that. A real idiot."

The word from before rose back a fond memory from their last visit, it hung there in Prompto's throat as he struggled to get the mangled feeling from his windpipe. "Yeah, of course."

"...An idiot."

Noctis held his gaze at the blond, freckled cheeks were twitching; Prompto was having trouble looking at him. Those ethereal eyes were dilating around timidly, his smile was fading.

_``You know, I don't know what to say.``_

Prompto tensed visually, his shoulders were rising and you could see his smile beginning to falter in distorted trembles. Noctis found his chest compress at the sight, Prompto looked like a child who's lost and has no idea what to do, or he lost something very valuable to him -- but he still remained to keep on a wavering smile. He was having such a hard time facing Noctis that it wasn't normal, not until he noticed the sparkling twinkles in the corners of his eyes. Pursed lips rubbed together and the blond bit his lip anxiously.

Prompto pivoted around and giving his back to Noctis, face unable to be seen.  _``You've done so much for me, a guy no one cares about, in a small nick of days. You're definitely some kind of_ _hero, aren't you?``_

_``It's hard. Visualizing this moment for so long, having the outdoors open and wide in your reach almost tangible. I would've given anything up for this moment.``_

_``I never thought... it would ever come. I'd be doomed in a hell-hole and would die without ever being known...``_

Noctis took a step forward; he could hear Prompto's voice faltering in soft hitches. Prompto didn't mean to sound so weak but his emotions pricked through his words like thorns on a rosebush, noticeable and clearly dangerous enough to prick. "Prompto?" Noctis called again. The blond was so hesitant to turn around -- he didn't want Noctis to see, still torn from turning and completely facing Noctis or shying away further to look at the lighting sky.  

 _``But here we are. The worthless child-at-heart guy with a rich and high-up prince. It's funny, really.``_ He let out a pained laugh: it threatened the raven's heart on how weak his friend sounded. He could not only hear but feel the trembles and heartfelt emotions bouncing in his words.

_``I don't care if you don't understand me. As long as I'm able to say this without looking like a complete idiot...``_

Before Noctis could speak through stunned lips, the next sight made his eyes widen. His heart leaped.

Prompto turned and completely faced Noctis with a big grin evident on his freckled face. There were streams of wetness staining his dry cheeks that were now humidly flushing a rose color. Wait.

His tears are  **different.**

They _weren't_  complete droplets of water falling from his eyes. The water slipped passed his cheeks with a smooth thick wetness, however when the tears reached his chin and began to drip, they looked like they thickened or hardened.

There were small tear sized chunks falling from sparkling blue eyes. They shined like wet jewelry, however when they hit the ground the droplets didn't merge and melt within the soil and grass like normal tears or any type of water, they bounced right off the ground in hard chips shining luminously like chiseled ice -- like shattered glass.

"Thank you, Noctis."

Noctis couldn't believe his eyes.

Crystals.

Prompto was crying crystals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it starting to make sense now? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Continuing off from the beginning note: I was researching so much non-stop about "melting fucking chains and the temperature point of it, can a knife cut scorching chains, is it possible for a knife to to do this" iT wAs SO FRUSTRATING. But then I just went "Fuck it. Plus, you guys notice that his chains are pretty thin, right?"
> 
> Well.
> 
> Not... /that/ thin... You get what I mean though, right? I wanted this to be realistic, but holy fuck did I just screw up.
> 
> Fun fact: There is such thing as individuals crying jewelry and crystals. It's a medical condition. The condition however has not been named, but they are notoriously known for being called "Crystal Tears" or typically "Crying Crystals." Also, I never gave Prompto the phrase "Dude" in here because that use of slang was not invented in the 1400's - 1500's. Hope that helped ^^
> 
> Good god I need time off. Next chapter is coming. Now it's literally 4 AM over here, G'NIGHT. ✖‿✖


	11. Notable Fathom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the chapter title says, we're pretty much connecting the dots. Noctis and Ignis find out something about Prompto, especially valuable information.
> 
> Tenebrae is undergoing change; massive change.

Tear sized crystals.

Prompto was crying crystals.

"Prompto, what-- you're..."

Blue eyes were clouded with nothing but streaming wetness, his eyes were rain clouds pelting down droplets gently against the ground. They were so unreal, amid the light sparkling through threatening tears, more and more slipped out like an uncontrollable water tide at this angle and the shade contrasting against the highlights from the growing gold light of the horizon on his face illuminated his soft puffy eyes. A violent string tugged against Noctis' chest, squeezing it with little sympathy and the prince couldn't sway or tear his eyes away from the surprise in front of him. Tears that were now hardening once they hit his cheeks to his chin conquered his eyes and face. His blood was frozen and he stood there with lips pursed in confusion, legs unbinding and glued to the surface below him while his mind raced with tracks of thoughts. Noctis may have been rapidly thinking at the speed of light with question after question, but time stopped as did his movements and even his heart; Noctis was a statue from where he stood.

This was no hoax.

Freckled cheeks now flustered in a pale redness blossomed even further same did his blond lashes flutter as fast as a butterfly's wing trying to blink out the tears bubbling straight from his eyes. Not even seconds went by as the crystals of his tears pelted against the ground like hard hail in a frantic storm. The feeble smile Prompto held now trembled upon steadiness and he soon found himself hitching. Noctis blinked drawing his attention to nothing but the substance forming from Prompto's eyes were caressing his cheeks in a slick and sleek manner that Noctis has never seen before -- he must be seeing things, the drops weren't vaporizing but threatening to burst even further from the breaking dam of his eyes.

Noctis' mind wasn't believing this; it wasn't possible or was it real, but here was Prompto doing that very thing that many would believe to be impossible. The baffled raven soon found himself making his way towards Prompto in a hurried pace, legs not even once faltering in their step even if he was close to buckling over and examining the blond's sobbing face even further.

`` _I just, w-w-wanted to t-thank you,``_  At this rate his breathing was slightly as stable as it was during the hazardous fire. Noctis stood flabbergasted at his quivering friend as the crystals and gleams of jewels pelt from his inhumane violet irises. "Prompto," He grounded his toes even through his shoes deeper into the tall grass. Prompto couldn't bring himself to look at the brave prince straightened in his fogged vision. This shouldn't be possible.

At the sight of the blond shedding multiple tears -- too many to count -- and it thawed the coldness chilling at his heart, warmth wrapped around the prince's chest and he soon found himself with that growing desire once more, that same desire of when there was heat, possibly even lava ready to burst from his chest and leak right on out. He didn't want to see him like this, Noctis didn't want to see Prompto like this: quaking with tears bursting through his pale violet-blue orbs, a scrunched up nose that breathed the smallest of sniffles, knitted brows, a smile that looked to be cherished but wavered and failed to keep it upturned. Noctis didn't want to see this, it was hurting him just to look at it. Pain crossed steel blue eyes and he drew himself more closer to Prompto, closing the distance between them and their faces only several inches away.

Prompto lowered his gaze until they met with the evergreen shade of grass tickling his bare feet. "S-Surprised, huh?" His voice was barely even a voice at all, more likely a wheeze of breath. "How is this even possible?" Noctis was now lost in those orbs calling to him. They weren't threatening at all, but he feared that if he stood there any longer within the wake of those  _sucking_ irises of bliss he'd be drowning in the ocean of it and the millions of drops fogging up his vision. At this point, Prompto could only halfway see Noctis through glossy orbs and he blinked away the drops once more only to have more crystals burl from his eyes.

"You're crying... crystals?"

Again. How was this possible?

Noctis was so close to the man that he could see the essence and materialization of the glassy hard material forming from his eyes and instantly turning into crystals as soon as it is exposed to the outside air and dropping from his cheeks. It was mesmerizing to stare at: Noctis could look straight into those eyes for days on end without getting tired, he could examine and forever be sucked into them for all he could care because they were the most ethnic and aesthetic thing he's ever seen, it tugged against his heart even further as if his beating heart actually had feelings and it paced even faster with a growing intent of heat coursing through his veins, and Noctis could prominently feel it.

"You're kidding me," Noctis released a disbelieving breath -- how was this possible? He was practically raising a hand towards the blond's face hesitantly, Prompto tensed and barely inched backwards -- leaned sluggishly away from the touch by a few centimeters. Noctis took note of this: Prompto only leaned from his touch hesitantly, eyes flickering around lowly.

He wasn't keen on touching.

**. . . . .**

_``Mom?`` A blond child asked._

_``Yes?`` A familiar woman with lacking brown gold hair turned towards the boy. Her hands were blistered beyond recognition however still held a gardening tool with baskets of what seemed like coal or rocks. All the other slaves around them sluggishly passed with dragging feet, chains and shackles clanking every jolt they made, they all had pickaxes or shoveling tools and began beating the ground, rock, dirt and soil with their utensils with barely to any power. They were exhausted. This woman in particular didn't use her pickaxe yet, she was assigned a shovel instead._

_The woman slouched exhaustively against her shovel, a knee resting in the soil and covering her legs and clothes with nothing but dirt. ``What do they want with me? Why do they want us?``_

_The woman turned towards her feeble child who was caked in dirt and held a pickaxe. Her eyes softened with the contact her son made with her. The same eyes she had; oh what cruelty awaited her poor son. She didn't plan on this. She didn't even plan of having a child._

_``Do they hurt you? I hear bad things! They're mean!``_

_Yet, the man who ran the facility, not the chancellor, but a broad and elderly aging man with paling grey strands merged with blond made it this way. The only name thing burned in her mind was the surname "Besithia", the surname he carried. He had found her interesting. She was a pure breed from the Argentum line, beings said to have pale blond hair with the most strangest and jaw-dropping set of eyes anyone has ever seen. Blond hair as smooth as the texture silk itself (which is expensive in the highest) with the tendency of galaxies twinkling in their ethereal violet blue eyes, eyes that could cry jewels and crystals._

_Argentums were natives of the land crossing Tenebrae through Gralea. Peaceful people, gregarious, very light people who were cherished back in the day before they were preyed upon for goods and materials. They sought no harm. They had unique textured hair, the most exquisite of eyes, and the powerful personalities similar to how the sun shines on the Earth every day. They could see the good in people, they could help the person get over things._

_They weren't normal or common, they were rare among people which is why they were hunted._

_She was chosen._

_She was chosen and stolen from her land with a handful of other Argentums. She was no adult, she was only seventeen. She was taken from her home with the many of her family and friends._

_She was chosen to be Besithia's handpicked slave, she was his property and only his until he grew tired of her. Until he grew tired of fucking her and left her as leftovers for others._

_She was chosen and forced against her will to take it and bear a child of his seed. And every moment she hated it. She hated being alive. It was painful-- he wasn't kind and he forced everything on her until she could do nothing but scream and cry in whimpers._

_She was raped daily until she was impregnated against her will with his seed._

_She bore his child._

_They only bred a child so they could harvest the set of their bloodline. Endless riches and materials. They would keep doing this again and again and again until the bloodline is tainted and the next generation will no longer have the said traits; the one in particular that many craved beyond their rich blond silky hair are their blessed eyes of jewels._

_She never wanted to have a child, especially with that horrid old man, but as the months passed she began to have a sudden change of heart since her little angel was to be birthed into the world. She couldn't let him go through the same pain and torment she went through, not at such a young age and filled with curiosities of a naive child. Little did she know she would grow to love this child. So far she was able to protect her child for five years at best, she was now a full grown woman._

_``Can you keep a secret?`` A weak smile chipped at her chapped lips. She wanted to drop the question her son had asked previously. ``A secret?`` The freckled child asked, wonder flashing through his adorable violet eyes and mouth agape. He was still a child in learning, barely even five. ``That's right, my little Sun.``_

_``But what's a secret?``_

_``Hmm... Well, it's something you keep hidden from everyone and only me and you know of it! You can't tell anyone but me.`` The woman carried the most cherished smile even through her face was drained of color. She pressed a finger to her lips and smiled even behind tired eyes. ``So all I have to do is keep this to just you and me?``_

_``That's right my little Sun!``_

_He shined just as bright as the sun, a ray that bathed the world in an everlasting lukewarm light. She would always call him her 'Petit Soleil', her 'Little Sun'. Who knew her offspring radiated much more of a heavenly divinity than her? The passing thought turned her eyes into glassy orbs. They would most certainly have more fun with him, they'd ruin him for sure and she wasn't ready for that._

_His mother leaned closer to the blond child and whispered in his ear, ``We're special.``_

_``Special?``_

_``Definitely! And you're the most special of everyone here, my petit soleil.``_

_Prompto often questioned why he was special. Why he was so craved upon and why he wasn't allowed anywhere from her reach. But they would always take him or her. They would always separate them. He was special because many Argentums couldn't cry jewels or crystals until they were around the ages of ten and up. However, Prompto was able to cry more than just one, but fully materialized crystals at the age of four._

_``Me? I'm special? How am I special?``_

_``You have something that everyone here would be **jealous** of! They'll try to trick and hurt you in multiple ways just to get you to show it off! Little do they know, you're strong so it won't be hard.``_

_``But I'm not strong. They're always taking mom away and then they come for me. They're scary and they do so many things that... hurt.`` The woman's gaze dropped into a blank one and her mouth pursed as her brows knitted. ``What do you mean?`` The boy noticed the growing discomfort radiating from the woman, she didn't even call his nickname. The boy looked down at the soiled dirt, ``They hurt. I feel hurt and I'm scared. They say weird and scary things. I'm still hurting down there.``_

_The woman raised a brow and her once cheering grin flattened thinly. ``...Hurting? H-Hurting down there?``_

_Prompto nodded._

_``W-Why is it hurting there? Do you know why?`` Panic rose through her body and her once tired heart pumped hastily against her chest almost loud enough for her to hear her own musical pulse -- no, she could definitely hear her heartbeat thumping through her ears. Not even her words tread flawlessly, they stuttered with hesitation and growing suspicion clogging her senses of reason.``This... this man. He always wears this thing on his head: a hat? Wears a lot of heavy clothes and that ribbon thing around his neck. And he smiles a lot. He always comes to the place when you aren't... around.``_

_``...He's always hurting me. I don't like him. I don't like his eyes. He's always inside me. I don't like it. I hate him-- I really hate him. He's... scary._ _``_

_``It's because of **him** **.** ``_

_The woman grit her teeth as her eyes were fighting to either widen or narrow, her mind fought between yelling and staying quiet. Why didn't he just hide in his cell? Why didn't he just defend himself? She wanted to demand these questions from the blond boy before him, but she just couldn't, not with the way he's looking at her, not with how innocent he's been and how none of this was his fault. He's just a child, she shouldn't even dare to think of pushing him into a state of fear._

_Red flashed through the woman's azure hazed eyes, not even a streak of color evident on her face or the happy smile she wore. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky, weak breath, eyes screwed shut. She was so close of shouting, so close of screaming. But she didn't. And she wouldn't. ``Mommy? What's wrong?`` He called towards the woman._

_Silence was all that trailed from her straight lips and she closed the distance between the blond child and her, bringing him into an embrace fueled with warmth and care. She stopped breathing once she understood what he meant, a cold ceased her blood and the once weak but awake flow of her blood rushing through the tunnels of her veins were now frozen. Her heart encased itself in guilt and Prompto could swear he heard a sniffle. ``Nothing. Everything is bright just like the early mornings.`` As she said that, her arms tensed and firmly gravitated her son further in her breasts._

_The petite female refused to lower her arms around Prompto. ``Is mom mad at me? Is it because of those mean guys?``_

_``Not at all, petit soleil. Not at all,`` Her voice tried so hard to stay strong, so hard to fight a cowardly tremble, so hard to stave off the prickling sensation that burned her screwed eyes like acid. ``Just would like to know how long has this been occurring.``_

_``I... I dunno. More than just once, I know that for sure. I guess for a while...``_

_She hugged him tighter, face burying within the crook of his neck. She could tell there were others looking at her, staring at her, but she didn't give a flying damn or a care in the world if they were to stare at her trembling state protecting her son. Minutes glided by, the sounds of rock being chipped multiplied and more footsteps were being dragged against the dirt, metal carts were being pushed. She didn't care if they were to beat her, she craved the touch and safety of her son, big blue eyes glaring dumbfounded at the woman as she retracted her arms from the boy, hands clasping on his shoulders._  

_``You're strong, stronger than me. You **must** keep this secret hidden, okay Little Sun?``_

_``Mhm!``_

_How foolish he was, how much time she wished she cherished with her child. She wished she could be with her child once more, the poor woman with divine blood. ``Wait, mom? I'm confused.``_

_``Are you saying not everyone can leak, er-- drop that same stuff I do from my eyes?``_

_The woman lost her smile and he soon figured that he must have said something wrong. The woman was lost in her thoughts, she couldn't bring herself to tell him why they were so special and what is really going on here. The air tensed along with the sounds of rock being chipped by pickaxes near by. A weak smile cursed her lips but her eyes were sad. ``Everyone has their different traits, but ours -- yours -- is the best one. So don't let them see, okay Prompto?``_

_The boy smiled with a million suns. ``Okay! Our little se-cret! I think I got it.`` And he chimed behind his mother who turned around to shovel the murk of ground below them. She was singing his favorite tune again._

_``And I'll keep it strong! No matter how bad they talk or how much they hurt me!``_

_It would have lasted for a handsome amount of time if one of the Imperial soldiers didn't shove her to the ground and beat her with a shovel after their talk. It would have been fine if he wasn't taken for the hundredth time. It would have been fine if he heeded their secret and didn't cry when the Chancellor came, but he did._

_...It would have been fine..._

**. . . . .**

Prompto tensed as Noctis reached closer, the hand gliding over inch by inch. Prompto had no idea what he was to be afraid of, it was just a hand and nothing more, the hand of a friend reaching out towards him.

_But it felt menacing and... familiar._

The hand halted, the skin of Noctis' finger only brushing the small hair follicles of Prompto's face and grazing a small hardened tear gliding across his cheek.

_'He knows now.'_

_'He's going to use me for my damned eyes,'_

_'He's going to...'_

The hand grazed against his cheekbone, the tear rolling off of Noctis' index finger and into his palm presenting its light luster. It looked like a shard from a cracked mirror, light reflecting off of it in small glimpses and the white outlining of the many chipped sides of the small mineral in his hand. Now it all makes sense. The times where he came to visit Prompto and beneath the festival of flowers were small chunks and shards, some even resting against the petals and leaves of the many colorful plants. It all made sense now.

"You can cry crystals." Noctis said breathlessly.

Prompto felt the hand against his cheek but refused to lean away this time, he inched towards the warmness radiating off of the prince's palm, eyes wavering with hesitation until they locked with Noctis' steel eyes.

_``So it turns out... I'm n-not normal at all...``_

There was that same luster written in those violet orbs.

They held the galaxy itself in them, the Astrals had blessed Prompto with the most unique set of blues the prince had ever seen, just like the night when they first interacted with each other; they were the same but with unshed tears that day. Stars pricked at his ethereal violet irises and they looked downward, ashamed. Noctis didn't realize Ignis was trailing behind him, eyes curious as to what was occurring. Noctis was suffocating through the space of those glorious orbs, nothing he had ever seen could compare to those bright blue eyes.

"...Hate them."

Noctis raised a brow, "You hate what?"

"My eyes."

Prompto was practically mumbling at this point, each second made him sink even further. "Why? I think they're pretty cool." Blue eyes softened, cherry tinted lips quivered. Noctis had no clue if Prompto could understand him or not, but he didn't care.

 _``They're different. Sometimes I j-just want to be like everyone else... to fit in.``_ His gaze tripled the pain,  _``But I guess a low-life kinda guy like me deserves this kind of fate. I've never and probably'll never get to experience being something that I'm n-not.``_ The blond choked a little but held a smile. Ignis stood behind His Highness, eyes gravitating towards Prompto who was close to the prince. He chose to remain silent through a minute of witnessing this, however he soon found himself pursing his lips.

"He's insecure." Noctis found Ignis speak up from behind him, the man of royal blood turned to meet the Advisor's collected gaze. At first Noctis didn't catch it until he remembered that Ignis could speak the language fluently, which means he could translate for both of them. Noctis turned towards Ignis and nodded, gesturing the male to come closer until he was adjacent to the raven, Prompto raising a quivering brow to the tall bespectacled brunette. The blond remained mute as he examined Ignis, blue eyes halting at his familiar green lens.

 _``No need to be shy. You can speak and I will translate for you.``_ Prompto blinked at the male before him, his tears had already stopped falling mostly, he gently wiped the material from his eyes careful not to jab his lids.  _``Can you r-really understand me?``_

_``Certainly.``_

As the sky began to paint a vibrant pale blue straight from the old navy, gold began dusting the edges of the horizon. It was already time for dawn. Things were turning out better. Noctis focused his vision on his bespectacled friend with eyes earnest than most, "Ignis, I need you to do me a favor."

"Surely. What is it?" Ignis was more than all ears. It was great to have an ally like Ignis around, especially with him even being around. "I need you to tell him something; translate for me. Just hope you don't think of me weirdly afterwards."

"Only if it is something out of the ordinary and bizarre," They both snickered. Ignis stood straight and tall with his future king muttering 'Whenever you are ready', both sharing two different types of generosity in their eyes at the blond. Prompto recovered from the waterfall of crystals bursting from his elegant and  _beautiful_ eyes, they were keen on wondering what was going to happen next.

"I'm not sure what you're so insecure about. Don't hate your eyes because they're different, I think they're cool. So what if it makes you look weird? You're not some wasted good because of it, so don't get so down."

Ignis gave a second to project the words through his mind until he spoke to the freckled male, his eyes lighting up like stars in those orbs of everlasting space.  _``How much I wish you were right, heh. B-But I am. No one will ever treat me normally like how people do with you -- unless you have some super power I don't know about. I'm just a waste, I'm useless, really, unless you're talking about these gems I have for damned eyes...``_

The moment it hurt Ignis' ears, his Adam's apple bounced within his broad throat as if he was struggling to keep his own voice to himself or having trouble swallowing, he turned towards Noctis and told the raven. Noctis didn't know what else to do other than feel his eyes squint with concern and brows knitting adding onto the saddened expression. As if his heart couldn't sink anymore in this reunion. Noctis took a step forward until he was at least a few centimeters from Prompto, eyes wrapping the blond in a blanket of devotion, something he was always memorized by in the raven's features.

"You think you're worthless?" His teeth grit and his fists clenched, "Don't even joke about that. You're a person, Prompto. So what if you're different or if everyone views you as a weirdo? I couldn't give a damn about that. I'm sure you're a good person at heart, besides, you saved my ass before, so don't for a second think that you're some low-life pleb. You're my friend."

There was that word again:  _Friend_.

And then blue met blue. Their eyes gazed into each other willingly attracting both their senses towards their vision and nothing else.  _``Wow, uh, you really mean that? Even for a guy like me? I'm not really that great... you still consider me a friend?``_

Noctis smiled at his friend a hopeless grin. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm serious when I say it."

"Think what you will. But I think you're good enough for me."

A pang struck Prompto, warmth flooded his chest area and even though there was air in his lungs, Prompto completely forgot how to breathe. Violet-blue orbs were widened like pearls and he swore to himself that he wouldn't cry again, but it was so hard not to. _``Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for that, buddy.``_

"Of course, it's what friends are for. You really are a moron sometimes..."

Ignis turned towards the prince after he finished explaining, eyes scanning across the prince curiously but of course no one could really tell if he was dumbfounded or confused through the gleam of his glasses. A person could tell straight away that he would ask questions later on but it didn't matter at the moment.

As much as Prompto wanted to hug Noctis, he kept it to himself. He was too embarrassed to try and take the move. For some reason his legs were trapped where he stood and all he could do was sit there and hesitantly stare, his mind was torn between 'Go give him a hug!' and 'Don't, you'll look like some weirdo.' So he stood there admiring the raven's smile.

Sooner of later, the multiple clops and steps of mares and chocobos with a small group of the royal guard made their way through, only a good eight troops. "And guess who was right about the regiment being late?" Noctis grinned at Ignis, the man frowned but then smirked. "Gravely past schedule, seems like you won today."

Ignis adjusted his glasses and looked at the prince, a grin plastered on his face. "I'm surprised at the least you have such an enormous heart."

"I told you not to think too much on it, Specs. I'll tell you later, he's a friend."

"A friend? And how did you manage to stumble upon him to become friends? Do tell on the way back, I'd like to know." Noctis rolled his eyes but he swore he could feel that damned heat caress his cheeks again. "Whatever. We'll talk like I said so don't get any ideas."

Leaving the two to bicker and laugh, Prompto looked around marveling the outcome this was great news. They were free and no longer under cruel rule, he had to find Iris and celebrate with her. Iris should be poking around like a ferret during spring, she would be so happy, even for her to finally go out and find her family and her brother that she revealed to have lost.

Noctis looked at his friend, the smile on his face sliding off. "Hm?" Blue eyes were solely located on the blond until his black brows knotted. "Where is she?" Prompto asked again. The void of tension slithered straight back into play, the feel of the outdoors now gone missing and being replaced with crushing worry against his chest and senses. Where was she? Iris was just taken back to her pen until the fire grew out of control, she should be with the many that were saved, right?

At this point Prompto's glossy eyes zoomed around trying to find the younger female. He looked like a terrified cat on edge. "What's wrong now?"

Prompto gave his full attention to Noctis and just looking straight into those ethereal sparkling eyes, Noctis found himself drowning in the heavy disbelief swaying in them.

"Where is Iris?"

Prompto looked around for his friend still holding onto Noctis, the raven looking shook and color draining from his face.

"Iris?"

The blond looked back at the black haired man and nodded hastily. "That name, what do you mean by Iris?" Suddenly, it dawned on him. Iris did mention she was great friends with Noctis and was of a special bloodline connected to the prince's. The same Iris they were talking about was the same girl they both knew.

"She was here. I don't know." Prompto gaped while looking around. They evacuated everyone, right? _``She was here, Iris was always here!``_  Prompto managed to get out through panicked breaths. Noctis wasn't understanding with how much his panic was rising too. _``There was this ridiculously crazy fire that came out of nowhere and she was on the other side-- I heard her voice and she sounded pretty scared there!``_ Ignis stood there baffled, face drained of his regular tanned complexion. "He said he... knows Iris? She was here before the events that occurred here." It didn't take long for the raven to figure out that Prompto was saying he heard her voice until the fire broke out.

_``She said she knew you! When the fire broke out -- I-I heard her voice and then the fire happened and then I saw this weird looking black thing jumping and ohmygods fuck...!``_

Prompto was speaking too fast that Noctis couldn't grasp along, Ignis was too colorless to respond at all. "Hold on, are we talking about the same Iris?" There was no way Iris was here all this time and Noctis never knew. There just couldn't be no damn way and it slipped past him all this time. Prompto was rambling again through anxious breaths. Then Noctis looked Prompto in the eye while trying to hold him still with his hardened look that was drenched with suspense. "What? Where is she? Prompto, you gotta tell me where she is! Now is not the time for you to panic." All the worry rushed out of Noctis' mouth like a waterfall. He couldn't stop his frantic voice from running out.

Ignis suddenly rose between the two and towered against the rambling blond. _``You know of a girl by the name of Iris Amicitia?``_

The blond nodded.

"Tell me now."

Where was she? Where was Iris Amicitia?

They needed to find her.

* * *

 

Iris sat in her new room lifeless. It was already approaching dawn and she still hasn't moved from her room. It wasn't until she heard the woman's voice from before being to fade and the sound of a shed closing. Iris began making her way to the door hesitantly before giving it a light push, inch by inch it creaked open. The light from before was still but there was only one shadow.

The room breathed no life, there was only the dull grey of wood and what seemed to be tons of ingredients and glass jars over on a shelf next to... a cauldron? There were two other rooms but they weren't able to be seen because their chipped doors were closed. The place was small, it looked like a shed or some sort of hut.

She walked out to look at an old man, he had grey hairs and a beard. He just looked like some old guy there: A jacket and commoner pants. Iris came to a stop when she could fully see him, he looked like he was sleeping but he still had his mug clenched in his hand.

"Excuse me, uh, sir?" Her amber eyes scanned over the old man.

"Seems like yer up."

"Huh?" She cocked her head to the side, she could hear his faint ragged breath almost as if he really was sleeping. "Hi there," she spoke again, this time the old man opening his eyes and taking a sip from his mug. "Well howdy to you too," Getting a better look at the man she could make out his finely hazel eyes and wrinkled face that looked similar to a messy blanket on a bed. "Sorry to ask this all of a sudden, but where am I?"

The old man smiled. "Far far away in a forest, too far for locals. Tell ya, just don't you be scared now. Y'er in a sorcerer's domain: a witch's house." Iris recoiled. "A witch? ...You mean this is her house?"

"Mhm. Dandy ain't it?"

It made sense, there were cobwebs sprinkled at the corners of the ceiling but none too noticeable like big clumps of them. The wood looked old but what stood out to her the most was the strange sense of  _calling_ to her. The place felt weird. They were out in the deepest part of the forest where no person usually ever crossed and it happened to be a witch's house.

"Cid."

Iris focused her attention on the man again, confusion written on her face. "Huh?"

"The name's Cid. Cid Sophiar. Nice ta meet'ya little lady." Cid turned a weak smile towards Iris and gestured her to sit next to him at the old wooden table. She sat with him silently, the man turning to her, "Not gonna tell me yours?"

"Oh, uh, it's Iris."

"Iris Amicitia."

Cid grew intrigued and looked at the girl baffled, "Amicitia? You mean one of'em Royal Guardians of Lucis?" She nodded. Cid took a while to prosper this, a gruff low laugh bubbling from his chapped lips. "Well I'll be, y'er that first daughter of them that went missin' five years ago, ain'tcha?"

Five years...? Has it really been that long? At first she hesitated but obligated a slow nod with eyes unsure.  "No wonder Aranea's hooked on this debt she rambles on about." It was all coming together to the elder and he sat in his chair. leaned back and intrigued with his mug still in his hand. _'Clarus'll sure be happy when I get a hold of'em.'_ Cid thought. No wonder Aranea was devoted on handling this task on her own; she owed the girl so much and she planned on helping her back. So that meant that Aranea must have been the cause of Iris disappearing all those years ago. "But... isn't she, you know, a witch?"

"You got that right lil' missy. I can tell she hasn't been hidin' it very well."

Cid could recall faintly from the prior time she came home wounded, scratches and gashes on her arms and dress, her hazel eyes locating nothing but the elder in disdain. She told him it was all her fault for something and she intended to fix it but she had no idea where to start.

"Tell me, what do you know about her?"

Iris had determination lighting in her chocolate eyes, Cid acknowledging it.

"Not quite sure if y'all known each other longer than a day, but I can tell you that she's sure one hell of a fighter, lemme tell you that." He continued on. "Aranea isn't that typical girl many would see often. Y'see, she's finer than most, stubborn, need ta fix that attitude, fiery soul who's up fer any challenge. But deep down she's a good person, she can't ignore a fella in danger, that's fer sure."

"When one's in danger, she feels the need to help just like any other soul."

The way he spoke about the witch made it seem unreal. If she was such a kind soul, why was did she come off rudely? "You make it sound like she's a good person."

"Even with that stank attitude, she truly is. She come off wrong to ya?"

Iris had a staring contest with the ground, eyes narrowing. "So far she's rude, somewhat bossy and she's such a prude!"

"Now what's gon' on and made ya think that for just  _one day_ _?_ Don't get me wrong; she's one annoying little brat to me but she's not so rough." Hazel orbs glossed with integrity. Still he was saying she was a nice person. "Maybe you're right, I haven't known her until today. But she's so--"

"Head strong?"

"I don't know."

She's only known the woman for the night and she's already thought of her negatively. Cid folded his arms and only focused on the girl in front of him. "Don't judge a person by their first appearance. You girls should know that by now, it's a woman's instinct ain't it?"

The female Amicitia sat there dumbfounded. The fact wasn't wrong, it was a woman's intuition to not judge a person just by their looks and attitude alone. A person must get to know the other to truly judge them, however in this world it all seems difficult because of liars and cheaters. "This Aranea, how do you know her? Is she related to you?" She asked. "She's family, somewhat, sort of. She ain't related but she's in cahoots with ma granddaughter. The two livin' here with lil' ol' me. Sometimes I wonder what she sees in that Aranea..."

 _'Cahoots? You mean like sisters?'_ Iris pondered.

As much as she wanted to question it even further, she decided not to. She gave the old man a smile. "Any more questions from you?"

"I would ask but I'm really certain I'd definitely chew your ears off."

"Oh, the lil' missy's got manners!  _Unlike some cat I know_ ," Cid gruffed a laugh making Iris giggle too. "Don't you worry 'bout me now. If there's anythin' you'd like to know I'm yer guy. Just don't be meddlin' too much."

"Thanks Cid."

The man smiled a goofy toothed grin and Iris reflected it back. Cid and Iris were getting along pretty well but she wanted to ask the main question: When could she leave? It wasn't a certain matter of time but she wanted to know if she could leave at the most earliest pace possible. She continued asking until the day went on.

* * *

 

Upon the glorious view, Nyx and his men had finally made it to a town close to Tenebrae. The journey was rough from his previous departure, it was just a simple ride from Insomnia to the intricate area, they traveled the farthest they could on their mounts; the multi-colored feathery creatures, Nyx's chocobo being a dark stormy grey color. The dock port wasn't available which made them have to take the long way. It was roughly two to three days if Nyx and his men didn't stop once to make camp. Nyx could have sworn to Ifrit that his armor plates were beginning to dig into his shoulders and every now and then his bones would creak achingly. "This just isn't my time..." He found himself muttering. It had been a long journey.

If one remembered correctly, he was sent by King Regis; the king had already sent a small throng of soldiers, including Nyx leading the patrol, to Tenebrae. They needed a commander. Cor was out scouting the city with the town regiment and guards while Clarus was off to battle at the East Camp. Nyx was the only one he could send.

From what he could gather, it was important.

Upon arriving, the group of soldiers continued their journey until they could see the faint mountains of the town. It was a beautiful place; blue flowers coated most of the area in nothing but a tranquil blanket and the water flowed fresher than an everglade. The chocobos came to a halt as soon as they arrived towards the gates of the large village, there were guards of the Empire surrounding the entrance and soon they began closing on them. The chocobos sent chirps and small 'kwehs' towards their masters. "I think we finally arrived." The dark brunette told his men, the many of them letting out relieved sighs.

The Imperial High Commander marched up, a mop of wild silver hair and a white cloak he wore over his silver and blue armor underneath. His left sleeve was thinner than his right; he had no arm there and it was replaced with a wooden prosthetic. Of course it couldn't be seen underneath his large white coat sleeves. It was Ravus Nox Fleuret. A large long sword was sheathed in its scabbard on his waist.  "State your business." His voice was firm. "We don't take kindly to outsiders of the region.

The broad man dismounted the stormy grey bird which made it lean in and nuzzle the man. "Cut it out," he whispered towards the bird and it obeyed. The imperials stood where they were but the male from the front continued closer by a step or two, his eyes unwavering. "We're here for the princess of Tenebrae, came straight from Insomnia." He couldn't tell them why Regis originally sent them. It wasn't technically a lie, they were there for the princess and only to discuss a firm meeting or negotiation, however they were truly there to get answers.

"Begone. The empire does not wish to heed nor seek an outsider near their grounds."

Nyx approached the silver haired man in front, his eyes scanning him. "Listen, as much as I don't want to deal with this right now, I have to. His Majesty asked for me specifically to have a word with Lunafreya."

"You will address her as  _Lady_ Lunafreya, and we are fruitless to have your presence."

The two marched closer until their faces were at least a foot apart, a scowl on Ravus' face and discontent on Nyx's. "How about you let us in, we have the talk, and we'll be on our way like none of this ever happened?"

"Nay, you would prove to be nothing distinctive than a pesky nuisance--" Blue eyes glared daggers at the man before him, "--similar to those Lucis dogs."

"Stand down, Ravus." A feminine voice too collected spoke up. The two turned towards a familiar female of long black silky hair and a black cloak trailing down to her legs like traditional wear. "Gentiana, please."

The woman of black focused her attention on the white male, her eyes fluttering open. They were having a mental communication because the way the woman glared at Ravus made him lower his gaze in embarrassing defeat and he backed away, teeth grit and a 'tsk' kissing from his lips. "Let me handle this, Her Highness had asked for this." Her beautiful emerald orbs located Nyx -- they were an intense shade of green not many would say are normal. She could hear Ravus protest "However I forbid it." only for her to reply "Would you protest against, it would only dissatisfy her. You hold true power, however you must let it reside for now. I will handle this, Ravus."

Ravus sneered and scoffed his vision to the ground.

Her long lashed fluttered closed and she bowed before the man. "Greetings. You have seen me before but we have never truly interacted." Her smile was genuine. Nyx nodded his head down into a small bow. "Hey there."

With that, they followed her into the gates despite Ravus' disgusts and glares at them. Nyx ordered his men to stay at the gate if anything were to happen. She led him through the marbled halls of the palace resting on the mountains, it was a glorious sight, even the water stilled. "You had spoken of speaking with Lunafreya?" She broke the silence as they continued walking. "I did. Is there a matter we have to discuss?"

"Your origins lay a secret with me. I know you came to discuss much important matters with Her Majesty behind closed doors." His blue eyes narrowed. "What do you mean exactly?"

Gentiana paused at the giant door towering over both of them, her eyes were still closed. "The Empire wishes to strike down both Tenebrae and Lucis, you did not arrive here just for mere talk. I know what is to happen and what will befall. She has informed me of the many warnings she bestowed to the Citadel of the Empire. Surely you remember that day?" The man tightened his lips thinly, steel eyes hardening like metal. It was the day he walked her from the castle grounds and into the hands of the Empire, Gentiana awaiting her by her mount, he remembered clearly. "So I can tell you clearly know all about it and we aren't here to just talk about family matters? Good to know."

"Hurry now, she is waiting. Just know I am here to speak with also." Nyx nodded at the woman but before he could completely touch the door, a hand was gripping his bicep. He turned to see Gentiana still there, but her eyes were unsheathed, that intense emerald gaze popping from underneath her gorgeous long black lashes. "Protect her. You possess much strength. I cannot attend to her daily routines as I used to."

Her eyes pierced straight into his soul like ice. "Tenebrae is undergoing change. Tenebrae _will_ fall."

Nyx let his mouth slide agape. "What're you saying? Are you saying that it's just gonna fall like tha--"

"Be there for her."

And the woman let go before walking down the corridor, Nyx standing there in confusion until he finally inclined. Be there for her was the only option he had at the moment. Regis knew about Tenebrae's upcoming future but it was sudden. "So, it's going to fall? Just like that?" The man shook his head, there was no way it was happening this soon. With one push, he shoved open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's getting to the really fucked up times. This chapter is that fine line that separates the "Nice, comforting start off" line and the "Holy fuck it's going to be dramatic and everything is going to be so wrong, prepare yourselves" line.


	12. Flaring Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is adjusting towards his new destination, and Nyx is becoming quite suited with Lady Lunafreya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Well. Round two of "Dream A Little Dream of Me" XDDDD e̶n̶d̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ Well, it appears I have a change in plans. 
> 
> Btw that happy 'Loving you' song Prompto knows and his mother always sings is Loving You - Minnie Riperton. I love it, truly recommend it.
> 
> I think you guys deserve more happiness before I literally fuck shit up. But for now, enjoy some fan-service before I get to the chapters.
> 
> A little warning: This chapter has some of flashbacks/memories of a past experience that is upsetting.

Nyx entered the palace, doors screeching as the doors opened. When they opened, it revealed the woman of golden silky locks with her back turned to him. She was looking straight out the enormous glass panned window admiring her kingdom's furrowing flowers of blue: the sylleblossoms.

The room was enormous, marble coating the floor polished and full of luster along with the tall pillars holding the ceiling up. A bed in royal blue and silky white sheets rested to the side; a bed fit for royalty, a queen.

"You wanted to see me, Highness?" Nyx's voice cut through the silence in the air like a knife against butter, a chuckle in his voice. The woman rotated herself around tersely, eyes of a soft moonlit blue coming to face. "Master Nyx," a smile curved upon her gorgeous soft lips. "Just call me Nyx, I'm no master."

"Very well," Lunafreya's generous eyes were smiling. "I am glad we are able to meet again. It's truly nice to see you." She made her way towards the man who was taking sluggish and lazy steps forward, heels  _clicking_ and _clacking_ against the grey marble below. On the way, she bowed to the man.

"Thought I said there's no need to bow, I'm no royalty." Nyx snickered. "Even in the slightest, I prefer to offer my respects." She replied.

Generous indeed. He bowed before her as well. The woman rose from her previous bow and smiled at the man.

Nyx furrowed his brows, "Is there a matter we have to discuss here?"

He knew why he was originally sent here. It wasn't only because the King tasked him to watch the princess keenly in the Empire's hands, but they needed to discuss more difficult matters. One that Gentiana warned him about earlier.

"It appears that you already hold knowledge of it. Quickly, close the door."

He gave her a confused look before be closed the large doors. Luna took a seat on her stool next to a chair, Nyx standing instead. "You know of the great terrors the Empire is to unleash upon Lucis and its people."

"Yes, and King Regis sent me to gather more information on it. The rest of it is to protect you," The dark brunette folded his arms. "Please, I'm the least of your worries. You should be focused on the wagers of the Empire."

"Not on my watch. I was tasked to watch you and that's what I'm gonna do. I was also asked to protect you."

In those moon blessed eyes held stars, they twinkled in a small curious shock. "Then you must have spoken with Gentiana?" Luna replaced the concern in her eyes with a weak smile.

The question surged around in his mind for a quick second. First came to mind was the scowling face of her determined brother, Ravus, and then a feminine voice cutting through with a woman of black interfering. Ravus mentioned her name almost as if he was pleading. 

The woman from earlier that had assisted him inside.

"That woman from before?"

The Oracle nodded. "She pretty much saved my ass from the High Commander..." Nyx huffed a gruff sigh, eyes steeling.

The blue eyes of Luna chortled. "Ravus is known to be persistent. Forgive him, I know of his unsustainable behavior." She breathed out a sigh. Nyx examined the woman; something seemed  _off_ about her and it wasn't a simple gesture. "If you think he's persistent then you obviously haven't seen me." He smiled to break the ice, Luna instantly smiling and a warm giggle pursed through her cherry lips.

"Perhaps I could be wrong there." A grin was plastered on her face. Normally she would be solemn when speaking, but it appeared that she was more down than normal. However she still forged a smile. Her voice sounded like a melody to his ears, she was noble. Something to be respected other than another certain royalty that slacks off and sleeps like a bear in hibernation. 

"So... this Gentiana? Who is she to you, an advisor or...?"

Luna pressed her lips together, "She is a sacred sorceress; something akin to White Mages and Sibyls across history." Her delicate pale hands joined in her lap, "She has been around the House of Fleuret for many generations. She... tends to my insecurities and injuries, assists and teaches me with my duties as Oracle." Now that she mentioned it, Gentiana did have some sort of aura about her, something that made her stand out like a phantom. Not to mention that apparently she acted as a messager from the deities. Luna must have been very close to Gentiana in order for this to happen, she spoke of the woman with such care. "I owe her the best of my abilities, more so my life." Luna concluded.

Not only was this Gentiana close to Luna, but she aided her when she needed her the most. "You can count me on it, too."

"I may be that one guy from a faraway kingdom, but I was ordered with a task: protect Lady Lunafreya. So the least you could do is count me in." Eyes that held a tundra steeled before the Oracle, the woman wise to stay intrigued. A gentle churn of her lips twisted upward, "You certainly are compelling, dissimilar to most I've interacted with. Thank you, Nyx." Her thumbs threaded together and she paid heed of just looking at them. It was early morning, twilight had just been born for the day whilst the sun peaking over the flat horizon trying to stay concealed. Surely they would try to escort him -- rather slam him -- out of the palace before he could do any taking of his job.

Luna conducted an idea that would possibly work, the woman blessed by the moon standing from her stool and making her way towards the male who gradually towered over her frame, "Would that I ask you this," Her soft blue eyes inclined as she continued, "Make no hesitance of the Empire. I gradually ask of your services for a much extended time period." Of course it made sense. Luna was asking for Nyx to stay a while longer, for as much as she could manage before the Empire has had enough of the outsiders' stay. "If you do not mind, would you care in residing here for a few days?"

Nyx looked puzzled at the woman steadying herself before his vision, "Who am I to say no? It's what I'm here for. Don't see anything wrong with it."

"But why, and how many days are the minimum?"

Luna grinned, "It is for you to stay and protect me while Gentiana goes astray for her tasks. I'm not certain of how many days will pass."

That was all it took for the man to chuckle at the princess, she wasn't going to let this slide and neither was he, the look in her eyes spoke of determination almost like how an aquamarine stone gleams. "If that's what the Oracle needs." The broad man grinned and let his legs fold beneath him bringing him sluggishly into a respectable bow, his gloved hand pressed against his heart swearing allegiance. If it is for the Oracle, indeed. She was beautiful in every way, from her earnest ice irises to her intelligent speech.

It wasn't going to be a simple feet, the Empire would require an immediate explanation for why this blasphemy is occurring -- why those soldiers haven't retreated back to their doggish homeland -- but it wasn't to slide off on the Princess' rule. She may be held captive by the arms of the Empire, however she would allow Nyx and his men to stay by her side for a few days. Before the  _upcoming day._

"I am very grateful towards you, Nyx."

* * *

Time had surely passed, it was already sunset and Prompto still hasn't digested the growing unnerving feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The castle grounds betwixt the Citadel was enormous, the many surprised awes of the slaves coming to his ears. He clearly remembers what happened earlier: Noctis and Ignis were in the front leading them, except Ignis was pacing forward -- if not -- power walking. Prompto was right behind them along with the throngs of ex-slaves pretty much following after Prompto. Parties of eyes watched the newly coming strangers made their way into the grounds, the many soldiers kneeling before Noctis as he returned. 

He swore he heard a guard rasp 'Welcome back, Your Majesty' but he wasn't quite sure with how poor his language must have been. He told them that he had no clue where Iris could have gone, only that she was swept away in the arms of a shadow condensed cloak that provoked the vagueness of his eyes. As much as his memory held great detail, the figure jumping didn't come to view with his vision so he couldn't make out the features of their face.

It bugged him, he really despised how he had already one friend stolen from his very grasp along with the many distraught voices of Ignis and Noctis.

In all honesty besides that, he had no clue who Ignis was.

The man stroke him as an intellectual individual, always calm, collected, never beaming their dishonesty; it was all the many things that Prompto could easily pick up from the man, yet he showed such eagerness to find Iris. Prompto had no idea Iris was so close to them, but yet again, Noctis was Prince and that meant he must have known her quite while when she was free.

He remembers it vividly, playing it over as if it was still occurring again and again.

Noct was furious -- he wanted and needed to find his friend, his young female friend Iris. Ignis was more than just baffled, he was consumed with eager desire to find her, something strange rose from the bespectacled male and it wasn't pleasant, it stroke as a demanding passion to find something. 

_And it was urgent._

Prompto had no idea who the Advisor was and what Iris meant to him, but the girl had mentioned that she had a brother. At first he suspected Ignis might be him and why he was so eager, but then again the resemblance was on the short end and he quickly withdrew the theory.

Both of them protested against each other, wanting and yearning to finding their lost family of the house.

However there was no time to look for her despite Noctis being ridiculously irrational and trying to look for her himself, instead they sent out some guards and knights on patrol to find her. That was the last thing Prompto had heard before they decided to make their way towards the castle grounds.

Noctis led them into a gigantic room layered with comfortable flooring that still chilled their bare feet, Prompto shuddering at the foreign touch running straight through his legs. He told them that they were to reside there for the time being. Gambling back and fourth, blue eyes adored the scenery in hand. Prompto took multiple notes at how posh the castle was.

Whatever happened now, Noctis had returned to give them good news: they were able to stay there until they found proper homes, this excited many with replenishing spirits, Prompto giving a smile. One by one they had their shackles removed.

As soon as Noctis freed him of his shackles, the joy came rushing straight on in. There were only the shackles on his wrist and ankles but  **no** chains. There was no link or anything but the metal cuffs strapped. Noctis wanted to release the rest of the metal but it became no big deal to Prompto because as long as those damned chains were cast astray he'd be fine; all that were left on his wrists and ankles was the cool metal bands. Same went with every slave.

Besides it reminded him of his original status, they looked... exotic in some way. Like they were fancy looking, an Amazon's wear is what it reminded him of. Except he was a guy, not some smoking female warrior.

They couldn't remove the rest of the iron cuffs because it might injure the flesh of the slaves so they let them roam with dis-linked cuffs. It was so... surreal. So tangible to grasp but so intricate that the word 'free' tingled against his tongue whenever he found the time to say it.

 _'I'm... finally free.'_ Prompto forever reminded himself of the thought. _'I'm really free.'_

Being reminded that it's already sunset, he gazed forward from what he was originally looking at.

"You should probably wash up." Prompto snapped out of his thoughts and noticed the raven standing next to him. "All the others have gone, you should too." Noctis finished, his steely blue glare focused on the blond as if he was examining him with those perfect eyes.

Prompto became deaf to the words, it wasn't that he couldn't hear them but it was merely the fact that he could barely comprehend the sentence, it jumbled in his mind conspicuously. Noctis hovered next to the thoughtful blond, their elbows grazing slightly sending warm chills through the blond's skin like electricity, his heart began to pound. "You mean a bath?" Prompto sent a clueless glance.

Noctis rose a curious brow daring to inch himself closer, "Yeah, what else would I mean?" his tanned hand brushed the black locks away from his face revealing breathtaking stormy azure irises clinging straight onto him, the sudden gesture conquered a feeling that mired his chest.  _"You look dirty."_ Noctis responded back for Prompto to understand, Prompto immediately cast a look down at his rugged clothing, he was still blanketed in the black powder of soot and soft chunks of dirt clinging at the strands of his hair.

 _``Hey, c'mon, I'm not that dirty. And look at you, you're dirty yourself.``_ He through a jesting glare at the Prince, Noctis smiling. He wasn't wrong, Noctis' dress shirt was shambled in slits and blackened marks received from the incident.

He was no better than how Prompto looked, hair mopped all over his hair like a crazy puffball and the streaks of smokey grey around his jaw.

A thread tightened around his thorax, it felt so foreign yet nice, Prompto snorted.  _"Yeah? Maybe not as you,"_ And Prompto pressed a feather-light push on Noctis, both of them laughing in unison.  _``Speak for yourself, man!_ _``_  

There was no sucking dimension of anxiety floating around even when Prompto didn't feel completely at home at the castle, but it felt nice. It felt calming, almost a tangible feeling of want. Warmth blushed against his smiling cheeks, ethereal eyes gleamed joyously in delight.

And just being near Noctis in general. It made him feel delightful. If only he could get even closer to that man -- even feel the warmth that radiated off his touch -- Prompto would feel like an angel.

Cherry tinted lips opened, "It's full there." Noctis heard Prompto say, an expression visible on his face. "Then wait. It'll open up sooner or later." Noctis was assuring it, it would definitely open up there, but that wasn't the case.

Prompto just doesn't like being around people with the exposure of his body, feelings mired together uncomfortably to have him remember  _those_ times, and he didn't want to even dare cross that line in his memory. Noctis noticed the shied face the blond concealed, it tugged at not only his torso but his mind as well.

_'He must not like that idea.'_

A thought came to his mind. "Hey, Blondie," He found himself calling, the freckled male groaned 'Me? Again?'.

"Yes, you." Noctis tapped him on his exposed shoulder and lead him towards the hall.

"You can use mine." The pleb cocked his head to the side with an unreadable face.

"C'mon, it's fine. You can use it there." And he led him through the stairs and the corridor of the castle towards him room, Prompto taking in all the unique decorations and the vast area. Once in the room he guided Prompto to a door across from them by the enormous glass window, it led to a room with a wide lengthy wooden tub and multiple other wooden buckets to the side of it. The floor was brown and blemished in different shades of luster, golden light beamed from a small circular window presented at the ceiling. Prompto let his mouth fall agape, is there nothing here that can't surprise him?

His legs became stone.  _``Okay, this is place is enormous.``_ Prompto gaped,  _``Like, bigger than bigger.``_

The disbelief wrapped around his mind with cool fingers, it was almost like a dream had swept him off his feet and he was living within serenity. "Surprised? Don't be, it's a castle after all." Noctis commented from behind the stunned golden-haired boy. It was a splendid touch-up, the light from the small window breathed life upon darkened walls while the luster hadn't lacked a bit, it sent chills through his small hairs of his skin even on his neck. "This is pretty much my private bathroom."

"Make yourself at home."

He heard his friend before he disappeared from behind the door. Minutes later Noctis returned with at least four buckets containing water, (he must be strong to carry all of that) the substance rolling around in the buckets wildly, one at a time he'd approach the wooden tub and empty the piping liquid into it, Noctis repeated the process until the water increased halfway, steam broiling from the water in slithery twists.

Prompto never let his soft blue eyes leave the prince until they locked eyes.  _"It's ready."_ The black-haired prince pointed at the now well-prepared bath. Prompto held time in his hands with how hesitant he was towards the now cooling water, a fragile hand reaching for his shirt. Prompto proceeded with stripping off his top with a skeptical gleam flashing within his uncertain wavering blues, freckled cheeks became flustered at another pair of eyes watching him, he could  _feel_ the look on him. Why should he care, they're both boys, no big deal.

But the markings stood out more than a red flag on a blue background.

"Y-you gonna stare?" Prompto joked from where he stood while peeling off his shirt. He must have pressed a button because he could have sworn that he saw pink radiating below Noctis' eyes, "Course not."

To be truthfully honest, Prompto didn't want Noctis to be in the same room as him to completely see the scabs and lash marks marring at the backside.

There were tons of scratches and lines sliced straight in his flesh beside the many freckles he had. He waited until he heard the door close and the feeling of piercing blue eyes weren't on him anymore, the top fully unsheathed and exposing his delicate marked skin. Prompto's whole body was a canvas covered in stroke marks furiously. What would Noctis have thought if his eyes were to lay on them?

Of course, Noctis saw parts of it, the faded wounds reached from the ends of his abdomen to his neck -- it was obvious to see even if Prompto didn't completely lift his entire shirt. Shaking his head out of blaspheme thoughts, the blond refocused his attention on stripping, pants, undergarments and all.

Without giving a second thought to it really, Prompto placed his leg into the heated water. It was nice and warm, he found himself sinking straight into it.

The feeling of water hugging at his body tenderly like a blanket lulled him, eyes hazed and consciousness fading off into a calmer state. Once a minute passed his nerves began to untangle, serenity overtaking his barely active thoughts; it's been so long, too long since he's experienced a placid moment. Such a calming episode, the feeling called to him and he soon found himself submerging further into the depths of the barrel, only his nose to the rest of his head peaked outward. Golden locks that were connected to his scalp slicked wetly into the water.

The only sense he could make out of it was that he felt like space drafted him and he alleviated endlessly in thoughts.

A familiar voice rang in his head. A familiar tone, feminine and caring as was her soul; her touch kind to her kindred and the way she told him that he was her 'Petit Soleil'. He began to hum the words from that same beautiful voice.

_'Loving you, has made my life so beautiful.'_

_'And every day of my life is out of loving you...'_

He would have continued but then he just stopped.

The sound of the door squeaking open slammed him straight out of the door of his mind and violet-blue eyeballs popped right open. "You look like you're having a good time." Noctis had been standing by the door a little puzzled before waltzing to a stool behind the tub and placing fresh new clothes on it. Prompto inched his legs closer to his chest -- sure hope the water wasn't transparent. "I got you some clothes, they'll be right here."

After a couple of seconds of examining the blond, Noctis noticed the same lashes. Faded shades of white and pale pink hues had lavished Prompto's spinal area, there were so many -- too many -- to even count. Like snakes slithering across the blond's back, the sight of scars lining together hypnotized the Prince.

He wanted to stop staring, he really wanted to.

But he just couldn't. His steely orbs refused to tear aware from such a display. Pain backed at his pumping artery, blood slackening within his veins, it was even hard to swallow at just looking at it. Noctis didn't realize that he had been frozen for so long until he caught crystalline pupils flicking around to look at him. Quickly, the raven chipped the ice burrowing at his lungs, taking a bucket filled with water and rinsed -- more like splashed -- it over Prompto's head causing him to squeal out.

"C-cold!"

"Wash up will you?" Prompto heard Noctis snort, rotating to catch sight of the raven smiling.  _``Dude, not cool! I can clean myself, thank you very much.``_ A shiver quaked his voice but he still held a smile. Well, a grumpy smile. He shook his hair free of the water and some splashed on Noctis, the black haired youth shielding himself.

Noctis was about to put the bucket down and take his leave until a long _splash_ of water slapped him across the face, Prompto charming a bubbled laugh. Noctis growling 'Hey!' but Prompto was still laughing. Brushing the now wet locks of black from his face an idea immediately formed and a sinister grin plastered itself upon the his face, "So you want to play it that way?" the snicker widening across his face.

Noctis looked like a conniving fox.

The man of royal blood skeet water straight into Prompto's laughing face, him drowning in annoyance. "You didn't--!"

"Oh yeah? I just did."

Noctis reached a hand into the water and splashed back at the blond -- they literally had begun a tidal war. 

They splashed and attacked with the water, laughter ringing from both of them until Noctis tried to stand and slipped on the slippery floor below, a loud crash erupted and a tide of water spilled from the tub. There they were, eye connected and lips  _so close_ to touching. Noctis was hovering above Prompto in a strange position, a hand supporting his weight under the water and the other resting on the blond's terse chest.

Time had frozen.

His mind went astray -- all white and nothing else but the sight under him: those shocked yet gorgeous ethereal eyes sparkling beneath him, almost sucking him straight into them and sucking the air out of his lungs, a firm jawline connecting to that fetching exposed neck. His eyes traced even further down Prompto's lithe frame; broaden chest to his stunning ab line coursing vertically to his abdomen. Any further down, just a little more from the waistline and--

"U-um, Noct...?"

Snapping out of it immediately, those eyes locked onto those violet-blue orbs once again.

Prompto had just cut the silence in the air but it wasn't enough to make the awkward tension subside, Noctis couldn't conquer the nerve to swallow down the enormous lump in his throat; he felt like he was choking and couldn't even dare utter even a grunt as a response.

As quickly as he could manage, Noctis rose from the water but it wasn't as fast as he wanted to be, it was more like this slow hesitant movement and it made him cringe even more than he wanted to right then and there, water dripping from his fabric as he continued to get out. "Uh, sorry. Again." The nervousness was hidden behind his casual tone but a person could tell that it had that hurried fluster to it.

The raven's heart raced faster than electricity, cheeks swelling a red and chest clenching up inside. Placing a head behind his head nervously he turned towards the door. "If you need me, you know where I'll, uh, be." 

"...You okay?"

"Just finish up, I'll be out." And Noctis waltzed out casually but his face craned away from the naked beauty sitting in the tub. The door closed and Prompto was all alone in the room once more, he licked dehydrated lips uncertainly until he realized his breath had been caught within the cage of his throat.  _``Did that just...?``_ Lost for words, an immediate sensation of heat exploded in his chest, face broiling into an inhuman shade of red.  _``Wait. Oh. Oh_   _no.``_ He found his wet hands rising from the water and slapping his face together like a sandwich.  _``Nope. Definitely not. Must be dreaming.``_

Yet, his heart slammed faster than ever before, thudding against his eardrum and rushing all the heat across his body. Prompto swore he would have dried up the water in the tub from how...  _heated_ he was.

Prompto's mind jumbled the many pieces that it could conjure, a storm flurrying around in his mind.

All he could think were those steel eyes piercing down at him, focused, examining, consuming his entire frame that it brought something new, something furious to break out from his core.

He was melting under that intense glare devouring him even if the look on Noctis' face was of pure mishap, he could even feel the heat radiating from just his stern frame from above.

There were those thin lips within his reach.

Any further, just any further and Prompto would...

Another wave of fire blazed across his face and chest.

 _``Definitely dreaming. There's no way. Mhm.``_  

 _``My_ _gods what is wrong with me.``_

There was no way of ridding the thought of Noctis looming over him. There was no way to lock it in the vault.

As soon as he had enough of the water and his skin began to crease and fold within the water, he got out and dressed, absolutely no way was he going to sit there and wallow in suggestive thoughts. Nope.

* * *

By the time Noctis returned in his room, he noticed a puff of golden locks laying on the fancy couch across the room. Prompto had been sleeping there, peaceful face and the light of the now dusk light of the twilight moon kissing his freckled cheeks.

Must've finished early.

He had been wearing a white long sleeved top and black pants, they were Noctis' spare clothes and if he were to say so, they fit the handsome man just right if not the fabric sliding off his shoulders and waist a little.

Prompto looked exactly like a sleeping angel clad in that pure white top. Noctis found himself smiling.

"He uses my bath and then my couch. Sometimes he's unbelievable..." He grinned.

Yet, that statement left something bitter in Noctis' mouth. "Well, I offered. My bad there," He chatted with himself once more, still keeping contact with the sleeping golden-haired male. Brushing a few raven locks from his face, Noctis sighed and made his way towards the bathroom and made himself a quick bath with some of the unused water within the buckets.

Feeling refreshed, he walked out to still find Prompto in the arms of sleep on the couch. A tiny smile crossed his princely lips. He had changed his clothing to a regular black top and black pants. The more his mind begged for him to tear his vision away from his friend the more it disobeyed, the prince just couldn't take his eyes off of the heavenly sight before him. Then out of the sea Leviathan rules, a lukewarm feeling blossoms across his face and he could even feel it coursing through his blood, heating up and racing faster.

Those goddess blessed irises focused on him right below his towering frame, writhing under him and exposing his neck further and further. Just the sight alone summoned heat betwixt his legs. Shaking his head, the black haired boy shoved the thoughts out. Some part of Prompto reminded him of Luna with the sun-kissed golden locks, unreal blue eyes, and the same language. Yet, a part of him believed that Prompto was different than Luna, far different, not just the classical 'he's a male, he isn't royalty' common facts, but differences in... he wasn't sure.

He loved Luna, craved her every touch. And then there was this guy. This guy that makes him crave levels that Luna couldn't necessarily spark. Prompto was the definition of something Noctis wasn't even sure of handling, especially that ravishing sight in _that_ room, those two all alone; but was just an accident, a sudden occur in events that wouldn't ever happen again. Ever.

 _'You have got to be kidding me.'_  

Alas, the Astrals weren't. Seeing no time in wasting the moment, he tore his ravenous blue orbs from Prompto and proceeded towards his bed and settled right into the comforting fabric, nestling further into the sheets and positioned on his side. From his view, he could see Prompto still cherubic upon the seating, laying there. At some point, Prompto snored almost louder than a behemoth and Noctis found himself smirking.

"Moron."

And he turned on the other side away from Prompto, the blond no longer in his view. Then and there, Noctis drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_It was fine._

_"Prompto_. _"_

_Blue eyes flickered towards the chestnut hair colored woman by his side. "?"_

_Her eyes were unsure, lips trembling once more. "This may be the last time I can be seen with you."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I... you, you are something unique. Far more than me." She gently wrapped her loving arms around the blond boy who was her son, "They don't have much need of me."_

_"But why? I don't understand."_

_They were being held within the cell that was basically considered their home. Dull blue eyes sparkled with little hope in them, "I wish I did too, my Petit Soleil." Her hand ran through the several locks of his soft yellow hair, "Don't fret. You know this woman'll always be right here," a frail and bruised finger pointed at his chest -- to his heart, "I'm sure you'll discard that." Her smile was weak and held no happiness, but she gave one for him._

_"But I don't want you to go."_

_"Prompto,"  
_

_"Once this encounter occurs, do as I say, okay?"_

_His blue eyes located the dreaded woman before him, eyes already materializing the tears. "Ah-- hey! Remember, don't show anyone these bubbly-looking tears." She pinched his puffy cheek, a tear falling from his eye. "'M sorry..."  
_

_They shared their moment for whatever amount of time they held._

_"Don't be. We're both crybabies in a way, right?"_

_It was fine._

_That day he was taken away from her loving arms. That day he heard his mother shrieking against her bars for him. That day she challenged the Chancellor to free her son._

_"...I love you, Prompto."_

_She wasn't sure how those words came to be; she never wanted a child nor did she ever want to be in this place. She wasn't sure on what to do or how those very words formed in her mouth. Yet, she said them._

_Despite that, her melodic voice continued with the song he loved to hear. The one he always remembered and loved it when she sang it._

_'Loving you is all I want to do,'_

_'Loving you, is more than just a dream come true.'_

_'Everything that I do_ _is out of loving you.'_

_She truly cared for him and wouldn't let anything come between them._

_That day was fine._

_It **was** fine._

_Something wasn't right. Through the midst of his thickening worry, black fog immediately wrapped around his vision and all he could see was the blinding sight of darkness. He was no longer that scared little boy -- he was older and somewhere entirely different. A void of no emotion, absent of life and morals, no other color presented itself but the sheer sickening color of black. He was no longer in that memory but floating in a void of nothingness._

_Prompto's mind raced faster than a broken dam._

**_". . . My little gem . . ."_ **

**It was fine.**

_This was not his mother's face, not the smiling face of pity his mother wore. She was gone. But in her place morphed into a completely new face and his senses screamed 'danger!'  It was no longer his mother's embrace but of a certain malice induced man, a pair of gloved hands wrapping around his waist, the hands reeling him in closer and closer until he saw a pair of dreadful hazel yellow eyes boring straight into his confused and soft violet blue ones._

_"Did you miss me?"_

_That voice purred out disgustingly, hate rising like bile in the back of his throat as soon as his ears registered the familiar voice he never wanted to hear again._

_Ardyn._

_Prompto blinked in disbelief, the burgundy haired man suddenly disappeared from his view but now he felt the dreaded chill wash over his skin that Ardyn was behind him, Ardyn's body pressed against his back and the man's chin drooping ever so close to his freckled shoulder._

_The hands that coursed around him began descending further down til it met with his pelvic area, slithering snake like fingers lifted his top and caressed his stomach, it felt indescribably disgusting towards him as if the man's palms were poison and disintegrating his skin. "Don't hide it now, you've had a long time to ponder it, I'm certain." The hands on his belly proceeded further down however Ardyn withdrew a hand and clenched Prompto's jaw._

_"How long has it been since we've last interacted like this?" A smug grin forming on his gruff face. Wriggling out of his hold furiously and rotating around, Prompto raised a fist violently aiming to collide with the tall man's jaw, however the Chancellor's hand caught it and firmly clenched his wrist, the other hand pulling him close and slithering down to the lower abdomen region of his back._

_"Whoa there, what's this about, love? No greetings for your dear caretaker?"_

_"You're not my fucking caretaker!"_

_As much as he hated, loathed, wanted to hurt this man, he was too scared and consumed with fear. Just being in the man's line of sight was enough to spark a million red flags. "Profanity." Ardyn was a snake. The way Prompto wished he sounded threatening but didn't come off very poisonous or hateful, he faltered and that's what made Ardyn smile._

``Say 'Nighty-night' and kiss me,``

_Once more, he began singing that **damned** song._

_"N-no..."_

``Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me,``

_"No!" Frantic movements now, he began tugging away from the hold until his eyes fluttered closed and opened admirably._

_Ardyn was no longer in his sights. He was nestled somewhere in a meadow close to the kingdom, somewhere so close._

_It was peaceful and carried wealth within the rich mirth of the grassy plains, flowers blooming all around him in a majestic way. It was a field completely covered in pure white flowers and sylleblossoms; perfect combination of sky-blues and whites merged together. However he looked towards his view and saw there were yellow lilies spouting very tall, almost tall enough to reach the **sky.** Looking up at the  **night sky** , there weren't stars... In fact, there were **red tulips and red roses** forming across the sky and it baffled him._

_Such a gorgeous red. He actually longed for it, reaching up for it. For some reason the red tulips reminded him of stormy blue eyes and it confused him._

_Didn't they say red tulips represented undying love? Why were they in the night sky then, so far away yet so close?_

_But the moon was decorated in destroyed leaves, confined in vines and pitifully blooming weakly. Within a blink, his location changed and everything shifted. He was no longer in the meadow._

_It's not_ _what sent him into confusion or his desire of being in awe, it was the fact that there were people running despairingly the opposite way of the kingdom, faces mortified in hopeless fear. "Wha...?" When he came to, he shielded himself but the people ran straight through him as if they were never even there to begin with, they all were the same hue; a faded dull blue, they symbolized the people, they were like ghosts and their screams were faded -- too faded and sounded like nothing but faint echoes that didn't even come close to being loud._

_When he opened his eyes once more, the atmosphere completely shifted and he was no longer in that dreading meadow._

_There was something flaring up, something bright and indistinguishably noticeable. Upon now awaken eyes, he was knelt upon a solid cliff. Everything blazed of warmth because right in front of him was a raging fire._

_There were two dragons brawling._

_Dead bodies._

_A dead and featherless bird._

_There was no moon._

_He wasn't sure when or how but he felt a tear drip from his cheek. What was happening?_

_**"Isn't it a marvelous scene?"**  
_

_**"This will come to play. And you'll be here with me."** _

_That voice cut through the air like a knife against butter. Ardyn's voice was too thick, Prompto couldn't silence it no matter how hard he tried. The hands from before ghosted into play, sliding across his body. Prompto protested but he was slammed down against the floor, head being held down. Soon those hands were covered in blood. Soon Ardyn was covered in blood. That song continued..._  

``But in your dreams whatever they be,``

_His whimpers became deaf to the Chancellor's ears, his protests were silenced, the hand holding him down prevented him from doing anything. It wasn't until he felt it. He felt it and he screamed._

**_`` . . . Dream a Little Dream of Me . . .``_ **

Startled and unresponsive to nothing else but fear, Prompto broke out in a raspy shriek gasping for air. Nothing came to view except a distinguishable heartfelt voice called out.

"Prompto!" There was Noctis with his hands painfully clutching at his shoulders, straddling and nearly looming over him on the couch. Vagueness disappeared and the room came to view, the moon's light still illuminating the room. There in his view, Noctis had the embodiment of worry all stretched across his face, startled dull azure eyes and raven locks messily mopped over his head. Prompto could tell he immediately rushed over without a second thought during his desperate hour.

Noctis had been trying to shake Prompto awake for who knows how long. Seeing now that his sky blue eyes were nearly popping out out their sockets and he was clearly awake, Noctis stopped swaying him.

Prompto nearly had a death grip on Noctis' shirt and he loosened the grip as soon as he realized it.

"...Noct?"

"What happened?"

Ignis was standing by the door way barely even prepared himself, a candle holder present in his hand. Prompto was speechless, all voice lost and his mind completely lost the words of both the languages he knew. Instantly paling he couldn't find the words to even explain. Noctis gave his Advisor this look and Ignis nodded, a questioning glare behind his lens.

"I think I've got this,"

Ignis wanted to protest but accepted it and took his leave but he gave a worried glare back at the two before closing it.

As soon as the bespectacled male disappeared behind closed doors, Noctis felt the slight trembles of Prompto's fingers while his ears picked up on the blond's breath that hitched. "Prom, what happened? Hey,"

"Sorry." 

"What are you sorry about?" Hesitantly, Prompto's quaking hands found their way to the raven's back and rested there, the blond moving closer until he was nearly buried in Noctis' shirt; the expression on Noctis' face was unreadable but it wasn't of disgust, far from it. Noctis let out the breath he was holding.

"Sorry about this," He heard Prompto muffle. Noctis accepted the gesture by wrapping his arms around the yearning youth.

 _``I... uh, didn't mean... for you to see that.``_ Prompto refused to look at the raven,  _``Or me like that, uhm... ever.``_

It was a warm embrace but Prompto was so distant, so cold that it painfully dug into his heart. Maybe he should have kept Ignis around to help but somehow he found himself doubting the question. "I'm not sure what happened or what you were dreaming about, but forget it. You're okay now."

_"Safe.You're okay here, alright?"_

His thumbs rubbed circles reassuringly on the his freckled friend's back; Noctis was never good with expressing emotions or ever helping people in their anxious time, he was even nervous proceeding with this, although Prompto looked like he was calming down since the erratic breathing soothed to a temperate rate.

"Noct..."

Noctis didn't care if he sounded cheesy nor did he care if he be damned.

He could stay here clutching onto Prompto for an  _eternity._

"Don't think about it," He found himself speaking once more, Prompto settled within his arms and melting their warmth together. As soon as time stopped being a bitch and began moving at its regular pace, Prompto shifted away until his pale face was visible, though his eyes were averting Noctis' concerned orbs. "Sorry about... you know." He said through an embarrassed glance. "Carried away."

Noctis smiled and tapped Prompto's forehead with his index finger, the blond looking confused. "Don't be, sorry that is."

Noctis got up from the seating but something didn't sit right within his bosom (what he failed to see was Prompto reaching out for him but immediately hesitating and letting him walk away.) He got back into bed until he heard Prompto's voice squeak a bit, turning to look at him. Prompto's cheeks were heating up. "Can we, uh... sleep?"

He said a little too fast, Noctis glaring at him before completely understanding what he meant. He moved over until there was enough room for him and Prompto. The blond made his way into the bed comfortably.

Prompto was face to face with Noctis, both of their eyes locking onto each other as if they saw the stars twinkling in both of them.

For some reason, Noctis reminded him of the red tulips from his dream.

So close yet so far away. He felt... loved here.

"Thanks."

The low mellow sound of his voice eased the raven and he nodded. "Now get some sleep." And he did, Noctis pretending to fall asleep early. As time passed and he was certain that Prompto was completely knocked out, he peeped one eye open to see that Prompto was still facing his direction but with a peaceful expression, the sight curled straight into his core.

Faintly and quieter than a mouse, he whispered. "You're going to slide it off as getting carried away?"

It obviously wasn't something to get carried away over. Earlier, if it wasn't for the sudden broken voice that disrupted his sleep he wouldn't have known Prompto was suffering. If it wasn't for the frantic movements in the blond's sleep Noctis wouldn't have rushed over. If it wasn't for his erratic breathing Noctis wouldn't have worried so much. If it wasn't for the absolute terror and sheer fear emitting from him Noctis wouldn't have known anything was wrong.

Remembering it, the sight of it destroyed his insides and he swore he never,  _ever_ wanted to see that ever again. A bitter sour taste coursed at the back of his tongue as he realized his anger was broiling within him. Someone must have caused his friend suffering and he couldn't do much to help other than just being there. Gritting teeth behind sealed lips, Noctis endured it.

That night changed something drastic in him. Something he was afraid of, afraid to admit. But he wouldn't say. Soon, he was overtaken by his desire to sleep and succumbed to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for killing you all with how long I've taken! On a serious note: I have been very busy (besides being on Tumblr and goofing off??) I actually had three projects due on one week. But nonetheless I have returned! 
> 
> Looking up Flower symbolism and meanings would come in HANDY RIGHT NOW Y'KNOW? :') Gosh, so much research my poor little mind is fried. *:･ﾟ✧(┛✧`Д`)┛


	13. Rapacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day goes on, Prompto adjusts to the castle life with the help of Ignis and Gladio since Noctis has to attend a meeting. But when night overtakes the sky, things start unraveling, old wounds spark tensions. Oh, and fluff. I rushed the shit out of this chapter.
> 
> Warning: Descriptive sexual activity. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important A/N: DUUUUDE. I'm so pissed at myself! Laziness + Rewriting every scene oVER AND OVER AGAIN. I'M SORRY. I felt like everything I had written was way too much or too descriptive, and I mean literally EVERY SCENE HERE I kept rewriting and rewriting and rewriting until I felt comfortable with how it looked. I'm still very upset with how much I write that it's so painful! *PUFFS OUT ANGERED BREATH* I can get over this, it's no biggie /(`-`)\ But now, I'm very pleased with this chapter. It took so long; I'd like to apologize once more (A 10000000+ TIMES. I FEEL SO GUILTY.) I hope this chapter makes up for it, it was heavily frustrating to write. I made it over 9,000 words this time just to make up for it, I'm truly sorry I've been killing you all...

Light from the sun slipped passed drapes of the enormous window and warm spirits flew around the room. A bright ball of gold shined brightly above within the virgin blue sky, some clouds being able visible but were no match for the illuminating light. Through the soft yellowing of the posh room, two puffs of sunshine gold locks and raven hair locked together underneath covers.

Not a trace of frigid trails trickled anywhere within the lukewarm atmosphere, everything breathed of a tropical setting. Nothing dared to disturb their humble sleep, not even the blinding yellow rays of the sun assaulting the raven's eyes. The blond and the raven were resting within the same bed as they had been previously, however they were locked within a tender embrace that seemed all too adorable.

Soon noticing the heat being unbearable towards closed lids, Noctis squinted his sleep induced eyes open, instantly regretting it as the sun flashed his sensitive pupils. He would have moved his hand towards his eyes but he caught a mop of blond locks within the lower part of his vision, tired blue eyes widening -- what Noctis noticed had him stuck between two choices; instinct and what he really wanted to do.

Prompto had been sound asleep, no track of fear or a wrinkling nose in terror, he was sleeping tranquilly within the dark covers. Noctis had his arm resting upon Prompto's side and he was much closer than he had remembered them being, not to mention Prompto had both of his arms wrapped around Noctis's torso like a hug.

The realization hit the Prince like a stone to the head; how long had they been like this? What if someone came in and saw them like this? Noctis was ready to slip his arm away but he heard the soft timbre of the blond, mellow and dulcet within his ears.

Prompto was a charm.

Noctis retracted his limb from Prompto's side and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, the same alluring voice murmured from underneath.

He didn't want to wake him any further than he had already done so climbed out of bed softly with feather light steps, every action he did were mute and sooner or later, Noctis walked out of the room and into the corridor.

Surprisingly, Ignis had slithered out of his room carefully, his intelligent emerald glare catching Noctis.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'."

The Advisor presented himself towards the Prince with his hands still trying to adjust his glasses upon his face. "I'm perplexed to say that you're up earlier than me."

"For a change, I think I can say the same thing." He wasn't sure, but something had driven him awake. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want to wake his friend from his slumber, he wasn't sure. He yawned until he heard Ignis speak, "What was that?"

"What?"

The bespectacled man pressed an unreadable emotion on his face, "What occurred previously with him." Noctis exhaled a breath of air he had no clue he was holding in until now. "I don't know, I think... he had a nightmare or something?" There it all flashed back; a cold dark room, the moon's light barely kissed or breathed of its sliver of light except from the windows, small tremors that quaked into mountainous trembling and a voice so weak that it could crush anyone's heart.

Words jumbling from his speech and long blond eye lashes closed and shut ever so tightly on his masculine features. It just didn't suite well, not with Noctis.

Next thing he knew, Prompto's breathing quickened, his limbs flailed all over, a honeyed voice penetrating into a loud shrilled orotund shrieks.

When Noctis raced from his bedding to comfort the still-asleep pleb, he felt like he was being  _pushed away_ , almost as if the blond didn't want anyone near, he looked pallid, was cloaked in a void of fear and distraught and all Noctis could do was sit, grab a hold of his flailing limbs and hope his voice could reach his friend's far away mind.

Ignis' flat tone cut in as he cleared his throat, Noctis snapping out of the memory (or if you could even call it something as pleasant as that.)

"From the looks of it, I'd say that it was far-fetched from just a simple dream."

"I don't know," The raven stood there awkwardly brushing the bangs of black hair from his face. "I wish I knew."

"Whatever he was dreaming about, it definitely wasn't pleasant."

Green eyes hardened as a gloved hand came to caress his thin chin, "I don't mean to pry any further. I was merely worried than I was curious at the time." he concluded with a appealing voice.

At the time it was understandable because he had just returned speaking with the scout regimen of their findings or of any dangers, when he had already been making his way to his room that's when he heard it: a loud shriek coming from Noctis's room. It sounded too high to be the raven but it was in  _his_ room and there was no opportunity to waste.

The thought rehearsed itself through the depths of the sandy haired man's mind but for Noctis it more likely was a film that wouldn't stop replying over, and over... it sickened him. But there was no time to dwell on it, this was a fresh new day. "Hey, um, Ignis?" He called towards the sandy brunette.

"Yes?"

"I need a favor."

Navy orbs softened behind long black lashes. "Could you teach Prompto? How to speak Lucian I mean..." The Advisor tucked his lens further up the bridge of his nose. "So that's his name. Prompto, that is." He said with another unreadable feature on his face.

"Yeah." Noctis didn't realize he hadn't told Ignis Prompto's name yet, a soft smile barely present on him.

Ignis cocked his eyes, fetching eyes absorbed nothing but confusion. "There's something different about him. Almost every one of those guys we took in could speak Lucian or at least a few phrases or actual sentences..."

"So far from what I experienced he held a sufficient amount of vocabulary similar the rest of the lot."

"You know what I mean, Specs."

It didn't come off as strange or in any way unique to the astute male. Noctis had gravitated towards Prompto as a friend and that meant that Ignis would most likely have to get to know this person, see if he's a bad influence on the Prince since he was willing to sacrifice his  _own_ life just to save not only the slaves trapped inside that flaming-to-ashes building, but Prompto too.

Jogging his memory a bit, he did witness something alien from the blond, not only because he spoke Tenebraen which somewhat baffled Ignis, but he has the looks of a person he has never seen before. Almost like they were... rare.

Of course he knew what Noctis meant. "If it's his Highness' wish, certainly. I will be tasked with it. However, I'm not so certain about this, Noct. I have my duties as well."

"I know. Besides the fact of you just being around and naggin' my ass off."

"Likewise." Ignis pitied a grin. 

Noctis snorted and Ignis cracked one too, the both of them sharing a kind moment. "Hey, I'm _not_ stingy." It was like a sincere moment rather than just throwing insults like they meant to berate each other. In a way, it felt endearing and brought more of a chortle. 

"Well I wouldn't say stingy, but..."

"Don't even finish that sentence, Ignis." Another snicker from the prince and Ignis cracked a grin. "Well I was merely going to state my truthful opinion." 

"Get off my back will you? We get it."

"If His Highness says so."

They followed the hallways, "There is more that I'd want to question you about. Most likely on who this Prompto is to you and how the two of you befriended one another." The royal Advisor revealed more of a terse grin as he tailed the Prince down to the lower floors. 

"I thought I said get off my back, Specs. Besides, I told you before that he saved my ass. He's a good friend to me and I just... owe him a lot actually." The raven groaned.

"You have informed me before, my apologies."

The black haired man was oblivious at Ignis who seemed to have more of a questioning flare brightening up his face. Though, of course, it went unnoticed.

"Sometimes you're like an overprotective mom that it's unbearable."

Green eyes flashed bothered but with a hint of amusement. "Well if it means to become this overbearing 'mother' figure to ensure your safety, I'll gladly take it." Noctis slowed his pace to a slower more sluggish vibe, "Whatever."

They arrived to the stair case and proceeded further down.

"I'm trustin' you Specs." They made it towards the bottom floor at the castle doors. "You have my word. No matter the difficulties, I will see to it." Ignis' adjusted his spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

Noctis had no idea why had been going to the front of the castle but maybe there had been something awaiting him there like the newest reports on the scout regiment and their recent findings.

Soon he tells Ignis to return upstairs and help Prompto with anything.

Prompto awoke with a light shuffle, eyes flit open revealing gentle blues. His hair rested just messily over his head as some strands lifelessly dropped down to meet his freckled cheekbones. So far, it has been the best sleep he's had since... well, since forever one would say. But there were days of his mother's warmth next to him that rivaled it.

His vague vision adjusted and soon he took in his surroundings, the spot next to him was vacant and now cold, Noctis wasn't anywhere in the sheets so that meant he must have awoken much earlier than him. 

Azure orbs scanned the now sunny glossed room and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his bare toes making contact with the cool tiled floor of the Prince's room. The first thing that caught his eye was the strange teal looking artifact resting on Noct's desk. The pale colored emblem that was shaped like a fox with enormous fluffy ears and a shiny ruby poking at the head of it like a horn.

It looked... Strange to him. Unique. Foreign but yet so very familiar. It was like his mind evaded the subject like a red flag and he reached and picked it up.

For some reason, he felt safe.

"This is... Noct's?" Prompto examined the artifact closely like a diamond glistening so brightly in his grasp. For some reason he felt the calling of the object more prominently but decided to rest it back on the desk.

_'It's cute... But not cuter than those fluffy chocobos...!'_

He would have kept a smile but he remembered he's never full met or gotten close to one.

A somewhat unwanted wave of tension alert his senses. Prompto didn't know why or how, but he felt like he was being... watched. And it wasn't a comfortable aura, it was descending further into an icy atmosphere like icicles jabbing straight into his back straight down his spine. 

_``I see you've taken quite the liking to that.``_

Prompto turned to the door somewhat alarmed only to see Ignis.  _``Oh, yeah. Right.``_ Ignis approached until he was at the foot of the bed beside Prompto.  _``How are you?``_ He sat there a little stunned but looked down,  _``I'm fine, thanks... Ignis?``_ He said the older man's name uncertain, 'was that his name?' he thought.

``That's right.`` The Advisor smiled and nodded.

At least he knew the man's name, he could remember it from that night when he first laid eyes on him. Noctis called him that...

 _`_ _`Do you know where Noct is? Or where he is...?``_

 _``He has quite the load of business to attend.``_ He responded.

_``Don't worry, he'll return shortly.``_

At least he could trust Ignis, he felt at ease around him, especially knowing that the man could speak the same language as him. But he still felt watched by something and whatever it was he didn't feel like paying attention to it. All the feeling emitted was a corrupted sense and he wanted nothing to do with it. When he looked up in the corner of the ceiling he could have sworn he saw something, like a brown or more likely, a _dull red_  tarantula. Six. No. The thought sent chills down his spine and he made such a big deal about it to the sandy brunette but when they looked back there was simply nothing there.

After Ignis helped him find some footwear, he led him towards the front explaining what was going on. 

_``Oh -- um, I think I forgot to tell you my name. It's Prompto, sorry."_

The Advisor smiled at him.  _``It's quite all right, Noctis has informed me. It's nice to meet you, Prompto.``_

``Noct... told you about me?``A little surprised, his violet blue eyes widened a bit.

_``Indeed.``_

For some reason, a lukewarm feeling pooled at his chest and soon it made his lungs ache. Huh, it shouldn't be this hard to just think about it, right? How strange. He felt... a tad bit more than just warm. Ignis noticed his behavior and grew curious, but he remembered what Noctis had said earlier and decided to remain quiet on questions.

_``From now on he has instructed me to help you learn the Lucian language.``_

_``By learning, you mean... different languages and stuff like the letters?``_

_``Precisely that. Having second thoughts I presume?``_

Prompto blinked.

_``N-not at all, just curious y'know? Just makin' sure.``_

They talked until they reached the first floor but what they saw standing at the castle doors leaning on a wall, they had arms folded across their chest, it was someone new to him. He wanted to ask Ignis what was up but the man had calmly walked towards the Guardian at the door. "Yo." The man spoke with a voice so deep that it rattled him. "What a coincidence, seeing you here and all." Ignis replied at the man and they gave each other a smile.

There beside Ignis at the front was a fully enormous man that had pecks so exquisite.

The Guardian's amber eyes flickered over to Prompto and gave a skeptical look. "We've got company?" 

"Hardly company, more like a guest or a new friend of His Highness."

Gladio smirked at the blond -- he was so tall compared to him -- like, two heads taller! It intimidated Prompto a bit. "So his _Royal Smartass_  made a friend? And a pipsqueak at that?" He looked straight at the man curiously until he heard Ignis, "Now now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't intimidate him."

"Come on Iggy, you know I'm just messin' around. I don't really mean that y'know."

"On the contrary..."

 "Oh?" Gladio looked hurt.

Prompto was looking in between the two a little more than confused, he completely didn't fit in at all and he felt even more pressured. How else was he ever going to sit right in, just mention that 'Oh, don't worry, I'm not a spy or anything, just a strange friend your Prince just happened to meet and befriend!' Ignis introduced them and Gladio rose a brow at his name like he's never heard of it before. It was like staring straight into a bear twice your size and you couldn't decide if you should cower and run away or stay put and endure it. Instead of a violent outcome Prompto had expected, Gladio brought a hand outward.

"Nice to meet ya." The broad man churned a grin.

Prompto glared at the hand before him like it was an alien object to him, not sure if he should take it or just let it hang in his vision. After a minute of hesitation, he brought his hand up and took it. "Not one for handshakes I take it?" He heard Gladio mutter once more. He wanted to nod, but every single fiber within his being resisted any sort of action, it was nerve-racking to say the least.

_'So this is the guy meant to protect Noct...'_

"Nice to meet you too." The blond muttered carefully trying not to let a slight of his accent get in the way, there was ice clinging to his limbs and he couldn't chip off the frigid feeling, he honestly felt like a statue in the presence of the older male. But something shifted on Gladio's face and those amber eyes were staring straight at his wrists with somewhat a twinkle of pain in them; his iron cuff on his wrist was slightly poking out underneath his white long sleeved sleeve.

He wanted to redraw so badly,  _'He noticed._ _'_ Prompto kept thinking until he heard Ignis' voice cut his thoughts like a sharp knife.

_``Don't be shy, he may be a bear or a muscle head but he's quite the gentleman. If he's not full of himself.``_

Prompto let out a melodic laugh that rang like a beautiful tune and smiled a thousand suns, the Guardian before him wore the face of surprise for a good minute like he was mesmerized or perhaps captivated before he turned to Ignis and muttered 'Oi, what did you tell'em?' and not even Ignis could suppress his light chuckle.

Now that he mentioned it, Gladio could pass off being an enormous bear.

"Shall we be off? I was labored to tour and teach Prompto." Ignis implied as he nodded at the man. Of course he was slightly disappointed, Iggy didn't answer his question.

"Sure thing, I'll just be around the castle grounds if you need me." And then he looked at Prompto and grinned a jerky smirk, "And you could hand him to me sometime, scrawny kid could use a little more muscle."

"Not helping Gladio."

"Just sayin' what I think is right."

Of course saying that wouldn't relieve anything. So Ignis turned to face the boy with freckled cheeks and stood tall.  _``All set?``_ He asked and Prompto nodded immediately, sort of like an excited puppy.

It was kind of a shock how he forgot the giant in the room but when you're exploring something this big and unreal like the castle, it was easy to become blind to any other minor thing. Then he heard the groan man mutter 'Kind of like a puppy if you ask me' and immediately he pouted and said "Am not." in defense.

And the behemoth of a protector noticed this, "So he _can_ understand me." Which made Prompto fluster even more and murmur a small 'Whatever'. It wasn't necessarily a lie, Prompto could barely understand a word Gladio said but some key phrases stood out or just the sentences alone he could actually interpret. Ignis lead them through the corridor to their next location.

A wave of jealousy lapped at Prompto, the thought of being able to protect Noctis in anyway repeatedly played in his fragile mind frame wondering if he could one day stand by the future King's side protecting him.

_'Do I have to be as big as him just for that?'_

When he thought about it, Ignis was someone tasked to protect the Crown Prince but not as intensely as His Sword and Shield. All he desired for the moment -- or at all -- was to be in Noct's presence.

A blooming pink dusted at his cheeks.

Just being around the Prince made him feel weird.

Prompto was sure he was living in a dream rather than the real deal.

**~ *:･ﾟ✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧･ﾟ:* ~**

It was decided, Regis set off with a group of his loyal Crownsguard and KingsGlaive and set out toward the West area since the Niffs had expanded their fleet towards there threatening to conquer more than half of the map. Noctis had returned more bitter than normal, it must have been the fact that the last time he had met with his father was the day of the departure.

Clarus had gone on ahead but sent a messenger hawk to the Castle requiring back-up. There was no time to waste, Regis had to set out and he made sure the Kingdom was under better surveillance, but now, he wasn't so certain.

One of his greatest KingsGlaive, Nyx Ulric, had already taken a handful of his troops to scouter Tenebrae to ensure Lady Lunafreya's safety, but he hasn't returned yet. He had already sent Clarus up ahead and now he was on his way to join them. Regis remembers that the dear Princess sent a message from a Tenebraen hawk explaining the difficulties and that she is quite all right, nothing has detected a rise in action just yet, but she has warned him greatly of the casualties and what is meant to happen.

He remembers earlier, suddenly stumbling through the corridors of the Castle and his light bronze eyes immediately locking onto green and amber pairs of eyes but what caught him were _blue violet_ eyes that weren't his son's.

Ignis and Gladio steadfastly knelt before him and that one blond one had a confused and nervous glare, he looked like he was seeing a ghost jump right at him. The old King was ready to question it but he remembers Noctis telling him about sheltering some slaves, Ignis had to explain it to. When he introduced the two, Prompto was about ready to dash out the door and never turn back but instead he nervously bent over in a crooked bow and stuttered over every word that slipped from his trembling lips.

Hey, it wasn't an every day thing to just meet with a King, let alone your friend's father.

Ignis had explained that he was Noctis's friend, something he hasn't heard from quite the longing. Regis assured the boy that there was nothing to be afraid of and he was tentatively okay, no need to perform formal acts.

He had learned that the young man's name was Prompto.

And this Prompto was something out of the ordinary to him (besides blond hair and blue eyes since that's outside the walls of the Kingdom) but whatever it was it shouldn't be of some importance. Just something unnerved him, that's all.

Now King Regis was on his way to the battlefront to join his dear comrade for the day or perhaps even more than just one simple day.

A few more days before it _all_ happens, and he knows of it.

**~ *:･ﾟ✧･ﾟ:*:･ﾟ✧･ﾟ:* ~**

 

The tour was kind, warming in a way. There Prompto was in the training grounds outdoors surrounded by the rose bushes of the garden. Ignis had decided to let Gladio show off some techniques or something after the blond asked about it and what he could do to be of more use.

Then Gladio let the two alone with their studies but what unnerved him was the fact that the Guardian had been a little too on edge about letting him be. He seemed to be close with Ignis, like,  _strangely close,_ like  _pretty close_ that Prompto didn't think he meant anything by it but it felt  _crushed_ somehow.

_Like there was tension between them._

And it certainly didn't make Prompto feel better with how a broad man like Gladio was always examining him like he was suspicious, although time had already ran short and soon Gladio had left them alone.

Now he was buried underneath a mountain of books looking ever so dread in the castle's enormous (yet crowded) library.

_``How did you enjoy the 'grand tour', as you would call it?``_

Azure irises focused on the intelligent man standing before him, book in hands. 

_``Uh, yeah. It was really cool. You guys pretty much live in a heaven or some sort of paradise.``_

_``Well,``_ Ignis smiled,  _``I wouldn't chide on and say that much. It's far less than anything euphoric.``_ This brought a gleam of interest in the blond's big adorable eyes,  _``You kidding? To me -- to literally us slaves and plebes -- I'd like to disagree there. It's enormous here!``_

The ex-slave could hardly contain his awe and it much reminded Ignis how Noctis was when he was a child. How time has passed and left cherished memories buried in dust. He placed a book in front of Prompto, one that seemed to be the beginning of their language, like the alphabet and letters of it.

_``Surely you know how to read?``_

The letters looked like symbols he could barely make out.  _``I can read it... I think. Wait -- I can definitely read it, just... not as well.``_

_``I'll incline that as a 'no'.``_

  _``No no, I can read it. Justnotallofthem.``_

Prompto wasn't lying. His whole life he's been treated as nothing more than a prisoner -- a slave -- so he couldn't necessarily read or write perfectly, no one but a certain woman taught him. How he anxiously longed for the memories of his mother, but those were long sunken in time.

The Hydrean drowned those times long ago.

Soon he began reading along with Ignis and he started getting the hang of it. But it costed a toll on his head, he felt like his mind was being jumbled up like a shaker with how much he was taking in.

If it wasn't for his great memory he would've given up a long time ago.

Ignis was impressed how quickly Prompto was adjusting to it, almost as if he deliberately knew how. But then again there were moments where the poor blond would give out and lay his face flat on the table asking for a break numerous times, groaning and moaning even. Night was just now crawling around and stretching across the once hazing gold hue of the sky, the sun bidding farewell before hiding behind the horizon, a small part of its head peaking over.

It was already time to end their studies and at this point Prompto's mind was fried (but some part of him wanted to keep going, it was weird.) He'd caught the alphabet down but he couldn't keep that one letter to stay in his memory, for some unknown reason it eluded him despite his great and specific memory.

Then Ignis decided that was it for the day and Prompto did a 'very good' job at it, stars dotted his eyes as he received that compliment. It wasn't that Ignis said it, it was the fact that someone had complimented something nice on him and meant it.

Not an insult like most had given him. 

 _'_ _Pretty little thing.'_

_'Rat'_

_... **'Gem'.**_

There was no point in remembering those negative clouds so he sat there, a book resting open in his vision. Ignis cleaned up the rest of the books and said he was done for the day so he could get some rest. The Advisor had taken his leave to return the rest of the books.

Prompto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Noctis leaning over the table next to him and waving a hand.

He looked up to see the raven with a snooty smirk.

"Earth to Sunshine, you there?"

Blue eyes blinked furiously until they located the Prince and widened a little in surprise.

"Heyaz" Prompto grinned.

"How's it going? I've been looking for you everywhere." Noctis had still been wearing the same clothes since this morning, hair all mopped on his head like messy bird feathers. His eyes were solely focused on him but they felt... discouraged somehow.

It most likely may be because King Regis had set out into battle.

At this point, Prompto didn't even care if Noctis called him a nickname, not with how close he was. At the moment he was feeling a little warmer.

"Ignis killing you with his studies?" The Prince pointed at the book and Prompto instantly sighed. Now he remembered why he craved a break. "I figured he would. He does the same thing with me that it's unbelievable." Prompto couldn't agree with Nocits any more, he felt like his brain was going to melt if he stayed in any more books. The air shifted around him when Noctis brought himself forward and was practically looming over Prompto's shoulder.

He could feel the Prince's warm breath graze his skin all hot, it made his small hairs on his neck rise.

"So how much has he been teaching you? Can you understand this?"

Prompto nodded.

It was the only thing he could muster without having to speak and then the air being sucked straight from his weak lungs. "You want to read?" Prompto asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Nah, reading is boring."

Well there goes an option. 

Then he closed the book and turned to meet those intense stormy navy eyes taking him in. "You're done already?" And then the blond  _booped_ him on the nose with the book gently and his cheeks churned upward as he snorted. "Get your own book."

"Like hell."

"You better."

"I don't need it, what're you gonna do, make me?"

Silence was all that hung in the air before they suddenly burst into laughter, their chimes erupting into unison. Ironic because they're in a library. It was just slightly serious a second ago and suddenly turned into a laughing fest. Giggling breathlessly, they drew closer to the point where Nocits was using his hand to support himself on the chair and Prompto resting his side on the back of the chair and placing his hand on it for support as well.

Their hands touched and their fingers overlapped, a sense of softness and a strange wave shocked from their skin just brushing together. They didn't seem to notice, they didn't seem to care, their mood was engulfed in the rich feeling of happiness and laughter that something as simple as touching wouldn't matter.

This felt nice.

Prompto hadn't had much time in his life to experience happiness except for Iris and his mother. Where was Iris now, he wondered.

Soon their laughter died and their eyes met for one last smile. "It's getting pretty late. You ready to hit the hay?" And of course, Prompto nodded without a care in the world. Because he was tired; he felt at peace in just a short moment.

 _``I'm about ready to slam my face into a pillow--``_ Prompto cut himself off and let out a tired sigh, "I mean, yeah." If he was going to learn how to speak their language he might as well reply in it too.

The shine on his face only grew a little more and he got up from his seating only to realize their hands were still resting on top of each other, subtle and fondly. It was like time had froze and all that was present was the radiating warmth on top of his.

His heart skipped a few beats.

Hesitantly, they withdrew their hands and looked at one another, there was a light coming back in Noctis's eyes instead of that saddened tint.

There was a growing sense -- a gnawing sense that wouldn't leave his mind. One moment they were laughing their heads off and the next the void of worry slipped away like it was never there to begin with as soon as their hands conjoined. Prompto could have sworn he felt the smallest squeeze or twitch from the hand above his and it just... he wasn't even sure.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Prompto snapped out of his thought process and frantically nodded as he trailed behind the raven as they headed towards his room for the night. He could swear there was a faint pink painting Noct's cheeks.

At least this day was seasoned with good fortune.

* * *

It was in the midst of the night, nothing but darkness that ate the once bright sky. Gladio had a lot of time to think and so has Ignis; today Gladio met a new face and now he was suddenly informed that they were sheltering slaves that were now free. How much has he been missing out on?

Through a prolonged gait, there he was making his way through towering doors, macho amber irises flaring to life as he set eyes on the Advisor.

Verdant lens scanned over the wooden table of his desk, a gruff sigh escaping his parted lips. Another letter had been sent from Tenebrae by a messenger hawk. With the absence of the King who knows what one is supposed to do, let alone all the troubles that is happening. 

"Sounds like you're buried in your studies again."

A bell rang so loud within his membrane that he could have sworn that he even heard it in his ears. Ignis raised his head towards the door, lips straightening into a flat line. His mood shifted from a cold tundra to a scorching sultry day, blood rushing as soon as his stunning grassy eyes spotted the Guardian standing by the door. A lump formed in his throat. Gladio approached from the door with heavy steps quieter than a squeak, each step pounding louder and louder until it became unbearably deafening in the Advisor's ears, the beefy man stood a foot behind him.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it that," Ignis swore that if he spoke any louder than he already had he would have lost his collected tone, but he smiled anyway. "I dunno, sorta looks like that to me." The amber eyes of the Guardian grinned.

Ignis rotated around to meet with the giant man, him nodding back in return. "If that's your synopsis." Handsome leafy orbs twinkled into a grin, "Do mind if I were to ask why you're here...?"

"Just came here to see what's up. You're not gonna tell me that's a problem too, right?"

"On the contrary actually. I don't mind at all."

Smoothing the many light brown strands of his hair back, Ignis sighed once more. "You're here to ask me to join you for the night once again?" Macho amber eyes flared with something unreadable, something Ignis couldn't quite digest and it made his brow arch upward into a questioning look.

"Nothing gets past you."

"It's nothing special." Ignis' face was stoic and emotionless but still held a smirk. "So what's got you glued to the papers this time?" His gruff voice cut through the silence of the room. Gold light illuminating from the candle flared around in a gentle dance. It felt like the tiny essence of heat sprouted out arms and waved them out, reaching for something, reaching for anything as it continued to raise higher and dazzle around.

Just like the pumping organ in his chest drumming nonstop against his rib cage.

"It's another message from Tenebrae."

It was similar to King Regis's letter, Luna was in special care of Nyx Ulric and would be able to send messages regularly, but she isn't so certain. The last letter she had delivered had been a bold move on her part, almost exploiting the Empire's plans. Who knows, if the hawk hadn't arrived in Insomnia and the letter was somehow confiscated then surely Lunafreya would have met with a grave end.

Ignis wasn't sure why she hadn't tried to finish it, but then again she was risking her freedom and safety if she dared answered that note. The one that explained the Empire's purpose in targeting. If she valued her time then she wouldn't send the answer any time soon, the Niffs were already conspicuous of her secretive behavior.

He hadn't noticed when Gladio came closer and his chest was hovering closely against the small of Ignis's back. Pursed lips breathed warm air against the smooth skin of Ignis, by the Six he could feel the growing heat pulsate through his body in slow agonizing yet pumping waves. "Take the time off, you need some rest." He heard that luscious voice call out once more. The hands slithered from his arms all the way up his shoulders and rubbed sensually at the spot, a sense of want pooled at his chest the more he wanted it.

"Perhaps you're right..."

"You know I'm right."

Ignis could feel a hot sensation overtake the organ in between his legs, breathing suddenly became difficult to do.

"Gladio."

The enormous man from behind raised a brow.

"You know we can't."

"I know. But what of it?"

It brought back memories, memories he longed and dreamed to return. But they never did.

They never could.

"You yourself told me we couldn't. Should I say it was around our mid adolescent years?" Ignis said.

"I know what I said." The man sighed, "I know that what I said wasn't right back then and we shouldn't have, never should have in fact." The words left his mouth with a little disappointed grunt, his once sultry fiery eyes now extinguished to cool regretful ones. At those words, Ignis felt part of his world crumble. His heart skipping a few beats as if it shut down on its own.

_'But I wanted it, I still do. You know I wanted to. I crave for your touch and I beg to be wrapped in your arms lovingly, but I don't think you know that, do you?'_

Ignis truly a unique sense of feeling towards Gladio -- dare he admit it -- he longed and loved after the man. Yet, Gladio felt indifferent, casual.

Memories of their young years, of when Noctis was still attending his daily studies without the help of his Advisor and Sword and Shield.

The days where they went out in back, shied away from the crowd and crashed their lips together lustfully, green meeting hungry amber irises as they engaged further. Memories of skin rubbing against each other and the act of friction blossoming from both of them.

Memories of clothes being ruffled and yanked off hastily.

Memories of fingers clawing at skin and the loud exhausted breaths that came from their spent fucking. Gladio whispering calming things as he impaled and penetrated through Ignis' soft inner moist walls. Ignis moaning for Gladio's touch over and over like a dog in indescribable heat. His call for him to go _harder_ , to go _faster_. The way Ignis rolled off Gladio's name hardened his cock further and further until they released their seeds time and time again, certain days and certain nights they would do it.

How they craved each others' touch like a drug. How they could never be seen during the night because of their intimate foreplay locked behind doors. Hands clasping at each other, skin rubbing up against one another sending waves of electricity craving  _more._ Lips biting at each other and fiercely sucking the air out of them. The once collected and calm voice of the Advisor now reduced to a sensual moan, calling for the other as he was being dominated and pounded into.

Grunts and gruffs slipping from the young Guardian as he buried deep and delivered hard powerful thrusts sending them into a spiral of heat and lust. Sex at its finest, fucking at its best.

Curiosity wrapped them both.

They were just experimenting.

They were still maturing, they were just testing each other out, nothing but a phase. Wanted to know this intimate act called 'lovemaking'. Wanted to see each others bodies since they felt indifferent towards each other than _just_ friends... Wanted to know the sickening ache in their chests and the pulsating heat that resonated in their cocks every now and then. Nothing but curiosity as they proceeded to fuck now and then until Ignis reached nineteen and Gladio reached twenty.

How could they have known?

How else could they have known that what they were doing was vile and disgusting to the world?

Who would have known that Clarus would find them?

How could they have known?

The arms that wrapped around his sulked frame drew him in closer. "You yourself broke it off. Shan't it remain that way?"

Ignis swallowed harshly, the uneasiness getting to him as Gladio remained silent. Of course it should just remain that way, Gladio himself broke it off and that was that. Their experimenting was over, the constant markings that would blemish on Ignis' skin have long been faded, the sweaty feeling of warm friction -- skin on skin -- faded, the nights where his bed carried the musky outdoor scent of the Guardian has long faded out of the sheets.

Their foot prints that led to the forest where Gladio would press against Ignis and fuck him raw against a tree at dusk or night, those tracks have long faded away some years ago. 

Nothing more but a phantom now.

After a pregnant pause of deafening silence, the husky voice of the Guardian rumbled.

"Iggy."

The Advisor churned his head to meet the tall man from behind.

"I'm all out of luck and courage here."

Ignis was ready to object when he continued. "'M confused even, heh, who would've thought?" His voice welled up, Ignis could barely detect it. "I'm lost. About what to do, about Iris, everything. What if I don't find her? I've been going back and forth never staying with you guys and always out there."

The small orange flame started to weaken, barely any light fuming. In some way, the flame could represent Gladio at the moment. It's because he's opening up and not pushing someone away. Big arms tensed a bit but began to loosen their hold after a good minute. 

Ignis' face was stoic. "Gladio,"

"I understand that you've been busy. I understand that you are confused. You haven't been provided much sleep as I can tell, it's quite all right."

It was the only thing he could say. The only thing he could reassure. Anything else wouldn't nearly be as strong as he wanted it to be. Seeing his life long friend slumping over his shoulder like this made him feel weak, made him feel a crushing ache at his chest.

 _'Am I this powerless to help?'_ Ignis often repeated in his mind.

It was like looking straight into a vague mirror or trying to depict shapes and shadows through a blanket of fog. He's been waiting for this moment for so long, since Gladio has been returning, but now he wasn't quite sure.

He wasn't sure at all. What to do even.

"Yeah yeah, you're probably right about that." A small smile crept on Gladio's lips as he lowered his head.

A sorrowful tune played in Ignis' head as the man began retracting his arms from him and retreated slowly to the door. There was something that flashed in his eyes, something that made his heart leap out but he wouldn't ever dare show it. It was that same powerless feeling he felt when Gladio left for the first time and never returned after a couple of months.

Without hesitation present, Ignis called him. "Gladio,"

And he turned around.

"...We might have found a way to locate her."

This grabbed his attention and fully rotated himself back to the bespectacled man. "What do you mean?" The atmosphere shifter into something akin to frigid weather and it made his spin shiver within.

"Iggy," A thin line on his lips, "are you trying to tell me that after these five years..."

"From what I can gather, it appears so. I'm not fully certain."

It was there that he told Gladio. And the first thing that showed on the man was desperation. It was that type of desperate face that wouldn't leave a person's face until they've gotten what they've wanted or feel satisfied in anyway, except Gladio was far from feeling satisfied, he was on the verge of just leaving to find her.

"Where was the sighting?"

"I'm not indebted to--"

"Ignis. _W_ _here was the sighting?_ _"_

He rubbed his lips together wondering if he should keep silent about it but eventually he gave away. "Gladio there's not much I can tell you. From previous inclinations that the last time we heard about her were from residents; them being the individuals we are currently housing. Unfortunately, The Outskirts of the Kingdom down the... Docking District."

In those narrowed desperate orbs of a deep intense brown there sparked distraught. There was a moment of silence. "Ignis." His voice, now firmly weak, muttered.

"...Are you saying that...?"

Ignis didn't want to think about it. He really didn't want to and he scarcely did not want to answer this question, seeing as it would resort into nothing but a negative outcome. A lump clogged his throat and he found it hard to digest.

"I'm afraid so. Iris has most likely been labeled as a slave."

There was an absence of thinking in the Guardian, his lips shifted from uncomfortable pursing and teeth baring. "You're shitting me." The disbelief written on his face was merely enough to chip at his cold focused heart. Ignis didn't reply but Gladio got the message. He got the message just staring straight into those defiant green eyes behind glasses. The dark haired man bawled his hands into fists so tight that his knuckles intensively ghosted a pale white and he turned to the wall and slammed his hands on it.

"No, you're fucking kidding. There's no way she..."

But it was true, she was and now she's missing. The only one who saw her last was Prompto and Ignis never wanted to tell Gladio that or else he would try to go at it with Prompto suspecting everything on him and Ignis didn't want to bring a person like Prompto into this, it would get catastrophic with how intimidating Gladio is and how much he frightened the young man. After all these years she had been there waiting and he had no where to look. Iris had been right underneath his nose all along, he just hadn't been searching in the right areas.

Watching this was unbearable, Ignis couldn't take how much more a person would have to grieve in his vision, especially someone who he carried hidden feelings for.

"You're going to have to listen to m--"

"Like Hell Ignis!!" The sudden rise in Gladio's voice made him realize that he was angry -- furious. "Calm down Gladio, you need to focus on the matter--"

"Can I? Can I really calm down about this Ignis?" The man had began walking towards him slowly with anger clear on his face. He stopped a few feet from the man wearing glasses but even so, Ignis wasn't one bit intimidated or in the slightest scared. "Yes you can, and you  _will_ whether you bloody like it or not."

Then Gladiolus snarled and bared his teeth like a growling lion. "You want me to calm down? About this?" He approached deadly close until he was staring straight down at Ignis and pressed his hands on the desk behind the male. "About Iris, my baby sister? How can I be when she's out there **suffering** and I'm not around to protect her?!"

"I'm not going to just stand around knowing that she's out there in need of her big brother's help. How can I be settling down when I know she's out there in the hands of some bastard being treated wrong? And you want me to _calm down_? Yeah, if only it was that easy."

Ignis decided to stay quiet. "Listen, you know how I get, but some things you don't fuck with. Six Ignis, she's my sister!"

It was like witnessing an episode explode -- no, scratch that -- it was an episode, an episode the resulted in anger erupting uncontrollably, he was acting apprehensive, and all the bespectacled man could do was endure this onslaught of anger and watch it unfold until his fit was done. Just like he always did.

"My apologies, you know I don't mean to weigh you down with inconspicuous suggestions or choices, you know I don't mean to cause you any misfortunes; you _know_ that. But think about it casually, is this really the answer in solving it?"

"Is this fit of anger _truly_ going to solve this case?"

And then he thought about it, taking in deep breaths as consolingly as he could manage without exhaling the steam from his nostrils. Gladio's heart drummed heavily against his strong beefy chest, every beat rushed violent anger through his veins and his blood broiled hotter than lava itself. Taking in his friend's words he began to oxygenate himself and cool off, however he wasn't completely done yet. "Sorry Iggy," He groaned, more likely hissed, as he backed away from Ignis "I know what you're try'na do, I do. You know how I get and I just... I'm sorry." And he sighed once more.

"Say no more."

At this fluctuating rate he wasn't sure how to handle himself. "I don't know what to do Ignis." He said and Ignis walked right to his side and nodded while he rubbed Gladio's beefy arm until he pressed his gloved hand onto the Sword and Shield's back. "It's quite all right, dealing with anger is no uncommon labor."

"I'm glad you're with me, thanks Iggy."

They sat there comfortingly but the anguish on Gladio's face was just as alarming as any red flag and it made Ignis' courage waver, having to see a man like this broken down into pitiful anger over something that clearly deserves to be exaggerated. Their eyes suddenly locked onto each other and they gazed at each other in silence, like there was nothing in the area but them and them alone. "Is there anything more?" Ignis found himself asking, and the grown man churned his head til it met with Ignis's.

A meaty hand delicately caressed his cheek until it slid to his chin and tilted his view to meet Gladio's mesmerizing amber orbs. "You could help me." That husky voice pooled at the Advisor's ears once more, his green eyes locked in the hypnotic gaze of amber. At this rate, neither one of them wasn't sure on what to do.

"You could help me feel better."

Time had frozen for such a long time that it hadn't mattered. They sat in silence when Ignis broke the chain of deafness and pressed his lips against Gladio's, the sudden movement didn't go unnoticed. A quick peck. When Ignis withdrew, they saw each other once more through the forest of each others eyes. That's when Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio crashed his lips against the giant man, lips locking and firmly latching onto each other like the life radiated from it.

Big arms snaked around his waist and held him greedily.

Electricity coursed through his body as their lips continuously met, tongues wrestling and saliva stringing out from their plump lips as they engaged further in their intimate kissing, gnawing and devouring each other. Not even their erratic breathing could keep up as they violently puffed out air, Ignis moaning in his mouth as the pink muscle explored more in his moist cavern of a mouth. Ignis's grip now ferociously greedy and smuggling the giant man closer to grind their ripped bodies against each other, another moan leaving his throat. The overwhelming heat pooled at his groin and he could feel the friction tease it more. It grew tighter and tighter as his bulge began erecting from his tight pants.

Lips finally had broken off, red as salmon and glazed with saliva, green eyes gazed erotically at the blooming hotness flaring through the nerves of his skin. Gladio slithered his tongue straight from Ignis' mouth to his throat and lapped at it hungrily, planting hard and intense kisses at his jawline and suckling on the thickness of his throat. "G-Gladio," Ignis softly cried as Gladio devoured his fresh neck now leaving markings of bruised biting and trails of wet saliva down the path.

"Gladio, you know just as well as I do that we c-can't..."

He was all hot and bothered, breath steamy and voice weak as the man kissed him down to the bed and towered above him, Ignis below and looking erotically mesmerizing like the flaming desire Gladio craved. His mind was melting with desire and pleasure stemming from its roots. Bodies brushed against each other creating swift hot friction and waves of electricity sparking through their nerves.

How much he begged for this but would never have spoken about it.

Gladio, eyes blazing warmly like a calm fire, looked far from pallid this time. Instead, that macho face pooled something surprised like he finally felt something different, something new, and it started to get to him ever so slowly like a growing phenomenon. Ignis's dress shirt was now unbuttoned, exposing his detailed abs and flawless paled skin untouched by no one other than this man who fondles him now.

Ignis felt Gladio's massive hands overtake his wrists in a warm sensation colliding with his skin, he held the light brunette down and continued to behave gluttonously by trailing that tongue to the shell of his ear and nipping at it, one hand teasing his now hard and erected nipple; which makes the man mewl louder, the bed sending cries loud enough to echo. He began plummeting himself on Ignis, violently rubbing against him and their clothes shifting noisily. Sweat clung to their brows and Gladio brought his rocking to a minimum and gazed down at Ignis who was threading his fingers against Gladio's broad chest and removing his coat.

Nothing but the thick cloud of pleasure fogging up his thinking; all there was visible was the blossoming desire to continue this intimate play.

Then he paused. Ignis had his glasses messily placed upon the bridge of his nose, dazed green eyes lost in defiant lust and clothes ruffled and legs slightly spread apart. "You know we can't..." Barely even a whisper Ignis whispered.

"Whatever we do in here, stays in here," He whispered in his reddened ear. "We can stop whenever. I don't mean to push you into anything."

He wasn't wrong, there was no need to be doing this. But they didn't care, they needed this.

"What do _you_ want, Iggy?"

Another silent pause, no noise present but the unsteady breathing coming from his lips. It's been so long since they've done this, it's been at least three years and ever since Ignis has been waiting for this day to return if it ever were to. He didn't care if Gladio held no feelings towards him or even if he did, he wanted to be embraced in that man's arms. He doesn't care if the man he loved only craved for the sex, he still wanted it.

Wanted to be struck by this wave of infectious heat that poisons his senses once more; feel the friction flare his body like a hot summer's day, the sparks that fly.

_He wanted it._

The broad man leaned down to his ear and once more exhaled his feverish breath; "What do  _you_ want, Ignis?" And suddenly a hand snaked to his crotch giving it a sensational rub erecting it further. His breath hitched and he jerked forward when those fingers threaded at his clothed cock and eventually found their way into his boxer briefs, taking a hold of his shaft.

_'I missed you, I wished to share my feelings with you.'_

Pre-cum threatened the slit of his hardened cock.

_'I wish I could explain how much you mean to me, what I cherish for you. I'd be foolish to do anything.'_

_'I want you to embrace me, down with the world's opinions for what will transpire tonight. I need you to know...'_

Through hazy emerald eyes and flushed cheeks, Ignis extended his arms forward and wrapped around Gladio's neck.

_'I love you.'_

"I-I want you."

The words left his mouth faint yet commanding. So they proceeded through the night, Ignis reminding himself that any louder and he would give away what they were doing. No one was meant to know, no one could know, it was not something meant for the world to know. Only for them.

Ignis wanted him like he did those few years ago.

How he's missed this.

How badly he wished to tell the man he truly felt intricate about him instead of just someone to relieve sexual tension. But he doubts, knows, Gladio doesn't share the same attraction, not that he believes.

_'However I doubt that you feel remotely the same.'_

That night Gladio took him, and Ignis accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EXHALES EXHAUSTIVELY* This Chapter was the biggest pain to write out of all of them because I literally rewrote every single scene at least 4 - 5 times. I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go until I finally felt very pleased with it. I also had a massive brainstorm and what's going to happen. I feel so bad for not updating in so long ;_;
> 
> I literally rushed the shit out of this chapter so please don't hesitate to warn me of any problems, notes, or typos.


	14. Let The Arrow Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a doleful morning, Noctis decides to venture out with Prompto and show him around the castle's outskirts in Ignis' absence. Noctis finds himself being pelted with surprises every time he's in the blonde's range and finds out a lot more about him. However, things take an unforeseen turn when they stumble onto a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I'd like to point out that these past two months I wasn't being myself and I wanted to avoid most things. You may have noticed me comment on other things showing that I was very much active. I honestly wanted to discontinue this story, I thought it wasn't interesting and I made it horrendous. Though, I met a very wonderful person which has inspired and made me continue. Especially the very kind comments, thank you so much!
> 
> [Ipacialiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipacialiera/pseuds/ipacialiera). Without her I would have just given up. She is a brave and wonderful woman, bless her. Same with a nice commenter, [neko1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko1998/pseuds/neko1998), I'm so sorry I just abandoned everyone like that.

Once Ignis woke up he didn't feel the common cold breeze of morning waft through, instead, he was greeted with big warm arms wrapped around his frame. At first he couldn't make out anything from his vague vision but he could tell that he wasn't alone in the bed this time. Inhaling a large amount of breath and sighing, Ignis rotated his head around to meet with the sleeping Guardian's peaceful face.

Something he hasn't seen in years.

Usually Gladio would be up and out of the bed before Ignis could even wake up. It was after they were doing it to let off turmoil and steam that Gladio began leaving the Advisor alone to sleep in the morning. Fuck and sleep together one night, next morning they're separated and Ignis would be awake and all alone.

But this time it's different.

A warm feeling breezed through his chest as he took in the sight and he smiled. Gladio hadn't gone astray, he was here, behind him and spooning him close. This wasn't a dream and for once, the green eyed man felt at ease.

If only he could lay like this forever he would be in bliss. A grunt resonated from behind him and he turned back again to see the dark brunette shifting. Soon those intense amber eyes fluttered open and locked onto green ones, if it wasn't the heat of Gladio around him Ignis was certain that his glare alone would melt him.

"Mornin'." He grinned.

Ignis eyed him until he grinned. "Morning." He replied. It wasn't cold but it had that lukewarm feeling swirling around. That warm feeling of wanting to stay at wherever you are kinda feeling? Yeah, that one. "What's with that face?" Gladio looked concerned but still held a teasing smile on his face. "Wondering what ideas have settled through that thick skull of yours." He sighed.

"Beats me. Usually you never had a problem with my stuff."

"That doesn't grant you the excuse to try what ever you want."

The bodyguard shrugged and moved closer to Ignis, pressing himself lovingly on his back and nuzzling in the crook of his neck. "That's not what you were gesturing last nigh--"

"Heavens, Gladio." Ignis flushed a bright bashful red. "Remind me not to let you consider with what you please again."

"I'll take it that you liked it."

The shade of rose on his cheeks deepened. Gladio wasn't wrong, he enjoyed it very much but he preferred not to speak about such things. Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis affectionately while planting loving kisses from his jaw to the nape of his neck, a sudden noise coming from the dirty blonde. He missed when they did things like this, he missed when the Guardian would caress him, would cradle him genuinely and seed little pleasant kisses down his skin.

Always rising the hairs on his neck.

"Love you." Gladio smiled.

 

_"Love you."_

 

_As if you would say this to me._

 

_As if dreams could cure this._

 

Olive eyes opened sharply. Morning rays flashed through the curtains but it was much later than his normal waking time. Ignis raised his head and turned around to see an empty half of the bed crinkled, it wasn't warm, it was cold. Gladio hadn't been snuggling with him til morning, had hadn't stayed and he hadn't been planting kisses lovingly down on him as he fantasized.

But he does remember, the faint feather touch of large hands caressing his cheeks lovingly, those amber eyes devouring him and showing just as much affection as he felt.

Memories.

He was naked, the feeling of soreness in his ass proved that last night was indeed  _not_ a dream.

How he woke was a dream.

He realized how off and fake it would have been.

The spot behind him was empty and cold, he hadn't been there in quite some time. Ignis' features had been unreadable, stoic, blank. Wanly, he shut his eyes and turned back to his side, clutching the covers and pulling them over his naked frame. He buried the side of his face in his pillow, the look of pain etched on his features with how tight-lipped he looked.

It had been another dream.

A lonely, cold spick of blackness pooled at his chest; it was cold, deserted, isolated, secluded.

Vacant.

Empty.

Dead.

He'll possibly have a chat with him when he meets him again, whenever the next time will be.

Ignis sunk further in his covers and sought sleep once more, succumbing to it instantly. He didn't want to feel this way.

Perhaps sleep will help.

* * *

 

Prompto shifted lightly when he felt warmth by his side, a fond warmth he hadn't felt in years and when he opened his blue eyes he could make out the Prince's sleeping face. Had they been sleeping in the same bed again? Probably, Prompto hadn't been fond of the couch across the room.

It had been a little over early, the sky threatening to hit afternoon by the looks of it. They must have been sleeping for a while, seeing as they were up pretty late and Noctis being a night owl and refusing to get up any time around dawn.

At first, he didn't know what to do except gaze at that tanned face.

A smile chipped at his lips. 

 _'Does he always keep himself like this?'_  The blonde thought as he examined Noctis. Just a mop of messy black hair, ruffled night clothes and a face that could rival many.  _'I wonder...'_  Prompto brought his hand towards Noct's face and brushed a few strands of black locks from it, Gods, he looked messy. Prompto continued to do the motion until his eyes trailed down to his lips, his hands brushing carefully over the raven's nose to his lips tracing them.

_'Y'know, he looks pretty innocent when he's not being stubborn.'_

Fleetingly, he stopped just above the chin and returned his steady fingers back to those lips just drawing around the edges of them. Prompto eyed it for longer than necessary and trailed his eyes down. Further.  _Further._  Watching the rise and fall of his chest. He edged himself much closer than normal to where he could feel the heat of Noct's breath on his skin.  _'Would it hurt to just give them a little peck?'_

_'No, no! You aren't supposed to be thinking that! You're some pleb and he's a high up Prince, remember?'_

_'But they look reeaaaallly smooth right now.'_

_'You of all people know this is gonna end so badly.'_

_'Maybe just one?'_

Of course he was having a mental war with himself. Soon enough he might as well be splitting in two. He wondered and wondered, if only he could go a little further --

"What are you doing?"

The blonde froze at the sound of the raven's voice, his eyes had been narrowed slightly in confusion. Prompto was a living statue. Noctis let out a chuckle as Prompto's whole face heated into a salmon red, multiple stutters leaving his mouth. "I was, uh --" He averted his gaze around.  _``J_ _ust f-fixing your hair, it, uh, got messed up. Badly. Yeah.``_  

"You're speaking in Gralean again."

"Uh, s-sorry." Prompto pointed at his hair shyly and ruffled it messily. This only made Noctis' chuckle turn into a heartfelt laugh. and Prompto let out a frustrated pout as he shoved the raven away,  _``Hey! I-It's not funny, I'm being serious man!``_  

But of course the raven didn't listen, he just laughed at how many times Prompto could fail at just one situation. He just continued to switch languages out of embarrassment, it was like witnessing that one kid breaking a pot by knocking it over and it just sitting there with their face etched with embarrassment. In this situation anyone could say that the golden haired boy was definitely that kid.

The room was drenched in melodic sounds of laughter until it died out from him grunting in pain. That cut from a while back hasn't entirely healed yet., "Whatever." Noctis sighed.

Time flew as they were getting up, Prompto having to practically yank Noctis out of bed. Once they were clothed they continued to roam the palace because Noctis thought that Prompto could really use another refresher on the place. You simply can't memorize every little detail including routes in such a big place, you would definitely get lost.

The place was huge but Prompto was starting to get used to the places they were going. What made him a little happy was that he met with some familiar faces of other slaves -- well, not anymore. Most of the women had undergone the job of cleaning or being a servant of the household while some had already been given homes. It was nice to see some people he recognized.

But it still hurt to think about where Iris could be.

He narrowed his eyes painfully, where could his small friend could have gone?

Soon enough Prompto found himself outdoors, Noctis standing by the door. He still wondered whether Iris was even safe out there.

The outdoors breathed of a zealous nature, trees rustled and bushes mimicking the action, morning dew had begun to drip from the fresh green leaves and it made Prompto feel warm, made him feel surrounded by nature besides his old garden that burned up to ashes.

"I noticed that all this time you've been inside the castle but never been out in the gardens." Noctis said walking to the blonde's side. "So, I decided to, y'know, give you some fresh air. Tour around the outskirts."

Prompto looked at the Prince and smiled.

_``I literally didn't catch more than probably seven words of that.``_

"You're speaking in that language again."

"What are we doing here?" The blonde grinned innocently but anyone could see that it was a nervous one. Noctis mentally groaned. 

"What else does it look like? Showing you around." And he took the blonde's wrist and slowly began showing him around. The warmth of the Prince's hand casing around his wrist took him aback with raised brows, a faint pink dusting the bridge of his nose to his cheeks. Soon enough he was shown around the garden and they had stopped at a particular spot. He could make out strong lustrous metals flashing inside, the glint bright enough that it could blind a person like how the sun rises and assault people's eyes. It had been calling out to him.

"What are those?"

Noctis rotated around to where Prompto had been interested in. "The training grounds; those are the weapons." There was a rack of wooden blades stretching down to stakes and long javelins.

Blue eyes glistened like stars twinkling, the slave's attention being roped around them. Noctis gave a small smile, it was endearing in a way to notice how awe struck his friend had become over armory. "You wanna go for a test run?" He questioned as the blonde turned to meet his tranquil gaze.

Myriads of thoughts sped past his friend's mind, the black haired noticed as his expressions altered from bright to insecure. "Not sure if safe." Was all he muttered. He hadn't realized when the Prince had sauntered to the benches and picked out a weapon; he was caught by surprise with he heard 'catch' and a thin blade met with his clumsy hands, fumbling and trying to catch it nervously. When he looked up he had met with the Prince's mischievous grin, his chest tightening ever so painfully.

It wasn't just the fact that he realized what this devil had been planning, but it had also been that smile had this indescribable feeling flourish even more. Prompto blushed.

Nervously.

Yeah, that must be it. He was bashful.

Eyeing the crafted wood resting in the palms of his hands he exchanged foreign glances -- was it okay to use?

"You've never used a sword before?"

Prompto shook his head.

"Have you even used  _a_  weapon?"

He wanted to shake his head. Wanted to. Instead he nodded very confidently almost as if he was proud. It was difficult at first: showing Prompto how to properly wield a weapon and correct his stance only to have him either caught off guard or shoved onto the ground flat on his ass. Noct would constantly have to direct where his footing would be and would place his hands  _hesitantly_  onto his friend's waist and straighten his back. It was embarrassing enough and Prom shook the thoughts that began flooding but just not the feeling of embarrassment; of a strange lukewarm feeling furnishing in his pit; the slight trembles his hand gave. He didn't like being touched but this was... different. Somehow. 

Prompto wasn't skilled with blades, let alone broad swords or any length that belongs in one's grasp. Eventually, he became heated and joked about weapons being all that good.

Around the eighth time he was knocked to the floor Prompto already wanted to give up. 

Daggers were one thing he could work with but blades were an entirely different story to tell. And it made it more embarrassing when Noct would tease him. The day hadn't budged in the slightest, the sun's pale form still evident hanging in the sky. They settled with a short moment of respite.

"I didn't think you'd suck this bad with a wooden sword." Noctis deadpanned. Prompto pouted, himself becoming flustered he gave the raven a light shove which caused him to laugh, the melodic sound sending a reluctant chortle.

"Back at you."

"Hey, at least I can pivot and swing better."

Time shortened around them giving the benefit of a limited moment, they still had more places to go to but their moment in the outdoors, in the garden, it was a good thing to ease their minds from the real monster of their situation. Iris had vanished but they could use all the time they had to distract their separate minds.

Minutes passed until Prompto turned his attention back to a different rack, one his eyes had skipped over as if it was hidden by shadows.

He walked towards it and stopped a few inches away, his eyes brightening to a new level.

Noctis turned over to meet the blonde caressing another weapon, one arched with a sturdy string. Prompto whirled around with luminous blue-violet orbs and a smile that he couldn't decipher if it was either sorrowful or blissful.

A bow.

Soon enough the raven found himself staring at the lengthy design: an arch that was sturdy enough to handle multiple plucking and a string that had been loosely tucked.

"This one."

Now it all made sense; Prompto mentioned that he had used a weapon before but just not a sword.

"You're good with a bow?"

"Yup!"

It was surprising to say the least. Not many archers reside in the kingdom and if they had archers they were most likely from the outskirts. The Lucians typically resorted to mastery 

A smug grin painted across his lips. "Don't believe you."

"Just watch 'n see." Prompto smiled, a determined look blazed through his now piercing azure orbs.  _'I'm about to prove you wrong.'_  Noctis stood with his arms crossed eyeing the blonde as he connected the string and adjusted the bow, tugging at it to test its sturdiness. Out of all of the weapons resting on the broad brown benches of wood Noctis would have never guessed his friend would be the most skilled with a bow. Well, what he thinks to be good at with at least.

Prompto only took two arrows from a quiver, something that made the raven question. Was he really that good with a bow that he only required two arrows? He'll fine out soon enough.

Prompto, now prepared and fixing a steady gaze across at a target filled with hay, he grounded his left foot back into the dirt and brought the arrow to the bow. His fingers gripped tightly that the knuckles of his fist paled a ghostly white.

A few seconds and the blonde released a soft breath as he let the arrow fly.

 _Woosh!_  It whistled through the air and pierced its target directly at the core with a powerful  _thunk!_

He lowered his bow with a smirk and grinned brightly at the Prince who had his brows raised. "Score one for the master!"

None the less it surprised him; Noctis had never been keen on archers or never experienced their techniques first hand. Since the Lucians typically felt at home with broad lengthy swords and javelins they hardly paid attention to range, they did have archers but only a few. Awe twinkled in those brilliant steely eyes and he smiled.

"You really weren't lying -- that was awesome!" He spoke as he went up to the blonde and playfully patted his shoulder.

There were millions of questions swarming in his skull: where did he learn to use a bow? Had someone taught him the ropes or was he self taught? How long has he been experienced with it? Could he be of use to fighting? Could I learn? My archery fucking sucks.

_Could he be sustainable to stand and fight alongside me?_

His brows raised. It fiddled and tinkered at the very strings holding his heart.

Possibly his  _soul_  as well.

"W-well, uh, y'know. It's nothin'." He shied it away with a prideful grin but even then he began to hide his face from how embarrassed he'd become. "Who taught you?"

"Hm?"

_``Who helped you learn it?``_

Prompto's gaze twinged with sadness and he downcast his eyes, his knuckles slightly squeezed the handle of the bow. He seemed detached from the conversation and was fixated solemnly on the weapon in his grasp.

* * *

_"You did good, kid. Tomorrow we'll be aiming at a somethin' a little more tricky, but, for now, how about we head inside? I'll have Eira cook tonight, she loves ya like you're our own kiddo. Heh, wouldn't that be grand?"_

* * *

 

For a moment Noct really believed that he struck a nerve he hadn't meant to but the blonde's absent gaze flipped to a doleful smile.

"Great person." He said. "Someone I owe."

_'Owe with my life.'_

It hadn't occurred to him, but him being a slave meant that his life had been curled in a world of corruption and ruin. Unfair treatment throughout the laws, no one to support or care for you unless its to savor your purpose. Anyone who ever dared show you kindness would be a savior.

Noctis quizzically focused on his silent behavior and quickly took note of how sullen those once radiant azures were, how those freckled cheeks weren't grinning. The air somehow gained a tangible grip that squeezed his frame uncomfortably, it was as if he was tensing up over the mixed feelings flying through their conversation. He blinked once, twice, before releasing a breathe he hadn't even realized he had been holding in. "They did a pretty good job at it, I'd say." The black haired said with truth.

"Yeah." Prompto wanly beamed. "Well, what're doing now? Keep heeting -- hitting? Is that the word? Yeah, hitting targets? I think."

"Sure. Do whatever."

The ice seemed to chip away from their frames and soon the raven asked if one day he could teach him how to use it. Certainly wasn't a common thing to be friends with a slave-who-also-cries-crystals-and-so-happens-to-be-an-archer. It was more like an unexpected occurrence just popping straight out at you, one day you'd believe the similar will happen but a whole new thing just shifts your life around. The war his country is fighting, how determined and sturdy his father has been, the many lives he would save if he were to just agree with this irksome peace treaty, the battles he will be forced to engage through in only a few days... 

In  _two_  days.

It was just so much to handle.

He shook off the unwanted thoughts and resumed chatting with his friend just to break the ice, to numb the growing weariness that loomed around like shadows. But when he was around Prompto, he felt like he was around the sun, always happy, experiencing feelings he has never felt before, experiencing feelings that never returned until when he was in the blonde's vivid field. Sometimes he wondered if the heavens had blessed his constricted life with something like this.

Someone like this; friendly, selfless, weird, bright, a kindred soul.

Someone he wishes he could spend more time with before he's reminded of his duties as a young king. Remind him that he's a normal person.

Time began to sprint forward and leaving everyone behind, he really thought that it was still morning but it had shifted to afternoon and the sky hued a bleached blue. _'The sun is going to set soon. Guess that means more sleep for me, but what about Prompto? Isn't Specs supposed to come around to take him away for his lessons?'_

Then again, his lessons were meant to have started earlier in the morning. It's afternoon.

Just when Noctis was about to speak up to him -- he was preparing to shoot his last arrow -- a sharp ring chirped out. Both pairs of blue eyes turned to where the sudden cry had come from, Prompto instantly lowered his bow and ran over to the bushes. Noctis jogged behind him with curiosity edged into his features as he called out. The raven eyed the archer since he was kneeling inside the sea of bushes.

_"Kweh!"_

Huh?

Prompto turned over with the most bright smile he had ever given, freckled cheeks exploding into a fiery pink. A puny yellow chocobo chick lay warking in the palms of his hands. "It's a chocobo!" He beamed. Noctis squinted his eyes (all worry drained). "Um..."

 _``It's a chocobo!``_ He nearly screeched.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is."

Then it occurred to him. Hadn't Prompto ever seen a chocobo before? Maybe he hasn't seen many throughout his lifetime. Nope, that shouldn't be the right answer. His face had been frozen on this goofy looking smile that made Noct return the gesture wryly.  _``I've never seen one up so close like this before and I never got the chance to hold one or got the chance to pet one and they'rejustsoadorable!``_ He could barely breathe with how explosive his happiness had become, it was threatening to overflow like a dam on a crazed river.

"Hey, calm down. Take a breath while you're at it. And --"

"And I can't!"

_"Kweh!"_

Prompto held the bird close to the bosom of his chest, the excitement just pouring from his face like a faucet. It was a plump of feathers chirping in his hand. "Man, this is so cool!" He looked to the royal. "Isn't he just adorable?"

Had he continued acting like this Noctis would have believed he was watching a kid. No. He was indeed. It struck him as winsome and he smiled in defeat. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty cute." He said as he knelt down to the archer's level. In a matter of seconds Prompto took the young king's hand and took it in his own to hold the squawking bundle of golden feathers, Noctis taken back from the sudden gesture, however what was once insecurity altered into wonder, both from how warm Prompto's hands were and how easily the chocobo chick snuggled within the center of his hand. "Here. See?" The golden haired boy gazed deeply at the astonished Prince with a warm genial smile, Noctis tracing his eyes shyly back to those trained on him.

"Yeah, it is."

_You are._

Noctis grinned, "You might as well be it's mother. You look like a chocobo yourself." Humorous as it became, it took a full minute for him to decipher what he had said and those pale dotted cheeks broke into a flaming red.

"A-am not!"

"Oh yeah?"

Might as well be, he was ruffling up like how a bird would when agitated, the chick even  _kweh'd_ with him as it puffed.

Well, this was a sight.

Noctis somehow managed to calm the two with slight trouble, it was like calming down. Orange evoked the now lukewarm sky, cotton clouds drifted through the sky and they still had been around that chocobo, Prompto having kept it and refused to let it go of the plump bird that approved by snuggling into his chest. During the evening Noctis had commented about it but let it slide off. It rubbed him off the wrong way, an unpleasant sense lingering around which he certainly wished went away. Not until the golden bird had jumped from the blonde's grasp and took off with a wark that seemed different. Prompto instantly grew distressed and ran after the plump of feathers, gesturing Noct to follow; and he really, really didn't want to. He didn't even expect this to happen. He called after his friend cursing to the heavens above. They weren't in the garden anymore; they weren't in the training grounds anymore.

Through the forest they went.

The chocobo squeaked as if he  _wanted_ the blonde to follow him. Took off further through the bushes and the blonde ran faster.

"C'mon Noct!"

Noctis groaned as the blonde had whirled around to him before dashing off.  _'Geez, how fast is this guy?!'_ He mentally grunted, he could barely keep up and running was certainly not his strong suit. His lungs grew pained as the cool air burned his throat and his heart thumped at a rhythm that rivaled how he felt with this person, only out of worry this time.

Wind breezed past his skin and everything flashed with green and brown blurs; how far have they been out here running after this damn bird? Can't seem to hate it due to Prompto being excluded from life and wanting to experience more of it, especially how much he loved chocobos.

Dusk was upon them.

What he came to was a lively emerald meadow with towers of grass that stretched to their arms length almost like a corn field. Prompto was in the middle with his back to him. The wind had picked up and he pushed the many black strands of his hair from his face. This must be the outskirts out of town.

A large field surrounded by trees filled with a sea of grass.

Prompto turned around and greeted him with a smile. "What is this?" The sudden question making him real back a bit. He didn't know what a meadow was?

"It's a meadow." He replied softly.

"...Meh-doh?"

"Yeah, that's it."

He trained his lips on pronouncing the words, it felt so foreign in his mouth that he might as well have had cotton in it. "Real pretty here." Prompto said.

"Mhm."

The dark haired crouched beside the blonde, a sad smile pressed on his features. He'd forgotten that Prompto had been sheltered all his life -- from what he could make out -- who knows, Prompto may know the smallest things but never the notoriously big things. He was caught in awe in this situation that Noctis found himself wanting to stand next to the gold locked boy, wishing to stand closer, wishing to always be in his everlasting light that rivaled even the rays of sunlight.

He was precious. Beatific.

Prompto flickered his eyes from the grass to the raven before giving a heartfelt grin, "Why haven't you shown me this earlier?"

Why hadn't he shown him it earlier?

"I dunno. Beyond castle grounds, too dangerous to be around here at night."

It was unsafe to be outside in general. The archer nodded and brought his head down sheepishly.

"I like it. W-with you around."

Eyes now widening, Noctis trained his eyes on those piercing blue-violet orbs glistening and flowing with wonder. He was staring too much -- "Quit joking." he turned his head away concealing his face. "No, It's true. I don't know. It's just... How I feel."

A moment of silence; nothing but the whistling melody of the wind breezing by.

"I-I mean, that's what I mean, y'know?"

 _``Not like anything more mutual than two guys talking about their feelings and intently staring at this_ 'meh-doh' _you said and it's not like we'll do this o-often and now I-I'm just rambling gods...``_ Soon enough he pressed a hand to his face.

Noctis stared bewildered and began to laugh; laugh a melodic laugh. Prompto looked over at the young king pouting a little 'c'mon, what's funny?' until he came to a stop with his laugh and smiled warmly, so warm that those stormy eyes were enough to melt and stilled.

"You. You're funny." Noctis said. "You make it sound like it's a problem, fine by me. If you feel better around me then I guess I have no problem with it. Who am I to judge where you feel happy?"

_Besides, I feel better when you're around me, too._

In a moment of stillness Prompto took in what Noctis had said, eyes twinkling; scanning around and the sides of his mouth fidgeted along with his Adam's apple like it was stuck in his throat.

A strange sound he never knew he could make emitted from him and he hung his head low. Suddenly, Noct felt a warm sensation slowly overtake his waist as the slave wrapped his arms around him and gestured a small embrace, dull blue eyes widening at the sporadic motion.

Silence dug its anxious claws around them, Prompto burying his face within his friend's warm chest.

"...You would not understand."

He could hear --  _feel_ \-- that drumming heart in that chest, it soothed him to close his eyes and settle in further and savor Noctis' scent.

"Thank you."

_Thank you._

_He said thank you._

Hesitantly, Noctis brought Prompto in tighter and his voice hitched.

Had Prompto always been this short compared to him? He was a few inches shorter than him, and was he always this tense? The first time when he freed him he never took noticed.

Usually he hated mushy things; Noctis wasn't the person to talk with when it was on sensitive topics, he felt embarrassed and would usually isolate from it. He still didn't feel satisfied in this bond of heat he was experiencing, but if it was with this one, this one good friend, he would do it. Who wouldn't?

Time had frozen, seemed like they had been in each other's clutches.

Wished time had frozen.

Birds chirped and the sea of grass danced and rustled, their attention brought back to reality and departing.

Suddenly Noctis felt a tugging at his leg and made contact with that same chocobo chick from earlier, its beedy eyes blinking at him. They laughed in unison,  _kweh!'_ said the chick. It's about that time that they should head back; the sky was threatening to stain a fiery rich orange and telling them that the sun would be setting very soon. He pet the bird and told him _``Off you go, buddy.``_ At first it refused to leave his side but eventually obeyed and hopped off. Just when they were setting back, something flashed in the corner of Prompto's vision.

He turned around and was met with nothing but the soft rustling of the grass.

And intense hazel eyes with slit pupils piercing at him. He came to a halt with his feet frozen, he felt his heart thump against his chest by linking their eyes. Noctis stopped halfway when he noticed the archer was unresponsive.

"What's the hold up?"

Noctis churned his head the direction Prompto had been blindly gazing at and came to know that it was a cat prepped on all fours glaring back; it's pelt reflected off as a  _silver cream_ color and a  _strange_ pattern running along its fur. Something about it sent chills...

"Just a cat, let's go."

Prompto hadn't budged.

"Prompto?"

"That cat."

Eyes now narrowed he turned to face the cat once more; it was more than a little odd. "I know that cat." He repeated, Noctis wondering 'so?'

"It was with Iris." He said barely with a whisper, his eyes were haunted and intently eyeing the feline. Noctis heard his own breath hitching, holding it as he could feel the cool sensation of sweat bead from the side of his brow.

Not even a second flew by before Prompto apologized to the raven and took off at lightning speed after the feline, the animal instinctively padding off through the field of grass and leaving a noticeable trail since the grass divided and opened a path for him. "Prompto!" Noctis called after him but it was no use; another chase, could he catch a break?

It wasn't only to follow him but it was for the sake of an old friend, someone he should have been around to protect a second time. Noctis ran for his life after the blonde, faster than he's ever ran, his legs grew a mind of their own and he felt like he had been zipping through air.

Past the meadow and through yet another forest of dull life, Noctis took in his surroundings as he realized it was getting thicker. And  _darker._ "Prompto -- hey, wait!" He hollered once more but it wasn't reaching him -- he was too fast.

"Prompto!"

Light had begun to shy away from the thick shadows forming through the towering trees, not even a sliver of gold seeped through and that made the Prince worry even more, Prompto could get lost and injure himself from how reckless he was being. Little by little the blonde's bright frame faded through the shadows like a phantom. Evening crickets sounded along with the pitter-patter of his feet through the grass and dirt, multiple twigs crying after they've been snapped and leaves being trampled over and such. He couldn't lose him right now, not now or ever.

He can't handle having to lose another person he cares about. Not again.

Noct's lungs burned and his mind could barely focus on anything but where Prompto had went, his heart growing anxious and on the verge of exploding.

He had to be careful or else he could easily rip open his wound again.

"Shit! Where could he have gone?"

He dashed through this dilapidated forest and hollered his name every chance he got fearing the worst. He heard the fabled rumors of running through forests and what awaits, most definitely a witch's forest. What if he'll never find him, lost and afraid only to be recaptured again?

Like hell.

The raven could've sworn he heard little giggles and dots blinking from above, but he didn't care. What felt like years turned into a second -- a light at the end. He reached out and called for the blonde one last time and then light assaulted his eyes.

When he came to was Prompto standing a meter or two away. From what he could see further ahead was an old and tattered cabin of wood. And a girl.

A girl with familiar dark brown eyes, and dark short hair. She had a bucket in her hands and was bent over hauling it up. When her eyes met theirs, her bucket had dropped and rolled through the dirt, brown eyes filled with shock and she froze.

Prompto gulped.

"...Iris?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I've returned and will continue updating. I just need to have faith, thank you everyone for sticking with this story and being patient.
> 
> Prompto's story is coming together, there's a ton more to it. Prompto's mother wasn't the only one to care for him. You'll see next chapter. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I'm just torturing myself with Ignis, oops...


	15. Twist The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto finally found Iris, but an unexpected arrival has been set.
> 
> Also contains slight sexual themes. And fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, Irma tore my asshole up. I was out of power and internet for two whole days and I finally got it back, let's get this baby on the road!

"Iris?"

Prompto's voice wavered when the sight before him slammed into him like a splash of cold water to the face. The girl had been standing on her thin legs, a bucket rolling on the ground and there, right there intensively gazing back, were two gorgeous chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise.

Stillness crept on its quiet legs and circled around, nothing but the sound of crows cawing in the distance. Even the wind whistled a chilling tune as it blew by.

Iris had a cloak on and it had a familiar design on.

She was the first to break the silence; "...Prompto?" She asked with barely any air in her lungs. The brunette had been gaping at the blonde in shock, her eyes lighting up with millions of lights. Not even a second flew by before the girl rushed over at the speed of light -- almost tripping -- and nearly crashing into the freckled boy with a crushing hug. Prompto practically had stumbled from the sudden impact.

"It's really you!" Iris chimed with a smile that rivaled even the sun's, even her dark eyes illuminated a thousand stars. "Gods, I was so worried that you didn't make it in that fire, or that you were a complete goner! I'm so glad you're alright! What happened, why are you even here? How in the world did you get here?" She retracted from the hug and eyed the archer closely, her mouth was a faucet of questions and Prompto couldn't grasp enough keywords to understand.

"I-Iris, really, I'm fine." Prompto vacantly answered while he stuttered. The brunette pouted. She really wanted to know why he was here, how he got there and coincidentally met with her. Prompto hadn't even noticed when the deafening silence rushed off into a noisy evening of late cicadas and birds whistling. 

The orange light of late afternoon beamed on them casting thick shadows below. Iris reached in and pulled the blonde back into another hug. "Who cares, I'm just glad you're alright." One last squeeze until she turned him loose.

"Iris?" This time it was of a voice she hadn't recognized, slightly more deeper and rich. Her dark eyes carefully looked behind the blonde and locked onto familiar midnight orbs.

At that very moment, Iris couldn't breathe. Her heart had stopped.

She had been staring at this man for minutes, his familiarity had her confused. Messy yet kept black hair and innocent eyes as dark as the night skies.

_Wait, that's not right. That can't be, right?_

"Noct?"

Just as she said his name his eyes lit up with an unreadable look and his mouth had been parted like he was trying to speak but the words got jammed in his throat. Iris took a few hesitant steps like she was dragging iron around her ankles but it all went away when she took off speeding, slightly tumbling on her way over. "Noct!" Iris exclaimed as she tackled him into a tighter hug than Prompto, Noctis' face was surprised and a light pink color sparked at his cheeks at the sudden impact. He doesn't know how to interact with girls well. Like, at all.

A few seconds into the hug and she muffled in his chest. "This can't be real, this has to be a dream..."

_It has to, there's no other way this would be happening._

It felt like there was a slug in his throat preventing him from just muffling a sound. He had to say something -- anything, so he brought his hand to her hair and gave it a few (probably awkward to him) gentle strokes. "It's not a dream." He said.

For a second, Noctis believed this really was a dream as well.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The small arms constricted around him and she hugged tighter. He seriously lost most of the air he was holding in, she really was an Amicitia by strength. "I've missed you so much!! And Gladdy, and Iggy, and dad and the house..!" Her voice wavered. "It's so great seeing you again after all this time, you've gotten so much taller that it's ridiculous!"

Noctis smiled, "Yeah, you've grown a lot since then, too." Now looking at her she was two or three inches below his chin. She was still a shorty but at least her height had been catching up through the years.

Iris withdrew her petite frame from his and her lustrous eyes gained trillions of white sparkles and thick tears threatened to slide from them. She wiped her eyes and let out a raspy laugh, "Yeah, I guess I must've really grown a lot, huh?"

Iris then felt the tangible claws of realization dig at her and she probed more questions.

"I really can't believe this is happening -- how is this even possible? Why are you out here, where have you been, how did you find me, is everything okay back home? I-I haven't been around in so long and dad and Gladdy must be so worried about me and I need to clear up what happened and... how long have I been away?" The girl could barely keep her voice steady and all the air continuously squeezed in and out of her as if she was being squeezed. How long has she been away she wondered. Did they miss her? What did they do on her birthday? How many patrols were sent out just to find her?

It came to Noctis' attention that Iris had no recollection of how long she had been away. Surely she could have known it was more than just a simple year?

"We'll tell you everything on the way back, big guy's gonna be happy and finally stay around for once." Noctis sighed and began walking her along.

"I gotta say, this is one hell of a reunion."

Noctis, Prompto and Iris exchanged glances before turning over to meet with hazel eyes glaring at them. A female voice.

"I didn't think it would be this mushy, but y'know, reunions happen to turn like that. I guess I've done my job."

It was the cat.

"W-wha??" Prompto gaped, that cat had been sitting there  _talking_ like a human. "What the hell?" Noctis flatlined his mouth and narrowed his grave eyes.  _'A talking cat?'_

Iris' expression wasn't readable, in fact she looked as if she wasn't surprised. Yet she had a flicker of worry.

The feline rose from its previous position and sauntered over to their direction, every paw that took a step had the raven and blonde anxious. "Well, this wasn't the ideal greeting I had hoped for."  As the cat began walking over a flash of red illuminated around it like a plethora of sparkles floating around.

"But, it'll do."

Suddenly the shape of the cat altered; it grew and began walking on two legs. Silver cream fur became pale and fleshy with skin, those paws became feet and hands, and that once furry muzzle shifted into a woman's face. She had worn a dark dress similar to a black rose's that stopped at her thighs like a skirt, she had platinum blonde hair in a ponytail.

Noctis couldn't tear his eyes away slack-jawed beyond belief. Second by second his eyes widened into saucers. Prompto paled as if he had witnessed a bloody massacre.

The red particles disappeared just as they came in.

"Hey there, pretty boy." A tall, slender woman stood before them with a grin.

* * *

The woman placed a hand on her hips and pursed her lips but she didn't seem intriguing in the slightest, more like she was bored in meeting the Prince. "Aranea Highwind. It's a pleasure to meet you, 'Your Highness.'"

Just as Noctis gained his conscious he carefully put Iris behind him and retracted a dagger from the side of his belt. Prompto stood with them wishing he had kept his bow from earlier.

"You're a witch." Noctis darkly spoke.

This was it, no going back. A witch had been standing right in front of them in the midst of a forest far away from their home. However she took a nonchalant stance and seemed uninterested, not even threatening in the slightest. But she could be if she wanted to.

"No surprise there." Aranea muttered.

 _``Oh, this has got to be one of the most unluckiest moments we've ever had so far. And for it to be a pretty woman too...``_ Prompto facepalmed with a pout, and surprisingly the witch snorted with a laugh as if she actually _could_ understand him.

The grip on his weapon tightened and something clicked; why would a witch suddenly appear out here when they had just doing Iris? It wasn't a coincidence, she was the cat that lead them toward Iris but what if there was a price, what if they were only lead here as bait for something?

It was then that her familiar features were recognized by the freckled boy, his eyes growing wide. It all came in with a flash; the other side of a wall before the fire raged on, a shrouded figure in a dark cloak leaped into the air with a haunted-looking Iris. It didn't take Prompto a second to notice that Iris had been wearing the same cloak her alleged kidnapper had worn. Even the faint strands of silvery blonde were the same color as their hair. "He whispered gravely. "I know you..."

Noct turned to face the blonde. "You know her?"

"Took Iris." His voice flickered grimly.

Iris pressed her gentle hands on Noct's forearm. "Wait, hold on Noct--!"

"Stay back, I've got this."

Just then Prompto had been by the brunette's side and brought her back protectively and draped an arm in front of her. She wanted to fight from his arm but it was nothing but mere feeble probes; she never fought but she did lean forward.

"Wait -- you guys -- you don't understand!" Iris jerked, her brown eyes carrying a haunted look.

The witch nodded over to the pleading girl and tutted. "You should hear her out, girl's got something you guys would rather listen to." And the woman approached with an annoyed expression. Noctis raised his blade in defense.

"Don't see why I should trust you."

"It's not me you should be listening to, jackass."

Then suddenly in the blink of an eye, the dull blonde appeared in front of the raven with such speed that took him off guard -- she was as fast as lightning.

But so was he, a fast reaction had him jumping away and silver met navy. They were drowning out Iris' plights. "Look kid, I didn't come here to fight." She sighed.

"Then you shouldn't have intimidated me just now."

A grin as sly as a cat's chipped at her lips and the witch let out a small chuckle. "You've got spunk, I like that." The light haired sorceress smirked and crouched down into a predator's stance.

"This might actually be fun for once."

There was a flash of red once again materializing in streaks through her right hand. The bright red light shaped into a weapon, there formed a long staff -- no, a javelin -- in the palm of her hand.

"Guess there's no other way around it. If this is how it's gonna go down, then let's go."

Just as Aranea rushed forward so had he and their weapons clashed together with angry sparks flaring from them, the sound of metals crashing against each other exploded through the forest and the throngs of birds flew away in a panic with frantic _caws_.

They withdrew like magnets before colliding again, the witch thrust her lengthy weapon directly at Noctis (but it was not technically aiming for him?) The raven dodged swiftly as fast as he could, adrenaline pumping through his veins and his eyes trained on nothing else but the woman before him. He had told Prompto to get Iris out of the area but she fought against it.

The witch had been poking at him like an enormous wasp trying to sting him. Noctis regained himself by evading to her left but it seemed she had predicted that and tripped him by swooping her legs from underneath him.

"Too slow!" She hollered from above him and plunged her javelin at his face. Noctis gaped before rolling to the side evading the fatal jab.

From the ground, he kicked at the back of her ankles and she tumbled over, Noctis immediately rushed on top of her, straddled and pinned her down by his dagger at her throat.

"Is this how you treat pretty girls like me?" The witch rasped with a grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Please stop!" They turned in the direction the voice exploded from. Iris came rushing over with Prompto, both of their faces etched with worry. "What are you still doing here? Prompto, I told you to get her out of here!" He flared but then he suddenly yelped when the woman below him knocked him off balance and was on top of him with his dagger in her hands just dangling before the flesh of his neck.

The spider has caught her prey.

The sorceress smiled a chesire grin. "Nice try. Next time make it more of a challenge. I wasn't even going all out and I can tell you sure as hell weren't either." She gazed into his royal blue eyes as if she was burning into his soul and it warned him, warned him like a raging fire. She rolled off of him and he scrambled to get on his knees. "It's been fun." The sorceress concluded by throwing the dagger back and Noctis turned his head away.

By the time they had their time Iris and Prompto were in front of them.

"Both of you knock it off! Can't you see that it's a big misunderstanding?" Iris nearly screeched from how her voice echoed throughout the dead forest.

"Misunderstanding?" Noctis frowned. "Iris, this is a witch we're talking about. From what we can tell she could be lying!"

"If you listened to me in the first place all of this could have been avoided! She's not the enemy, in fact, she _saved_ me."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Saved?"

"I tried to tell you to listen to her but you had to go on and act all hero." The witch sighed. "Way to go, Princey."

The Prince hastily rose to his feet and stared at her. "Wait, what? What do you mean 'saved?"

Iris grew quiet and they waited for her response until Prompto spoke up. "That fire. Said she save her." He turned to the brunette and gave her a nod. Iris confidently nodded.

"Yes, during that fire she had rescued me..."

* * *

After the flames devoured the slave house Iris had been stuck in this abandoned building already going insane with every minute that passed.

Then she had met with the man named Cid.

Iris sat at the table after speaking with the elder. He was a kind man with a reassuring smile that made Iris feel right at home, made her feel as if she was never taken from her home and she had been with her father and brother. A day of her being there and she had already grown accustomed to Cid.

He had answered most of her questions and believe it or not she had been exploring a whole new world through all the knowledge she was attaining.

Until the next day she had woken to see Cid sitting at the table with a mug to his lips leaning back in his chair and that same silver cream colored tabby resting on a stool.

"Good morning, Cid." She called to the man and he smiled warmly. "Mornin'. How's it goin' fer ya?" The elder asked, Iris shrugged but the man still held his wrinkly smile. Iris stood over next to the cat relaxed on the stool, though it had one eye open looking directly at her. It felt... odd but she trained her eyes back to the old man and asked where Aranea had went until...

"You're up early."

Iris jumped from her skin and zipped her eyes around frantically.

That was Aranea's voice but she wasn't in view, that was until she looked down at that stool where the cat lay resting.

The feline had its head risen and those silver eyes had been pinning her down just by the look of them. "Yes, here. You make it look like you've just seen a ghost." The cat was talking and it sighed.

Iris must be seeing flying pigs next; her eyes expanded into large saucers. "Y-y-you can talk?" She squeaked. This cat had been around most of her life and she has come with terms that it's talking.

Like a human.

An actual human being.

She heard Cid let out a loud guffaw which made the girl whip around at him. "Interestin', ain't it missy?" The old man laughed. "Sometimes I never get tired of seein' this hogwash..." He muttered in his cup before putting it down and smiled brightly at Iris, the poor girl looked as if she were to explode right now with millions and trillions of questions. "That ll' puss over there is my sorry excuse of a step-granddaughter! Y'know, Aranea?" Iris felt her mouth drop  _wide._ If her jaw hadn't hit the floor then she had lost all hope of what's real and what's not.

"Hey, bite me old man." Aranea hissed.

"Ey now, don't get all hissy with me lil' missy. I'm the elder; my house my rules." Cid laughed again. Iris could actually hear the sound of fire clicking from the bristling feline next to her. Aranea flared her nose and turned away.

The next thing Iris knew she was exploding with questions, Cid retaliating. "Now now, settle down girl. You already held knowledge of puss over there bein' a witch 'n all." He said. "Well, we sorcerers and witches have this certain ability other than our magic. Y'see, we have certain forms we can take."

Her chocolate eyes blinked curiously. "You're a sorcerer?" Just as she had whispered the question the man had raised his hand nonchalantly and a golden flame came to life within the palm of his hand. Iris gasped in awe, the flame had been dancing around until it formed a little guy made of fire, it stood on two small legs and gazed back at her. It climbed Cid's fingers and sat on his index finger just staring at Iris, the girl letting out an amused laugh. It then it shuffled into an intense blue that flared, it began levitating. "Amazin', right?" Cid gave a sincere smile, Iris bobbing her head up and down like an excited child.

It wasn't hot, it was just lukewarm and had no intention of harming in any way. Cid mentioned that they were embers, they are harmless called to be used for force. Soon enough the little dancing ember waved goodbye til it faded away into nothing more but smoke.

"I believe that answers yet question."

She had never seen anything like it and it surprised her. "So, what you mean by having certain forms, it's like Aranea being a cat right now?" Iris looked to the 'cat' and back to the elder.

"Precisely. We individuals can change 'n morph into animals given to us from birth or special trainin'. As you can tell, Aranea's a lil' pussy cat. My granddaughter Cindy is a canary."

 _'So a cat and a canary?'_ There was so much more to know about magic that it baffled her. "So they can transform into their animals whenever? It's given to them from birth so they can only be that animal?"

"C'mon girl, take a seat. This'll take a lil' time to explain."

And she did. The chair was cold beneath her bottom, however she did not mind it in the slightest. Her face lit up a hundred suns from how intriguing this was.

Cid continued. "Yeah, that's bout right. Though, if gifted or skilled in the art of magic, like lil' ol' me, you can shift into more than just one. So if Aranea got her ass up 'n worked on her mastery in magic then she could learn to turn into a new animal or two than just the pussy of herself. She can turn into a spider other than a cat, y'know."

Makes sense.

"Though, sometimes we can't whenever we want to. If we go over the limit of our mana or magic we'll revert back to our critter form to flee and regain their energy. Like a certain time, years ago actually, Ara over there got a tad bit reckless and was exposed to a big ol' pack a hunters; angry ones at that. I darn warned her not to get caught but they were a little more than she could've handled. She went over her limit and went on 'n turned into a cat. But when we're really weak and not bustin' the ruck we'll powerless and unable to do anythin'. She had to flee 'n run."

It did start to make sense with Iris a few seconds in. The same cream colored cat had been the reason she had been in this toss-up in the first place, so maybe -- no, certainly -- Aranea was the one who got her stuck like this and it's the reason why she was so frantic about atoning for something. Iris exchanged a look at the cat. Cid groaned, "Ever since then she had been shakin' like a leaf. Told me she messed up. Now I know why."

Iris would have been angry and detached at this point, but she's not that clueless little girl anymore. And Aranea had been stressing ever since to fix what she had caused, she can't be mad at that.

So as of now, did she abuse her power or did she just turn into a cat to sleep on the stool? Beats her logic.

Iris leaned into her chair. "But wait. How long did it take for you to master your magic?"

Deep into thought the old man brought a hand to his chin and gently stroked his fine beard. "Master ma magic, eh? Hmm... about a good three hundred years ago -- or was it three hundred 'n twenty?"

Iris nearly coughed. "C-come again!?"

Three hundred years? That's way too long -- just how old was this guy? He must be joking, Cid may be a little over his head to realize what he had been saying. Then again, they are sorcerers.

"Keep that up and you're going to reveal your actual age, old man." Aranea purred.

"Keep that attitude up 'n I'll reveal just how easy I can bust yer ass."

"Touché."

From time to time Iris couldn't tell if the two nearly despised each other beyond reasoning or they were just playing. Just seeing them hug it out and makeup like family...? No, take that thought back -- that's most likely not possible, in fact, she slightly cringed at the thought.

"Now don't you worry 'bout her, guaranteed she's a real sweetheart. I'm just bein' harsh on her 'n she sure is grumpy."

Just when she was about to ask another question, a _loud chirp_  called from afar and flew in with steady flapping wings and landed on the dusty and grimy sill of the window. It was yellow with an odd pattern and bright green eyes that Iris could see crystal clear from where she had been sitting. The bird cocked its head to the side multiple times just eyeing the Amicitia sitting by Cid until it chirped happily.

_It only took Iris a few seconds to realize that this was also the same bird seen around Prompto every time._

"About time you came, I was getting lectured by Gramps again." The feline had spoken. Iris had been solely staring at the golden feathered bird until she saw a flash of blood red streaks overtake the cream-colored cat, and soon there was no cat laying on the stool, but Aranea in human form sitting on it.

"Don't be like that suga, y'know how it is with me bein' a merchant 'n all."

Green particles as bright as a glowing emerald illuminated around the small bird and it flew in. The bird had grown in size and took the silhouette of a feminine shape. She had been wearing merchant clothing; white long sleeved arms and a brown corset that traveled down to her long nougat colored gown. She had curly blonde hair and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen.

"Kept y'all waitin', huh?"

"You sure did." Aranea snorted.

Aranea got off of the stool and walked over to the curly-haired woman and planted a long, passionate kiss on her lips.

Iris felt her jaw drop for the millionth time. They kissed -- two women had been kissing. Mouth to mouth, not just a peck but a ravenous one a lover would give to their significant other.

"Welcome home Cindy, we were just talkin' about the basics around Iris here." Cid took another drink from his cup.

"Yeah, sorry I was late. I had a busy day sellin' 'n makin' sure that ma customers were as fit as a fiddle." She gave Aranea another peck on her lips and smiled warmly. "I understand that, just don't make me wait so long." She cooed.

"Wouldn't dare dream of it, sugar."

Cid gave Iris a concerned look with how she had been completely enthralled at the two and suddenly remembered that this girl must have been sheltered and not known about things like this since thry were forbidden. "Hey, show some respect to our guest, yer messing with her mind with yer larkin'." He said to the two women.

Cindy apologized and turned over to the girl and gave a little tip as if she had a hat. "Howdy there, name's Cindy, mighty fine to meet you."

Iris smiled sheepishly. "Hey, my name's Iris. It's really nice to meet you too!" She was fine until she remembered she's in a house full of inhuman magic wielders and two of them being lesbian.

This is going to take a lot of time getting used to.

"Is this what you meant by 'cahoots?" Her brown eyes grew wary. "You thought of somethin' else?" Cid questioned.

"Well, yeah. I thought you meant like best friends or sisters or  _something."_

"Hate to break it to ya, they're closer than a nail dug into a wall. Lovebirds at that." Cid sighed then leaned ever so close to the girl and gestured her to lean closer for him to whisper. "Between you 'n me, I dunno what she sees in her but she chose her 'n I have no right to rule her life. I'm happy for them, truly, but it's jerkin' me around a bit." Iris played it off with a faulty grin.

How did she end up in this mess?

Witches, warlocks, or any kind of sorcerer were banished for their daemonic abilities; to having ties with black magic and going against the laws of the Astrals. They were outcasts among all the world and so was the deed of homosexuality.

Cid didn't care what his granddaughter went for, she was already despised from birth by the world, let her be what she will.

The curly blonde smiled gingerly at the brunette. "I heard about you from a lil' blonde fella that I've been keepin' an eye out for." Cindy said. Iris snapped her head up so quickly. "Prompto? You mean Prompto, right? Blonde, freckles, strange blue eyes?"

Cindy could barely have a chance to speak without the girl rattling in her seat. "Well I'll be, someone's been keen." She mused and nodded.

"Is he okay? He didn't get hurt now did he?"

"Hold yer horses, I haven't been scoutin' the area recently other than sellin' stuff at the town where all them priests are. A little pussy cat I know went on and did some widdly-diddly fire trick, remember? It's a ruckus down there."

"Something I wish I was more careful with." Aranea interfered.

The blonde turned to Iris with a bubbly grin until it flashed with a serious glare. "Hun, you best be careful 'round that boy. I've had eyes laid out for him longer than you'd ever known. He's had it real rough but it's not just that tidbit, it's what charms 'n wonders he can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Just know that most sorcerers would kill to have a fella like 'em. He's bein' hunted."

Now Iris had to sit and wait for news to come in on a bird's wings, literally and metaphorically. How had Cindy been able to get inside the town square with her being a witch anyway? Their witches, they could probably get through with most things.

Since Cindy could turn into a canary and all and Aranea mostly a cat other than a spider, then there was still a question left.

"Hey Cid?" The old man turned to her. "What was your animal? The one you were born with anyway."

She heard a faint laugh from the man as he chugged down the last of his ale. He leaned closer to her from across the wood and smacked his lips together.

"Let's just keep that a secret fer now." He winked.

The brunette pouted a little 'oh come on, a girl needs to know her stuff' having the elder cackle and cough, she giggled as well.

Cid smiled. "Yer an interestin' girl; you ain't afraid of us, you don't despise ma girls over there, yer a livin' question yerself." 

He continued. "We'll find yer friends sooner than you'd think. Count on it. Fer now, you can stay her as long as you'd like if yer up to it. We'll take you in." Iris lit up. But... there was this gnawing feeling going through her. Some part of her wished she could stay here with them, ask questions and stay.

Stay with them like family.

She smiled. "Thank you -- all of you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Cindy gave a toothy grin. "Anythan' for you darlin'! Paw-Paw knows what's best!"

Warmth overtook her heart and she felt as if she truly belonged in a place like this. She hasn't been in a place with proper care in what she suspects in years, seeing how long she has gone through life without a caring soul, kindred beings, generous people. All Iris had was a hardship of being carried by boat to a different district and back, having to either share a barn room or being thrown in a frigid stall with nothing to cover herself but the prickly floors piled with hay. What felt like decades without warmth, what felt like centuries without affection, what felt like a millennium without anyone who could understand her or sympathize with her.

So long since she had last seen her father and brother.

She wondered what they looked like now, her memory of last seeing them was vague, nothing more than mere fog.

Iris owed these people her kindness. Maybe even her life someday.

They weren't as bad as people around the country had said, they weren't evil or ugly or hideous creatures of hell, they were unfortunate beings shunned from their ancestry. Their ancestors had done wrong deeds, but the present shouldn't be treated as if they still are bad.

Right?

Besides, aren't white mages and healers glorified even when they also branch from sorcery and magic? The world was flawed.

It was still too early to determine that they weren't plotting anything like to kill her or use her in some black magic, yet they  _never_ crossed as menacing. They didn't feel strange to her. They didn't feel like they were untrustworthy or evil. Just people.

Another day there and she had sat at the table with Cid again, that man is  _always_ sitting there.

Aranea wasn't present and Cindy sat alongside them.

Why he had told her so much about magic and their weaknesses, she had no clue. It came to her attention that Cid already trusts her.

Apparently, sorcerers and other magic users can tell when one another is a magic user.

He had told that it was all in their stance, had their presence felt different than others, did certain things like wind or leaves pick up around them, small dots or particles would always be seen around them. They were hints.

Aranea wasn't present and Cindy sat alongside them. She was grateful to them, really.

"Hey, Cid, Cindy?" She called their attention and they looked at her.

"I've been meaning to ask you guys since a couple days ago like when I first saw Aranea, but..." She gulped.

"What are these little dots floating around you guys?"

The once happy tone it carried died down into silence; both Cid and Cindy widened their eyes and exchanged glares. "Why don't you go outside and get that lil' bucket, you look as if you could use some fresh air." Cid suddenly said. Iris flashed a look of confusion before complying and meeting with the bucket outside.

That's when she had met with Prompto and Noctis.

* * *

"So you see now?" She sighed.

Noctis couldn't believe what he was hearing right now, Prompto, however, looked as if he could grasp the situation with ease.

Iris had been with these people who haven't harmed her in the past couple of days and he was more than grateful for that.

He turned over to Aranea slightly avoiding eye contact and put his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. "This doesn't mean I trust you, but, I guess I'm sorry for this."

Aranea snorted. "None taken. If anything you should be apologizing to her, --" she nodded at Iris, "-- plus, I had fun."

The raven nodded, walked over to Iris and gave her one of the most awkward apologies, she gave him a light push and laughed aloud 'big knucklehead!'

Everything was lighthearted until the question remained.

"So, I take it you're staying with them?" He asked with insecurity -- he looked as if he really hadn't trusted Aranea; he really meant that before.

"Yes. I don't think I'm ready to return just yet. I'm practically a young lady now, Noct. I think I can handle myself for now. Besides, I'll come around and visit! I still have to see Gladdy; I miss him and I know he's dying without me." The brunette downcast her eyes and let sorrow drip from her voice.

All these years yearning for freedom, to return home and now that she isn't bound by chains any longer she is free to choose.

She was certain that she would choose to go back home but seeing as these people accept her and have taught her so much in such a few days has her mind set differently.

Of course she'll return, maybe sooner than they could ever expect, however she just couldn't bring herself to leave just yet. Another reason would possibly be because if she was found and brought back then they would never let her out of their sights ever again.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Noctis worriedly asked.

"Geez Noct, you sound like Gladdy!"

How could he not? He had just found a childhood friend who had gone missing for five years -- how else was he supposed to react?

The raven then turned to the witch and stood tall before her, eyes slightly glowering into her hazel ones. "If anything happens to her, next time I come around it won't be so nice." He nearly growled but she hadn't seemed phased in the slightest.

"Noted. Wouldn't happen; we aren't savages. I didn't expect her to stay but that's on her." The blonde tossed her head to the side before smirking. "Besides, you know where to find us. We aren't going anywhere, she's safe here."

This was guaranteed. Noct didn't trust Aranea, he felt that there was something up. But he withdrew and turned away. Iris rushed over to give him a much needed hug and whispered in his ear 'come find me when you can, I'm gonna miss you, Noct.' which had him returning the gesture with a returned hug. (An awkward one at that. He's still not good with girls...)

Iris gave Prompto a hug too and squeezed him. "Make sure you're alright out there. You can come visit me whenever too!" She grinned in his ear while muttering 'I'm really glad you're safe...'

The witch grew a smug grin. "Be safe on your way out there boys. Wouldn't want to make her worry." Then she turned to Prompto and barked -- "Especially you." The boy straightened up for dear life.

 _``You'd better be careful in a country like this, kid. Don't be so obvious and make sure that good for nothing Chancellor doesn't find you.``_ Aranea concluded with a stern glare which then turned into a smirk to the side. Prompto blinked until he nodded, the feeling of uneasiness pricking at him.

So she does understand him -- and now how to speak it as well.

She had leered to him and whispered in his ear  _``Get a move on with it, lover boy. Don't think I didn't see.``_  as she flickered her eyes to Noctis. Prompto blushed feverishly choking out slurs almost as if he was frozen.

 _``H-hey, it's not like t-that or anything and -- not cool!``_ He nearly screeched, the slight twitches he made had Aranea chuckling.

See? He was already being obvious.

Then she returned to Iris' side.

Iris bid farewell after she had let them go and Aranea pointed where they needed to go. Iris' bubbly face filled with happiness as she waved them goodbye let them know she was fine where she was at. Noctis glanced back multiple times with how uneasy he was, could he really trust that witch with her? Not yet -- of course not. Pretty much return where they came from, nothing should be able to harm them but they must hurry for night was upon them.

The coolness of night stretched across and the forest slept in melancholy, the area pooling with cold chills at their feet.

"Don't trust?" Prompto asked after he saw how weary he looked. "What do you think? I don't think she's trustworthy." He snarled.

Prompto sighed. "Iris is happy. It's fine. You saw her look." The more they walked the more Prompto tried to reassure Noctis that she was fine, that she was okay. It wasn't the safest notion they could suggest -- Six, Noctis could've went back and tried to get her back but what good would that do? 

Their walk had felt like hours until they had reached the familiar meadow from before. The moon had been crescent tonight with numerous stars twinkling and the crickets of dark chirped their songs away. The soft whistle of the wind lulled them forward as did the cool colors surrounding them. Their legs cut through the tall fingers of cold grass but Prompto had halted in the midst of it while Noctis continued to march through.

Noctis spun around to meet those saddened ethereal eyes. "What is it?"

When Prompto didn't answer the Prince had continued walking until he felt a warm hand grab at his wrist. His heart squeezed.

"Don't blame yourself."

The raven blinked. "I'm not blaming anyone."

"You're blaming you." An earnest glare flashed through those bright blue-violets. It felt like an eternity for Noctis to realize that this annoyance gnawing at his chest was how much he loathed the idea of Iris staying there. How much he wished Aranea had been more trustworthy than how she acted with them. It wasn't that she was evil or anything, Noctis just hadn't fathomed to trust her. What if something goes wrong and Iris is hurt?

Then he remembered how Iris was so sure that this woman wouldn't harm a hair on her head, how she was fine. How he was quick to judge Aranea as the enemy without hearing her out first.

It bothered him and he didn't like it.

The worst part wasn't even that, this occurrence was just a pesky little gnat compared to what he's going to face.

"It's okay." Prompto said as he took the hand in his and gave it a tender squeeze. "Take moment. Think." He said. Prompto suddenly wished he could speak how he wanted to in the Lucain tongue, he really did.

Take a moment and actually think about it.

His navy eyes downcast to the ground below and a firm line crossed his lips. How was he when he was constantly thinking. He didn't want to say what he was feeling or how he was feeling, he'd prefer to keep things to himself.

Noctis was terrible at letting his emotions out. Maybe it was okay with Prompto?

Was the grass always this long, and how long had they been stranded out here? He realized that they were back in the field of grass and flowers, his blue eyes stunned and radiating.

He finally cut through the lump in his throat.

"...Sometimes I feel like everything I do won't ever be good enough. If I'll ever make the right choices." The way he said it sounded like a hushed whisper. Prompto peered gingerly. "Good enough?"

Noctis nodded. He looked so uncomfortable, so distant.

It chomped away at his entirety.

"I just get so caught up in things that I just don't realize..."

_'Realize what?'_

Prompto had leaned closer expecting the black haired to continue but he didn't, the archer tenderly holding his hand with warmth. Glum was all he could see on the Prince's face and he wanted to change that around, change all of that and make him happy for once.

Prompto suddenly set down in the grass whole still holding Noctis' hand, directing him to join.

He sat but complained about the grass being too prickly.

"Great night, huh?" He looked at him.

"Uh...Yeah?"

"Focus on that."

Noctis didn't see what good that would do until he took the words and focused on how different this night is.

How the moon wasn't full yet, how there were more stars than last time than he's ever seen in a while, how it feels lukewarm in a cold evening like this.

He liked it.

_``Don't focus so much on the bad stuff. Who cares? You probs can't understand me fully right now but hey, at least I got you to stop and think for once.``_

Prompto gave one of the most goofiest smiles he had ever seen and he chuckled -- actually chuckled.

He didn't need to know what he was saying to know what he meant.

A person could just tell.

Prompto blushed and blinked his eyes fast like a butterfly's wing. His laugh was so melodic that it... enchanted him.

_``Hey, hey, lookie here! I got the lord of depression to laugh for once! Mission accomplished.``_

"Don't get so cocky." Noctis chortled.

They laughed silently, a whole warm-hearted moment. Several minutes passed as they sat together and to Prompto it felt like a dream. He wanted to stay here for a  _long_ time with Noctis.

"...What's ahead of me." He suddenly said catching the golden haired boy's attention. "To continue with what I was saying. I just don't realize what's ahead of me." His gaze met with the cool grass below.

"Do you now?" He blithely leaned ever so close, innocent eyes radiating like fire.

Noctis gazed into those gorgeous azures to those pale lashes fluttering. He had been so close to him that he could make out all the intricate freckles dusting his pink cheeks. Heat battled and swarmed through his body like a virus.

He brought a hand to the blonde's face and cupped tenderly caressing, his heart drumming against his chest.

"I do now."

Noctis leaned in and pressed their lips together. An unknown feeling bursts from his chest and he feels like he's floating.

Prompto's eyes widened. It was so sudden, so unexpected yet so genuine that it felt nice. He craved his touch. Prompto leaned into it and returned the gesture.

He felt like he was on fire, every nerve in his body igniting with passionate flames.

They withdrew and became lost in each other's eyes as if they were drowning in them.

No time wasted, the two crashed their lips together and passionately pressed against each other in want. Their breath was heavy and their voices muffled into each other's mouth escalated to ravenous touching and Noctis pressing himself against Prompto, who let out a whine. They leaned back into the grass with Prompto squirming underneath Noctis.

It grew as Noctis began nipping at Prompto's neck.

"N-Noct!" Prompto gasped.

_Say my name._

Every time their skin made contact electricity surged through them. Gods, he wanted more.

Noctis looked down and saw a flustered Prompto panting, all heat went straight in between his legs.

He looked gorgeous, Six.

He planted small kisses up his jaw and continued rummaging their mouths today.

"Noctis...!" The blonde moaned.

_Don't stop. Keep going._

He kissed the blonde senseless.

That was until he remembered.

**_Luna._ **

Noctis immediately stopped as the switches clicked in his head.

He raised himself off of Prompto who was confused. He wanted to ask what was wrong, all the pleasure is replaced with concern.

It felt like a millennium of being in silence until Noctis turned to look at Prompto broodingly.

"I'm engaged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie. What's this smudge? An error? Gonna have to wait another chapter for Prom's missing backstory. Whoops. Cid's form... what do you think it is? I'm gonna go murder myself because it's 4 AM and I got no sleep.


	16. Hope, Faith, It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is sullen to bring the news to Prompto about his engagement. Things go better than he thought it would, but as they return to the Citadel, something tragic has happened.

Only for a second did Prompto feel bitterness consume him.

“I’m engaged,” Noctis said after an eternity of sitting in silence.

What did that mean? It shouldn’t be that important to interrupt their moment. For a quick second, his heart pounded at an uneased rhythm, it must have been from how torrid his face was, how his lips were cherry red.

Violet eyes gazed vacantly. “What?” His voice sounded confused. Noctis had removed himself from the blonde and sat looking at the grass below. It all went so fast, so rushed that he hadn’t even had time to think for himself.

One moment he was doubtful on his abilities because of Iris, the next moment he’s pressing against Prompto in a passion filled session and the final moment he’s distant and realizing that he can’t just do what he wants.

He still has Luna and he loved her, he truly did.

Though, he wondered if his feelings for the woman had faded.

The two rarely met and when they did it would be for informational purposes. Now that Noctis has thought about it, Luna had been a woman he’d loved since youth, a woman of loyalty and altruistism by default, not to mention her bleach colored hair, star blessed eyes and moon kissed features.

But Prompto.

Prompto made him feel different, made his thoughts run wild and his heart leap out of his chest. The only difference between the woman of divinity and this person of low heritage was that he got to see Prompto more, he got to experience laughter, Prompto had saved him and gifted him with friendship. And on top of all that, Noctis still craved to be around Prompto; he was his sun.

“I don’t understand,” Prompto muttered with a pinch of worry, what was wrong with his friend?

Noctis exhaled weakly. “You’re not meant to... I just… messed up.” He finished.

“Messed up?”

The raven’s gaze met the blonde’s. His brows were knitted and he looked troubled like something was gnawing at him. “Prompto,” he said. “I’m meant to be with someone else. I’m supposed to get married soon.”

Then there was silence, nothing but the grass swaying in all directions softly. The crickets chirped their songs of the night, but to Noctis it sounded like a twisted melody. Prompto had blinked and knit his brows in loss. “I don’t understand.” He repeated.

When Noctis nearly whisked himself to face Prompto with steeled eyes, he stopped because he saw what flashed on Prompto’s face. Confusion, worry, loss, hurt -- too many emotions flashed through and the blonde had torn his gaze to the ground.

Does that mean Noctis will stop being his friend?

Who is this person he’s going to be with? That is what the term “married” means, right? To be with someone for the rest of your days? With who and why?

Then he remembered what Ignis had told him before during one of their sessions. Noctis was a prince, someone of high caliber and destined for a higher aspect in life than just commoners and regular individuals. Prompto had no knowledge of the outside world; he’d been sheltered and hidden all his life. Ignis had told him of what royals would do to maintain the safety of their country, people, finances, and legacies. To Prompto, it was all malarkey -- went straight over his head like a drifting cloud -- but now it was all starting to connect. Noctis wasn’t free on his own right, not by a long shot. This man was bound and he could do nothing to alter the outcome of it.

 _‘What’s the point then?’_ He wanted to say.

Prompto couldn’t hear, blood was sloshing through his ears, he had been thinking too hard and paranoia had crept up and wrapped its nasty fingers around his fragile heart. They sat in the stillness for a painful amount of time.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Noctis muttered, there was slight pain etched in his midnight eyes. Now he’s certain they won’t be able to hang out anymore.

“It’s okay.” Prompto said with a toothy grin and nudged the prince’s shoulder. Something about it was sad, a tense feeling creeping up ever so softly.

Was it really okay?

The archer leaned over and expressed a smile that brightened through the night like he was the sun himself. But it wasn’t as bright as it was before, like a dying star. “It’s okay. Happens.” He grinned. “Still your friend. It’s okay.”

Noctis’s lips began to thin and he fluttered his eyes closed, a feeble chuckle bubbling from him.

“How I wish it were the case.”

If there is anything Noctis dislikes it’s of him showing how easy he can look vulnerable. He’s not the type of person anyone can speak on a sensitive topic, he’s just not a mushy person. But right now, as of this moment, he’s showing how delicate his nature can be. The prince was no fragile flower -- not a glass pane that could break by the slightest shift in pressure, far from it. He just has a hard shell and when something gets to him, it gets to him good _._

He loved Luna. He did.

_But he also loved Prompto._

Turning on his wife to be with a commoner would cause an uproar. Noctis liked spending time with Prompto, talking with him, being around him, educating him about the outdoors and the insides of the castle while messing around with him. That smile that shines as bright as the big yellow sun in the sky; ocean violet eyes that just drowns him every time he just looks into them; the many constellations of freckles dotted all over his cute little face; his mellow chipper of a laugh; all of it, all of him, _he was everything._

Why had the Astrals cursed his life difficult?

A sudden warmth overtook his back and he blinked back into reality to know that Prompto is hugging him from behind, arms tenderly wrapped around his front.

“It’s okay.”

The raven sharply inhaled, a tight sensation squeezed his chest and he felt as if a noose had been tied around his neck from how much it was closing up. Soon, Noctis leaned back into the touch and sat there.

A beat pulsed at his back every second. It took Noctis one of those seconds to notice that this warm, strong, kindred rhythm beating at his back was Prompto’s heart. It lulled him like a lullaby, sang songs to comfort his off-beating heart. He was cold but that soon transitioned when heat rushed in and warmed him from the inside.

“I’m worried, Prompto.”

“It’s okay.”

“I don’t think I know what I’m supposed to do.”

It was then that Noctis told Prompto that he didn’t have much time around the Citadel, that his country would eventually call for him and he’d be drafted onto the battlefield. The king would return and the prince would have to attend his absence on the battlefield. That this crushing feeling would be loitering and he didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay and sleep, stay and chat with Ignis, with Gladio, with _Prompto._

Prompto didn’t know how to take this well, he could barely understand the concept of war and why it had to happen. He couldn’t understand Noctis all the way but he could tell what he was getting at.

And _gods_ did it bother him.

They’ve been sitting for hours in this tranquil setting of night and pools of grass. Didn’t matter, they needed all the time they could get.

Noctis had stood up and aided Prompto off of the ground. Prompto stared off and smiled.

 _` `We really took a whole lotta time out here. There goes my sleep.` `_ Prompto joked into a chortle. There was that blissful tune Noct loved.

In a swift movement he crashed his lips onto the blonde’s. Prompto’s eyes widened and he was taken aback by the force. He pressed back and craned his head at a better angle.

That spark from before coursed through, an electric shock flared within them. How Noctis wished they could stay like this, in this position, staying _together_. It would be too much, but did he honestly care?

 _‘If I’m going to get married soon, then let me have my time with him before then.’_ Noctis thought.

A thin line of spittle trailed from their lips when they parted, Noctis completely held hostage in Prompto’s ethereal eyes. The raven’s face had bloomed pink and he avoided contact.

“Sorry,” Noctis muttered sheepishly in downcast, “got a little carried away.”

Prompto giggled. “Little?”

“You know what I mean, you moron.” The black-haired man snorted and pressed against the archer in a sportive manner. “What I wouldn’t do without you.” He smiled.

“Come on, let’s get back to the Citadel before everyone starts to worry.”

The two started walking back to the Citadel. Darkness had already eaten the sky and they were near a witch’s forest, daemons and beasts were bound to appear at any moment and he couldn’t risk that. He had to thank Aranea later for taking care of Iris and for giving them intel on how to get back, when he thought about it she wasn’t such a bad person.

Okay, maybe she was a little difficult.

Okay. She has problems and an attitude.

Then he heard that melody, that song that Prompto would always sing or hum, _‘loving you’_ or something like that? He turned to see Prompto humming softly with his eyes closed. Of course, Prompto couldn’t notice with this dark atmosphere, but Noctis had snuck as many glances as he could to look at him, a grin written on his face.

_‘I probably shouldn’t say this, but you’re more than I ever dreamed of having.’_

 

* * *

 

Noctis was frozen where he stood, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. Prompto had been right behind him with surprise etched on his face.

There was King Regis -- Noct’s father -- slouched over heavily breathing. His skin was much paler than it had ever been and blood trickled from his side and painted the floor in spots of red. Clarus, who had his head wrapped in medical tape with blood staining the fabric, had been by the king’s side. There were knights frantically rushing through, many looking injured.

“What happened?” Noctis demanded looking pallid.

“His Majesty encountered an accident. A little more than just a few had fallen in this battle. We will discuss this later at an appropriate time.” Clarus rasped out in a hurried tone, he could barely help Regis stand with how weakened he was, how weakened they both were. He nearly shouted at a knight to get Regis to his room, and they did just that.

Noctis marched after the knights until Drautos calmly blocked his path. “I suggest you stay back Your Highness--”

“And I suggest you tell me what the hell happened?” The raven snipped. The swarthy man narrowed his intense green gaze, a scowl present. “On our way back we were ambushed. Now I suggest you stand back.”

“You want me to just sit around and do nothing?”

“Do what’s necessary: stand around and wait.” The brunette growled and he then joined the few throngs of soldiers.

The Prince bit his lip, anger broiling in his chest like a puny fire that was growing more severe; his confusion watered it down. He trailed after them like a helpless puppy, barking and making an even louder uproar than it already was. He had slipped through the doors and saw Regis as sickly pallid as a ghost and splotches of crimson staining his clothes, there was pain evident on his face. Noctis had called after him only to be escorted out, some guards nearly had to use force to get the riled man out.

The doors closed and he was to sit and wait. Wait like Drautos said.

_Sit around because it was the thing he was best at doing._

He balled his hands, knuckles turning ghostly white and his fingernails threatened to pierce the skin of his palm. Just like that, Prompto was by his side, his hand tenderly grazing Noct’s. Luckily no one was focused on them to witness it. He turned to the blonde who was emitting a bright smile reassuring that things were going to be okay.

Noct bent his brows to a sorrow filled expression.

_Was it really okay?_

He let Prompto’s hand slide into his and they intertwined, a soft gesture that had his troubles and guilts wash away. Yeah, everything was going to be okay. That’s how it’s going to be and how it _will_ be.

The two waited behind the tall doors leading into the royal bedroom, a sense of dread lingering in the raven’s heart and withering all his faith; but Prompto’s touch restored his courage. It felt like hours, years, centuries -- just waiting for the doors to open and let him in; to see how his father’s condition is; to see if he’s making it and not bed-ridden. The knights surrounding the doors were statues, faces expressionless underneath their helmets, but even they were impatient.

Another half an hour and Noctis had been pacing in front of the room. Prompto’s hands fidgeted from time to time with how uneased things have become. The area was a dimension of suspense, a bitter taste loitering in the back of his mouth. It was putrid, distasteful, horrid; but they had to deal with it.

Not long after did Ignis arrive, a sense of fret around him.

“I came as soon as I heard, Apologies for the overdue arrival.” He said. Ignis was that type of person who would never be late in any situation, it sounded odd. Prompto turned to Ignis before turning to Noctis -- the Prince looked absent just staring at the door.

 _` `I told Noct that it was probably going to take a while. We’ve been standing here for who knows how long.` `_ The blonde told the Advisor, the man nodding. _` `Very well. Do we have intel on the King’s whereabouts?` `_

_` `I really don’t know. I’m starting to worry, should it be taking this long for them to… y’know, heal him?` `_

That was a question worth asking. From Prompto’s perspective, royals had enhanced materials and were more skilled than just a simple commoner, surely it would have taken them no more than just thirty minutes or so tending to a wound. Something about this didn’t seem right.

Ignis frowned. _` `Knowing that the medical region is one of the most highly skilled individuals that the Citadel has to offer, I’m beginning to question it as well. Perhaps it is a new kind of injury coming to discovery?` `_

 _` `I just hope they know what they’re doing. I can’t take standing here much longer.` `_ The blonde sighed. The tension had gotten thicker, so thick that it had proved to be difficult to just swallow. What if it was no normal wound; what if it had a poison that they held no knowledge of treating, or some kind of hideous laceration? The possibilities were endless and the two could practically _feel_ the dread lingering from the Prince like his impatience and fear was tangible -- contagious. Prompto walked over to sit with the raven, his hand resting on the man’s shoulder.

“Hope. Faith.” Prompto smiled. _Just have hope, just have faith. Everything will be okay._

Ignis gained a skeptical eye for the two, they were like two pups trying to comfort each other. It was good to see their friendship growing, something he’d like to see more often. Though, an odd suspicion pinched at him; they were a little close.

It didn’t bother Ignis. In fact, it made him curious.

Then there was the sound of heavy footsteps from behind and Ignis turned to see Gladio rushing over.

He stopped right before the Advisor, his breathing heavy from how much he was rushing to get here. They froze staring at each other.

As soon as Ignis opened his mouth, the doors were pressed open. Noctis popped his head up and scurried over, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio standing by him like a pack. It was a man standing at the doors with reddened hands -- blood -- and dark brown hair.

“How is he?” Noctis immediately asked.

“His Majesty isn’t looking very healthy. You may see him if you wish, however, I advise if you were to keep your distance. His Majesty needs his rest and we aren’t sure what this wound has yet to offer.” He said, a quizzical glance. The man moved from their way and Noctis practically charged in, the two hot on his tail.

The first thing that met their vision was a weakened King Regis laying in a large bed, Clarus had been kneeling by the side of his bed and Drautos leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. There wasn’t a speck of crimson on the bed (they most likely changed the sheets.)

In a hot second, Noctis had been on the side of the bed taking Regis’ hand in his own. There was a rigid silence that tugged at them, then the King’s eyes fluttered open weakly and looked around to see everyone was focused on him. He turned to meet his son’s pretty face and he smiled weakly.

So. So. Weakly.

“...Noctis.”

“Hey, dad.”

Nocis stroked Regis’ clammy hand with his thumb -- they felt so fragile -- sorrow filled him. “My son…” Regis raised himself from the bed all drained and weedy, Clarus rushed to aid him when he could see how pained he looked. “Don’t push yourself, Regis.” The man warned and he laid the King back down.

Regis nodded and exhaled a shaky breath. “I appreciate your concern.”

Drautos had taken the opportunity to guard the front doors, he left the room without a word making the two elders wonder. That didn’t matter right now, things were going to be okay.

Regis hacked and wheezed illy, the four pressing their concerns forward. He lifted his hand to let them know he was _fine_ but that was he really? His green eyes opened to meet with his son’s and he straightened himself. “My son, how are you?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” Noctis gave a brittle laugh. The elder smiled, “I can see that… more or less.” The King continued with a chuckle. “I may be old, but your old man has strength.”

“Dad, what happened out there?”

His father’s expression dropped and a tense sensation crawled around. Regis opened his parched mouth and closed it multiple times before he could figure out himself. “We were on the verge of claiming the East region from Niflheim, countless soldiers had fallen. Had Clarus not shielded me, we would have lost the battle. It was chaotic, surely wars that I have fought in were more ravenous than this, however, it felt peculiar; like something had not come to play yet.” The King said as fluent as he could but he broke into a fit of coughing. That cough sounded _bad_ , not a sminch of that sounded healthy in any way.

“To continue where His Majesty left off, we had victoriously conquered the East region once again; however, on our return we had been ambushed by a new set of Niffs. Ones with weapons we have no recollection of ever seeing.” Clarus informed. “One had a unique weapon, a firearm, a crossbow to be precise. They nicked your father and ever since then we’ve been rushing to the castle for aid.”

Now it was starting to make sense. There were barely any knights that returned, some were unfit to even stand when they returned. The question that remained was what was residing in that arrow? It could be just minor poison, then again it could be something they all aren’t prepared for.

“If I may intervene,” Ignis joined in, “do you know what could have been dwelling inside of the object?”

A good minute passed, then the elder shook his head and coughed. Clarus frowned and knit his brows, “The medical region aren’t certain of what this could be. They suspect some sort of nightshade.” His voice was hard.

“Just as I have feared.” The sandy-haired man thinned his lips.

“So what you’re saying is that we don’t know what this kind of toxin could be?” Gladio frowned, the rest hanging their heads or looking down.

Which means they don’t know how to cure it completely.

Then Ignis had forgotten Prompto had been standing there. He didn’t know what was going on and Ignis flatly informed him. Regis caught sight of Prompto and he raised his head. Wasn’t that the boy he met a couple of days ago? He must be close to Noctis.

“How is your friend?” He asked, Noctis turning over to see Prompto.

“Prompto? He’s pulling through.”

Regis signaled for the archer to come closer. Prompto walked to the King’s side stiffly, he was tense. He brought himself into a hurried bow which made the elder chuckle. “No need to be so formal around me. How are you?” He asked the blonde. Prompto looked at Ignis and then back to the King.

“G-great. Kinda lost.”

“Is that so? Well then, I can assure you tha--” Suddenly, Regis exploded into a fit of coughing. It worsened as he suddenly started fidgeting uncontrollably. His speech slurred and his eyes were moving around frantically.

“What’s happening to him?!” Noctis panicked as he exchanged looks with everyone.

Regis was having a seizure.

Clarus rose to his feet immediately. “Call the medical region! Now!” He snapped. Ignis moved Prompto back and informed them that he was going to get the medical staff. He took off without a warning.

Noctis refused to move from his place. “What’s going on -- dad!”

Gladio rushed over to the prince’s side and began tugging at him. “You can’t stay here, you’ve got to let go.”

“Like hell! You think I’m just going to leave him!?”

“We don’t have time for this!” The shield barked. Noctis was hard to move but Gladio got around it and pulled Noctis away. “Let go!” He yelled.

Ignis returned with the staff and they quickly examined the flailing King.

Prompto held his breath and backed away -- he was stunned. The people had shouted for them not to touch him; touching a person while they are having a seizure can result in an even greater risk. They had lifted his shirt to reveal the bloodstained wrapping, and when they took it off, Prompto knew what was happening.

The wound was an angry red and had slight inches of puss grounded around it.

Prompto’s eyes widened. “Je sais ce que c'est!” He yelled, everyone’s eyes falling on him.

_“Je sais comment l’aider!”_

Ignis snapped his head upward at realizing what Prompto had said.

‘I know what it is!’ and ‘I know how to help!’

Ignis stepped forward and knit his brows, his emerald eyes lighting up like fire at the freckled man. _` `Are you certain?` `_ And the blonde nodded. Ignis moved over to the staff and explained. They protested but Prompto concluded that it was some sort of plant poisoning. They must have had some antidote to cure a regular plant’s poison, correct?

“Last we checked, the substance used to make the antidote for this poison went astray.” A female medic replied hurriedly. Ignis cursed lightly and looked to Prompto -- he was already prepared for that answer. _“Don’t worry. The plant that gives that kind of stuff, I know what it looks like and where it is!”_ He replied, Ignis translating it to the staff. He was surprised in the ex-slave.

“We fear that time is of the essence. Someone needs to go out and get it!” A male medic said.

“No fear, I gots it!” Prompto replied in Lucian. Just as he was moving to the door, a large hand clasped him on the shoulder. “Not on your own you won’t,” Gladiolus muttered.

The large dark brunette presented himself. “I’ll go with him. He’d be in danger if he went alone. If anyone’s going out with him, it’s me.” Not to mention it was night, too. “Besides, what kind of shield would I be if I’m not going to protect anyone?” Prompto tensed at the hand on his shoulder but shrugged it off, he gazed into those amber eyes and nodded.

Noctis frowned at the idea, but it’s the best they have right now. They walked out of the room and Clarus was right behind them. “I suppose it’s settled then?” The four nodding.

Soon Gladio and Prompto were preparing. Prompto put on a navy cloak and had a pouch on his left hip, he even borrowed a bow and a quiver. When he was about to exit he saw Noctis leaning on a pillar at the end of the hallway.

Prompto power walked to the raven and took his hand, Noctis gave a sad expression before switching it to a smile.

“You come back here quickly and safe, alright?” He said, he lightly squeezed Prompto’s hand. _` `Come back safe.` `_ Noctis said again, this time in Prompto’s language.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Prompto smiled and leaned in giving a tiny peck on the raven’s lips. Noctis grinned and let Prompto walk forward.

Meanwhile with Gladio and Iggy…

Gladio was digging through his trunk for some boots and a coat. When he found the items, he raised himself to meet with the Advisor standing nonchalantly at the door. “Came to warn me or give me some advice?” Gladio joked, but the sandy blonde lowered his eyes.

The Guardian put on the coat and boots, grabbed his broad sword and began walking toward the exit, then he stopped at Ignis. He looked at the younger man but the other did not return the glance. Gladio sighed and lifted his hand and caressed Ignis’s face, Ignis snipping his head up with an absent look.

Gladio smiled sadly, his thumb lightly stroking the other’s cheek.

Then proceeded out the door. He was leaving.

Again.

_Again._

_Why now do you show that you care?_

Only four steps away from the door and he felt Ignis grab his wrist from behind. Gladio downcast his eyes and silence ate at his heart.

Without turning around, he said “I’ll be back before you know it.” and the hand around his beefy wrist loosened, then finally let go. The large man stood where he was for a minute until he started walking forward. Ignis stood like his feet was frozen in place, like the fire in his heart wasn’t dancing around like it was just a second ago, like this vacant space wasn’t _eating_ him alive.

“Just remember to return quickly.” He said after Gladio.

_And safely. Please._

Shortly after, Prompto and Gladiolus were preparing a large crimson chocobo to ride. Gladio looked at the blonde boy and pointed at the bird. “You do know how to ride one, right?”

Prompto cocked his head and nervously looked around as if he didn’t understand. Nah, he didn’t understand.

Gladio sighed. “Ri-de.” He imitated a weird action of some person mounting something and Prompto laughed mousily. Gladio examined the giggling man in bewilderment, like something he had never seen before. _Something to treasure._ “Don’t laugh. It was the best I could do.” He muttered but he sort of… laughed himself.

He lead Prompto to the feathery mount and escorted him on it. Prompto looked so excited. “First time ridin’ one, huh?” Gladio climbed on the back and Prompto’s back was pressing against Gladio’s chest. He stiffened up and Gladio looked down to witness it.

“Oh. Right. Since I’m twice your size it’s best if you, uh, sit here. Don’t want you sitting in the back and falling off.” He said.

It was strange, the freckled man was so tiny compared to Gladio’s girth. It lightened the Guardian up a bit.

Prompto nodded and they took off.

Noctis had been pacing around for nearly an hour and a half -- where were they?! His movements became frantic and Ignis was stuck witnessing this.

“I need you to calm down, Noct. I’m certain they’ll show soon.” Ignis said carefully. Noctis had stopped for a second and let out a frustrated sigh.

“I just worry about them. I’m worrying about dad, I’m worrying about everything.” He said lowly.

“I know. I understand, but you must know that being frantic won’t solve this predicament.”

For once in his life, Noctis listened to Ignis and sat quietly next to him. They had been in this hallway for a good hour, maybe even an hour and a half. They’ve been gone for a while and it’s been prickling at Noctis like needles.

Then he remembered Prompto’s words: _Hope. Faith._

It managed to calm him down. Damn, how much he missed Prompto’s touch.

Suddenly, the sound of a chocobo kweh-ing sounded from outside. Two knights rushed for the door and opened it revealing the two everyone had been waiting for. Gladio walked tersely and Prompto had been right by his side but he looked… anxious. Nervous.

Had something happen?

Noctis and Ignis ran towards them and helped them to Regis’s room. When they got there, Clarus looked at Prompto. “Did you manage to retrieve the herb?”

Prompto opened the pouch and a thick leafy plant -- no, two -- were in the pouch. Clarus nodded and moved out of the way. They made it into the room and successfully gave it to the man aiding the King. They were asked to leave once again which wasn’t a problem.

Another thirty minutes had passed. Then the doctor walked out and gave them the good news. “His Majesty will pull through. If you two hadn’t arrived any earlier, we’re certain that he would have met a tragic end.” He concluded.

The man gave his gratitude to Prompto and let them see the King.

Noctis was the first in and he zipped to the side of the bed. There was Regis, breathing softly with a tranquil expression evident on his features. He opened his eyes and met with the pack, he smiled.

Noctis walked over, grabbed Prompto by the wrist and maneuvered him back to the side of the bed so they were standing side by side next to Regis.

Regis smiled at the two boys. “My son and his friend.” He said softly, voice still hoarse. “Thank you. Especially you, Prompto.” The archer looked up nervously.

 _` `I am very grateful to you. What you have done will be remembered.` `_ Regis smiled.

Prompto’s eyes widened. _` `Y_ _ou can understand me too? Uh, Your Majesty?` `_

Regis chuckled. _` `What kind of king would I be if I didn’t learn another language? The nation that is our comrade speaks your very language. It would be quite difficult if I could not understand my own allies. For example, a fellow friend of mine that goes by the name of Weskham. He’s very similar to my son’s advisor.` `_

“Looks like you need to step up your game, Noct.” Gladio puffed and Noctis rolled his eyes.

Yeah, it’s about time Noct starts learning more.

Regis, very warmly, smiled at Prompto.

_"Prends soin de mon fils. Sois un bon ami pour lui."_

Prompto widened his ethereal violet eyes. He bit his lip then his lips turned upward into a big bright smile and he nodded. Ignis, having heard the conversation, smiled.

King Regis had taken a liking to Prompto.

“Apologies to everyone, but may I have a word with my son in private? You’re all freely dismissed.” Regis said warmly. Ignis and Gladio were the first ones out and Prompto exchanged looks with Noctis before he took his leave.

Just as he left he met with the dangerous eyes of Drautos _glaring_ daggers at him.

He shuddered it off and caught up with the others.

Prompto watched as Ignis and Gladio were walking down the corridor. They seemed different but Prompto didn’t have much time to examine them. The archer waltzed through the castle having almost forgotten where Noct’s room was, then he saw the familiar corridor with candles lighting down it and soon found the hallway to the room. He timidly opened the door and examined the dark engulfed room, opening the door further to shed some light.

He plopped right on the bed and puffed out a sigh. _` `Aaaah… Soft beds, I love you.` `_

 _` `I’m so glad this is over with.` `_ Prompto snuggled further in the sheets. This night had been… a disaster.

Another part of him didn’t want to remember. Well, it’s over now. He’s alone and in a safe place, Gladio will be fine for the night, well, he hopes. Prompto let his drowsiness take over and he drifted asleep.

It would have been a peaceful night if his mind would stop drifting to what happened.

 

* * *

 

“You’re injured.” Ignis formed his lips into a thin line.

“It’s not a problem, I take hits all the time --usually doesn’t hurt. You know this.”

“Show me.”

“It’s not really a big deal--”

“Show it to me.” Ignis firmly said. Gladiolus took in a sharp breath and let it all out. “You’re not gonna give me a chance to say no, are you?” He started taking off his jacket and let it slip on the floor. Then he removed his tank top and underneath it was a nasty gash covered in strange yet _familiar_ herbs.

It looked _bad._

Ignis gently pressed his hand on the wound but Gladio immediately tensed up and sucked in a sharp breath. Ignis sighed. “Honestly, can you be more reckless?” The advisor looked around for a cloth or medical supplies. “Stay here.”

A few moments later and he returned with some medical tape and clothes. He sat Gladio on the edge of his bed and began pressing the cloth on his wound.

“H-hey! Ease up.” The Guardian hissed.

“I thought you said it ‘usually doesn’t hurt’?”

“You know what I mean.” Gladio frowned. Ignis pressed on the wound and Gladio snarled.

Ignis applied more pressure to the wound until the pain subsided and added some other medicinal stuff. Gladio didn’t really care for it. The bespectacled man cleaned the blood off and finished by wrapping the tape around the gash. However, his hand never moved from the giant’s chest, he let it sit there.

There was Gladio’s heartbeat, strong and warm, just how he is. Ignis barely smiled.

He began putting his utensils away, his face stoic and natural.

The shield had no idea what to say; ‘nice weather?’ no, ‘so, how’ve you been?’ that would only make the conversation worse. He laid back down on the bed and exhaled.

“Thanks Iggy.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They sat in silence until Ignis approached and finally broke the ice. “I’d appreciate it if you’d stop running off like that.” He said.

“Can’t make any promises.”

Ignis sat on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What am I to do with you?”

Another minute in awkward silence.

The sandy blonde was ready to rise from the bed before Gladio caught his hand.

“I’m sorry for being pretty dumb…” He muttered. “It’s just that things get to me and you know how I get. Iggy, I think I’m lost.”

Ignis turned to look at the Shield expressionless, just a cold look, but hidden in those tundra-like eyes was a delicate flame.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I’ve been… more of a moron. I get frustrated thinking about it or what it could possibly be but… shit, Iggy… I think I--”

That was when the door sounded and they looked over to meet a knight making his entrance.

“Apologies to you both for the intrusion, especially you, Lord Amicitia,” The knight bowed. “but we have received a message from the board. There will be a scout by tomorrow; King Regis is sending Prince Noctis to examine the area. He tasked you to join him as his Sword and Shield.”

“He has assigned you both to leave at early dawn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whEEZES* 6 - 7 more chapters to go. I'm going to move things faster now.
> 
> (What Regis said) "Take care of my son. Be a good friend to him." (Please correct me if I am wrong.)
> 
> Next chapter should finally, f i n a l l y, get Prompto's full story out of the way. Oh. And LuNyx too.


	17. Darkness Befalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's Origins.
> 
> Oh, and Tenebrae falls.
> 
> And dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prayed to God last night and I woke up this morning, I had a dream about this story. I remembered I got a little upset with myself because "holy fuck, I just left my readers dying without a new chapter" and I just didn't want to continue but meh. I apologize for that. 
> 
> But let me tell you when I hopped on my computer I just couldn't stop writing.

Prompto laid in Noct’s bed cuddled in various blankets. He buried his face further into the pillows, it still wasn’t enough to completely mimic the prince’s warmth.

Noctis had already been gone for five days.

It’s all because of the night King Regis was poisoned. Since the King wasn’t eligible to lead the knights onto the battlefield, and most of the Glaives were out securing the East and South coasts with Nyx and others in Tenebrae, it was only necessary to send Noctis and Gladio.

He remembers like it was yesterday.

Noctis had told Prompto he was leaving. That was one of the things Regis talked to him about privately, it must have been. Noctis was wearing a black breastplate and shoulder pads; Noctis wasn’t the type who favored armor, so he just went with what he felt comfortable in.

As he was preparing his pouch and equipment, Noctis felt his chest glutton with suspense. What if he wasn’t going to return… Never able to come back and meet his soon-to-be-healthy father?

What if he will lose more than just the usual?

What if he’ll never get a chance to see Luna again, to see _Prompto_ again?

He let out a shaky breath, his nerves were on edge and his thoughts raced around like butterflies in spring. Noctis felt uneasy. Dawn was approaching, yet the sky had still been a soulless black speckled with fading stars.

Just as he was about to exit his room a tuft of blonde hair was present in the corner of his eye. Noctis could see Prompto pacing up to him and the freckled youth had taken hold of his hand. Those violet-blue eyes were pleading, but deep down inside, there was determination.

Prompto smiled tersely. “Promise.” He said.

 

_Promise me you’ll come back._

 

The raven nodded cherishing that one moment. How he wished to stay by Prompto’s side, how he wished he could stay and lay by his side, skin touching and lips inches away. The sensation clawed deep in his brittle heart, an ache blistering over.

He didn’t want to go. Not just yet.

The prince tightened the hold and his eyes darkened with fiery temptation. “I promise; I _will_ come back.” His voice never spilled a drop of fragility. “Wait for me.”

Prompto nodded, returning the gesture by revealing his signature smile that rivaled even the sun’s light. “Would never doubt you.”

The distance between them broke as Noctis kissed Prompto, a sensual, endorsed one. Prompto didn’t think twice and returned the action, a lengthy ravenous kiss. Their lips bruised an agitated shade of pink and air retreated from their mouths. Then Noctis pressed Prompto against the wall and ravished his lips, his sweet, soft, cherry plump lips.

 

He could kiss them all day.

 

Prompto had wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck and moaned into the kiss applying pressure and closing the distance between them

They withdrew with dazed hungry eyes and intense breathing, a trail of spittle linked between their lips. Their eyes locked, not even the loudest of noises could draw their attention away. If only they had more time.

Noctis smirked into a chuckle, Prompto reflecting the same action.

   “Should go before you’re caught.” Prompto smiled sheepishly.

   “So? Let them see.”

   _“_ _Noooct!”_

   “Alright, alright, fine.

Then out of the blue, Prompto embraced the raven into a warm hug and he buried his face in the crook of Noctis’s neck.

Noctis hugged him back.

Why couldn’t the Astrals let him have an hour -- no -- an eternity of holding him like this? He did _not_ want to let go, not now, not ever. The two separated.

Next stop: the entrance to the Citadel. Prompto had tagged along with him until the doors. There, Ignis stood with Gladiolus in a calm demeanor, both of them had been leaning on a pillar with their arms crossed. This time Gladio had been wearing dark lustrous smoky armor, nothing too heavy: a broad chest plate, stern kneecaps, shoulder pads, legs and his infamous blade strapped to his back. As soon as Noctis walked into the room the Advisor made eye contact.

    “Morning. Have you fully prepared yourself?”

 

    “Mornin’. Got nothing else to do. Yeah.”

 

He nodded and turned over to Gladio, the man nodding at him with a smile. “You ready? As soon as we take off we won’t be coming back for a while.”

Noctis was about to confirm it blindly until the sudden thought drifted through his mind. He wasn’t going to be coming back for a while, shouldn’t he be making sure that the situation was stable instead of marching through with no complete process in mind? It was an anxious process. He lowered his gaze and then remembered Prompto’s words: hope, faith.

    “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The tanned behemoth grinned. “That’s the spirit. It’s settled then.” Gladio held his fist up and Noctis smirked, ushering ‘yeah’ and bumping their fists together. Prompto had giggled and raised his hand up and gave the raven a high-five.

Noctis met with Ignis at the door.

    “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Noctis exhaled, “I don’t really have a choice,” he gave a sad smile.

The man exposed his concerns just by thinning his lips into a straight line. Who knows how long they’ll be out there: a couple of days, maybe even a week. It’s unknown. No one knows how this sporadic event will close.

 

    “Be careful out there. Do keep in mind not to be reckless.”

 

    “You know it.”

 

Just as he held his hand against the enormous castle doors, he rotated back to Ignis.

 

    “Take care of Prompto for me.”

 

He wasn’t sure if he could hear his advisor nod behind him, he wasn’t going to turn around and meet their stares; he was ready and he was going to come back safe and alive.

Outside were fleets of knights aligned all waiting for their prince to arrive.

 

That was all five days ago.

 

Now Prompto burrows in these covers. He’s been doing exceptionally well with the lessons Ignis has been teaching him, he’s almost got the hang of most sentences. There wasn’t going to be a moment of waste, he is going to learn and toughen up when Noctis comes back.

Ignis had dragged him into another lesson.

Throughout the lesson, Prompto had trodden down a path of disinterest. How could he have his attention swayed easily, he wasn’t clearly certain.

    “Prompto,” Ignis called. Prompto immediately lifted his head to meet the elder’s gaze.

 _``If you don’t mind me asking, what are your origins?``_ The bespectacled male quirked a brow. Prompto’s eyes widened then his eyes dropped to the wooden table before him. Ignis flashed a concerned glance. _``Apologies for asking so suddenly. You do not have to tell me if you do not want to.``_

 _``No, I’ll… I’ll tell you. Besides, it’s not much of a surprise. A regular slave born in a filthy gutter…``_ He smiled bitterly.

It peaked the Advisor’s interest; how a boy be granted a low rank such as a slave and have such a compelling ability. It’s no bafflement that many would kill, or commit uncivilized acts just to lay their hands on Prompto. The boy could produce crystals from his very eyes for Shiva’s sake, it’s… unnatural.

 

_``Well, hmm, where to start? I guess from when I was born…``_

 

**. . . . .**

 

Before Prompto was born, his mother never cared for him at all. She never wanted him in the first place, he wasn’t planned and she had not planned on having kids. It was all that man’s fault.

When Prompto was born, a side of her had changed. He was sheltered and kept hidden.

 

He was her little sun.

 

When Prompto was born, his mother wouldn’t let _any_ being around him. She laid in torturous labor in pained shrieks and screaming for hours and _hours_ like an eternal hell as if she was going to lay in this torrid pain for eternity. That was until Prompto had come out, all red-faced and crying out.

And when he arrived, she would scratch, attack, bite anyerson who came near.

 

 _“The girl can keep her infant, for now, let her attach herself to her precious ‘child’. It won’t be for long. She will wither and that boy will ripen.”_ Were the words of Verstael. His ‘father’.

 

Prompto had known from a young age that he wasn’t birthed like others; mother was forced into having him with a high ranking man to reproduce more people like him, more humans like him that could cry tears of solid crystal. That could cry materials beyond human reach.

Who needs mining when you had your own supply of jewels?

Argentums were a rare race. As stated before, they were a fleeting kind and their families had gone into hiding for they did not wish to be taken from their loved ones.

Prompto’s mother was one of the unfortunate.

He grew up sheltered, hidden, blocked from the knowledge of the outdoors. All because his mother loved him.

 

She really did love him.

 

One day, she had been mining with the boy close to her, her hands blanketed in blisters and red to green puss bubbles. It pained her, nonetheless, she continued her work in silent torment. Her speed lacked and she eventually had been called out by a guard.

Despite her accord and willing nature to not fight, she was still struck down by a powerful shove followed by a kick from the guard. They took pleasure in her pain, satisfied cackles coming from them.

Prompto, as young and innocent as he was, became overwhelmed with resentment towards them. His tender caring side would possess him and his protective nature would arise. Before any of them knew it, Prompto stood before his wounded mother and shielded her with arms spread wide apart trying to shield her.

He wasn’t certain what else had happened, but he knew he had hollered _``Leave mom alone…!``_ with as much anger he could muster at his age. Now her little sun became a little ball of hazing flames.

The guards would spit insults and laugh at this puny boy.

His mother scrambled to her knees and brought the boy into her breast, an embrace protecting him. How foolish she had been before.

Never wanting a child? That’s what she wanted to live her life; never carrying an infant. Now, seeing as this pure-hearted, naive, tender child of golden locks stood up for her, addressing her as his mother she had been wrong. He had been the one to save her. To keep her sane throughout this torturous steel prison.

 

That very evening, they abused her.

 

One particular night, with the moon hanging ominously large and full. That chilling atmosphere of a precluding disaster waiting to happen. This one night, there were no stars.

 _``Petit Soleil.``_ The woman called, a younger version of Prompto gazed up at her. _``Can I ask you to keep another secret?``_ She crouched down, the brunette woman stroking a few strands behind her ear. Prompto frowned, _``We always say secrets…``_

_``I know. But this one is the biggest of them all.``_

_``The biggest?``_

_``The biggest.``_ She nodded. _``And I’m going to need you to be super_ _secretive about this! Okaaaay?``_ A genuine grin that reassured everything. That nothing was going to go wrong.

Prompto nodded happily.

_``Okay, I’m going to need you to stay in the cell for a while.``_

He did as he told her and waited. He waited for the chestnut-haired woman to return. Waited for his mother to return.

Was this the secret? He never knew.

Then the most life-changing moment was revealed to him.

The woman had returned with an oversized cloak shielding her entire frame, she had a hood stretched over her face that no one could ever see her blue eyes. She carefully sauntered to her child and pressed him to her side and covered him with the under half of the cloak.

 _``We’re going to take a trip from this place. I remember you told me you wanted to see the stars and beyond, right? Isn’t that going to be fantastic?``_ She smiled tenderly at Prompto, his eyes instantly lighting with millions of stars. _``Really? I wanna go! I don’t like here…!``_ He nearly shrieked in excitement.

_``Shhh, if we’re going to do this you’re going to have to be very quiet. Hide under my cloak. Are you ready?``_

He nodded, his golden hair bouncing. He hid under her cloak. Then he asked, _``Wait, you gonna be trouble?``_ a concerned look flashing on his face. `` _In trouble? It’s hide-n-seek, remember? They can’t find you. Why would we be if we’re playing the game right?``_ She tried to sound convincing. So convincing.

And his naive self believed it. He was so excited to leave, to be able to explore the outside world and beyond! The world was flat, they should be able to explore it until they have reached the end!

The woman cautiously flickered her eyes around before exiting her cell. Her hand clamped tightly onto Prompto’s small chubby fingers.

Guards passed with torches in their hands. Prompto and his mother rushed past with scurrying feet.

They maneuvered around until the front of the fortress had been a minute away. Bricks and stones lay untouched from previous work and she thought it would be wise to take a thick brick in her hand for later.

That’s when his mother made the foolish mistake of taking a turn and meeting face to face with a large, swarthy guard in a uniform.

 

    “Hey! What’re you doing here?” He demanded.

 

She remained silent unsure of what to say. Her mouth parched dry and sweat beaded on her brow. Prompto didn’t dare move from under her cloak, they were playing hide-n-seek, he couldn’t be seen if he wanted to win.

“I am lost.” She tried saying the best she could in their language, her accent was thick.

“A woman, hm? I’ll show you back,” he pressed closer towering over her and glaring straight into her ethereal eyes, “if you’re willing to be cooperative.” He grinned.

Bile rose in her mouth. She did the best she could and went along with it. “Sounds nice.” He leads her down a different trail and she knew what he had been thinking, what he had been gesturing. It sickened her.

He had been walking in front. Within a matter of seconds, the woman clenched the brick in her hand, rose it in the air, and slammed it with immense force onto the guard’s thick skull. The man let out a pained grunt and doubled over to the ground.

They ran back to the spot they were at. There was a rusted wheelbarrow with a large blanket of hay underneath it leaning on the fortress walls. She knelt down and maneuvered the wheelbarrow away. She removed the stacks of hay.

There was a large gaping hole. Big enough for the two to squeeze through. They ran and ran until they found the hole again and they crawled through. Prompto hated it, he hated tight spots.

They were finally outside of the fortress.

    “Hey -- hey wake up! Someone’s in here, we have a guard down!” A loud voice of a guard called from inside.

Dread filled her blue eyes and she took off, her hand glued to her son’s.

 _``Mom, w-what’s going on? Did we lose?``_ Prompto innocently called. She didn’t have time to answer and bolted with him, his fear growing each second.

“Over here, I see them!” One yelled.

No time.

It was all in a flash and the next thing they knew they were hiding in bushes for so long. How long had they been running for? Ten minutes? Twenty? Prompto had no clue, all he knew was that the scary men in garbs were tailing them.

The docks were a good mile away and they paced to the area, the sound of water licking at the shore and wood creaking softly. Something was off. Prompto couldn’t shake that his mother carried a sullen intent; that she was sad, worried, _fretful_. He had no idea why.

Just when they were safe the brunette halted her rush and held hands with her son.

 _``We’re almost there to winning. All you have to do is hop on that boat. It’s leaving soon.``_ She cooed.

 _``Win!``_ Prompto chirped happily. His face had never been so bright before.

They ran for the hundredth time.

 

_Thwak!_

 

The sound of a crossbow being fired.

 

Within seconds his mother let out a pained shriek and collided on her knees in the tall strings of grass. Prompto’s legs were rooted to the floor, his blue eyes watching with horror as scarlet painted the ground below. There was an arrow lodged in the calf of her leg.

The woman urged him to continue forth, to never look back, but he cried and stood his ground clutching her coat. “Mama!” he cried.  


There was no time left, she pressed him forward. _Thwak!_ Went another arrow, this time digging through the small of her back. The woman wobbled with fragility and held her pained cries. She refused to emit her weak side.

Then there was her child. Her beautiful, brave, child of light shedding bubbly tears, his was voice hitching and calling after her in whines and muffled sobs. _``Come with, you win too! Come on Mama! Come on…!``_ He cried and cried, tugged and tugged.

 

Blood tainted the corners lips.

 

A smile.

 

A pathetic smile.

 

_``It’s apart o-of the g-game. I guess I-I’ve lost this round. Keep going … you’ll win and see the … land outward.``_

 

And she pushed him forward.

 

 _``Go.``_ She smiled despite the gruesome pain exploding through her body. _``Go and never look back, Petit Soleil. And when you win, I’ll be right with you.``_

 

He let his fingers loosen from her cloak, and he ran.

 

He ran.

 

` _`I love you, Petit Soleil.``_ She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

 

_``...Now win for the both of us...``_

 

Adrenaline, blood, energy; all of it surging through his bloodstream as he rushed away, as his legs developed a mind of their own and flew. He wasn’t getting tired, he wasn’t feeling weak from all the running.

He felt like crying.

That did not stop him.

The lengthy grass tickled his legs as he ran.

That did not stop him.

The sound of his mother’s cries echoed from behind.

That did not stop him.

Prompto made it to the docks and in one leap he landed on the hard planks. He hid under the dark blankets shielding the supplies the boat had been carrying. The water lulled the ship in a swaying dance that calmed Prompto. Soon, the ship debarked and had been sailing through the ominous night.

He sat and watched.

Watched as his mother lay weak and frail in the jungle of grass. Watch as the torturous men surrounded her.

Watched as the burgundy-haired Chancellor stood in wake of her presence and teased her by ushering downgrades.

Watched as the last _'_ _thwak!'_ echoed through the stillness of the dark.

Watched as her frame collided with the tall grass with her hair sprawling out messily.

This area was different. This area was intricate. This place was alien.

The boat had safely sailed him across the vast ocean, but to his avail, it was of an unfamiliar realm. Wasn’t the Earth flat or not that big? Prompto had a sense of confusion flaunting at him.

...

He remembers as soon as the boat docked he bolted. Prompto never stopped as the members of the crew noticed him, he was too small and nimble for them to catch. Ever since then he has been on his own, stealing, running, clinging to the only lifestyle he has left.

He lived like this for one year.

He sat in an alley with tattered clothes and dirt caking his skin. His hair had grown much longer, almost long to the point it could be placed into a tiny ponytail. Some citizens would walk in his view and ridicule him or tease him, most would ignore his existence.

He was always known as that one outcasted child.

So what else could he do if no one was willing to aid him?

Little did he know that this day was the last of his stealing days.

Prompto had stolen goods and bread from a woman in the marketplace. She called after him but she never continued the chase, he lost her through the throng of bustling people. He thought he had gotten away when he reached the outskirts by the bushes but a large swarthy man with brown hair and a scruffy beard caught him by surprise. The man grabbed the back of his shirt and raised him off the ground, the goods he smuggled scattered over the floor in a mess. He squirmed in the man’s grasp but it proved to be fruitless.

    “What were you doin’ stealin’ goods, especially from my wife?” The man growled the question.

He didn’t know what he was saying. He couldn’t understand even if he tried.

 _``Leave me alone! Let me go!``_ The boy squirmed. The man blinked and raised a brow. “...What was that?”

 

_``I don’t understand you, let go!``_

The man softened his grip for a quick second and glared at the boy with wondrous eyes. “You’re not from around here, are ya?” Prompto’s flailing came to a stop and he just glared at the floor. The man scratched his beard after some time until his eyes popped open. “That gibbering ya spittin’ sounds like Eira’s talk,” the man said and examined the boy. Blonde hair, vibrant violet-blue eyes; he definitely was not from around there. The man nodded and began dragging the helpless child. Prompto complained and kicked continuing his struggle while the man effortlessly hauled him over his shoulder and began walking.

    “Just keep strugglin’...” The man sighed.

The next moment Prompto was in a log house surrounded by a forest. He was standing in front of a beautiful slim woman with short wavy strawberry blonde hair and lively hazel eyes. She wore a dress with loose white sleeves and the skirt part was a saturated salmon color. It was the same woman he stole from in the marketplace.

    “My name’s Eira, and yours is…?”

No answer.

    "Mind telling me what you were doing stealing?” The woman questioned and her olive eyes narrowed.

Prompto didn’t answer and looked down sullen.

    “Aren’t you going to answer me? Not even a little peep?”

Eira didn’t receive an answer still. The woman’s eyes softened the more she took in the boy’s features. Her husband stood by the door with his arms crossed, “Eira, he’s not much of a talker. That, and when he _did_ speak it was in that gibberish… that language you speak.” He shrugged and turned his head to the side.

Eira frowned and pouted. She had a certain elegance to her, yet she resembled a child at parts.

 

_``I’m sorry.``_

 

The woman fixed her eyes on the boy. _``I didn’t mean it. I was hungry. I’m sorry.``_

Her olive eyes softened with evident sorrow. Prompto didn’t know what to expect from this woman, from that guy’s wife, from this Eira. He felt his heart sink further like a stone in water; it tugged at his chest and he loathed this feeling. His mother would always snatch and steal things from others, was it a bad thing? They would do it all the time back ‘home’.  Eira bent forward and rested her hands on her knees.

 

_``It’s okay.``_

 

Prompto snapped his head up to meet her face.

 _``I don’t like what you’ve done. It wasn’t a good thing. Those were items that many people would have liked to buy for themselves or to feed their loved ones,``_ Eira said carefully with her gentle soothing voice. _``I’m not going to blame this on you, I’m sure you had your reasons. But you should know that what you did was not good. I hope you understand and that you won’t do it again. Okay?``_

Prompto nodded carefully with bright sad eyes. Eira smiled. _``How about this; I’ll make you something to eat. That way everything is okay.``_

Prompto’s eyes lit up with countless stars. This woman was an angel, she was a merciful, helping soul.

Within seconds he gravitated to her and hugged her legs burying his face into her skirt. It took the woman by surprise and she saw his tiny shoulders quaking, she couldn’t help but smile and place her hands on his back like a mother would.

Eira turned to her husband. “We’re keeping him.”

The man nearly spat his drink out. “W-Wha, Eira? Where’d this come from? You can’t be serious.”

    The woman cheekily grinned at him and then turned to the boy at her legs. “Joseph, You and I both know I’m infertile, I can’t have kids, we couldn’t make any if we tried. Besides, I think the Astrals themselves are speaking to me on this.”

Joseph sighed. “You always go by the beat of your own drum.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” She smiled and Joseph laughed. “This is gonna be one hell of a family.”

And they were one hell of a family. Prompto told them his name, Eira made dinner that night, Joseph got to know more about Prompto. He didn’t know these people were going to be his new family. He didn’t know he would be happy. Eira came from Niflheim and moved to Accordo with high hopes. That’s when she met Joseph, a Lucian. The two fell in love and moved to Altissia to live. They couldn't have kids but that didn't matter. Prompto was lucky to have met those two. All that mattered was that Prompto felt special, his cracked and bruised heart had been mended.

One year of being with them Eira was already a mother to him. Prompto was very quiet but he would do anything in his power to help aid her, whether it was in the kitchen, cleaning, or helping with her stand in the marketplace. Some people saw it strange to see that same blonde kid who stole from the woman now her helper. Eira asked about his mother and he told her she ‘lost the game’. He told her everything and she felt guilt wrap around her heart. Whatever she could do to make it up for this orphan child… she would do it. She eventually found out he could cry crystals and did whatever she could to protect him.

Two years of being with them Eira was teaching him how to speak Lucian with Joseph by her side. He couldn’t grasp the concept very well but he was getting there. He was only able to get a few phrases and words that eventually grew into some sentences.

Very often he would always be seen talking to a yellow canary when he thought he was alone. The bird would always be perched by the window and nothing more.

Three years of being with them Joseph taught him how to use a bow and arrow. The man showed him how to hunt and maneuver. Prompto didn’t find the use of using a sword. Not only that, but he couldn’t get a good grip on the whole stance and everything. What really interested him was that contraption that the Chancellor hand, the one that made his mother lose. It was a crossbow he later found out. Eventually. he gave the boy a bow and arrow. It took some practice but he became a natural at it.

Became better than Joseph.

It was winter. Joseph took him out hunting and a deer was his first kill; Prompto aimed precisely at it and after a slow inhale and exhale of hair through his knows he and let the arrow fly. The arrow lodged itself the same way it lodged into his mother’s back; painful, sharp, blood spitting from the tip burrowed in the skin, and that sickening _‘thwak!’_ sound it makes when flying and puncturing the skin.

The deer collapsed into the snow and blemished the signature white to red.

“Gotcha!” He beamed. "You did good, kid.” Joseph ruffled his hair and he smiled. “Tomorrow we'll be aiming at somethin' a little more tricky, but, for now, how about we head inside? I'll have Eira cook tonight, she loves ya like you're our own kiddo. Heh, wouldn't that be grand?"

 

Prompto smiled and went with him.

 

Four years of being with them and he was happy.

 

He was the happiest he’s ever been.

 

He could light up any room and lift any depressing thing.

 

He was their little sun.

 

He wondered if this was his prize for winning the game.

  
  
  
  


 

Five years of being with them and everything went wrong.

 

The town burned to the ground by gluttonous flames. Niflheim had finally arrived. Joseph and Eira were slaughtered. They told him to hide under a table and not to make a sound while Joseph went for his sword and bow.

The fire crackled and popped furiously, the screams of citizens would echo through the night, and the pools of blood painted the whole town.

Prompto was scared.

He was terrified.

The Niffs entered their home like a swarm of wasps and cut down Joseph; the man wasn’t the time to go down without a fight, he eventually took the lives of five men before going down. He really did a number on them. They barged into the next room to find Eira standing in front of the table Prompto was hidden under. She had no fear, she had no shame; she stood there with a brave face.

The men smiled. They tried to capture her but she held her own. Eira was a young and gorgeous woman. It was a shame. One of the men rounded the table and she grew anxious, that’s when she began to fight. They ended up slitting her throat, her body collapsed on the ground right beside the table where Prompto could see her.

Prompto froze with horror as the woman churned her head to see him trembling under the table. Their eyes met.

 

She gave a pathetic smile as she choked on the blood. Within seconds she went limp. She died smiling at him.

 

His voice hitched and the men heard him. They found him under the table, and they found him crying. They saw the crystals coming from his eyes, they knew of his blonde hair, they knew of his ethereal eyes, they knew of him.

They took him away on that fateful night.

They sailed from the island watching it engulf in flames.

He was reassigned as a slave in a different location.

Prompto was twelve and was a personal slave to some high up individual. He didn’t like that man.

Then it all changed when that damned Chancellor came around from time to time. It’s like he knew where he was going to be and when. The devil’s voyager.

Prompto now knew it wasn’t a game at all. His mom didn’t lose a game, he didn’t win anything. What she did lose was her life and he won a short period of freedom.

It wasn’t until he was nineteen he found a way to escape. He found a way to escape it all. And he took it. Prompto acted as a slave being transported to Insomnia by blending in with the rest. It wouldn’t help much with his blonde hair, but some others had blonde as well, so it was the best chance he got.

And by Shiva did he thank the gods he took it.

 

He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t.

 

**. . . . .**

 

_``So, yeah. There’s my story.``_

 

Ignis sat in his seat with his hands folded near his mouth. His eyebrows were knitted and he looked unsettled. After a few minutes of silence, he found his voice.

 _``That’s all that has happened to you?``_ Ignis flashed concern.

 _``Yep. It’s kinda a lot to take in.``_ The blonde shrugged.

 _``I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.``_ The man frowned and sighed. Ignis knew what kind of lives plebs and slaves could live, yet hearing a life experience from one altered it. It’s a constant cycle of suffering and capturing. You can never be free, they’ve chained you up and clipped your wings. You can’t fly, you can’t run, all you can do is sink into the depths of water and drown. Ignis was lucky to be in his position right now.

Prompto has endured quite a lot.

_``I do hope you’re more satisfied now, being able to maneuver without chains and such. I’m sorry you had to travel that path.``_

_``Thanks, really, but you don’t need to apologize or anything. I’m used to stuff like this. I’m just glad I’m out of there, y’know? It was a never-ending hell lemme tell you, but I don’t ever want to go back. I’m living now with you guys and Noct, and I’m happy about that. That’s what matters anyway.``_ That signature sunshine smile crept on his lips and Ignis could feel the room brighten.

 _``Wanna know how I stay determined all the time?``_ Prompto stood straight and his eyes brightened like a courageous fire.   


_``Just look at the sky. It changes day by day and shifts night by night. Then it cries and sobs every day of the year. But does it ever give up?``_

Ignis thought about it. The days go just like the nights do. The sky is always bringing them warmth, bringing them cool breezes, reminding them what time it is to get up and stay active and telling them when it is time to rest. It rains, it cries, the mood changes, and it resets. It’s day, it’s night, then it repeats. His mind expanded on the subject. Prompto uses the sky as determination. A creative gateway from all the despair and downgrading things the world has to offer.

Prompto had a strange yet lurid way of viewing things. Skies and clouds represent the unattainable because humans can’t reach them. Gods live above the clouds and a mere human can’t become a god, that rank is unattainable. But Prompto? He belongs high up in the sky.

Prompto really was the sun.

Prompto was lucky enough to have been freed and taken into hospitality by the kingdom. By Noctis. Ignis smiled at the thought; bless them for having such a thoughtful and liberal king… even when he has his aggravating moments.

 _``I’m glad Noct has a friend like you.``_ The advisor smiled. _``You should inform him about all of this when you get the chance.``_

_``You’re probably right. I’ll tell him. Thanks for the talk, Igster.``_

_``The pleasure is mine.``_ He nodded.

 

* * *

 

Evening befell Tenebrae in haste.

Typical sylleblossoms decorated the outdoors just as they did indoors, a kingdom of flourish and tranquil beauty.

Nyx didn’t know he had been extending his stay. Luna did not mind, however.

The man of onyx hair strode through the cool white marble halls of the castle, the fresh scent of spring water and fluorescents. Despite the lush indoors, Nyx felt like an outsider, a nomad wandering in areas he had no right to tread upon. That didn't stop him.

Nyx whistled a soft tune as he sauntered through the palace. His boots clicked beneath him as he made his way around, then a large brown door caught his attention to the side. He cautiously checked his surroundings before pressing his hands to the hard door and pushing it open.

This was the way that leads him to a lively garden. The sky was a passionate orange that contrasted the lurid blue of sylleblossoms and wide areas of grass. The roof towered over and there were garden fences neatly placed around. There was a path from the door leading through the garden.

Tense wasn’t considered a word at this point.

The floral paradise stripped him of negativity.

Nyx took a step near the fountain and looked all around until he saw a tuft of white sticking out from the grass. His blue eyes narrowed at it. To his surprise, the furball moved and stepped on the path in his wake.

It was a white dog with a green bandana hugging its right leg.

The dog barked and walked over to the brunette with its tail bouncing and beady eyes lighting up. Nyx witnessed the canine sit before him and he squatted down to run his hand through its fur. “Hey there, little guy,” he smiled. The dog craned its neck letting the glaive gain more access. Then the dog laid down and rolled over on its back in an animated gesture.

Nyx smirked and rubbed at the canine’s underbelly, “Playful little guy, aren’t ya?”

His hand skimmed over the small hairs with ease, like his hands were a cool breeze on a windy day.

The dog barked softly and licked his forearm. After all this stress and the tense atmosphere of the palace, he really needed this. After a minute the snow white canine grew satisfied and scrambled to its paws, its tail wished around like a flag in the wind. The do took off down the path but stopped midway and yapped at him.

Nyx stood smirking at her. “You want me to follow?” And the dog barked again as it turned the opposite direction and waltzed. Nyx treads behind the dog with a pondering mind; what would the dog want to show him? They rounded enormous towering bushes and the dog took off. Nyx’s brows raised.

Lady Lunafreya was sitting in the grass beside a black canine stroking its fur as it laid by her side sleeping. She was humming a lullaby, her voice sweet and calming. Her mellow voice came to a halt when the white dog ambled to her. The princess smiled and she pets the dog.

“Nice tune you got there.”

The black dog’s ear twitched and it raised its head toward the opening of the bushes. Luna craned her head up and her soft moonlit eyes landed on Nyx.

“Nyx,” she smiled delicately and rose to her heels. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

He returned the gesture, “I could say the same thing. I walked out here and met with one of your dogs and he leads me to you.” and his blue eyes glided over to the white dog.

Luna raised a brow and chortled softly, “You must mean Pryna. She tends to find company quite often.”

“She?”

    “Pryna’s female.”

“I knew that.”

The blonde smiled and hung her head. “How has your stay been?” The man sauntered over to the young woman and cocked his head to the side. “It’s been pretty good. It’s getting better.” Luna was much shorter than he remembered that he was looking _down_ at her. “I am relieved to hear that,” the princess bowed her head.

The woman found herself focused on his eyes for quite some time. Her blues transfixed with his.

Nyx would have said something but his eyes scanned around suspiciously and he looked around. He put his hand up.

 

“Do you hear that?”

 

The princess scanned the area as well, she wanted to shake her head but alas she didn’t, they could hear something. The woman kept a keen ear out as did he. The sound resembled a high pitched one, like something flying through the air with intense speed. It was incredibly faint that most normal people wouldn’t hear it. 

The two dogs laying in the grass were already on their fours and barking.

Then silence. Nothing but the sound of wind rustling the grass and bushes.

Out of nowhere -- a large explosion of fire flared from the other side of the palace. The ground shook and the two steadied each other.

Another blast of fire broke through, the walls and ceiling began to break and collapse.

The intense quaking increased and Luna lost her balance. Debris collided with the garden just as pillars knocked over. “What’s going on?” Nyx questioned but his voice went on deaf ears.

Luna toppled over and collided in the dirt. The ceiling came apart and chunks of debris and rocks rained down harshly. “Get down!” In the speed of light Nyx rushed over dropping on his knees and shielding Luna from the crashing debris; rocks assaulted his back and he winced but he held onto the princess’s frame even tighter.

    Nyx raised his head frantically looking for the door. “Stay close to me,” he ordered as he rose from the ground with Luna’s hand in his and they scurried for the exit. “The exit,” Luna called as she pointed to a direction where they could see stairs and they made a run for it. They were almost there where the steps were -- a pillar detached from its position and came crashing down. Nyx lunged and shoved both him and Luna forward before the pillar could collide with the floor. Nyx protected her again with his body as they skid on the ground.

Luna burrowed from under him and examined his state. “Are you all right?”  She asked. The glaive wasted no time in getting to his feet and he nodded at her. “It’s nothing I can’t handle,” he informed.

The princess nodded.

The two scurried and rounded the palace corridors. Throughout the corridor, they met with guards buried under rubble. Blood mopped the walls and the floor in streaks. “I suspect it is an invasion,” Luna called at him. “I don’t doubt that,” he panted. “And what of your brother?”

“He can hold his own.”

They rounded the hallway and met with three Niff soldiers.

Nyx ordered Luna to stay behind him. The men charged at him with swords ready. One soldier was too sluggish as Nyx rotated his body sideways evading the strike, he grabbed the man’s arm and used his other arm to jaunt his elbow into the man’s throat with immense force. The man choked as Nyx rebounded his arm and took the blade from his hand. The soldier fell to the floor clutching his neck.

The glaive examined the thin blade in his hand.

    “Not my Kukris but it’ll do.”

A soldier swung his sword down but Nyx dodged the strike swiftly, he rounded behind the soldier and delivered a deadly slice to the soldier’s back. The man collapsed with a pained grunt as blood splashed from his backside. The next was down within a second, the glave swung his legs underneath the man knocking him over on his back. Nyx then stood tall sunk the blade into the man’s chest.

The glaive whipped around to the princess and grabbed her wrist hauling her with him. This was his job now, he has to protect her. There were Niffs everywhere even the front, they couldn’t reach the mounts if they tried.

“There’s a short passage from here leading to the forest from here. If we hurry we may have a chance,” The woman pointed down the shambled corridor. Nyx didn’t waste any time scanning the area, taking her hand, and running. The quakes worsened and a few times the two lost balance. Where were her guards? They were nowhere other than being cut down and crushed by the rubble.

Her white dress had been tattered and had multiple tears at the bottom now. His outfit had some dirt and tears.

On the way there an enormous black limb broke through the walls and swiped through. Nyx came to a halt and held his hand out from preventing Luna going anywhere.

It was a long enormous black tail tore through the walls, it was swiping towards them and Nyx didn’t even have to tell Luna to get down; the two laid face flat as the tail destroyed more of the castle. It soared over their head. When the two picked their heads up they didn’t expect to see such a thing.

 

An enormous black dragon had been tearing down the castle. The beast had lengthy horns almost as long as its neck, smooth slick wildberry scales, and the most intense flaming molten gold eyes.

 

    “I don’t believe it…” Luna sat in bewilderment, her voice breathless.

    “You’re shitting me…” Nyx gaped. The beast clawed at the other side of the castle. It exhaled purple flames, the color had been enchanting but deadly.

There was no time to marvel at the beast -- they could get spotted. Luna was the first to rise to her feet and yank Nyx on his. They ran and ran, the dragon’s tail whipping around and destroying the rest of the castle.

The way had been blocked off by rubble by a palace window.

That’s when the dragon whipped its head around to see those two ants stumbling around. The creature drew its attention to them, it's torrid eyes burning into them. The slit in their eyes turned paper thin.

It opened its mouth and Nyx and Luna scurried for the window.

    “Hold on!” He yelled. The dragon released a burst of purple.

Nyx held onto Luna for dear life as he leaped and crashed through the window. The flames engulfed the hall. The two skid in the dirt surrounded by glass and cuts.

    “Are you alright?” He asked her, the woman raised her head weakly and nodded. “Yes, I am okay. Let’s hurry.”

Nyx waited for her to move off his chest before he could rise. Luna sustained an irritating cut on her right leg and she limped parts of the way. It hadn’t been too unbearable, adrenaline had been pumping through her veins.

They made it to the forest.

There, Gentiana awaited them. She had a storm colored chocobo by her side, the reins in her hand. It was Nyx’s mount, he could see his Kukris sheathed and still equipped on the side of the bird's saddle.

Nyx came to a stop when he saw her and eyed the suspicious woman. Luna suddenly limped to his wake and nodded at him. “You can trust her, Gentiana means us no harm.”

He didn’t know if he could trust this, however, the determined flame shining in Luna’s eyes told him enough.

Gentiana brought the Chocobo to the duo and handed him the reins. “Glaive, protector of many, whether you trust me or not, I must solicit a favor.” The woman’s eyes remained closed, yet Nyx could feel her gaze on him. “See to it that Lady Lunafreya is escorted from harm’s wake, take her where no evil such as this harbors.”

“I cannot accompany the Oracle on her journey any longer, I must relinquish my role. Only you can support her from now.”

Nyx raised a brow. “I don’t understand, why do you have to resign?”

His question went unanswered as she graced to the princess. At last, her bright green eyes came to view and the woman smiled at Luna. “Keep this in remembrance. What will happen will be deliberate, time will wither you away with illness. Know that I have done what I could have, and I would gladly do it over time and time again.” She smiled, Luna smiling as well.

“Now go, I have held the hoards off long enough. I will continue to stall them.” She said as she backed away. The mage witnessed the two climb on the chocobo. Nyx bobbed his head, “Thank you,” he gave his gratitude to the witch.

Gentiana bowed her head before them.

The glaive whipped the chocobo’s reins, and just like that, the two were gone.

Luna glanced back watching as they traveled farther and farther away. She watches as her castle was being reduced to shambles by the dragon.

Tenebrae has fallen, the guards have failed, Niflheim has won. What is she to do now?

The woman stood before them and smiled at her princess.

 

“See to it that she continues her last days with happiness.” And she turned on her heel and approached the castle.

 

Tenebrae has fallen.


	18. Vehement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (✿◠‿◠) Thank you all for being patient and sharing with me your interest in this story. It really does make me happy. I'm really grateful for an audience like you guys!! You keep me going constantly, and I really can't express how grateful I am. Truly, much love, dears!!
> 
> I was listening to[ this wonderful song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXy0aYCJokg) to help me, and I really did. It's a nice song.
> 
> Here's this next chapter! Enjoy~!
> 
> Warning: Intense sexual content. Y'all know what time it is...

Nyx rode through the dark forest with Luna hugging onto his waist softly. They were roaming for quite some time, perhaps over twenty-nine minutes. The farther they traveled, the more the forest loomed over and swallowed them. They could barely see the night sky as it was. There were some trees dismembered from the ground and laying on the sidelines.  Sleep hung from his eyes and part of him wanted to rest. He’s been through this kind of training for years, but a soldier going sleep deprived, hungry, and zapped would do no one any good.

The man glanced back and eyed the blonde princess, her brows were knit and every hump they rode over she would wince.

   “How are you holding up?” Nyx asked without breaking eye contact on the trail ahead of them.

   “Merely injured, but I am alright. We will continue onward.” Her voice was soft and tepid like the ocean’s soothing waves. Something lulled at Nyx’s chest and he followed his instincts. “I think we should camp around here,” he said as he brought the chocobo to a light tread, “you don’t look like you can go on for much longer. Your wounds might get infected, plus, going straight into a village would only draw attention to you and have the Niffs right on our ass.”

Luna gave it some thought. She looked thoroughly surprised. “Even then, I must ordain my duties as princess and carry on,” Luna said fearlessly. She was taught to pursue her journeys despite challenges and pain. She was a princess and her radiance emitted an example of a devoted one. Then again she sat there with her white dress ripped and tattered with dirt, ash, and soot. Her hair was close of coming undone, and her leg was badly bruised.

   “We’re stopping.” Nyx sighed and guided the chocobo to a secluded area with tree stumps. Luna wished to protest but her words went on deaf ears.

He halted the bird and dismounted it. Nyx reached for Luna’s hand and after a couple of seconds she took it and climbed down. Luna winced as her weakened leg made contact with the dirt she nearly collapsed. Nyx aided her on steady legs.

   “You’re in no condition to go on. We’re resting here.” He firmly concluded.

Luna pressed no argument and downcast her eyes.

It was evident the woman couldn’t walk, her leg was badly injured. His eyes softened at her feeble form, he turned around and knelt to her level. “Climb on. I’ll help you over.”

The woman nodded drawing closer and tersely wrapping her slender arms around his neck. When he felt her breast press against his back he hooked his arms around her legs and hoisted her up into a piggyback ride. She was so light. He could carry her for a whole day if he needed to.

_‘She’s like a koala.’_

The glaive chuckled to himself as the Oracle looked confused. He drifted to the log and placed her on it very lightly. He limped back to the mount and retrieved some ointment. A potion would be lovely right about now.

He retrieved a piece of cloth, popped open his water satchel, and ran the liquid onto the cloth. Beknown to him, Luna was taking the treatment very well, she hadn’t let her pain show even if the gash had been sickening to watch. She did limp -- run, in fact -- with him with it, that’s certainly something. Beneath the ends of her scarred and tattered white dress was her shin; a thick line exposed the slight pink muscle underneath as dried blood coated it, some fresh trickles of crimson were evident. Nyx cleaned her leg from the blood and applied the ointment-- she jerked a little. Finally, to conclude, he tied a new cloth firmly around her wound.

   “This should cover for your pain,” he informed her. Luna quietly thanked him, her oceanic eyes twinkling. Just as the glaive arose he nearly crippled back to the ground clutching his side. Luna immediately slid to his side and ran her hands over his bicep.

   “It’s nothing I can’t handle,” he said. “Might’ve bruised more than I thought.”

The woman in white tightened her lip in a straight line as her eyes gleamed with slight grief. She sat behind him and pressed her pale hands to the soldier’s backside. “Allow me,” she spoke softly.

Suddenly, a flash of yellow illuminated from underneath the palms of her hands. Yellow particles pranced around like typical white dandelion seeds; like fireflies fluttering around. It suddenly felt warm, like they were in Spring’s seasonal range. Nyx could feel his back recovering and soon his bruises were healed.

The flare of yellow left just as subtle as it came: easy and slow, almost lingering.

Bewildered, he maneuvered his arms in flexing his back muscles. Not a twinge of pain. Not a piercing ache. Just gone.

He turned to meet with the princess’ warm blue eyes, they held life, healing, nurturement in them.

“That’s new,” he nearly whistled and she smiled sheepishly. “Sorcery and enchantments date many years prior to my family’s line. It hasn’t been evident for quite some time… that is until I was born. I was gifted with the powers to heal, to protect, to amplify.” Her hands retracted back to her lap. “Gentiana was my Advisor -- a White Mage. She would teach me to harness my abilities to outstanding measures where I can possess it with care. Surely you’ve heard of my miracles in tending to the wounded overseas?”

 

“I’ve heard, I just never thought the tales would be true. I always thought it was your Advisor who did the work.”

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” she smiled.

 

“If only it were that easy for me.”

 

The night loomed over them with watchful eyes. Nyx offered Luna his coat after he realized the slight chill. She gladly took it and wrapped it around her slender frame clutching onto it like a blanket. “You get yourself some rest. I’ll keep watch.” He nodded at her.

Next, the storm feathered chocobo squeaked a pleased ‘kweh’ treading next to the two and softly nestling itself onto the floor. The bird craned its neck to pull Luna into its side. Luna shifted herself into a more comfortable position in the chocobo’s gray feathers and laid into the bird. The rise and fall of the chocobo’s frame against her back lulled her to a calm sleep.

Nyx set himself on the tree stump and watched over the Princess.

As she nuzzled herself further into the soft feathers, she thought about her castle.

She thought about her kingdom.

Her kingdom was in shambles underneath the ebony-scaled dragon. Those fur tufts of a wine color, the purple sheen on its pure onyx scales, the fiery depths of hell embed in its golden amber eyes.

Luna remembered the glare like it was scorched into her skull.

What was its reasoning for being there? Why did it have to ambush today? It was almost scheduled, _deliberate_.

Sliding the awful memory from her conscious, the princess fluttered her eyes closed and fell into sleep’s deep embrace.

Even then, it felt like the dragon... was smiling.

 

* * *

 

News spread across the land like wildfire: Tenebrae had fallen.

Early morning had risen. Slivers of golden rays shimmered across the town as the sun beamed.

Ignis, eyes narrowed and brows knit, had been glaring at his desk. There were letters still buried in the drawer. If had hadn’t spoken to King Regis about Luna’s letter any sooner, chances are that they would be in severe danger.

Two days have passed since Tenebrae’s fall, and nearly two weeks since Noctis has been away.

Fiddling with the neat stacks of letters within his drawer, the Advisor began to think of different outcomes, some good, some bad. If Tenebrae had been set aflame by a dragon wouldn’t they be next? His green eyes narrowed sharply.

   “Heya Iggy?” A mellow voice called.

The bespectacled man turned to meet with familiar violet-blues, how he wished they were those warm amber eyes he loved instead… “You doing, um, okay?” Prompto gripped the door’s handle from the growing suspicion. Since Noct has been absent Prompto has gotten most of the basics to Lucian tongue. He can almost speak it fluently. Ignis taught him well, but after the past three days, he’s been quite distant.

“I appreciate your concern, but I am all right.” He gave a sincere smile that reassured his growing anxiety. His smile told a story, his eyes showed the truth.

“Are you worried?”

“There isn’t much I have in need of worrying about.”

Ignis thought he heard the sound of the door come to a close, instead, he heard Prompto’s footsteps until it came to a stop. _``Do you want to talk about it?``_

   “Prompto,” Ignis turned to face him. He was much shorter than he remembered -- or he probably hasn’t been paying close attention. “Is there something you need?”

   “...Just been walkin’ around,” he said looking around. “I sort of felt like… bad. Like something was off?” He looked at Ignis a little intimidated.

_``You’ve been distant and I kinda got curious.``_

Ignis looked at the blonde curiously. He wondered, was he so obvious, so transparent?

   “They will come back.” Prompto suddenly said. The man glanced at the flooring and then back at him. He knew they were coming back just as Prompto said, he just couldn’t shake anxiety’s hold. He masked a stoic face but Prompto was able to see through that.

   “If I tell you, will you leave?”

   “Hmm… Maybe?” He rocked on his feet.

The sandy blonde sighed. There was no way he could silver tongue the boy away, he was persistent.

_``I’m troubled from an old quarrel.``_

_``A quarrel?``_

_``Yes. A form of a disagreement…``_ His green eyes showed a different side. _``I am not to let anything vex me, I must uphold my responsibilities as a mentor for His Majesty. I’m sure you know this.``_ The blonde nodded. _``However, these past months it has been ultimately difficult to carry on.``_

Prompto walked to the man’s side carefully. _`So… you’re having some sort of block because this person and you had some sort of falling out or misunderstanding…?``_

Ignis nodded.

_``Well, you should be able to fix it somehow, right?``_

_``If only it were that simple…``_ He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Was letting Prompto in a smart choice? He was in need to speak to someone but all it has brought were grim and distressing.

 _He_ has been on his mind ever since he left. _His_ smile with _his_ warm amber eyes, chiseled face. It wounded him to remember those memories; they hardly interact anymore. He felt used, damaged in a way, incomplete. Yes, he does the best in mentoring and teaching Noctis, yes, his combat skills are spectacular to outstanding measures.

But he still felt torn apart.

Robbed.

Missing something.

His heart throbbed painfully at the memories he wished to forget.

   “Have you talked about it with Gladio and Noct? They can probably help.”

Ignis remained stiff and silent. Silent. So silent for a dead minute. He pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stood straight. “I cannot press my problems on Noct, I am meant to educate him. He’s still growing and I must aid him in any way I can.”

Prompto furrowed his brows, something didn’t click. “What about Gladio?”

   “He won’t ever understand. He’s a good friend... but he’s ignorant.”

Ignis seemed distant about it. Very defensive. The blonde honestly believed Gladio would be the one to help him with these kinds of situations, he was a Guardian, wasn’t he? Besides, Ignis was much closer to him than Noctis. Was there something going on that neither of those two was aware of? He spoke as if he would never weigh those problems on Noctis, but it sounded _hopeless_ with Gladio. It worried him.

 

“Ignis,” he heard Prompto say and he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Talk to me. I’ll try to help.”

 

“Prompto, I simply…” his words died in his throat. He was a balloon swelling until it became unbearably swollen it was going to burst.

 

That expressionless mask he always wore began to crack.

   “I don’t understand them.” He quietly says. “How can anyone hope to get their attention? It’s like speaking to a brick wall.” His voice elevated to a firm volume. “They will take heed of every other thing than what’s truly in front of them.”

_His mind flashed with images of that man smiling at him, teeth flashing._

 

“They’re ebullient... which is why I can’t bring myself to resent them in any sort of way.”

 

_That man standing next to him, a delicate gaze he was giving._

 

“ _He’s_ always out finding himself leaving me to wallow.”

 

_Those nights where they spooned in the sheets, those large arms wrapping around him lovingly… only to be gone the next morning._

 

Prompto’s eyes flashed with concern as he took a step closer. Ignis was shaking his head refusing to share a glimpse of hurt. “Iggy…” he found his lips speaking the man’s name. Every sentence -- every word -- that trailed from Ignis’ mouth graduated from distant and disturbed to irritated and vexed. His voice rose with every second that past, the regret leaking from his tone.

His heart ached from the countless wounds it suffered. It was bleeding, his lungs collapsed long ago, he was blind to recovery.

“Sometimes I wish we _never_ did such illicit things in the past.” He stated with remorse. Quiet.

It hurt, the tense feeling within his chest doubled.

“Sometimes I wish we’d _never break_ apart.” His voice rose with anger, grew with _power._   _Medium._

His throat threatened to close up; an invisible noose constricted around his neck.

“Sometimes I wish I never set eyes on  _him._ ” There was bitterness in that tone. _It begun rising loudly._

He whipped around and fixed his _pained_ green eyes onto the blonde. “I just want _him_ to just--!” All anger and power died from him; complete silence. His wide eyes watched Prompto trembling, his hand clutching his other arm.

Penitence.

   “Prompto…” Ignis let his shoulders drop as he watched him. Prompto was scared. Ice painfully rushed through his blood as he approached the other. “I apologize, I didn’t mean for any of that,” Ignis said quietly. Inside he was gritting his teeth at his mistake. Prompto nodded, he knew Ignis was troubled, he understood. He managed to cease his quivering. Constant years of being abused and yelled at will do this to a person.

Ignis drifted towards his desk and silence lurked in the room.

   “...Gladio.” Prompto suddenly said. Ignis’ sucked in a sharp breath. “It’s Gladio, isn’t it?”

 

Silence.

 

“...You like Gladio.”

 

His shoulders hunched over slightly.

 

“You’re in love with him.”

 

Silence did the talking for him.

Ignis straightened himself, held his glasses in his fingers and rotated to meet with his eyes. That look… his green eyes were _pained, lost... desperate._ Prompto felt his heart sink ten floors deep. When he looked into those very eyes... all he could see was damage.

_'What has he done to have damaged you this much?'_

This was a whole new side Ignis had that Prompto never knew existed.

Ignis never had anyone to talk to about this, did he?

He was always sheltered about this. Never let anyone in. Concealed and never felt.

The advisor sighed in defeat and downcast his eyes. “I… I’m not sure on what to do.” He said. Prompto carefully stepped to the man and tenderly wrapped his fingers around his wrist.

   “Don’t… feel bad.” Prompto muttered, his blue eyes vibrant with determination. _``You shouldn’t feel bad for something you can’t control.``_

 

 _``I’m more than aware.``_ Ignis closed his eyes. _``I loathe speaking of it, but, it is how he makes me feel. We’ve known each other for a lifetime, however, he constantly leaves me for his own desires. The amount of times I have felt betrayed is incomprehensible. I love him -- I love him dearly -- but he doesn’t feel the same.”_

 

His sorrow dripped into a pool of remorse. It was worse than Prompto had imagined. They had been close, they had been intimate, Gladio planted a seed in him and he can’t get rid of it. It’s growing painfully, uncontrollably. He can’t forget Gladio no matter how many years pass, he can’t forget the Guardian if he died and ascended to the afterlife… The seed rooted and branched inside him, a sad reminder that Gladio will always be with him, always be on his _mind._

 

The seed is draining him; it’s _killing_ him

 

 _``Don’t take this the wrong way or anything… but I don’t think that’s true.``_ Ignis glared at the blonde with intrigued eyes. _``Gladio may be a muscle-head, totally, but… He doesn’t seem like the type to be_ that _dense, y’know? I think he just doesn’t know how to show it. I mean, c’mon, you guys have known each other for an eternity. I doubt he doesn’t feel some sort of way towards you if you guys have done ‘things’ tons of times. He’s that kind of guy that values his ego above most things.``_

 

Ignis watched him within awe with his gleaming emeralds. It pained him to think such things, but Gladio did seem like that type. How had he been this clueless all these years?

 _``Just give it more time. In your case, you should confront him about it, looks like you guys could really talk it out. Don’t let it get to you, Iggy. I mean, you can’t control who you fall in love with, amirite?``_ Prompto’s smile rivaled tens of thousands of suns. Every word that came from his mouth dissolved every problem Ignis had.

Ignis wasn’t afraid of everyone finding out that he is attracted to men, he’s afraid of ruining Gladiolus’ reputation. He doesn’t want the son of the Sword and Shield of their King to be looked down upon because of this kind of ‘taboo’. It would birth terrible rumors and labels. He would never want that to happen, especially to the man he loves.

Unlike Noctis and Gladio, who have to produce offspring to continue their lines as Royalty and Sword and Shields for generations to come, Ignis is just an Advisor. Anyone can take his place. Anyone can replace him. He can do whatever, as long as he guides and protects His Majesty.

The crushing weight he had been carrying all this time had just floated away like it was never even there.

   “How are you so certain of this?” He quietly asked, there was no aching twinge in his chest anymore.

Prompto smiled with a coy grin, his cheeks flushing a light shade of rose. “We are not that different.”

His eyes were filled with a delicate adoration.

 

“There’s someone I like... um, a lot. I want to protect them with my whole life... And I want to give them everything. That’s how I know.”

 

Ignis raised his brows simply impressed. Now he was the one being taught. He wondered who this person Prompto had been talking about, but he dropped the assumption.

Prompto never resented him for who he was attracted to, he was not disgusted in the slightest.

He was very unusual.

 

   “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again; Noctis is lucky to have you as a good friend.” He smiled. The blonde returned the sentence with a bashful smile, red flushing his cheeks.

 

Their moment of happiness was soon interrupted as a guard knocked on the door and entered the room.

“Pardon me, I hope I am not interrupting. I was informed to tell you that His Majesty and his fleet have returned.”

 

Ignis and Prompto made their way to the front gates to meet with their friends. Prompto silently prayed that things between Ignis and Gladio would improve after this encounter.

Once there, they saw the rows of knights entering along with Noctis and Gladio walking side by side.

They weren’t heavily wounded, that was a miracle, although, Noctis had worry etched on his face. He was pacing faster towards them.

   “We came as soon as we could,” Gladio said jogging up to the duo. Noctis stood before Ignis. “Any word from Tenebrae?” He asked, concern trailing from his voice. The advisor shook his head. “Not a word.”

No doubt about it. He heard about Tenebrae’s fall out there. The news spread faster than wildfire.

   “I... see.” Noctis frowned. He turned to Prompto, who had gravitated towards him and took hold of his arm.

The look in his eyes was determined. “We’ll hear from her soon. Don’t worry.” Prompto confirmed and gave a small squeeze on the other’s hand.

Their eyes met. The tension Noctis was feeling seemed to dissolve right away. Prompto turned to look at Ignis and Gladio conversing. He saw the advisor smile warmly and the guardian grin. He really hopes the knot between those two will eventually loosen.

   “We will have to wait for any indication that Lady Lunafreya is alive and safe,” Ignis concluded. There could be no possible way that Luna could die that easily. She must be safe somewhere.

Noctis glared at the ground, guilt clouding him as he frowned.

Prompto’s hand slid back into his own and their hands connected. He fixed his gaze on Prompto and suddenly felt hopeful. Prompto reassured everything.

Luna wouldn’t die that easily.

 

The day went by fast.

 

* * *

 

Night had risen.

 

Noctis had been wandering the halls of the castle for who knows how long. He had long been out of his armor. He was dressed in a slick black dress shirt accompanied with cotton beige pants.

He craved fresh air, the tension clouded the castle’s interior and he felt anxious, his ascending suspicions kept him on edge.

Luna had to be safe.

Ignis went to discuss the matters with King Regis as the guards of the kingdom had been on alert. If Tenebrae had been assaulted and reduced to nothing but rubbles and ash in mere seconds, then who’s to say Lucis wouldn’t?

The whole kingdom was apprehensive.

Once outside, he let the cool breeze of the outdoors carry his stress away. The garden looked the best at night, it gave off a more cryptic and sacral atmosphere.

He sauntered through the garden admiring the large bushes towering over him. They might as well rival buildings. The raven ran his hand through the rich leaves of the bush until he heard a faint sound.

That faint melody… It was very familiar, he is certain he's heard it before. The prince’ legs took a mind of their own and began leading him to the source.

 

_“...ause loving you has made my life so beautiful…”_

 

Noctis found himself lured by the sweet sound of a mellow voice singing.

It was subtle and angelic, almost as if there were holy bells ringing. A siren’s hypnotic song, even. Noctis rounded the garden, treading through the dirt path, hearing the crunch of leaves crackling beneath his boots. It was slightly difficult to hear it, nonetheless, their voice flowed like water from a stream. He knows that voice. He recognized the song because Prompto is always singing it.

 

The voice echoed. _“And every day of my life… is filled with loving you…”_

 

_“No one else can make me feel… the colours that you bring…”_

 

_“Stay with me while we grow old… and we will live each day in the springtime...”_

 

_“Cause loving you… has made my life so beautiful, and every day of my life, is filled with loving you.”_

 

As he came to, his eyes drifted to the familiar tuft of golden hair. They were sitting on their knees.

There was that familiar chocobo laying delicately in his lap, soft whistles coming from it as it breathed out. He stroked its back, running his slender freckled fingers in the forest of golden feathers, a soft smile bubbling on his lips.

   “If I knew you’d be here I would have been here a while ago,” Noctis folded his arms, a teasing smirk was on his face.

Prompto perked around slowly and met with those steely eyes watching him. “O-Oh, Noct.” The blonde smiled sheepishly, the chocobo in his lap chirping lightly. The prince chuckled as he let his arms hang, he walked over taking a seat by the blonde. Prompto’s eyes were like grasshoppers springing around, he averted his gaze to the floor before slowly turning to Noctis and bashfully smiling. He was very embarrassed but that didn’t matter. The faint rose tint of blush heated his cheeks and his freckles began to stand out like constellations in the midnight sky. 

   “You’ve got a… nice voice. I notice you like to sing a lot,” Noctis scratched the back of his neck. Like when they first met, that voice carried a wave of healing in it. It was like he was hearing a melody behind a muffled wall, so clear like it was right in his ear, that’s how it felt back then when Prompto was caged in that awful slave house.

   “You could, uhm, hear that?” Prompto grinned nervously.

   “Of course I can. You’re singing out loud; what makes you think I couldn’t?” He flicked his finger on the blonde’s nose, which earned a pout. “Geez Noct, so mean.”

   “Oh really?”

   “When you want to be.”

   “Thought so.”

Prompto sighed in defeat and then smiled. Can’t compete with this kind of play, right? “I didn’t say it was bad. I wouldn’t mind hearing it…” Noct’s voice grew quieter when each syllable from a word was delivered. It seemed he was embarrassed as well.

The archer’s crystalline violet-blue eyes dropped to the chocobo admiring him with its beady black eyes while cocking its head The bird got off his lap and sat next to him. In defeat, a hopeless smile slipped onto his lips. “Thanks."

Then the memory of Ignis resurfaced in his mind. Maybe it was time to tell Noct. “Y’know, been talking with Iggy a while back,” he said shifting slightly. “I feel like I should tell you about my past. Y'know, about _moi._ ”

And so he did.

Throughout the explanation, Noct was listening with open ears and speaking through his expressions. He couldn’t imagine the hardships Prompto had to endure -- having to live through. Having to be constantly reminded that he was low. The sheer terror he felt as a child, the tangible warmth his adoptive parents provided, knowing your fate is inescapable… Noctis sympathized with it all. A person being treated lower than shit, whipped day and night for your wrongs or just because they felt like inflicting pain on you, the cold cavern your heart submerges in when you feel like there’s no hope, that no one would ever waste time on you, that no one could ever stoop so low to love you. And here Noctis was: Prince of Lucis, born into royalty and bathed in riches and the best in life. It wasn’t justified. It was so _unfair._

But here Prompto was, breathing, alive, smiling… _happy._ He was happy being by Noct’s side. That’s what made his chest flare with warmth.

Prompto concluded his story finally. At first, Noctis was speechless. He didn’t know how to respond. But Prompto’s smile reassured everything.

   “It’s okay if you don’t know how to feel. I get that a lot.”

No one ever took the time to place themselves in his shoes. Cold. Shivering. Underfed. Alone. Terrified. Just awful.

If Prompto lived all his life in those conditions and has not once shown remorse, not once showed absolute anger… then he’s strong. He’s kind. He’s special. Noctis could see who Prompto really was. He’s never seen a person like him before.

   “You’re just… so strong. You always seem to amaze me.” He muttered with a pathetic smile. “Nah, I’m weak. It was how I lived, had’ta get used to it.” The blonde grinned. “You’re far from weak. If I was there I would probably lose my mind.”

Anyone would have grown desperate if they were in a place such as that.

No one deserves to be treated like that. No one should have to travel down a road like that. “Don’t ever belittle yourself. You’ve held out all this time and you’ve dealt with it. I’d say you’re really strong.”

He looked down at the grass, the crumbled texture of dirt underneath the sea of green strings. “When I was out there with Gladio, I had to lead a small army. It wasn’t hard, I was raised and trained to do this. It’s just...  I’m… supposed to be king, but I can’t get a hold of what’s going to happen. When I fought and killed, took the many lives of those Niflheim soldiers, I knew it was best for my home. And… apparently my country.”

His midnight eyes lowered. “But I was worried.”

There was a concern in his eyes. Or perhaps fear, or maybe confusion, or maybe anger. Prompto leaned in, his eyes glinting with worry. “Why?”

A minute blew, the wind whistling in their ears and ruffling the grass in waves. “I’m worried about you. About Luna.” He finished. “When I was out there I just… I _couldn’t_ get you off my mind. I was wondering when I’d come back. When I’d come home and see you, see Ignis, see Dad.”

   “I couldn’t shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. I thought day and night about how I… how I missed you.” His voice grew more distant, yet he rooted himself to the ground. “I didn’t know what was going on. I didn’t know what I was feeling. And then that message of Tenebrae falling… Gods, Prompto, I didn’t want anything to happen to Luna. Gladio had to stop me from rushing off.”

Of course, Noctis cherished Luna. If not as a lover, then as a friend, or perhaps a sister. No matter, he loved her dearly. The desperation Noct felt was radiating in tiny waves. “...I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to any of you.”

Then ever so slowly, Prompto raised a hand to the raven’s cheek and cusped it. Noctis raised his head to meet with Prompto’s steady gaze, his beautiful azure eyes. He raised his hand on the one on his face and he smiled sadly.

   “...I missed you.” Noctis muttered. “Being around you.” He had his heart stuck in his throat. Prompto’s cheeks were blushing as were his eyes twinkling. “It’s okay,” Prompto said. “I.. I was always thinking when you’d come back. Iggy had to talk me into things.”

“And I’m able to see you again.” Noctis grinned. The warmth of Prompto’s hands ignited a flame in his chest, the way it felt caring against his cheek. Noctis leaned in and pressed a kiss on Prompto’s lips, who returned it. Long, passionate. delicate, _caring_. The shade of pink darkened in his cheeks as Noct drew away, a smile being drawn to his lips. They gazed into each other’s eyes as if they were drowning in the same waters as if they were both lost in the vast forest of their emotions as if they couldn’t tear their eyes away from each other no matter how hard they tried.

Noctis moved his hand to cup the blonde’s cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he said silently before gravitating into another kiss. Every time they kissed electricity flared through their skin making their hairs stand on end.

Prompto returned the action more passionately, which then quickly altered to intense. The prince leaned over until he was on all fours with Prompto underneath him laying in the grass, his arms wrapped around the raven. Their lips smacked after seconds of ardent mouth play.

They withdrew and gazed once more into each other's eyes, their lungs out of breath and speechless. That ended when Noctis kissed Prompto’s cheek lightly, trailing down to his jawline to his neck. The blonde craned his neck to give him more access.

Bliss sparked in his body, he mewled out; “N-Noct, ah…”

Heat bloomed in between his legs as the raven gluttoned over his neck. It felt really good, he was melting.

Noctis was trailing even lower--

 

_Peck!_

 

_Peck peck!_

 

“Ow--!” He recoiled and glared at the sudden marking on his hand. There was the chocobo chirping at him and pecking the shit out of his other hand.

“Hey, hey! Ow!” He moved from the bird. It looked defensive, did it think Prompto was in danger? It was guarding him like Noct was hurting him… In seconds Prompto was cracking up and chuckling. The tiny bird had a quarrel to settle and it continued ‘kweh’ing in anger.

“Looks like she does not like you,” Prompto chuckled.

“Really? Geez…" 

It nearly pecked him again. They laughed together. However, their fun was far from over; they wandered the halls to Noctis’ room. Hopefully, the guards didn’t bother to take notice.

They kissed hungrily, the taste of each other sweet and desirable. After breaking contact, Prompto fell back onto the bed with the prince immediately crawling over him.

Those eyes glaring down at him with ravenous intent… the heat in his legs doubled; his raging boner had been twitching. He felt like he was being devoured just looking into those sharp steely eyes.

It was fast, then slow.

His white long-sleeve top was unbuttoned exposing his fair chest. Noctis took a good look at the angel underneath him: chest exposed, furrowed eyebrows with twinkling prurient eyes, face flushed and his hair ruffled in the sheets.

Gods -- it was so much.

This continued until they were shirtless and in their undergarments. Even though his actions were on the line of lecherous, Noct was gentle, slow, making sure he didn’t hurt Prompto in the slightest.

He saw the markings carved on the blonde’s body before -- that time where he was bathing -- they were like snakes slithering on his skin, a painful reminder of his permanent abuse. His fingers traced the markings over Prompto’s stomach to his sides. It came to mind that Prompto had been abused most of his life -- manhandled. What they’ve done to him, he wouldn’t want to know. He felt an ache squeeze his heart for a second. It sickened him.

He focused back on the blonde’s eyes.

   “I never want to see you in their hands.”

He’ll never let him go.

He felt the other’s touch upon his cheek once again and leaned into it. “You won’t.” Prompto smiled. Just hearing his voice, hearing him _confirm_ it, it made him feel safe, so safe that maybe he won’t be going anywhere.

‘Isn’t this wrong? What would the people say if...’

‘No. Whatever happens in this room stays between us. They don’t get to know what we do.’

Prompto’s hand slithered from the raven’s cheek down to his waistline and halting before the hem of his underwear. Noctis was hesitant, ‘Are you sure?’ his eyes read.

‘I want to.’ were the words that were pouring from those delicate, yet hypnotic violet-blues.

And just like that, he slid off his underwear carefully. His shaft was exposed, fully erect and pointing. Prompto was in slight awe at the sight, the passionate fire in him scorched bigger. They kissed again and the prince pulled the archer’s underwear off showing his hard penis. He spread his legs for better access.

 

He looked as enticing as a fire was to a moth.

 

The prince went to his washroom and returned with a tiny flask of oil. After he climbed back into the bed, he coated his fingers with the substance and positioned his fingers to the blonde’s entrance. He waited for the acknowledgment before he slid the first finger in, it protruded his entrance and was greeted with tight inner walls.

In and out, in and out; his fingers were slippery and the sloppy squishing noises sounded in their ears.

   “A-Ah.. Unh…” Prompto led out a small moan as the finger slithered around inside him at a pleasurable spot. Then the second finger was added. Then the third. Every finger that was added Prompto had been calling Noctis’ name in desperate breaths, the raven leaning forward and kissing the blonde’s neck.

Once he was stretched he pulled his fingers away, covered his dick with the oil, and pressed to his lover’s hole. 

   “I’m going to go slow, alright?”

Prompto nodded.

With a grunt, Noctis pushed his member into Prompto’s tight ring and maneuvered the deepest he could go and froze there. Heat wrapped around his cock and he felt pleasure surge from it. It wasn’t too tight, it wasn’t too loose. He was reminded of what Prompto had to endure when he was a child… He wouldn’t be like that with him. Not like how they abused him.

Prompto _trusted_ him.

A good minute passed before Prompto gave him the signal for him to move. As soon as he slid out and thrust back in a wave of pleasure rushed from his groin to his body, it felt _incredible._ On Prompto's end, it transitioned from painful to uncomfortable to a pleasurable tingling sensation within minutes.

   “Noct…” Prompto whispered.

The thrusts soon progressed to a moderate pace, their bodies rocking softly as the bed creaked. Noctis buried himself a little deeper-- Prompto quietly wailed as he threw his head back into the covers. “T-there! Ah!” He called.

The prince obeyed and hit that sweet spot over, and over, and over. Prompto was seeing stars; he was drowning in a sea of bliss as he moaned out his lover’s name. His pace quickened (hoping it wouldn’t hurt the blonde), the sound of skin slapping together resonated with the soft squelching from every thrust.

   “Prompto,” the raven grunted.

He angled himself and slowly plowed the blonde, he leaned down and kissed him as he rocked their bodies into a melting embrace.

   “Does it… hah… hurt?”

   “N-Not really, keep… going.”

And he quickened his pace slamming into that sweet spot once again. Bliss exploded from in between their legs as he sped up, and after another minute they were furiously having sex.

   “Gods Prompto…” Noctis groaned in a low husk. He was close, he could feel the sensation skyrocket within him. He raised Prompto’s legs and pummeled into him with quick, hasty, fervent thrusts; every thrust dug him even deeper and Prompto could see specks of stars.

Noctis dropped his lover’s legs and ground his hands into the mattress as he pounded endlessly. All he could see was the red flushed face of his lover, with his furrowed brows, gorgeous blue eyes, and his mouth trembling with moans. They locked eyes.

Prompto wrapped his arms around the prince and embraced him as they rocked. “N-Noct, I c-can’t--!” He mewled breathlessly.

   “Prompto, Prompto,” Noctis whispered his name like a mantra as he drilled harder. He reached a hand to Prompto’s cock and jerked it feverishly, the blonde cried out in pleasure as his load shot out in ropes of white lining his stomach.

Noctis called Prompto’s name and buried himself the farthest he could go and spewed his semen deep in Prompto’s tight walls. It gushed out in thick ropes until it caked his insides, Noct thrusting a few more times to empty himself and float away in pleasure. Prompto had been twitching ever so slightly.

Noctis pulled out ever so slowly making Prompto gasp.

They were drenched with sweat and their breathing was uneven

He looked at those half-lid, tired, satisfied violet-blues absolutely mesmerized. Their eyes focused on each other until they smiled and kissed. He let himself collapse on the younger before rolling to the side.

   “...That was nice.” Prompto sheepishly muttered. Noctis snorted and brought the covers over them. “Can we... do that next time?”

   “Maybe we can.”

   “Hope so.”

   “Look forward to it.”

The black-haired prince snorted again, wrapping the blonde close to his chest and embracing him. Prompto laid on his chest like a baby chocobo nuzzling in its nest. He stroked the blonde’s bicep with his thumb. “I’ll never to let you go.” He said. Prompto craned his head upward to look him in his eyes. Their faces were so close that Noct could almost make out every little freckle on his face.

   “I won’t go anywhere.” Prompto smiled softly.

After a minute, Prompto’s lips parted.

   “I love you.”

But sadly, all he got as a reply was the soft snore coming from the raven. _``A-Are you serious? You can’t sleep on me now!``_ He pinched Noct’s cheeks, but it sadly did nothing, he might as well have been asleep.

   “You are… unbelievable sometimes.” He switched back to Lucian tongue and pouted, but he didn’t have a problem sleeping in a position like this. He snuggled closer to his lover’s chest and let sleep consume him.

Even though he was asleep, he failed to catch the raven open one eye and smirk at him.

 

He couldn’t hear what the raven said either.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

The wind breezed through the area. Iris couldn’t bring herself to go back inside, she wasn’t certain why. She had been sitting on the porch watching the grass wave and the trees solemnly dance. 

The night sky was as alluring as ever.

She heard the door open behind her with its creak. Aranea sat by her, drawing her leg up and resting her arm on it.

   “You doing alright?” She asked. Iris kept gazing at the stars until she could respond. “I’m okay. I’ve had quite a lot on my mind.” A bright smile beamed on her face.

   “Ditto.”

The witch brushed the small strands of hair behind her ear and let out a sigh. “Cid has been a little concerned about you.”

Iris looked at the witch with soft chocolate eyes and smiled warmly. “I’m okay, really.” And then she looked down at her lap. “I’m also worried.”

There were multiple thoughts running around in her mind. Was staying here the best option? She didn’t know, really. She felt safe here. Felt at home. Iris missed spending time with her friends, with her family before it all was stolen from her. Iris inhaled a patient breath.

   “I’m worried about Noct; about Prompto; about Gladdy. I wonder if they’re still functioning without me. It’s kind of weird to think about.” She explained softly. The girl thought she would never see them again for the rest of her life, but here she was, remembering weeks ago when those two found her.

   “Don’t sweat it. You’ll meet them again someday.” The woman shifted to leaning on her hands. Iris wasn’t being held captive or anything, she knew she could meet them whenever. Something prevented her though. She didn’t want to leave just yet.

The girl’s eyes wavered with uncertainty, her brows slightly knit.

 

“I need to ask…”

 

“Ask away.”

 

“When were you going to tell me I’m a witch?”

 

Aranea’s silver eyes lit up as she turned to meet the girl’s determined expression. There was a flame in those dark eyes, not resentment, not anger, just determination. She was far from angry, just intrigued; looked as if she had already known. Aranea sighed and looked at the everlasting beauty of the night sky. “I had a feeling you were going to ask about that. Cid wanted to be the one to break it down to you. You’re a rare case.”

   “You never gave off a certain vibe, and you couldn’t see auras until now. Call me crazy, but I think you being around us awakened your powers.” The woman sighed. “I guess you could blame us for completely turning you into one. Sorry ‘bout that.”

   “I understand. It’s a little… surprising to say the least.” She scratched her head. “I thought witchcraft came from genetics. And wouldn’t my powers be triggered when I grow up anyway?”

   “It can, most of the time. Some are different. Ever had a family member you never knew much about?”

She gave thought to it. Her father never kept things from her, Gladio would eventually tell her things...

   “My mother,” Iris found her eyes brightening. Her mother was very sheltered, the last memory she had of the woman was when she was just an infant, her mother clutching onto her small chubby hand trying to get her to take her first steps.

Clarus never told her anything about her mother other than the fact that he loved her and that he did the best he could to protect her. He did everything for her. The woman was long dead, something that Iris felt detached from because she never really knew her.

Witchcraft can be handed down through genetics as well as any person can use it. However, a person born with said genes are bound to be gifted with special abilities.

It all made sense.

That meant that Gladio and Iris had magic running through their veins. Gladio never got the trait since he’s older and should have already gotten them, but Iris? She was the one who carried it.

The two sat in silence taking in the scenery.

 

   “I don’t blame you.”

 

Aranea turned to the young girl.

 

   “For back then, and I still don't know. You did what you had to do. I feel like you’re still upset over that.”

 

Aranea eyed the girl, her brows slightly raised showing that she was impressed. “You’re really something else.” The woman dropped her head with a defeated chuckle. “I’m a little dissatisfied with myself I admit.”

The brunette returned a small grin, she really liked to see this warm side of the witch. Those tales, fables, constant stories of witches being ugly, hideous, apathetic and heartless creatures had to be myths. Miss Highwind was much different, same with Cindy, and Cid. They all carried warm hearts, they all had welcoming personalities, they all were wonderful and kind people to be around. They never once threatened her and she never once felt in danger with them. It saddened her.

They were wonderful people. And Aranea was a gorgeous woman.

   “Come on, we should get inside. You look like you’re about to pass out on me.”

Iris nodded, however, she did not move.

   “Can you… stay here?” The hazel-eyed sorceress looked at the girl. Aranea nodded and never moved from her side. They sat taking in the sounds of crickets chirping their night songs, and to the gibbous moon dangling above them like half of a pearl.

Suddenly, Iris tipped over and rested on Aranea’s shoulder, the witch examining her with concern.

   “Sorry… just a little tired.” She laughed it off. “You’ve been stressing yourself out.” The witch said. “Yeah,” Iris wearily chuckled, “can’t help it.”

   “You’re unbelievable sometimes, you know that?”

   “Yup.” The girl’s chocolate eyes began to flutter downward. Aranea remained still as the girl fell into a deep sleep on her shoulder, the slight rise and fall of her chest with her peaceful expression. Long lashes, cherry tinted lips, and silky dark hair. She was precious in a way.

The woman placed the girl’s warm hand in her own and watched her as she delicately slept.

 

   “What am I to do with you?” She smiled in defeat.

 

She sat with Iris for as long as she could remember before falling asleep, their hands intertwined as they sat resting together.


	19. Let The Sun Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Long time no sees. I see you've all been waiting for this new chapter to come out and most of you were probably having doubts on me ever getting me out, but even if you were I don't mind it. Hmm... where do I begin oh where to begin... let's start with the main issue:
> 
> 1: Where have I been? Well, I required a break and I've been spending it for my whole summer. I apologize for not notifying you all, I felt like everything here was a chore. I couldn't continue writing and it weighed on me to where I decided a little vacation is needed for my lazy butt.
> 
> 2: I've lost aaaalllll infatuation with this fandom and the story but I won't give up on you guys. I'm in a new fandom *cough*yugioh*cough* so there's that... but hey, I'm still around. 
> 
> 3: I've been meaning to contact a psychiatrist for an obvious reason: my mental health and how much I've suffered because of it.
> 
> The main point of this much needed a/n was to inform you, readers, that I'm still very much alive, I'm back, and the story is back! I haven't been in the fairest of minds but I can assure you that I'm slowly getting back to my jovial self and I feel like I can finally move on with this instead of just some blob wall blocking me from getting motivated.
> 
> I don't have an excuse other than my laziness, inability to focus on most of my work, and me just being a boob lol.
> 
> With all of my heart; thank you for being patient, thank you for holding on, thank you for dealing with my laziness and you guys deserve a better and more admirable person to get the work done. No, I am not asking for pity and I am giving my sincerest thank you to every single one of you. With this, I present this long-awaited chapter!

_Prompto stood bravely as the noose hung around his neck._

_The folks were spitting vile retorts at him like venom from a viper... at them._

_It was the setting of a flaming dusk, the sun retreating over the horizon in a golden light. The sky blemished a tawny flame._

_There were two girls by his side with rope constricting their necks, one with short brown hair framing her chocolate eyes perfectly, and one with brilliant green eyes, her curly blonde hair flaring up like hackles on a dog’s pelt. How he would miss both of them. They all were on their way to meeting the same fate._

_All he could see were the thousands of blazing eyes directed at him as if he were some foreign creature, some disease. He continued to channel his shame. There was only a pair of eyes that refused to look at him with such disgust, he knew those midnight eyes. He looked at the prince’s eyes and watched them gloss from disbelief to pain. It’s amazing how emotions can flash through someone’s eyes just as quickly as a blink._

_He saw Ignis. He saw Gladio. Bewilderment and anguish._

_He remembers waking up and snuggling with his lover, his blonde hair nuzzling underneath the prince’s chin as they slept, their hands intertwined and limbs melted into a warm embrace. He remembers the moments of intimacy they had, the many times he wished he could stay with him and relinquish in warmth. He sees those very blues in the crowd fixated on him in absolute horror._

 

_``Puisse le bienheureux sa miséricorde,`` the chancellor grinned._

 

_Prompto closed his eyes and inhaled the last breath he would ever take again._

 

_In some way, he felt happy._

 

_He felt happy knowing such a life existed and was worth living. If he could, he would do it all over again._

 

_A lever cried as it was being pulled, and through violent cacophonies and a loud scream-like protest, the wooden panel clicked under him and he plunged downward._

* * *

* * *

  _**Chapter 19: Let The Sun Set**  
_

* * *

* * *

 

The sun beamed with a bright haze, light flowing through the curtains in slivers. Prompto curled further into the lukewarm bedsheets. Waking up felt like a dream. The prince laid by his side, their hands joined together and never letting go.

His warm sapphire eyes fluttered open and examined the prince’s peaceful state.

A faint blush blossomed on his cheeks. He liked being this close to Noctis, he wouldn’t settle for anyone other than him. The man gifted him with happiness and freedom, never once treating him like a caged animal. He didn’t do what he wanted with him like countless others did, he asked and waited patiently until he heard an answer. Noctis held Prompto with care, with love; treated him like a human being. Those hands wrapped around his own were no one else’s; not that vile chancellor’s, not his supposed father, but of Noctis.

Prompto fluttered his bright blue eyes at his lover, the millions of butterflies exploding in his gut made it all the more difficult to hide his smile.

The freckled signaled his hand to the prince’s calm face and stroked it. “Rise ‘n shine, buddy,” said Prompto. Noctis’ face wrinkled into a frown and he motioned for the hand to leave him be, he slightly rumbled a groan in protest.

     “ _Wakie, wakie~!_ You can’t stay _sleepy_ ,” He sang and nudged Noctis. Another groan. The prince shifts away. “...Later,” came the muttered rumble.

 _‘Oh. So it’s going to be like that?’_ The blonde pouted to fight the dastardly grin slithering on his lips, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Noctis’ eyes popped right open when extra weight plopped on his lower abdomen.

Prompto was straddling him and gazing down with a cheeky grin, he felt the blonde’s hands press against his chest.

     “Well hello there,” said Prompto teasingly. “Nice of you to finally wake up for a change.”

The extra weight pressured his pelvic area and a surge flared to his groin

“...Oh.” was all he said.

     “Please tell me that's just hard covering.”

“What if I'm just really happy to see you?”

_“Noct!”_

He broke into a fit of snorts as Prompto grew flustered. “Well, I can't help it when you're sitting _on_ me like _this."_

He motioned to get off but he was immediately chained back in place by Noct's hands capturing his hips. The look in his eyes was mischievous enough but it frightened the blonde a bit.

     “U-um, what’re you planning?”

     “Isn't it obvious?”

     “...Still sore…!”

     “Then we'll make do.” The raven snaked to the blonde’s neck and trailed his tongue over his pale savory flesh, he made sure to relinquish the taste. Prompto squeaked a moan as his partner slithered his hands back down to his thigh, the sensual caressing blossomed warmth which set his blood on fire. Prompto gave no protest as he leaned down and peppered the raven's lips with tantalizing kisses, a long passionate session of their lips melting together. Prompto trailed his fingers through the middle of Noctis’ chest and twirled the tiniest of circles with his index, a cheeky grin on his lips.

Greed filled his mind as it became drunk on lust.

His tongue laved the man in a sea of warmth, the tepid sensation intoxicated his senses. This was more than enough to sate his needs but his mind reared opposite.

Drowning in excitement, the prince explored every inch of that rich blanket of white that was his skin, the gentle swirls making his chest twist with want. He devoured Prompto’s lavish skin with heated kisses and nibbled on the blonde's perked nipple. With a staggered gasp, Prompto reared his head backward and clawed at Noct's back in desperation. The raven drank in those delicious moans that escaped the blonde's mouth, mewls sounding from him and his tongue rolling off the other's name in ecstasy.

The pain that chafed his asshole was ignored by the soothing warmth of wanting that acted as a palliative. His cheeks blemished that of a passionate rose: delicate on his flesh but vibrant against his usual complexion.

Noct's hands roamed around his body in subtle tender notions.

 

Just as his hand reached the back of his neck Prompto popped his eyes wide open and inhaled a sharp gasp.

 

Prompto recoiled from the touch as if burned and gripped the other's biceps with insane speed.

     “Prompto…?”

When he looked up into those eyes he saw feral instinct; those once alluring eyes the set of an ocean now a defensive blue flame. In seconds they closed shut but Noctis saw what was there.

 

Fear.

 

His lengthy hands quaked like withering leaves, the warmth that hugged him now transformed into the harsh bitter atmosphere of winter. He was shaking so much - Noct removed a hand and lent a gentle stroke to his forearm but even that failed to calm him. “Prompto, are you okay?” He asked patiently. He could see the pain, regret, and hurt etched in every wrinkle on his face where his brows knit. Even closed his eyes reflected agony.

Prompto had his eyes shut as if he didn't want to look - didn't want to remember - didn't want to remember their _touch._ He was forcing the figment of his fears down… he inhaled deep breaths through his nose to cool down the gnawing sensation that was his anxiety. He needed a moment.

 

_‘It's not them, you're with Noct. It's not them, you're okay…’_

 

     “Hey,” said Noctis, “Prom, I need to know if you're okay.”

 

It was so quiet he could hear the stentorian drum of his heart beating in his ears.

 

Prompto managed to ease up and within seconds he fluttered his eyes open. He was met with the eyes as gentle and wondrous as an ocean: calm but wary, subtle but surging with wariness. “Sorry, I just…” he sighed and muttered a few sentences in his own language. His eyes were downcast and his lips allowed the subtle words to dance around in a jumbled mess, almost as if each breath he took were like knives garbled down his throat. The look of pain was evident in his body language… years of regret and confusion were all Noct could see.

Everything was fine yesterday, why was now different?

     “You're alright,” Noctis rubbed soothing circled on the other's bicep, “you're safe here, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.”

Prompto looked him in his eyes as if he wanted to understand but he didn't feel like he was really getting it. Like it all phased through him. The gentle strokes subsided as the prince lifted the hand to try and caress the blonde but was hesitant The doubt chewed him up. Noctis realized he was at fault here. It was all fun and games until his greed poisoned his thoughts like how a parasite controls its host. The prince was taken aback as he felt the palm of his hand meet Prompto's face, the freckled placing his hand on his.

     “I’d never doubt you,” he promised. ` _`Not ever. I guess something just... ticked and I resisted and it reminded me of the ‘good old days’ with those guys and that sounded like something worse than it is… wait it's much worse and I totally didn't intend for this aaand…``_

The silence mocked them while tension laid dormant.

All the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. Last night was special, Prompto needn't any fear because he trusted and loved the prince dearly. He let him sail across the waves of uncertainty and the storm of his thoughts only to come out eager and determined. Now it seemed Prompto wasn't nearly in the mood and the resistance sparked a fuse.

Noctis ran his thumb over Prompto's cheek earning the gaze of an angel. “You do realize I can't understand even half of what you're saying, right?” snorted the black-haired youth: not that usual happiness but that meaningful tease that is so tangible you could feel it.

 

“Well, not my fault you… should study.”

 

“Looks like I'm not the only one.”

 

“...Least I speak Lu-cian better than your Gralean.”

 

“Oh really now?”

 

“Mhm, oh yeah.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know it.”

 

Noctis leaned in and smirked, “Wanna bet?”

Prompto drew closer and returned the adamant flame of determination, “You're gonna get smo-ked.”

Their smiles stood on proud legs, anyone could see the elated flash from their eyes, or the confident grin they competitively drew against each other. “Can you even say 'squirrel?’”

...

     “... Why do you have to be so cruel to me?” Whine Prompto, Noctis indulging in a cackling fit. “Why wouldn't I be?”

The Caelum took note of how careful he should really be and how his humor can exceed a certain limit.

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto and leaned back until he was laying down and Prompto resting on his chest. “You feeling better now?” He grinned.

     “Yeah… Better is an understatement.” He smiled back. It wasn't necessarily a lie but he was feeling better than before. His expression may have been happy but the look he gave told a different tale.

     “You’ve got a say in this as much as I do. If I'm doing something wrong, you tell me. I won't do anything to you that you wouldn't want to. I need you to know how much you matter in this.”

 

‘ _How much you matter to me…’_

 

Prompto nodded -- “Well lookie here, is this Prince Charming I see?” -- “In your dreams, Blondie,” deadpanned the charmer. They chuckled in unison and the blonde leaned further into those inviting arms of his lover, his fingers ran through the forest of his hair and played around in such a calming manner. They laid together for several minutes sharing a chaste meaningful kiss. Then came putting on their clothes and heading out for the day. Prompto went on ahead wanting to be outdoors as much as possible.

If only the boy of sunlight had known this day wouldn't be so bright.

 

* * *

 

Luna hacked and wheezed into her hand, her knees buckled and she collided into the rough dirt with a weak gasp. A terrible pain surged through her chest, her heart ached. Nyx swung around and caught her with steady hands.

     “You okay?” Her fragile blue eyes fixed on Nyx, his voice was hospitable. The glaive delicately aided her off the dirt and held her gently close.

She hasn’t been getting any better. For as long as they’ve been traveling Luna’s condition has only progressed for the worst. Nyx wished he could say he knew what was going on. Was Luna contracting some vile disease from exposure to the dark woods? Were the daemons they encountered responsible for this?

 ‘ _What will happen will be deliberate, time will wither you away with illness…’_

Gentiana’s voice rung in his head.

A cold sensation gripped his heart while he swallowed back the bitterness lurking in his throat.

     “Call it a hunch, but I fear something awry is…” the princess fell silent.

 

Something wasn’t right.

 

Her mind spun into confusion but kept calm. She’s felt this sensation take over before. Just before her kingdom was reduced to rubble she experienced this tangible offsetting that caused her to be wary. She remembers how strange it felt, how she needed to be outdoors to relieve herself of this anxiety. When she waltzed into the garden that’s when her loyal companion Pryna padded up to her, the dog’s piercing blue eyes locked onto her as she sensed a disturbance from her mistress. Umbra was right behind her, the black dog’s ears flickering and molten amber eyes flashing. Luna’s tension was as noticeable as a torch in the dark. They rubbed her legs with their soft fur and her worries began to wither away like cinders in a dwindling flame. They led her to the garden and she sat there for an hour, maybe even two, just stroking Umbra’s pelt and singing a lullaby.

Then Nyx’s entrance managed to bury the anxiety that pooled in her chest for good.

She wanted nothing more than for him to stay. He made her feel safe. Made her alleviate off her feet. Such a loyal, charming man he is.

 

...And then it all went wrong.

 

The woman managed to cease her coughing for now and looked the glaive in his charming eyes of slate. “Prior to Tenebrae’s fall, Gentiana warned me the dangers of contracting strange sensations…” Said Luna, her eyes far from jovial.

     “You shouldn’t worry ‘bout it.”

Nyx’s hold warmed Luna’s body.

“Whatever it may be, we’ll find a way to counter it,” said Nyx. “Besides, my duty is to protect and see you safe. We’ll get you to Insomnia and you’ll be reunited with Prince Noctis. Until then,” his thumb stroked her bicep until he withdrew and he lowered himself to kneel right before the moonlit princess.

“I will protect you,” Nyx promised with dedication lacing every word -- every syllable.

It was a memorable scene: a knight who has given everything and sworn his allegiance to see this woman escorted into safety’s arms.

The moon gazed at them and kissed their skin in its silvery light.

The princess knew there was no mistaking it. Her lips curled into a heartfelt smile, her soft eyes glossed with sorrow making her angelic appearance appear more lustrous. She placed her hand on his shoulder softly and bowed her head.

The past nights he has been watching over her as she slept, protecting her, fighting with her. He’s as loyal as they come -- no, more so than she’s ever encountered. Would her brother approve of such a man’s determination? She mentally chuckled at the thought of it. She still worried about her brother but she knew he was out there. Safe. Strong.

     “Words cannot express how grateful I am to you, dear Nyx Ulric.”

RIght there behind the two, the bushes rustled violently. Nyx rose and stood in defense for the princess, the woman clutching her staff and preparing for the assault. Instead of a daemon of glowing eyes and gnashing teeth, a creature with black fur and warm amber eyes padded forth. “Umbra,” whispered the princess in happiness. Nyx lowered his stance and Luna knelt down to pet the dog. They could tell he was very happy to see his mistress safe. “Heh, almost had me there boy,” Nyx joined her in stroking the dog’s pelt to his soft ears. Lunafreya delicately searched the dog’s neck for the sash he used to deliver messages and found the pouch and string still attached to him. She could finally leave her worries behind as she extracted a slip of paper and a ruffled feather from the pouch and asked Nyx for spare ink -- which he did have in the pouch of his chocobo. She wasted no time in writing a letter presumably to Lucis about her whereabouts and Tenebrae… although she used Nyx’s back to write it.

After she finished Luna neatly folded the letter --  praying the ink wasn’t smudged -- and slipping it into the canine’s pouch. She pressed both of her hands on the sides of the dog’s face and pressed their foreheads together, Umbra even closing his eyes as they engaged in silent prayer. Luna inhaled patiently, removed her hands and stood before her great companion, “Head to Lucis,” she said, and Umbra turned tail and took off into a sprint.

The last time she wrote a letter addressed to Lucis the Niflheim guards interjected. She could only write so much… She knew _who_ they were after and what they were going to do… May Regis be escorted from harm’s disastrous claws. She prayed he was safe.

They must continue their journey. They had no choice but to keep going.

 

_‘Dearest Nyx, it is not what is to come to me that has me terrified… I have already foreseen my fate time and time again.’_

 

Luna treaded on with Nyx cautiously trailing her, their chocobo stalking shortly behind.

 

_‘It is what will come of others, people, my beloved, the kingdom: that is what I fear.’_

 

* * *

 

The plains of this open prairie breathed of life. The grass danced around like the waves of an ocean and the cool breeze that brushed against their skin only added to the rich sensation the field emitted.

     “This is one of my favorite places to go to,” smiled Iris, the girl beamed as she let the sun bathe her in its warm haze. “I hear ya,” Cindy replied happily and placed her hand on her hip. “It’s nice ‘n sunny, a girl wud’nt miss an opr’tunity like this. Unlike _Kitten_ indoors I bustle with the sun.” The woman’s spunk radiated off like an infectious disease.

Cindy was such a positive energy to be around, the blonde was as sunny as they come. Bright, feisty, social; she’s everything Iris related to. The witch became as close as an older sister to her than Aranea. Although Aranea may act like a mean-spirited elder sister, there’s no denying there’s an energy that’s gravitating young Iris to her. She always acted tough and fierce, but was there anything else under that shell? There were so many times the platinum blonde had been misunderstood and she tried to make up for it with the constant partnering. Iris knew the moment they met Aranea had been as intricate as a reflection in water: it was vague, unclear, Iris couldn’t figure out the hazel-eyed witch’s intent. It bothered her. A distorted figure laid in those waters. She was a walking enigma, but in those hazel eyes of hers pooled ‘dedication’ and ‘sorrow.’

Iris didn’t notice she fell mute until Cindy blinked her brilliant green eyes and called over to her. “Everythan’ alright Sugar?” asked the witch in a warm chortle. “Y-yeah, I’m good! Thinking a lot.”

     “You looked pretty lost there.”

The girl waved it off with a simple I’m fine like any ordinary thing. Then her chocolate eyes swayed with melancholy and she ascended into a stand.

     “Hey, Cindy,”

“Hn?”

     “About Aranea… how did you two become so close?” She asked. “I can’t help but think something’s bothering her. I’m curious.”

Cindy placed her basket in the pool of grass and straightened herself into a stretch before meeting eye-to-eye with Iris. Her smile was so warm and welcoming. “Let’s see here… Kitten and I go waaaay back. Years. Around ninety-seven I believe. Just thinkin’ ‘bout it ruffles ma feathers,” giggled the woman.

 

     “N-ninety-seven!?”

 

     “Mhm. Wild, ain’t it? Between you ‘n I, Aranea’s at least two-hun’ed ‘n thirty-seven. I’m two hun’ed ‘n fifteen. Us witches ‘n warlocks don’t age quickly, some use eternal youth to stay purty ‘n live on but we’re all born that way. You’ll reach that point ‘n life someday.”

‘She’s old enough to be my great grandmother… and someday I won’t age...’ Iris’ mind drifted.

'Yikes…! If Cid is an elder then how old is he really??’

     “Aranea wasn’t as hard as she used to be. Stubborn? Lords almighty… But she was kind, brave… determined. I was that merchant girl goin’ ‘bout ‘n sellin’ things to the town. At the end of the day, I’d come on right back to PawPaw and start fresh. Things were goin’ sweller than a pig in mud, not ev’n a piddle. That’s when this cat came around the shed. She was a sturdy little thang -- cute as a button I’d say.” Cindy bellowed laughter into it, Iris giggling along and raising her brows in awe. “She came in with a cloak over her head like some bein’ of darkness. She was askin’ about some relic ‘n PawPaw only provided the source of it. And y’know her: stubborn as a _nail_. She kept insistin’ and eventually askin’ PawPaw more. He gave her all the intel for her to know ‘n she left.”

     “The next day? I found her body lyin’ halfway in a brook! I thought she was already dead but she nearly scared me half to death when she opened her eyes. She was hurt bad and I brought her right back to PawPaw and we treated her. I would always check on her ‘n treat her the best way I could. Her wounds weren’t anythan’ ordinary, shoot; PawPaw even figured out she had some fallin’ out with someone skilled enough with magic but she managed to kill’em, scamper outta there, ‘n wash up on shore like a drenched cat. Girl insisted that we never talk ‘bout it. She hates it when she’s reminded of her mistakes.”

This all made Iris look at the woman a different angle. She was always more of an intricate person but did she loathe being seen as fragile. “Now this’s the part I remember.” Cindy smiled as she leaned in.  
     “I came to change her cloth but... this girl? She grabbed my wrist, leaned me over, looked me directly in the pupil and said: Why are you helpin’ me?” She imitated the gesture to Iris exactly as she put it, her green eyes locked onto deep brown. “I told her ‘Good question. Cuz yer someone in need, why wudn’t I help ya?’ You wudn’t believe her surprise. She insisted that she was someone who needn’t any treatin’ or help. I tell her ‘How stubborn can you be? I’d go through thick ‘n thin just to see yer ass safe again if that’s what it takes! That’s just how I am.’”

 

“And she said ‘Yer a strange girl,’

 

‘Likewise.’

 

‘You got me there, heh, we’re both standing in front of death’s gate.’

 

‘You ‘n me both.’

 

‘And you’re not scared?’

 

‘Ain’t you?’

 

‘You got me there blondie… Not scared as much as I’m supposed to be.’

 

‘Then there’s my answer.’

 

Cindy could remember the faint gauzy look the witch gave her, a tender smile made itself home to her lips.

     “‘I owe you,’ is what she said and sealed the night.”

     “Next mornin’ I’d see her off and that was that. Or so I thought. We ended up meetin’ in the middle of dusk’s peak a little beyond this field here. That would be our spot. She wanted to see me again, so who was I to stop her? We’d talk, joke aroun’, chase each other, we’d even flirt. That’s when she promised she’d stay with me til the end of my days.”

The atmosphere had always felt endearing, but now it _surged_ of a terse lukewarm wave, almost similar to sticking your hand in water so tepid. Iris could sense the delicate  “Did Kitten ever tell you she used to be one of them Imperial Knights?”

Iris shook her head.

     “She was the emperor’s watchdog -- a cantankerous lil’ vermin I tell ya, but she swore allegiance and protected them imperials--” Iris interjected; “--but why would she ever join those guys? All they do is hurt...” her voice began with a passionate claim and dimmed into a bruised whisper.

Cindy smiled in understanding, her green eyes glittered with mirth as she saw herself in the younger. She sat right next to her. “‘Cause she wanted to become a better person. She wanted to help others when she was somethin’ far beyond help. That’s when she opened her eyes ‘n saw the truth for herself; them imperial buddies are nothin’ but a hoax on peace; they root the corruption in this here land. Y’know Kitten now, she’d rebel ‘n try to find an alternative with her stubborn behind. All her comrades either lost their lives or abandoned her, causin’ her to walk down a road of pain ‘n regret. She knew of that bastard Ardyn ‘n his posse of no-gooders which is why she was lookin’ for some relic to stop this evil comin’ from that Chancellor’s slimy mouth.” The woman hissed out the last sentence in apparent disgust, her eyes sparked annoyance just thinking about that man.

She tells Iris the reason Aranea was injured that night they met was that the Imperials had been tracking her. They knew she would rebel and eventually run away from her duties as a royal knight. The knots were all being undone. The pieces are all being put together. Aranea was just a very inscrutable person, so complex and unwilling to let anyone in because she cares about others.

The girl knew the Chancellor was someone of misfortune, it was never fortuitous to be approached by a serpent.

He’s up to something and Aranea knows about it.

But she never continued her journey on finding the relic because…

     “Y’know, she cares about you,” Cindy spoke, “she can’t help it when someone’s in danger, let alone the reason for their sufferin’ bein’ ‘cuz of her.”

Iris sat in thought and continued with a determined look in her eyes… a little too serious and maybe glum. In some sort of defeat, Cindy sighed. “She can’t push aside this cute lil’ plum~!” Her lips puckered as she teased. The blonde cupped the girl’s cheeks and gave a little pinch to them. “C-Cindyyy!” Iris blushed from embarrassment but gave in with a mellifluous laugh.

Eventually, the rich blonde released the girl’s plump (now red) cheeks and smiled with mirth. “I can see why she cares so much about you.”

The girl’s heart fluttered as her cheeks painted the color of a passionate rose.

     “Gee, I never would have guessed.”

“She really does, y’know. Don’t be so glum, hun!”

     “I-I’m not glum, I’m just taken aback. And that hurt.”

“What’s this, do I smell embarrassment? Round two~?”

     “Geez Cindy!” Iris bellowed in laughter.

The witch rid her face of happy tears with her sleeve and jumped up vividly. She pumped her fist and gazed her feisty green eyes to Iris.

     “Alrighty, alrighty. Let’s just get back to pickin’ ‘n packin’ or we’ll never hear the end from Pa--”

 

Quiet.

 

Those green eyes shift to an intense icy glare.

 

She was no longer looking at Iris but at the field.

 

     “Cindy?” Iris warily called.

 

Why had she gone silent all of a sudden?

 

Something wasn’t right.

 

That’s when she noticed it.

 

It’s too quiet and they’re in an open field.

 

The grass halted their dance, the eyes of the forest were all on them, even the land was bare of whistling winds. Void of any form of noise that could alert them in any way, the field lost it’s welcoming sentiment long ago.

 

The lukewarm zephyr turned arctic cold within seconds.

 

Sweat beaded above her brow as she examined the field suspiciously--

     “Iris! Get down!!” Cindy’s voice rang in her ears loud and stentorian. Iris didn’t react quickly enough and stood stere rooted to the floor like a frightened rabbit.

 

_Thwish!_

 

In a second the witch was above Iris and casting a barrier that looked amorphous -- a blob of translucent tiles with light reflecting from it -- protecting them both. An arrow was deflected right as it slammed into the shield. Just as quickly as the arrow was repelled another _thwish!_ sound set her nerves on fire. An arrow burrowed itself in her calf and Cindy cried out in agony and crumpled to the ground in a heap of staggering limbs. “Cindy!” Iris jumped expressing her worry.

They were being ambushed.

She didn’t have time to panic. Iris acted on instinct and shielded her friend: a massive front outlined by a pinkish hue came forth. She summoned a shield! It glittered with light and reflected like small mirror panels forged together in all its glory.

Cindy’s eyes sparked with surprise. It seemed Iris wasn’t even aware she was casting such a spell. She knew the girl had been practicing her mana and sneaking books from her PawPaw but she would never have imagined it had evolved this much.

If only she knew what approached from behind.

 

_Thwish!!_

 

An arrow nicked the back of her neck, a decently sized slit was present and she awkwardly wobbled until she collapsed to the grass in sprawled limbs.

     “Iris!”

_‘What is… could there be sleep embed in these arrows?’_

She struggled to keep her eyes open. Iris was completely unconscious.

The soothing voices of sleep tantalized her and she felt the open arms of rest welcome her… but she wasn’t willing to go. She fought off the strong urge to sleep and raised her gaze.

Two men approach with crossbows equipped in their arms, their faces stern and their tell-tale uniform spoke volumes. “Niflheim…”

But why? In reality, they are doing the dirty work within the country.

Inside jobs.

Does the King know?

 

The two men step aside from the middle and Cindy’s weary eyes sharpened with anger. Their molten topaz colored eyes taunted her as well as that damn slimy smirk.

 

     “Well, I’ll be d-damned…” And Cindy fell into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Noctis paced through the halls looking for Prompto, he hadn't returned and it was nearly sundown.

 

‘Don’t tell me he got lost…’ the lazy man groaned.

 

The palace was very huge when he thought about it. The place was an enormous inscrutable maze and he could just imagine Prompto skittering around like a lost chocobo, the thought bubbling a dry chuckle from him. One thing’s for certain: Noctis really did not like Prompto being gone for so long.

It felt like an eternity pacing from maids to butlers, to servants… all telling him they haven’t seen Prompto anywhere.

Worry began sprouting through his stomach like a bundle of fluttering butterflies. He started getting a little worried.

 

     “...only ask that much of you…”

     “...n’t have a problem with that, there’s just a lot going on and…”

 

The prince’s legs carried him down to where he met a familiar muscular man with brown hair and someone in front of them with glasses. They looked to be talking about something serious taken the bespectacled man’s features and the stone face the large man wore. Ignis and Gladio. Noctis approached them without a moment’s haste.

     “Hey, Specs, Gladio,” he called and immediately received their attention that it unnerved him. Both green and caramel locked on him in a blend of hazel “...Should I come back later?”

     “No, that won’t be necessary. We can continue this later.” The advisor caught a glance of the guardian’s slight disapproval but remained fixed on the prince. “Why, is there something the matter?”

     “Yeah, I haven’t seen Prompto at all after we woke up. Checked everywhere, at his usual spot too, but nothing. I was wondering if you guys had seen him.” Noct rubbed the back of his neck to unnerve some of the tension rushing through his blood. “That’s odd. By now Prompto would be on his way to the library for learning. In peculiar chances, he may be there waiting for us.” He concluded. “Let’s just hope you’re right,” Noctis paced away but the other two agreed on tackling their discussion later and to follow Noct. They went to the library, Noct pushing the door open with such strength and blue eyes swarming with anticipation, but nothing stood out. All they saw were the two maids rooted in place with surprise, their arms bundled with books. No blue eyes that twinkled like the surface of an ocean in a twilight sky. No blonde hair that shone like the blazing gold sun. No Prompto. Nothing greeted him but the blasé of a dead library and dull colors. The excitement that pooled in his heart immediately drained.

     “Guess we hit another dead end,” Gladio muttered and examined around for any signs of Prompto.

Anxiety tantalized him with whispers. He secretly hoped Prompto would be okay, that he'd just wandered off like the clutz he was. What if Prompto wandered off somewhere out of the castle? What if he managed to get into some trouble and he couldn't call for help?

     “Hey princess, don't worry about it. He's probably lost again,” Gladiolus nodded at him just to ease his concern. That does sound like something Prompto would do.

     “I sure hope that's the case.”

     “Y'know that's probably the case.”

     “And what if it's not?”

     “You're acting like a mother hen… more than Iggy at this point. I didn't think that was possible.”

     “Buzz off. I'm not that worried, I just gotta make sure he didn't stumble into anything. Can't really take my eyes off him.”

     “The sooner we invest the quicker we'll be to finding him, boys.” Ignis leaned over the usual seat Prompto sat in during their lessons. He traced his fingers over the wood in a caressing manner. _Cold._ He hasn't been here.

Ignis went on and asks the servants if they'd seen him but all he got in return were confused looks and shaking heads.

     “It seems he hasn't come by here at all. Perhaps if we examine the garden we might be able to pinpoint where he'd gone.”

     “That's his usual place. He likes the flowers and plants so I just let him roam there. But I already checked.”

     “Did you check all of it?”

     “Er…”

     “Busted.”

     “You sure got a lot of nerve, Gladio.” huffed the prince.

The trio continued down the halls until they arrived at the opening to the garden. The usual tall rose bushes loomed over them like towers. The air was sultry than it's usual balmy sensation…

It felt so strange as if it carried no life or sunlight.

They eventually made it to the garden, it's canvas of colors never changed but the feeling was… off.

The gang called out for the boy of sunshine but received no reply.

Ignis walked around investigating any signs of Prompto's presence. Noctis sighed and paced around, his concern becoming more evident as time goes by. Where could he have gone? He has nowhere to go.

Gladio ambled around, his arms crossed. Nothing seemed to perturb him until he heard slight rustling by his feet. His amble was kept short as he looked curiously in the pool of flowers, his amber orbs narrowing sharply.

 

_'K...weh…’_

 

There, in a bundle of lilies and dandelions was the familiar baby chocobo that followed Prompto around. Its feathers were ruffled beyond neat and it's breathing sounded feeble. It was struggling to take in full breaths. The bird's natural gold luster was a saturated sandy ash. There were specks of red dyed in the few fleshy areas the feathers were plucked.

 

     “Noct, Iggy! You might wanna see this,” Gladio hollered at the two instantly gaining their attention. They jogged right over and were met with the same sight.

 

     “...That's the chocobo that followed Prompto around.”

 

Ignis wasted no time in checking the wounds. “Its feathers presumably were yanked through physical force. I can't… name who could have done this, but it was definitely by another man.” His lips thinned into a tight line.

None of it compared to the sheer uneasiness that was Noct's face; a mask of pure worry.

The bundle of feathers recognized the prince and pathetically squirmed.

     “...Hey there little guy…” Noctis, full of woe, extended his hand and ran his fingers through the bird's remaining feathers on its head. It gave the softest of chirps and leaned into his comforting hand.

This wasn't Prompto's doing.

He would never hurt a chocobo. He wouldn't hurt any small animal that was adorable to him unless it threatened to kill him.

     “Guys…” came Gladio’s voice with grim. There leading to the garden’s fence of bushes was a trail. The trail was a canvas of streaks coiled into the dirt.

There was a struggle.

They all worried exchanged looks.

 

Prompto didn't just wander off... Prompto was kidnapped.

 

Ignis signaled for a caretaker to take the chocobo in and Gladio motioned for Noctis but the haunted look on his face said it all.

     “We'll get him back,” was what the Guardian said.

They departed for the town as the sun cried tears of gold in the harsh flaming dusk.

 

Wherever their sun was held he was meeting an eclipse.

 


End file.
